Aléjate de mi
by Sol Levine
Summary: •Longfic• Dicen que en el mundo hay almas idénticas destinadas a encontrarse, en el lugar menos esperado, en la persona menos indicada. Él, egoísta y orgulloso. Ella, independiente y llena de misterios. Lo que pudo desatar una canción. •Rei/Yaten• •Post-Stars•
1. Do you Remember?

.

**"Aléjate de mí****"**

Capítulo I

-_Do you remember?_-

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Dedicada a LESVAL y Rouge Passion, por sus ánimos a subir esta historia.

.

* * *

.

.

Sus piernas hicieron el esfuerzo de moverse lo más rápido posible. El aire se adentró en sus pulmones y secó su garganta a su paso. Pero no importaba, tenía que llegar.

Cruzó las calles esquivando los charcos que en el pavimento se formaron por el vendaval que apenas una hora atrás, cayera por toda la ciudad. Se adentró al páramo que rodeaba el templo ancestral, subió las escaleras y se adentró a la casa, buscándola.

Todo allí estuvo vacío, en silencio.

Llevó sus pasos a las habitaciones. Nada. Sólo el rastro de una huida improvisada. Sus ojos verdes se entornaron a cada rincón, buscando alguna señal. Nada.

Tragó saliva, sintiendo un dolor invadir su laringe. Una desesperación abrasadora comenzó a crecer en sus entrañas siendo consciente del hecho.

Ella se había ido.

Se sentó en el borde de la duela como tantas veces hizo con ella, en esas tardes de conversación interminable, y las que él extrañamente pedía, se alargaran infinitamente. Lo más probable es que desde la vez primera en que se fijó en ella –que no en que la vió-, quedó hechizado.

Se levantó y miró adentro distraídamente. Algo debajo del escritorio llamó su atención. Entró a ver qué era. Hojas sueltas. Probablemente olvidadas con las prisas que debió tener en aquel instante. Traspapelada, una de las hojas tenía con tinta, trazos garigoleados. ¿Una nota? ¿Una carta?

Su mirada esmeralda enfocó lo escrito. No fue nada de lo que imaginó. Para su grata sorpresa, esa era otra de sus composiciones, la última quizá, impregnada con ese estilo suyo tan lleno de sentimiento y belleza.

—¿Alejarme de ti? Tonta, es demasiado tarde para eso…

Tenía que recuperarla, aferrarse a ella. Tenía que amarla. Aunque le llevase el tiempo que le llevase, la encontraría. Por primera vez podía él decir que estaba enamorado de una mujer con tanta intensidad, que no estaba en sus planes renunciar a ella.

Estaba más que decidido.

Todo comenzó una tarde de primavera. Yaten se encontró en la mesa de una pequeña cafetería del centro de la ciudad. Un block de hojas blancas, un _latte_ y un lapicero fueron sus únicos acompañantes.

.

"_Como una hoja que arrastra el viento, fuiste a cruzarte en mi camino._

_Todo pareció indicar, que encontrarte era mi destino…__"_

_._

Pasó dos líneas por lo antes escrito, en una muestra de rechazo contundente.

"_Qué asco acabo de darme__, esto es tan cursi…"_

Suspiró hondamente, perdiendo sus ojos por el cristal de las enormes ventanas que enmarcaban el local, buscando algún rastro de inspiración, cualquier cosa. Y es que en peor momento de productividad creativa, Seiya no lo pudo encontrar, pues fue él quien expresamente le colgó la responsabilidad de componer una melodía. Y no cualquier melodía, ésta tenía que ser el próximo sencillo de lanzamiento para su nuevo álbum.

—¿Estás loco? Componer una melodía no es cualquier cosa, Seiya. No es cuestión de un mes, ni siquiera tres. Es letra, musicalización y arreglos. No me jodas. –había dicho Yaten en aquella ocasión.

Su hermano enarcó una ceja y le miró sin inmutarse.

—No me interesa, Taiki la quiere en tres meses a más tardar. A mí me tocó el sencillo anterior, a ti te toca este. –habló Seiya, enrollando la toalla que traía en las manos.

—Eso es trampa, Seiya. _Search for you love_ estaba ya musicalizada y con arreglos. Esto es injusto.

—Si no te parece, háblalo con Taiki, pero mejor te aconsejo que te pongas a trabajar porque no creo que vaya a cambiar de opinión. Ok, pues buena suerte con eso. –concluyó como un decreto, yéndose a la ducha, dejando en el aire el tarareo del famoso éxito que los había llevado cinco años atrás al estrellato.

Otro largo suspiro salió de sus labios, recordando el laberinto sin salida en que ya se encontraba para ese punto. Tomó el vaso y bebió de su ya frío café. Alzó la hoja, y releyó lo antes escrito. Bufó. Desvió la mirada de nuevo a la ventana, esperando que algún rayo le regalara un poquito de creatividad.

La campanilla de la entrada sonó y captó la atención de Yaten -en realidad cualquier cosa hubiese servido para captar su atención-, y se encontró con un rostro bastante familiar. Ojos oscuros, cabellos largos y negros, porte esbelto. Esa niña… ¿cuál era su nombre? ¡Lita! No, esa era la cocinera… ¡Amy! No, esa era la de los cabellos cortos… La sacerdotisa, era la sacerdotisa. ¿Cómo, cómo se llamaba ella?

"_Rei"_, recordó por fin, acompañándose de una sonrisa victoriosa. Y no es que le alegrara el saberlo, de hecho, no encontraba el sentido de memorizar datos innecesarios como los nombres de personas con las que apenas y cruzaras una veintena de palabras en toda tu vida. Más bien su regocijo estaba orientado a demostrarse a sí mismo que podía recordarlo.

Desde su lugar, la observó pedir una orden. Jeans grises, botines y bufanda a juego, junto a una chaqueta de piel negra, era lo que constituían su atuendo. Yaten debió haber estado demasiado aburrido en ese instante como para poner atención en ese tipo de detalles inútiles.

La miró tomar su café y un muffin de la barra después de dejar al encargado un _"Gracias"_, y con el esmeralda de sus ojos la siguió en su trayecto a una mesa que para su fortuna, se halló en extremo apuesto donde estaba la suya. Obviamente lo que menos quería en ese momento era el entramar una charla superficial y sin sentido con alguien con quien apenas y cruzaba un _¡Hola!_ Y a veces un _¡Adiós!_

El desnivel en la estructura de la cafetería le permitió a Yaten mirar hacia donde ella estaba sin que desde allá, fuese posible verle a él. Tan fastidiado estaba de intentar crear algo, un mísero párrafo, que su atención difusa fue a parar donde la simple sacerdotisa.

La divisó deshacerse de la chaqueta negra y ponerla en el respaldo de la silla contigua, al igual que su bolso y bufanda. Sobre la mesa colocó su café, su muffin y un block de notas. Ella tomó lugar en su mesa y abrió la libreta, comenzando a garabatear cosas con un bolígrafo, algo que él debería estar haciendo. Aunque a diferencia de ella, él debía crear una canción, ella quizá solo estudiaba, realizaba algún trabajo o algo así.

Yaten tomó su lapicero y lo deslizó sobre una hoja nueva de su block, intentando una vez más crear algo.

.

"_Si cierro mis ojos apareces, en mis sueños estás siempre presente._

_En la intimidad de mis sueños, puedo verte. Está bien si me hieres, si sólo eres tú…__"_

_._

Pasó sus ojos por las líneas escritas y su rostro enmarcó una mueca de inconformidad.

"_No es un asco, pero no es suficiente. Esto no sirve."_

Y diciendo esto, rayó nuevamente la hoja.

Dirigió de nuevo su mirada a la mesa del otro extremo, donde hasta ese momento la interesantísima sacerdotisa –producto de su frustración y aburrimiento, claro está-, seguía ocupada en su actividad. Yaten frunció el entrecejo al notarla en un acto extraño. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados mientras recargaba su cuerpo en el respaldo de su asiento. Sus manos, trazaban suaves movimientos en el aire, mientras que varios gestos se plasmaron por su rostro, como cuando alguien está haciendo pruebas de sonido. Sus labios parecían murmurar algunas cosas, casi como estuviera… ¿cantando?

Yaten buscó algún auricular o reproductor de música, quizá ella tarareara alguna canción, más no encontró nada. Ella parecía estar cantando o algo así, y después escribía en su block.

"_Extraña__ definitivamente"_, se dijo el platinado, terminando por fín su café.

Sus ojos la vieron levantarse de su mesa después de un rato, colocándose la chaqueta y bufanda, y recogiendo sus cosas de la mesa. La siguió de nuevo hasta que despareció tras la puerta del establecimiento. Maquinalmente, su mirada volvió al lugar que antes ella abandonase, y dióse cuenta que no era lo único que hubo abandonado.

Debajo de la mesa, una hoja blanca de las que ella tenía en su block se halló tirada, seguramente se le cayó cuando recogió sus cosas. ¿Se habría dado cuenta? ¿Sería importante? ¿Y si lo era?

—Qué problemático…

Estaba pensando demasiado, y eso era algo raro en él. Generalmente ignoraría el hecho y continuaría con su labor creativa fracasada, supuso que eso, sumado a las estúpidas preguntas formuladas anteriormente le llevó a tomar su block e ir a recoger la hoja que bajo la mesa, ella olvidó.

La leyó en automático, no pudo evitarlo. ¿Qué tal si era una hoja en blanco? Sería imbécil ir tras ella para devolverle una hoja totalmente vacía y sin importancia. No fue así.

.

"_Mirando fijamente tus ojos, ¿Me atraparás?_

_Al igual que la noche se anteponen al día, nuestras manos nunca se tocarán._

_Los labios y cuerpo que son mortal veneno… no me importará morir._

_Deseando el futuro incierto, la eternidad de tu sonrisa…_

_Yo sólo te recordaré…__"_

_._

Yaten enarcó una ceja ante lo leído. ¿Qué era eso? Evidentemente no eran notas de estudio. ¿Una carta de amor? No, no era lo suficientemente cursi para serlo. ¿Un poema? No, aunque la estructura fuese parecida, el estilo no era el del género de la poesía. De pronto recordó cómo ella trazaba líneas en el aire y musitaba con sus labios.

—¿Una canción? –preguntóse en un susurro.

¿Sería que ella era compositora? Podría ser. Y para ser sinceros, si eso era una canción, no era para nada mala, de hecho, era una muy buena, mezcla exacta entre poesía y sentimiento, justo lo que él buscaba crear en una canción.

Sin perder tiempo, Yaten salió tras ella.

Miró a ambas aceras, buscándola entre la gente. La divisó justo antes de que ella doblara en la esquina. Corrió para alcanzarla. A un par de metros de distancia le llamó.

—¡Hey, tú!

Su llamado no dio resultado, ella lo ignoró. En cambio, otras personas voltearon. Creyendo ser las solicitadas por él. Yaten bufó.

—¡Rei! –llamó Yaten por fín, pronunciando su nombre.

Esta vez, ella atendió el llamado.

—¿Yaten? –dijo ella sorprendida. En primer lugar de encontrarle, y en segundo de que le dirigiera la palabra.

—Hola. –saludó Yaten con una sonrisa forzada, de esas que le adornaban cuando se veía obligado a mantener una charla con alguien en contra de su grata voluntad.

—Hola. –respondió Rei, casi con igual gesto, sólo que ella lo atribuía a lo extraño del suceso. Ellos apenas y cruzaban unas cuantas palabras.

—Umm, te vi salir de la cafetería y noté que se te olvidó esto.

El platinado extendió la hoja y Rei fijó sus ojos en ella. Reconociendo su contenido, diestramente se la arrebató de las manos, guardándola en el block que abrazaba contra su pecho. Él se extrañó por su compulsiva reacción.

—Umm, gracias. ¿Estabas en la cafetería? No te vi.

—Bueno, yo tampoco te había visto hasta que saliste y olvidaste eso. ¿Tú lo escribiste? –preguntó él, no aguantando la curiosidad.

—¿Esto? –respondió la pelinegra refiriéndose a la canción-. Sí, bueno… no es nada. Podríamos decir que sólo es un hobby.

Yaten continuó mirándola con sus verdes ojos, y parecía que iba a decir algo más, cuando Rei esbozó una sonrisa y apremió la palabra.

—Bueno, Yaten, me dio mucho gusto encontrarte por aquí. Tengo clase en media hora y debo irme ya. Nos vemos luego.

Y sin más, Rei prácticamente huyó, dejando a un Yaten confuso e incómodo.

—¿Qué le pasa a esta chica? –murmuró Yaten para sí, siguiendo con sus ojos el trayecto por el que ella se alejó.

Rei se apresuró. No era mentira que tenía clase en media hora, pero diez minutos de charla con el platinado no le iban a perjudicar en lo más mínimo, sin embargo, el hecho inverosímil del retrato pintado de Rei Hino y Yaten Kou charlando era inimaginable, y hasta cierto punto perturbador.

Era cierto que en algún momento del pasado, cuando él debutara con sus hermanos como el grupo _"Three Lights"_, ella se sintiese atraída a alguno de sus miembros como una fan, y ese miembro fue Yaten. No obstante, ocurridos los sucesos con Galaxia, y al descubrir que ellos eran guerreros también, todo ese escenario ordinario se rompió, trayéndola a la realidad.

De aquel entonces hasta su presente habían transcurrido ya seis años, en los que ella y sus amigas conocieron a esos chicos, en los que lucharon juntos y en los que se separaron. Porque Yaten, Seiya y Taiki volvieron a su planeta natal, sin embargo, para la extrañeza de todos, ellos volvieron a la tierra con la idea de quedarse permanentemente. Según ellos, ese había sido el regalo de su princesa.

Como era de esperarse, todas se alegraron con la noticia, en especial Serena y Amy, en quienes Rei pudo leer la felicidad plasmada en sus rostros. De inmediato ella vaticinó lo que vendría después: Serena rompía con Darien, dejando de lado las promesas del _Tokio de Cristal_ que como sermón de iglesia, Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru se encargaran de parlotear cada que podían. Rei odiaba que hicieran eso con Serena, en especial conociendo el carácter frágil de ésta para tomar sus propias decisiones. Por ello, cuando la noticia fue comunicada por su propia y temblorosa boca, Rei fue la primera en alegrarse y manifestar su abierto apoyo. Haruka y Setsuna casi se le fueron encima.

Vinieron de nuevo los sermones. Que si Rini, que si el rey Endimion, que si la borda con el futuro que todas conocían. Argumentos inútiles, argumentos egoístas. Rei no entendía el afán que ellas tenían en imponerle a Serena un futuro, un destino, una vida que probablemente ella ni deseara con todas sus ganas. ¡Si vivir la vida significa hacer lo que quieres, esforzarte por alcanzar tus sueños y metas! No en hacer lo que los demás desean sin siquiera tomarte en cuenta. Ese panorama siempre le entristeció, pero se calló la boca obedeciendo a su lealtad como guerrera, como protectora del universo. No obstante, en alguna parte del camino ella se replanteó esa misma lealtad, el deber como una guerrera y el deber como una amiga. Se inclinó por la segunda.

Ya no eran más unas niñas adolescentes, todas andaban por sus veintidós años, lo suficiente como para determinar lo que querían hacer de su vida, y el cómo deseaban hacerlo. Por eso, con la vuelta de esos jóvenes muchas cosas se trastocaron. Al final, pese al enojo que manifestaron Haruka, Setsuna y Michiru –en ese mismo orden y grados de ira-, terminaron aceptando la situación. A los pocos meses, Seiya y Serena comenzaron a salir de manera oficial y ordinaria.

Darien no mostró mayor duelo. Rei entendía que no era el hecho de que fuese un miserable insensible, era simplemente que, al igual que ella, él ya lo venía venir. La pelinegra supuso que del mismo modo que Serena, Darien tenía sus propios planes de futuro y de vida mucho más importantes que el tan anhelado _Tokio de Cristal_.

De eso ya hacía dos años, a estas alturas, Seiya y Serena mantenían una relación bastante sólida, incluso Rei lo que vaticinaba acercarse era un pronto compromiso con miras a una boda. Y ella de alegraba por ello.

Hilarante fue el caso de Amy, quien con su suprema inteligencia para las disciplinas del conocimiento pero poca para el amor, gastó los mismos años en tímidos coqueteos con otro genio igual de torpe en similar aspecto. Taiki Kou finalmente se decidió a confesarse justo apenas un par de meses atrás algo que ya todos daban por sentado, y que ya era hora de que ese par se diera cuenta. Amy y Taiki también salían como una pareja.

Y como cualquiera pudiese pensar, Yaten que detestaba complicarse la vida con cuestiones de dinero, mujeres y amigos, era el único que podía mantenerse soltero entre los tres hermanos. No obstante, aquello no era del todo cierto. Nunca fue enamoradizo, eso era una verdad indudable, pero tampoco es que no fuera de carne y hueso.

Minako Aino, caracterizada por su singular persistencia y determinación fue la que logró mantenerse al lado suyo. No había títulos, eso era cierto. Yaten jamás reconoció en sus propias palabras que ella fuera su novia, su pareja, ni siquiera su amiga. Mina tampoco lo dijo. Sin embargo, de un buen tiempo a la fecha, ella siempre estaba donde él como alguien que se ha vuelto cercano. Y Yaten no se oponía, quizá porque después de tanto hacerlo y ver que no funcionaba, terminó aceptando su presencia de alguna forma, llegando incluso a acostumbrarse a ella. Así que no era que ellos fueran una pareja, novios o algo así, sin embargo los demás reconocían una especie de relación parecida a ello. Y nadie lo cuestionaba.

Por esos, y otros motivos forjados por el pasado, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten mantenían una relación de amistad con esas cinco chicas que conocieron a su llegada a la tierra, y con cada una, un grado distinto de confianza y cercanía. Yaten y Rei eran del tipo de vínculo escaso, en el que se ubicaban físicamente, decían un _Hola_, y en ocasiones un _Adiós_. De ahí la extrañeza de ambos por lo ocurrido aquella mañana.

Lo que no sabían, ni podrían vaticinar, era que ese había sido tan sólo, el inicio de todo.

.

.

* * *

¡Chán!

Seee, merezco piedrazos y debería darme vergüenza subir una historia en estas circunstancias, pero dicen que la vida es corta y la carne débil jajajaja, así que me rendí a mi capricho, créanme que hice lo posible por aguantarme. Obvio, no pude más y aquí está esto. Pareja _Crack_, o eso dicen, a mi no me lo parece, por la sencilla razón de que ambos tienen cosas en común como dispares, que ambos hacen surgir una quimica en todos los ambitos: sexual, sentimental, dramatica, de pensamiento. Por ello, estoy extasiada de probar con ellos. Quiza no sea la cosa mas maravillosa del mundo, pero quiero aportar algo sobre una pareja de la que no hay, aunque debería. Si por casualidad algun fan de los Mina&Yaten se pasa por aquí, no es que este escribiendo algo contranatura ni nada por el estilo, creo que debemos abrir la mente y ser tolerantes, al fin, cada quien tiene sus gustos, y en ese sentido, siempre queda la opcion de no leer.

Okas, pues les dejo el primer capitulo esperando sus opiniones, de verdad que estoy emocionadisima con este proyecto, que creo que sera el que actualizare mas seguido, aunque mis otras historias no las dejo para nada. Okas, pues ojala hayan disfrutado.

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews? ¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

¡Annyeong!

.

*Sol*


	2. You & I

.

**"Aléjate de mí****"**

Capítulo II

-_You & I_-

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Dedicada a LESVAL y Rouge Passion, por sus ánimos a subir esta historia.

.

* * *

.

.

Yaten dió vueltas sobre su cama. Miró al techo, se sentó y fijó su mirada en un punto fijo. Se levantó y fue a abrir la ventana para refrescarse un poco. Volvió a su cama y se echó boca arriba, de nueva cuenta el techo fue el centro de toda su atención.

—Mi corazón que no escucha, corre siempre hacia ella, aunque la noche sea profunda, aunque a mi lado yo te tenga… -balbuceó palabra por palabra.

Rápidamente, corrió hasta el escritorio, tomó su block de notas y un bolígrafo cualquiera, en la pulcra hoja escribió a garabatos lo que su mente había creado para no olvidarlo. En cuanto estuvo listo lo leyó con atención. Cerró los ojos en cuanto terminó, algo que siempre hacía cuando algo le llegaba a frustrar en demasía.

—¡Eisssshh!

Y en su arrebato, arrugó la hoja de papel y la tiró al suelo. Luego con su frustración renovada, volvió a acostarse en su cama y se cubrió con una almohada la cabeza. El diagnóstico era, que Yaten tenía un bloqueo creativo, el peor de los males para un compositor. Nunca le había pasado, es decir, con los pocos sencillos que habían lanzado al mercado, él fue activo en su creación, pero no lo hizo solo. Esta vez sus hermanos esperaban que lo hiciera él mismo, ¿Qué comodinos no?

—Renuncio, que ni crea Taiki que lo haré. Si quiere algo nuevo, que lo haga él mismo. ¡Faltaba más! –determinó en su monólogo, sentándose de nuevo sobre el colchón. Y dicho así, si más preocupaciones se dispuso a dormir.

Sin embargo, al otro día casi ardía Troya cuando se lo dijo a Taiki. Si el platinado pensaba que ya había escuchado todo tipo de sermón de su hermano mayor, eso ni se comparaba con la _cuasi conferencia _que le dio en aquel instante, argumentando un sin fin de cosas, y de las que Yaten se enteró apenas de la mitad.

—…Así que ni se te ocurra _escaquearte_ de este asunto que es tu responsabilidad. Yo bastante tengo con mi función de manager como para que me ponga a hacer lo que tú y Seiya no se dignan a hacer. Así que, o creas el sencillo, o te nombro desde este momento el manager del grupo. Tú eliges.

Intransigente. Así fue su respuesta. Además, ¿quien diablos usaba la palabra "escaquearse"? Sólo Taiki obvio está. Definitivamente no tenía ninguna otra elección, o hacía la estúpida canción, o hacía la maldita canción. Taiki apoyó a Seiya en sus argumentos de él haber hecho _Search for you love_, por lo que apelando a la equidad, le tocaba a Yaten esta vez. Al ojiverde ni le quedaron ganas de discutir, con esos hermanos que se cargaba, para qué quería más enemigos.

Esa noche, la noche siguiente y la subsecuente se le fueron en dar vueltas en la cama, mirar al techo y hacer basura con múltiples hojas rotas. Realmente comenzaba a exasperarse, así que creyó que lo más conveniente era cambiar de aires.

Buscó sitio en la cafetería del centro a la que solía ir a menudo, esperando que esta vez la inspiración le asaltara allí como una que otra vez.

.

_"Anhelando el dulce de tu boca, que fantasías y sensaciones en mí provoca,_

_Creyendo que eres un sueño, creyendo que no eres mortal"_

_._

—Qué basura. –suspiró Yaten, dejando caer el lapicero sobre el block, rindiéndose de pronto.

El lapicero rodó hasta el borde de la mesa y cayó al suelo, a unos cuantos metros se detuvo. Yaten siguió la trayectoria completa y se levantó a recogerlo. Cuando volvió a sentarse miró el lapicero y su mente trajo a colación a la sacerdotisa.

.

"_Mirando fijamente tus ojos, ¿Me atraparás?_

_Al igual que la noche se anteponen al día, nuestras manos nunca se tocarán._

_Los labios y cuerpo que son mortal veneno… no me importará morir._

_Deseando el futuro incierto, la eternidad de tu sonrisa…_

_Yo sólo te recordaré…"_

_._

—Esa canción era realmente buena… ¿Cómo se escuchará con melodía? Podría incluso adaptarse a cualquier género, pero creo que ella ya tenía los arreglos. –meditó Yaten, olvidándose de todo para sumergirse en su intento por sacar conclusiones.

El sonido de su móvil le sacó de su distracción. Observó la pantalla luminosa e identificó un mensaje de entrada, creyó que era necio el preguntarse por el remitente.

_"Hola, espero que estés teniendo un muy buen día. Taiki me dijo que estabas haciendo una canción. ¿Quieres compañía? ¿Dónde estás ahora?"_

Como adivinó, la del mensaje era Minako. De hecho, a Yaten le pareció que ya se había tardado ese día en seguirle la pista. No respondió. De cualquier forma, le dijese o no el lugar en que se encontraba, ella lo hallaría. Sabrá Dios cómo lo hacía, pero siempre le encontraba, así quisiera él o no.

A esas alturas, estaba consciente de que no valía rehusársele o evitarla, por lo que le dejó hacer lo que ella quiso; y hasta cierto punto, en varias ocasiones no le molestaba su presencia, aunque claro está, eso nunca se lo haría saber. Quizá si lo hiciera ella querría casarse con él o alguna locura como esa.

En sí, Yaten no tenía una mala idea de Minako. En su opinión, la rubia era a su modo, una chica atractiva además de alegre, atenta, soñadora, y sobre todo, muy, muy, muy persistente.

Muy en el fondo, agradecía que Mina tuviese ese gran interés en él, pues visto desde afuera, Yaten era una persona indiferente y egoísta, por no decir que amargada. Y en su confusión por encontrar la respuesta, lo único que concluía era que Mina debía ser o muy valiente o muy tonta como para aguantarlo.

Y fue por eso que dejó de luchar contra ella, por eso la dejó estar a su lado, por eso la dejaba hacer lo que quería, eso sí, según su estado de ánimo. Y como Mina parecía aceptarlo y estar bien con eso, no se habló más del asunto.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza, creyendo que con eso se ordenaría. Empuñó una vez más el lapicero, y sobre la hoja lo deslizó.

.

_"No hay promesas, no hay pactos,_

_Nuestro único futuro es el presente, nuestro pasado se ha borrado"_

_._

—¿Y luego? –preguntóse mirando las líneas escritas y sin una idea precisa de cómo continuar-. Debo dejar de rimar a lo estúpido.

Yaten abandonó el lapicero y fue hacia la barra por otro vaso de café. Eligió un irlandés para variar un poco. Sus ojos esmeraldas repasaron el menú colgado de la pared. El barista colocó el café a su vista, avisándole que su orden estuvo preparada. El platinado tomó el vaso con la intención de retornar a su mesa.

—¡Yo quiero un cappuccino! –escuchó la voz tras su espalda, reconocible hasta cinco kilómetros a la redonda.

No se sorprendió. El platinado sabía que si ella quería, le encontraría como fuera. Sonrió con su habitual ironía.

—Con que lo has hecho de nuevo. –habló, encaminando sus pasos a la mesa que antes ocupara.

La rubia llegó hasta él caminó a su lado.

—¿Qué, qué hice? –preguntó la rubia, no entendiendo el comentario.

—Nada, olvídalo. ¿Cómo diablos me encontraste? ¿No que querías un cappuccino?

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa de par en par y ahogó el gritillo que amenazó con salir de su garganta. Corrió feliz a la barra aprovechando el buen humor de su adorado Kou. Cinco minutos más tarde, se reunía con el chico en la mesa.

—Llamé a Seiya y me dijo que estarías aquí probablemente escribiendo la famosa canción que los llevará al estrellato de nuevo. ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Ya la terminaste?

Yaten la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Luzco con cara de haberla terminado?

—No, más bien luces como si no hubieras dormido nada.

El peliplata rodó los ojos, recordando su desgracia. Efectivamente, no había dormido en días por la maldita canción. Y ahora ella se lo hacía notar.

—Gracias, no me había dado cuenta, Aino.

—¡_You´re welcome! _–respondió la rubia, con la sonrisa pegada a los labios.

Yaten se puso de nuevo a su canción. Mina lo observaba mientras bebía su café.

.

_"Mentiras mientras t__e veo, mientras te siento, mientras te espero._

_Mentiras que salen de mi boca sin pensar, mentiras cuando digo que te quiero…"_

_._

—¿Puedo leer? –cuestionó Mina cuando lo miró dejar el lápiz después de unos minutos.

—No.

—¡Por favor!

—No, Mina. Si vas a estar aquí, déjame trabajar.

La ojiazul hizo una mueca inflando las mejillas y guardó silencio. Volvió a tomar de su cappuccino. Por su carácter no-pasivo, Mina comenzaba a aburrirse, estar callada y quieta no era precisamente lo suyo, en especial estando al lado de Yaten. Con él quería hablar, reír, andar por ahí. Después de perder el tiempo observando a la gente de la cafetería y la que pasaba frente al cristal del establecimiento, sacó su celular del fondo de su bolso.

Decidió tontear con Serena. Con la delgadez de sus dedos, tecleó un mensaje de texto, el cual envió al móvil de su amiga de odangos. Esperó mientras Yaten seguía garabateando en el papel, y rayando las cosas que escribía.

El estridente sonido que provino del teléfono de Mina, sobresaltó a Yaten, distrayéndolo de su labor. Con disgusto le dedicó una malhumorada mirada, y quiso hablar, pero Mina lo anticipó.

—Ya, ya, no es nada. Sigue escribiendo, anda, anda.

Y haciendo caso, el platinado volvió a deslizar el lápiz por la libreta. Trató de ignorar las risillas de la rubia, quien se entretenía en su móvil como si nada. Y continuó hilando ideas, las cuales terminó rechazando también.

El sonido del teléfono volvió a sobresaltarlo, y finalmente estalló.

—¡No puedo trabajar contigo aquí! ¿Te puedes ir?

Minako se exaltó por el volumen alto de su voz, y la seriedad impregnada en ella. Dentro de su pecho, sintió algo contraerse cuando escuchó la fría petición. Y no es que no estuviera acostumbrada a que él le pidiera que le dejase en paz, más bien porque fue la primera vez que la rubia detectaba el fastidio en su rostro, y eso, raramente le golpeó el orgullo.

—Está bien, me voy. Te dejaré solo para que trabajes. –concedió, levantándose de su lugar en la mesa.

Pero por mucho que ella sintiera esas sensaciones desagradables, estaba claro que no podría dejar de hacer lo que él deseara para estar bien, si Yaten le pedía que le dejara solo para poder trabajar, ella lo haría, a pesar de que las formas en que se lo pidiera no resultaran precisamente las correctas.

—Te llamo luego, ¿vale? Suerte con tu canción. –agregó la rubia, para marcharse. Sabía que de Yaten no obtendría ninguna respuesta más que su silencio. Sonrió abatida y se fue.

No esperó que él la detuviese ni que se sintiera un poquito culpable, Mina desde siempre supo que Yaten estaba a su lado porque se había cansado de pedirle lo contrario. Bien sabía que no la amaba, pero guardaba la silente esperanza de que por lo menos se hubiese acostumbrado ya a ella, y que en algún momento, él la querría un poco, o por lo menos la consideraría una de las escasas personas que le comprendían y aceptaban tal y como él era.

Y cada que la desilusión amenazaba con permear su animo, ella apelaba a ese afán, renovando su alegría y persistencia, por más que sus amigas le dijesen lo contrario, por más que le hicieran ver lo que ella no quería ver. Especialmente era Serena la que se lo hacía notar, que si Yaten seguía siendo un patán, que si encapricharse por estar a su lado no le llevaría a ninguna parte, que si debería salir con otros chicos. Mina se hacía siempre la occisa y le sacaba la vuelta, diciendo que cuando menos se lo esperara iba a ser tía de unos gemelos de cabellos plateados.

Lita era la más seria al respecto y se dedicaba a regañarla cada vez que tenía oportunidad, diciendo que en cuestiones de amor, era a ella a la que tendría que hacerle caso, pues sus heridas de corazón no habían sido en vano. _"El amor no correspondido es el mas doloroso de todos, Mina; pues aunque tu sólo tengas ojos para esa persona, él jamás tendrá ojos para ti, y serás testigo de cómo tarde o temprano, esos ojos miren a alguien que no serás tú"_, ella solía decir.

—¡Qué exageración, Lita! Muy melodramático, eso no pasará ni en un millón de años, si algo me temería, es que fuera resultando _gay_. –bromeaba ella para contrarrestar sus reprimendas.

—Más bien esperas que esos ojos algún día te miren a ti. –complementaba Amy, leyéndole el pensamiento.

Ellas tenían razón. Y Mina lo sabía. Rei nunca decía nada y se mantenía al margen, la rubia agradecía eso, aunque estaba enterada de lo que la pelinegra pensaba al respecto. Rei era una mujer independiente de todo y de todos. Le gustaban los hombres, eso estaba claro, pero odiaba a las mujeres dependientes a ellos. Siempre decía que una cosa era tener una relación sana y otra muy distinta el forzar una. Y ahí estuvo la explicación del porqué Rei jodía a Serena y de vez en vez a Lita.

Minako se había salvado porque antes de Yaten, ella solo jugueteaba al igual que ella, y además, porque Rei suponía que después de lo del asunto de Armand –que en alguna ocasión le confesara-, no volvería a cometer los mismos errores. Pero tal pareció que no fue así. Y Rei silenció su boca y opiniones al respecto. Tan sólo cuando la presionaban a decir algo, ella simplemente formulaba:

—Déjenla hacer lo que quiera.

Mina le conoció numerosos pretendientes, y con muchos de ellos salió, pero nada duradero. ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabía, todas se conformaban con la respuesta que ella siempre soltaba: _Es mejor dejar primero, que ser dejado después._

Y eso pensaba Mina, había sucedido con Nicolás. Quien, después de años de servir en el templo Hikawa, un día simplemente se marchó. Al preguntarle a Rei qué es lo que había sucedido con él, ella dijo:

—Ummm… creo que no pudo seguirme el paso.

Y punto, no se habló más del asunto. Minako podría asegurar sin temor a equivocarse, que desde la conocía, Rei jamás estuvo enamorada, caso contrario a ella. Y que cuando eso sucediese, quería ver si le duraba la independencia, por pura curiosidad.

Pese a todo, Minako mantenía la convicción de continuar a lado de Yaten hasta el final, hasta que ya fuera que ella agotada y frustrada dejara de buscarlo, o que él, con la mayor sinceridad puesta en sus ojos le pidiera que no lo hiciese. No de otra manera, Mina se declaraba, enamorada totalmente del menor de los hermanos Kou. Y él algún día la voltearía a ver.

.

.

Frustrado de realizar intento tras intento y no obtener resultado alguno, Yaten se rindió por aquél día. Estaba en un círculo vicioso al que no le veía fin. Abandonó la mesa que ocupara en la cafetería y decidió caminar para relajarse. Comenzaba a punzarle la cabeza.

Pensó que fue un alivio que Mina le dejara solo sin armar escándalo, pues el humor que se cargaba no estaba muy tolerante que digamos. _"Hoy fue bastante obediente"_, agregó mentalmente, reconociendo el extraño evento. Y es que Minako, con su temperamento tan singular, muchas veces le sacaba de sus casillas y le exasperaba, justo como esa mañana.

Sin saberlo, terminó caminando a las orillas del lago que circundaba el parque central, los rayos del sol se colaron entre las ramas e iluminaron su piel. Mirando alrededor del lugar, a lo lejos divisó dos siluetas totalmente familiares. Rodó los ojos, y de pronto una sonrisa maliciosa se le pintó en el rostro.

—Miren a quién nos encontramos aquí…

Seiya y Serena –que eran a quien Yaten vio-, se exaltaron de pronto, seguramente porque se encontraban inmersos en sus respectivos asuntos. En cuanto lo vieron, a Serena se le coloreó el rostro y Seiya se tensó.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Yaten? –preguntó el pelinegro, con no muy buen humor.

—¿Yo? Nada, sólo paseaba tranquilamente. –respondió sin pizca de congoja. Cómo disfrutaba hacer pasarle malos ratos a Seiya.

—¿Qué no deberías estar escribiendo una canción? –recordó Seiya en reproche.

Y como por arte de magia, la sonrisa de los labios de Yaten se borró. Seiya había echado sal a la herida.

—No puedo hacer la estúpida canción. ¿Feliz? –replicó el platinado con fastidio-. Vete despidiendo de nuestra fama, porque no me sale nada coherente. Hagan lo que quieran, yo no haré nada, ya me harté.

—No hablarás en serio. –afirmó Seiya con una sonrisa confiada.

Yaten lo miró a los ojos y enarcó una ceja. Amenazante.

—¿Tú crees que no?

Aquello bastó para que Seiya dudara de su aseveración anterior. Conocía a su hermano como para darse cuenta que si se encaprichaba con una cosa, no lo sacarían de allí. Por obvias razones, debía suavizar su actitud.

—Vamos, Yaten. Sé paciente, ya verás que la inspiración vendrá a ti.

—Pues yo creo que se perdió en el camino porque llevo días esperándola. Ya me cansé. –interceptó el platinado, convenciéndose de su idea de mandar todo al más alto pico del _Himalaya_.

—¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Rei? –sugirió Serena, inmiscuyéndose en la charla.

—¿Y quién es esa? –soltó Yaten en automático, Seiya y Serena le miraron perplejos.

—Mi amiga… Sailor Mars… La sacerdotisa… -fueron ellos dándole pistas, alternadamente.

Yaten respondió positivamente al último, recordando el encuentro que tuvo con ella en la cafetería del centro, unos días antes.

—¡Oh, la sacerdotisa! Sí, Rei Hino.

—Pues resulta que Rei es compositora, bueno, ella dice que no, pero en sus ratos libres siempre se pone a escribir. En la preparatoria participó en un concurso, una muestra tipo cultural y ella misma interpretó una canción bellísima que ella misma compuso. Le llevó varios días crearla. Después de esa ocasión no la volvimos a escuchar cantar, y no se dedicó a la composición como todas creíamos, pero lo sigue haciendo como a escondidas. Realmente no habla mucho de eso. Si le pidieras ayuda o algún consejo, creo que te lo daría. En serio que ella es muy buena. –alegó la rubiecilla, elogiando a su amiga pelinegra.

_"No necesito que me lo digas, eso lo sé"_, meditó Yaten, recordando el fragmento de melodía que alcanzó a leer en la hoja de papel que le entregara en sus propias manos, y que transmitían mucho, algo parecido a lo que él necesitaba para su canción.

—Esa es una buena idea, hermano. ¿Por qué no te acercas a ella? Dile que te ayude. –apoyó Seiya la moción.

—¿Decirle que me ayude? ¿A qué? ¿A escribir cursilerías de chicas? No, gracias, prefiero dar al traste con el grupo.

—¡Yaten! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Te imaginas qué sería de las fans sin nosotros? ¿No te importa lo rotos que estarán sus corazones? –argumentó el pelinegro tratando de sensibilizarlo. Inútilmente, claro está.

—Sabes que no. –apuntó el peliplata, evidenciando lo obvio.

—Ok, ok, lo sé. Pero ¿en serio sacrificarás el grupo por tu orgullo? Taiki se ha esforzado tanto y tampoco le agradará nada la idea que traes. Vamos, Yaten, _bombón_ te ha dado una buena idea. –insistió Seiya.

Yaten rodó los ojos y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—No lo sé, lo pensaré. Me voy a casa, ustedes pueden seguir tortoleando por el parque. Nos vemos luego, hermano, no perviertas a la señorita Tsukino. –se burló el platinado, pasando de ellos a continuar su camino, y dejando a Seiya totalmente sin palabras, y a la aludida con miles de colores en el rostro.

_"¿Pedirle ayuda? ¿Lo hará? ¿Debo hacerlo? ¿Es necesario?"_, preguntábase Yaten, repasando la nueva posibilidad. Nunca pidió ayuda a nadie, ni siquiera en los momentos más complicados, hacerlo para él significaba doblegarse y rebajarse ante alguien. Era su orgullo el que se lo impedía, no el sentido común.

—No, no puedo. No necesito ayuda, puedo hacerlo solo. – determinó el ojiverde, apresurándose a su departamento para realizar algunos intentos más.

Fueron las nueve de la noche cuando el teléfono resonó en la habitación de Serena Tsukino, y ella enseguida reconoció la voz masculina:

—Rei Hino… ¿Dónde vive ella?

A Yaten le tomó apenas treinta minutos llegar al lugar indicado por la novia de su hermano: _Templo Hikawa, cerca de Ikinawa, si sigues el sendero del sur hacia las arboledas, lo encontrarás de inmediato_.

Y así sucedió, vió el santuario enorme e imponente. El páramo rodeado de arbustos y árboles de Sakura ofrecían la entrada a través de una escalera de alrededor de unos cincuenta peldaños. Yaten bufó, cansado de antemano, y comenzó la faena de subir.

—No creo que esté haciendo esto… -murmuró para sí, cayendo en el absurdo de él mismo en aquel lugar.

Le costó gran trabajo decidirse por solicitar la ayuda a la sacerdotisa, de hecho, no fue hasta que intentando de nuevo numerosas veces la creación de algo decente, fracasó, llevándole a un estado de desesperación que le hizo tomar su móvil, marcar un número y solicitar una dirección. Así de fácil.

La respiración se le agitó levemente por el ejercicio físico. Al llegar arriba, se dio cuenta de lo grande que era el templo, aun más de lo que se veía desde abajo. El interior se encontró ligerísimamente iluminado por luces tenues color naranja. Algo sombrío en opinión del platinado.

Buscó con sus pupilas alguna entrada, todo pareció estar cerrado. Se acercó a la puerta principal y pensándolo tres veces más, por fin tocó con los nudillos de su mano, primero ligeramente, luego más fuerte.

No escuchó nada por unos minutos después de que tocara. Volvió a tocar un trío de veces y esperó.

—Creo que no hay nadie. –resolvió al no recibir ninguna respuesta.

Dio media vuelta para irse, cuando de una de las esquinas del templo –del izquierdo para ser exactos-, una silueta se dibujó entre las rojizas luces y desde allí enunció con su voz:

—¿Quién es? ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

Desde su lugar, Rei apenas y podía reconocer al sujeto que a inusuales horas, tocaba a la puerta del santuario. Lo vió volverse y acercarse. Ella no se asustó.

—Soy yo, Yaten Kou. Necesito hablar contigo.

Inverosímil. ¿Yaten Kou, a las diez de la noche quería hablar con ella? Algo debía andar mal, o estaba soñando, o estaba alucinando seriamente.

—No, no estás soñando. –disipó Yaten, adivinando su pensamiento con una sonrisa de satisfacción pegada a los labios.

Rei por fín observó su figura con claridad, cuando el chico se acercó lo suficiente como para que la escasa luz le alumbrara. Vestía oscuro, y por los vientos helados, una bufanda gris cubría su cuello.

Los ojos verdes de él repararon en ella y su particular indumentaria: Un suéter tejido de color rojo que parecía ser por lo menos tres tallas más grandes de lo justo, y unas mallas negras que se ajustaban a sus piernas como una segunda piel. Sus pies desnudos pisaban la duela de madera. Iba descalza. Sus cabellos desordenados, aunque atados con un listón a la mitad, denotaban las prisas que ella tuvo en salir afuera. Yaten pensó que realmente ella no se lo esperaba.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Todo está bien, cierto? –inquirió Rei atropelladamente, imaginando de pronto una catástrofe universal o galáctica.

—No te pongas paranoica. No tiene nada que ver con salvar el mundo o algo parecido. Más bien quiero tratar un asunto personal. –aquietó Yaten.

El gesto de la chica reflejó confusión. ¿Asunto personal, había dicho?

—¿Qué asunto…?

Yaten suspiró antes de soltarlo.

—Debo escribir una canción en poco tiempo… ¿Puedes ayudarme con eso?

—¿Yo? –indicó la pelinegra, no pudiendo ocultar su extrañeza.

Sus violáceas pupilas se centraron en Yaten, quien impasible le respondió:

—¿Ves a alguien más aquí? Evidente que tú.

El viento dejó correr otra de sus brisas, enmarcando el momento en que la señorita Hino se quedó sin palabras.

El destino acababa de cruzar caminos.

.

.

* * *

¡Annyeong!

¡Wii, vengo de regreso y recargada!

Gracias por el gran recibimiento que ha tenido esta historia, de la que no me esperaba tanta anuencia. No saben lo feliz que estoy =) Y por eso les agradezco mucho su tiempo para leer y comentar, en serio, los amo!

En el capítulo anterior arrancamos, y con esto, establecemos la pauta de inicio, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo n.n

Bien, no me queda mas que dejarles un abrazo y la buena nueva de que el Capi 3 esta listo, solo será cuestion de dias que venga la siguiente actualizacion. Especiales agradecimientos a: _TOMOYOSEI, Michiru Tenoh, Magdalena, Andromeda K, Sheila Sevigne Sakurai, hikariadi, nickrivers (aww, una Rei-fanática!), pyo, Ashamed Kawaii, Rouge Passion (Aww), Lesval Bronte (Ailoviuuu!), Patty Ramirez de Chiba._

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews? ¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

¡Annyeong!

.

*Sol*


	3. Irony

.

**"Aléjate de mí****"**

Capítulo III

-_Irony_-

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Dedicada a LESVAL y Rouge Passion, por sus ánimos a subir esta historia.

.

* * *

.

.

El shock de la señorita Hino aún duró unos minutos más, mismos que a Yaten pusieron ansioso e incómodo. Obviamente no fue sencillo tomar la resolución y después la iniciativa de echar su orgullo a un lado y pedir ayuda a una de las personas menos indicadas o esperadas. Hasta para él mismo sonaba ridícula la solicitud de ayuda cuando apenas y se conocían, era como detenerte a media calle y hablarle al primer extraño que pasara a tu lado como si se conociesen de toda la vida. Embarazoso.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás pasmada? ¿Me ayudarás o no? –urgió Yaten con fingida indiferencia, y con una actitud que hacía parecer que era Rei la que pedía la ayuda, o eso percibió ella.

La pelinegra cayó en cuenta de la sutil pretensión. El shock desapareció, dando paso a la ofensa interna.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No somos tan cercanos.

El rostro del platinado fue víctima de una ligera contracción, no esperando esa respuesta tan a la defensiva, pues según sus cálculos, ella, después de su sorpresa inicial esbozaría una sonrisa y accedería de lo más feliz del mundo, o sea, recibir una palabra o una petición del propio Yaten Kou no era cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¿No lo somos? Vaya que tienes mala memoria entonces, o yo debo haberme equivocado. –respondió Yaten, tratando de sonar casualmente simpático.

Y sin éxito, claro está. Rei hizo otro tanto.

—Cierto, no somos extraños. Sin embargo, me da mucha pena pero temo que no tengo tiempo para ayudarte, estoy muy ocupada con los asuntos de la universidad. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a otra persona? ¿Tus hermanos no pueden ayudarte? ¿Por qué pedirme ayuda a mí si no tengo talento para hacer lo que me pides?

_"Mentirosa"_, pensó Yaten en automático, sus ojos verdes la miraron con molestia. ¿Sería que ella estaba mostrándose engreída? ¿Quería que le rogara o qué?

Yaten la miró fijo y escupió una risa irónica. Rei enarcó una ceja con levedad. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? Si le estaba pidiendo ayuda, eso no era tan afortunado. Y no es que ella fuera a jugar con ello, de hecho, estaba realmente desconcertada por el hecho de que le pidiera apoyo _precisamente_ a ella. Por otro lado, quizá no hubiere puesto objeciones, si él lo hubiese pedido con cortesía, no con ese tono de vanidad.

—¿Si pudiera, crees que te pediría ayuda? Olvídalo, me las liaré sólo. Gracias por tu tiempo. –terminó el platinado, dando media vuelta para irse. Dando los pasos que le guiarían fuera del templo, albergó la esperanza mínima de que ella se sentiría culpable y le llamaría para ceder a sus deseos. Mas no escuchó nada.

—¡Yaten!

Sonrióse a sí mismo al escuchar la voz, y con una expresión sin ningún sentimiento, volvióse hacia ella, como no esperando absolutamente nada. Era tan predecible.

—En serio, lamento no poder ayudarte. Sé que no tardarás en encontrar la solución pronta a tu apuro.

Error. Ella no respondió como él quiso, en lugar de ello, lanzaba ese consuelo tan estúpido. ¿Por qué las personas hacen eso? O sea, si simplemente dicen que no a algo, no deberían dar esperanzas idiotas y quedarse callados. Y Rei Hino parecía ser de esas personas.

—Sí, como sea. –resopló fastidiado y retomó el camino. Se sentía un verdadero imbécil, y por eso se halló enervado. Había echado su orgullo a un lado para pedir ayuda a alguien que resultaba, se hacia la interesante, rechazándole el auxilio como una verdadera diva.

Una vez más se convencía del embrollo que constituían las relaciones humanas, se sintió tonto ante esa mujer. En serio se encontró enfadado.

—¿Por qué no quieres ayudarme? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Será que piensas que tu talento es el único sobre la tierra? ¿Te piensas que puedes humillarme porque te he pedido ayuda? ¿Eres tan mezquina que tu vanidad antecede a tu buena voluntad? –soltó Yaten con todo el enojo que sentía acumulado en las entrañas, habiéndose dado vuelta para encararla mientras se acercaba de nuevo a ella, arrojando cada palabra con cada paso. Sus ojos querían atravesarla como un puñal.

—Lápiz y papel.

—¿Qué? –inquirió Yaten, totalmente confuso.

—Lápiz y papel, he dicho. Lápiz, _no bolígrafo_, un reproductor de música y unos audífonos. Eso es lo que debes traer para la próxima. ¿Te parece si comenzamos mañana en la noche? Durante las mañanas no puedo, ni antes de las siete. Si no tienes inconveniente, puedes venir al templo después de esa hora. Como gustes está bien.

Su rostro apiñonado no reflejó nada, excepto calma. Las palabras del platinado no le ofendieron ni mucho menos, de hecho, apenas había escuchado la mitad, pues se sumergió en un debate interno sobre la posibilidad de ayudarle en su petición obedeciendo a sus principios éticos. Cuando se decidió por fin, él ya venía hacia ella con cara de pocos amigos. Le ignoró. Si no quería tomarlo, ya no quedaría en ella. Total, si se enfadaba, a ella qué le importaba.

—También deberías saber que no me considero verdaderamente buena, no obstante, lo que pueda transmitirte lo haré. Que quede claro que no te haré la canción ni nada parecido, sólo te sugeriré algunas técnicas creativas, o lo que usualmente yo hago para poder crear una melodía. No tengo garantías de que al final seas capaz de hacer tu canción, así que no aceptaré después reclamos de ningún tipo. Piénsalo bien.

Y diciendo aquello, Rei se adentró a su casa, deslizando la puerta de madera por dentro. Yaten se quedó mudo, siendo testigo de la acción. Pareció que su lengua hubiese sido cortada de tajo.

_"Lápiz y papel, reproductor y audífonos"_, repitió en su memoria, cuando llevaba ya, sus descuidados pasos en dirección a su departamento.

.

.

El reloj despertador alarmó a Rei Hino justo a las siete de la mañana, no obstante, apagándolo con torpeza se quedó dormida una hora más, levantándose hasta las ocho.

—Maldición, otra vez tarde.

La pelinegra salió de las sábanas con apuro resignado, sabía que no serviría de nada enfadarse consigo, ni presionarse de más. Vistióse rápidamente: mallas negras, falda amplia y blanca de encajes, abrigo del mismo tono. Alisó su largo y oscuro cabello con un cepillo de adornos y detalles antiguos, arregló sus pestañas con un negro intenso. Tomó su carpeta del escritorio, junto con un bolso cruzado. Enfundó sus pies con unas zapatillas combinadas y salió a prisa rumbo a la universidad.

Subió al autobús que la dejaría en su destino, eligió un lugar junto a la ventanilla. Suspiró hondamente y perdió sus ojos violáceos por la transparencia del cristal. Sonrió observando el panorama. De su bolso, Rei extrajo su reproductor de música, el compañero diario e indispensable de su día a día. Lo encendió. Con letras luminosas y pequeñas, se mostró el menú. La chica apretó los botones, hasta dar _play_ a una pista. _Irony_, Wonder Girls.

Entre los acordes de la música, Rei recordó el percance de la noche anterior y lo inverosímil del suceso, ¿Quien lo habría dicho?

_"Debo escribir una canción en poco tiempo, ¿Puedes ayudarme con eso?"_

_"¿Yo?"_

—Realmente extraordinario… aun así, no creo que venga. –vaticinó convencida, mientras centró toda su atención en los paisajes de los que iba siendo testigo.

La pelinegra no entendía el afán de Yaten porque fuera ella quien precisamente le ayudase, es decir, ¿Cómo podía asegurar que ella era lo que él necesitaba? ¿Tan sólo con leer unas cuantas líneas? ¿Por qué no sus hermanos? ¿Por qué no Minako? Ella en alguna ocasión estaba emocionada con eso de escribir y cantar, aunque ahora se inclinara sólo por la actuación. Rei aseguraba que bien la rubia podía haberle auxiliado.

—Estás pensando demasiado, Hino. Si llegase a presentarse, sólo haz lo que tienes que hacer y ya. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… será algo incómodo.

En sus cavilaciones estuvo, que apenas y se dio cuenta que llegaba a su destino. Ya que había perdido su clase de _Cooperación Internacional_, tenía contemplado llegar a la segunda: _Turismo Internacional_.

Cuando Rei cumplió sus dieciocho años, estuvo lista para elegir su carrera universitaria, mismo asunto que no a todos les cayó como flores, y como todos, Rei contaba a su abuelo y a su padre. ¿La controversia? _Relaciones Internacionales_.

Según Takashi Hino, esa rama de estudios era para eruditos con complejo de viajeros, pues en su opinión, son los hombres que lideran un país, los que construyen esas relaciones, no los diplomáticos embajadores que van de aquí para allá, útiles tan sólo para las fotografías de los periódicos.

Por su parte, su abuelo no estuvo de acuerdo por el simple hecho de que veía las pretensiones de su nieta, más allá de lo posible. Desde que ella se mudara con él al templo Hikawa, poco después de la muerte de su madre, la vió acoplarse a la vida espiritual y convertirse de a poco en una sacerdotisa. En algún punto confió en que Rei heredaría el templo y continuaría con su labor, no obstante, cuando ella anunció su intención de tomar la carrera, ese ideal se le vino abajo. Se opuso, pero no sirvió, ella estuvo determinada. Él argumentó lo difícil que sería para ella incursionar en esos campos, ella no se dejó intimidar. Él dijo que sería cuestión de tiempo, ella aceptó el reto.

Así, Rei entró a la Universidad de Tokyo, dejando atrás al _Private Girls T.A_, el antiguo y oneroso colegio católico para señoritas, ese que muy bien se encargaba su padre de financiar. Era cierto que uno de los alicientes para continuar en esa especialidad fue el hecho de llevarle internamente la contraria a ambos tutores, pero no el único. Rei en verdad gustaba de ese campo de conocimiento, sentía que sus ambiciones y sueños ahí estaban, los sentía más cerca. Lo internacional, lo que había más allá de su alrededor, lo que había allá afuera.

Obviamente sus amigas se quedaron boquiabiertas y totalmente desconcertadas cuando lo compartió con ellas, en la charla inevitable que tuvo como tema el qué carrera elegirían. Amy la futura cirujana, festejó la noticia, Lita la chef y Mina la actriz la secundaron. Serena apenas se enteró de lo que _Relaciones Internacionales_ significaba, ella que se inclinó por el periodismo.

Era duro, y al principio lo fue aun más. Las clases eran matutinas, de 8 a 3 de la tarde. A las 4 pm debía estar puntual en el Centro de Lenguas Extranjeras para tomar _Inglés_ de 4 a 5 y _Francés_ de 6 a 7. Pero terminó acostumbrándose, ahora su ritmo le parecía natural a tres años de haberlo iniciado. Cursaba ya el séptimo semestre, y pronto estaría entrando a su fase final de titulación.

La composición era otro _son_. Amaba escribir, y siempre estuvo entre sus pasiones –y entre sus talentos-, el componer. Desde que era jovencita lo venía haciendo, de niña haciendo coplas de juego, de adolescente en sus sueños primarios por cantar. Ahora tan solo se conformaba con escribir bellas melodías que plasmaba en papel con su pluma, esperando y deseando escuchar sus letras salir de una hermosa voz. Esa era su afición personal e intima, que quizá aunque no aspirara a realizarlo de modo profesional, no concebía dejar de hacer jamás.

Raro fue que eso fuera a cruzarla en el camino de Yaten Kou.

—_C'est tout. Au revoir_… -concluyó la profesora, dando por finalizada la clase de ese día.

Rei tomó sus cosas del pupitre y salió del salón, tomando el rumbo a su casa. Entró en la cafetería colindante al Centro y consiguió un americano. Esperó el autobús que la llevaría al templo, las luces amarillas del transporte público anunciando su arribo, la alertaron. La pelinegra lo abordó.

—¡Rei!

La voz que la aclamó, perteneció a Lita Kino.

—¡Hola, Lita! –saludó Rei, alegre de topársela de repente. Ayudándose del pasamano, fue a sentarse junto a ella-. ¡Qué milagro encontrarte aquí!

—Es que fui a hacer unas compras al centro gourmet que está en _Inikawa_ y recién regreso. Ya sabes que por mis rumbos nunca encuentro nada de los ingredientes que necesito.

—Sí, eso siempre debe ser un problema para tus recetas. ¡Qué lío!

—¿Y tú? ¿Apenas vienes de la Uni? –inquirió la castaña. Rei suspiró.

—Sí, bueno no. En la Uni terminé a las 3, pero me fui de allí al _Centro de Lenguas Extranjeras_, acabo de salir.

—No sé cómo aguantas esas jornadas, Rei. Créeme que a veces te admiro. ¿No te harta algunas veces?

—Sí, a veces me dan ganas de mandar todo al carajo, pero después se me pasa. Al fin y al cabo ya me acostumbré.

—Pues eso sí, aunque ahorita por ejemplo, apenas y tienes tiempo de llegar a descansar. –consoló Lita, meditando sobre su tiempo libre.

—Pues ahora ya ni eso.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿También vas a tomar clases a esta hora? –expresó Lita con una mueca.

—Pues no, pero casi. –respondió la pelinegra de mala gana, desconcertando así a su amiga.

—Explícate, Hino, que no te entiendo.

—Es que… ni yo lo entiendo bien.

Lita la miró fijo y no apartó su verdosa y profunda mirada, prueba ineludible de que no quitaría el dedo del renglón.

—Ok, pues tal parece que en vez de tomar clases, las voy a dar. –rindióse la pelinegra ante la insistencia muda de su compañera.

—¿A quién?

—A nada más y nada menos que a Yaten Kou.

Lita se carcajeó.

—No, en serio, ¿A quién? –solicitó de nuevo la castaña, mofándose con una sonrisa por la aseveración tan ridícula.

—A Yaten Kou. Es en serio, Lita. No te rías.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿No me mientes? –verificó Lita.

—¿Para qué habría de mentirte, especialmente sobre eso? –aseguró Rei.

—Está bien, te creo. Y le vas a dar clases de qué o qué. –continuó sin entender la castaña.

—Pues… cómo podría ponerlo… ¿Composición musical?

—No sé de qué rayos me hablas. –aceptó Lita, observándola definir su nueva profesión oculta.

—Bueno, resulta que Yaten me pidió ayuda para componer una canción, y bueno, no me quedó de otra más que hacerlo.

—Bien pudiste negarte. –argumentó su amiga.

—Lo hice, pero me remordió la conciencia.

—Tú y tu bondad samaritana. No diría nada si se tratara de otro, pero ¿Yaten Kou? Ese tipo creo que ni te saluda. Qué cínico de su parte el pedirte ayuda, qué espíritu tan convenenciero. –opinó Lita, dueña de ese temperamento tan franco.

—Pues da igual, el caso es que hoy comenzamos nuestras "clases", y debo decir _au revoir_ a mis pocas horas de descanso.

—Te compadezco, amiga, no puedo hacer otra cosa nada más que animarte. ¡Fighting!

Rei rió con sus porras.

—Lo único que no quiero ver, es cómo a Minako le da un infarto con esto. ¿Lo sabrá ya? –meditó Lita después de unos segundos.

—No lo sé, pero más vale. No quiero ser parte de sus dramas, y ya sabes que para eso se las da bien solita.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír ante la escena que en sus cabezas se formo: una Minako chillona haciendo berrinche por la falta de atención de su estrella favorita, y por los celos que siempre mostraba con cualquier fémina a menos de cinco metros de Yaten.

—En la próxima me bajo, Lita. Me dio gusto verte, nos vemos prontito. –despidióse Rei de su amiga, tomando sus cosas para trastabillar por el pasillo del bus hacia la puerta de descenso.

—Claro, Rei. A mi también me dio gusto encontrarte. Nos llamamos y me dices que tal tus clasecitas, _Hino-sama_. –respondió Lita burlándose. Entre risas, ellas se despidieron.

Al bajar del autobús, Rei mantuvo la sonrisa pintada en sus labios por la diversión que las palabras de su amiga le causaron, no obstante, cuando llegó al páramo que rodeaba el templo y divisó a Yaten Kou sentado en uno de los escalones, ya no le causó tanta gracia.

_"Oh, oh… creo que la hora de la verdad ha llegado. En verdad vino. Bien… aquí vamos. ¡Fighting!"_

—¡Yaten! ¡Has venido! –saludó Rei a unos cuantos metros, tratando de sonar casual, como si de su presencia no se hubiese percatado. De cualquier forma, él ya la había escuchado taconear a lo lejos.

—Obviamente. –respondió secamente el platinado. A pesar de que no estaba en posición de mostrar su arrogancia, era difícil reprimir su verdadero yo ante alguien como ella.

—Pues subamos, que la noche se hace demasiado corta. –incitó Rei, pasando de su comentario olímpicamente. Lo último que deseó fue desgastarse en reclamos inútiles.

Yaten aunque extrañado de que la pelinegra ni mostrara rastro de ofensa al respecto, la siguió al templo. Juntos subieron escalón por escalón hasta llegar arriba, el silencio fue el denominador del trayecto.

Una vez frente a la construcción mitad santuario, mitad casona, Yaten se mantuvo detrás de la chica, esperando cualquiera de sus movimientos para seguirla. No tenía idea de cómo y dónde comenzarían.

—Ven por aquí. –ordenó Rei, mientras caminó alrededor del santuario hasta llegar a la parte posterior, donde subiendo por una pequeña escalinata se adentró a un pasillo breve. Dobló en la esquina, y deslizó la puerta de madera que allí se alzaba. Yaten la siguió como una sombra.

—Aguarda aquí un momento. Dejaré mis cosas y traeré lo que necesitamos para empezar.

Yaten asintió en silencio. Después la observó internarse en la habitación y buscar a tientas el interruptor, la luz luminosa se hizo por fin, alumbrando la pieza y la duela en la que él se sentó a esperar.

Rei deslizó la puerta sin cerrarla, dejando una levísima rendija de aproximadamente dos centímetros, la cual a Yaten le permitió mirar dentro, motivado por mera curiosidad. La vió andar de un lado a otro, deshaciéndose del abrigo blanco que la cubría, abandonar su carpeta y bolso sobre un escritorio lleno de pilas de libros y libretas desordenadas, buscar entre algunos cajones, objetos que él desconoció. Andaba descalza, tan solo enfundada con sus mallas negras, las zapatillas que antes adornaran sus pies, debieron haber quedado por algún lugar de la habitación, la que Yaten adivinó y aseguró, era suya.

Yaten se sorprendió cuando de pronto la puerta se deslizó súbitamente y Rei apareció de nuevo con unas mantas, unos almohadones y varias cosas más. Viró el rostro pensando que ella debió haberse dado cuenta que él estuvo mirando adentro, pero el ceño desconcertado de ella ante su reacción le convenció de lo contrario.

—¿Qué vamos a acampar o qué?

Rei le miró a los ojos y enarcó una ceja. Yaten se dio cuenta que habló en voz alta.

—No exactamente, pero casi. Ayúdame con esto. –ordenó Rei, soltándole las cosas en los brazos. Yaten no tuvo tiempo de opinar nada.

Poco a poco, el peso del que se hizo cargo fue desapareciendo. Cuando por fin Yaten pudo tener una vista de lo que ella preparaba, se quedó absorto. En el pasillo, Rei había acoplado la manta y los almohadones a su alrededor. En el centro, ella puso unos audífonos, un reproductor, tres lapiceros, dos libretas, hojas blancas, y una pequeña y estilizada grabadora como las que usan los periodistas.

—Me pediste que te ayudara a crear una canción, te dije que solo te ayudaría con mostrarte las técnicas que yo uso para escribirlas, así que si realmente quieres aprender, deberás acostumbrarte a esto. Aun estas a tiempo de renunciar. –advirtió la pelinegra al observar el mudo gesto del platinado.

Yaten frunció el ceño y la miró, en realidad no tenia elección, que si por él fuera en primer lugar ni se le hubiese ocurrido pedido ayuda, ni mucho menos ser partícipe de sus prácticas extrañas. No obstante en su situación, no podía tampoco darse el lujo de ponerse exigente.

—¿Y con qué comenzamos? –dijo Yaten por toda respuesta, aceptando el trato y a la vez manteniendo su postura al margen.

—Creo que primero deberíamos ver qué clase de bloqueo tienes, no siempre son las mismas causas, así será más fácil ver qué es lo que podemos hacer para inspirarte.

—¿Algo así como un diagnóstico? –preguntó Yaten, dudando de si había hecho la elección correcta.

—Sí, podría decirse que sí. Quizá suene ridículo pero créeme que nos servirá. –argumentó la pelinegra.

_"Quizá no, suena ridículo"_, aseveró el platinado mentalmente.

—¡Oh, falta algo! –expresó de pronto la chica, levantándose a prisa para desaparecer corriendo por el pasillo.

La confusión total se plasmó en el rostro albino de Yaten, mientras sus verdes ojos la siguieron en el trayecto en el que se fugó. El chico suspiró de fastidio. ¿A qué hora se le ocurrió meterse en un lío como ese? ¿Y si intentaba de nuevo por su cuenta? Comenzaba a dudar de que la ayuda de ella le permitiera crear algo sensato.

A los pocos minutos escuchó los golpecitos de sus pies sobre la duela y adivinó que regresaba. Rei apareció con un platón repleto de varias cosas comestibles: frutillas, dulces y bocadillos.

—¿Eso era lo tan importante que faltaba como para que salieras corriendo por él? –escupió Yaten con incredulidad.

—Por supuesto, es fundamentalísimo, por lo menos para mí. Ya entenderás en breve. –explicó la pelinegra con seriedad.

—No me gustan los dulces. –aseveró el platinado, torciendo los labios en muestra evidente y clara de rechazo.

—No te pregunté. –respondió Rei naturalmente, ignorando su opinión. Tomó un panecillo y le dio un mordisco.

La respuesta asombró a Yaten por su cinismo intrínseco. ¿Con que así era ella? Por alguna razón, siempre la imaginó como una chica más sosa, estilo Mina pero _light_. En realidad, a todas las _senshis_ se las imaginaba así, no había diferencia, o eso creía hasta ese momento. Todo parecía apuntar que de Rei Hino podría esperarse mucho. Una brevísima sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios.

—Te lo pondré así, Hino. Cada que intento escribir algo, me salen tan solo unas cuantas líneas, a lo mucho dos renglones, y generalmente no terminan por convencerme. A veces, aunque la idea es más o menos buena, me bloqueo y no puedo continuarla. No sé si me explico.

—Sí, creo que sí. ¿Piensas en una temática específica o alguna idea premeditada? –inquirió Rei, ahondando en el asunto.

—No exactamente, más bien comienzo a hilar palabras y sale así, pero después ya no le encuentro coherencia para continuar una sola idea. –detalló el platinado, siendo testigo de cómo ella terminaba con su panecillo y colocaba uno de los almohadones sobre sus piernas para recargarse. Ellos estaban sentados en la duela, sobre la manta que antes ella colocara.

—A ver, déjame ver si entendí. ¿Cuándo escribes pones prácticamente lo que se te viene a la cabeza?

Yaten prestaba atención a las preguntas que la joven le iba haciendo, con la extraña disposición de responderlas todas. El hecho de hablar con alguien sobre algo específico, y que no se saliera del tema central eran cosas que no muchas veces se daba, en especial con las féminas. Y al parecer ella ese asunto lo había comprendido bien.

—O sea, sí lo pienso, pero no elijó de antemano un tema en especial. Me es difícil imaginar escribir por ejemplo una canción de amor totalmente cursi, cuando yo odio esas cosas.

—Creo que comienzo a entender lo que quieres decir, y creo sospechar en dónde radica tu problema de bloqueo. –diagnosticó la pelinegra, como si de una experta médica se tratara. Yaten notó eso.

—¿En serio? Ilumíname. –solicitó Yaten con ese toque sardónico que le caracterizaba. Rei se peinó el cabello con los dedos y lo anudó en una coleta.

—Es simple. Tu inspiración creativa está condicionada por tu experiencia autobiográfica.

_"Me estas tomando el pelo"_, determinó el ojiverde en su cabeza, convencido de que así era. Sin una sola expresión, clavó sus esmeraldas en los violetas ojos de ella.

—Sí, me refiero a que tú esperas crear melodías que respondan a tu idiosincrasia, lo cual tiene un gran inconveniente, y es que encasilla tu inspiración a determinadas temáticas –intentó explicar con más detalle. Notando que Yaten parecía captar la idea, continuó-: Obviamente que puedes pensar en el cómo puedes escribir una melodía de amor sin estar enamorado, o de decepción y desengaño cuando nunca lo has vivido, e incluso una melodía alegre cuando eres un amargado.

Todo iba bien en la explicación hasta que Yaten escuchó lo último, lo que lo atribuyó como una venganza personal por parte de ella, aludiéndole indirectamente, o así lo creyó él. A pesar del piedrazo sutil, el platinado quiso sonreírse por la jugada de ella, pero no lo hizo.

—Y qué, ¿Debo entender con eso que tendría yo que ser un soñador, iluso y desengañado para ser un compositor?

¡Qué dulce era la venganza! El peliplata se la había devuelto de la misma manera que ella se la había arrojado primero. Rei no pudo evitar sonreír por el comentario.

—En absoluto. Una composición no debe ser necesariamente autobiográfica, ese es un error muy común y recurrente. Para componer no forzosamente debes estar enamorado, haber sido herido o engañado, mucho menos dejar de ser amargado para componer canciones alegres y optimistas. Se trata de tan sólo habilidad.

Ok. Hino 2, Yaten 1.

—Y bien, ya que no tengo habilidad, ¿Qué harás para que la tenga? –quiso saber el ojiverde.

—Yo no dije que no la tenías, digamos que más bien no la has desarrollado adecuadamente.

Hino 3, y llevaba la delantera.

Yaten empezó a fastidiarse de tanta palabrería.

—¿Y qué haremos? ¿Con qué empezamos? ¿Cómo debo según tú elegir la temática?

—Eso lo veremos mañana, por hoy eso es todo. Lo importante era "diagnosticar" el qué, para determinar el cómo.

—Espera, ¿Eso es todo? ¡Si no hicimos nada! ¿Hino, estás segura de que podrás ayudarme?

La pelinegra enarcó una ceja y no dijo nada. Por dentro se sintió incrédula y absurda, o sea, ¿Quién le estaba pidiendo ayuda a quién? Por un momento se lo quiso hacer notar, pero comenzaba a percibir los estragos del cansancio de aquel día y no deseó desgastarse más.

—Es todo, Kou. Mañana cuando vengas –si es que vienes-, tráeme en papel o en una libreta, como prefieras, cinco fragmentos que se te ocurran. Trabajaremos sobre ellos y haremos unas pruebas. Necesito que también cargues en tu reproductor, música que te agrade. Creo que con eso estará bien para mañana.

—¿Me estás dejando tarea? –cuestionó el peliplata con la incredulidad destilándole en el rostro.

—Puedes llamarlas practicas si quieres. Sólo hazlo. Nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches, Kou.

Y con ello, Rei concluyó todo tipo de conversación. Yaten fue testigo tan sólo de su retirada. Ella se levantó, estirando sus brazos hacia el cielo, recogió desordenadamente la manta y los almohadones y los empujó al interior de la habitación. Al platinado no le quedó de otra que levantarse también y, después de alisarse los jeans oscuros, emprender también la vuelta a su casa. Sin una palabra más.

Repasando los sucesos de la noche y sus peculiaridades, Yaten al final sólo pudo concluir que Rei Hino era rara de verdad.

Definitivamente no era la sosa que imaginó.

.

.

* * *

¡Annyeong!

Holas, ya vengo actualizando a las 2:13 am xD Es que despues de un dia agotador me dije: "Aissssh, porqué no tomarme unos minutitos mas para subir el capi 3? O sea, que de minimo la desvelada valga la pena xD!"

¿Y qué les parecio? ¿Raro? Seeee, quizá. Y es que cuando hago historias Oc, trato de apegarme a los personajes, pero como no soy Naoko, pues a veces se me van algunos detalles a proposito :P Yo me he dado una divertida escribiendolo! Que espero que les guste.

Pues esto va a avanzando y mi insporacion esta a tope, así que me tendran aquí actualizando prontamente, mis otras historias esperaran un poquito, nomas poquito xD

Y haciendo la acotacion, aprovecho para responder un cuestionamiento que varias me han hecho _"¿Tú escribes los fragmentos de las canciones de Rei y Yaten?"_ Y la respuesta es: Sí, efectivamente, yo he escrito esos fragmentos, y creanme que no ha sido tarea sencilla sacar cosas minimamente sensatas, me alegra que les gusten.

Agradezco infinitamente las lecturas, las alertas y más aun los reviews y lindos comentarios, de veras que estoy feliz de que les guste la historia y todo lo que escribo. Dejo mis especiales agradecimientos a: _Katabrecteri, Lesval Bronte, Leonor de Eboli, Rougge Passion, Sheila Sevigne Sakurai, hikariadi, TOMOYOSEI, nickrivers, Patty Ramirez de Chiba__._

_¡Os A-do-ro!_

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

¡Annyeong!

.

*Sol*


	4. Apassionata

.

**"Aléjate de mí****"**

Capítulo IV

-_Apassionata_-

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Dedicada a LESVAL y Rouge Passion, por sus ánimos a subir esta historia.

.

* * *

.

.

Las clases de _"composición musical"_ dieron oficial inicio la noche siguiente. Yaten llegó muy puntual. 8:00 pm.

Hacia un poco de brisa fresca, atemperando el calor que en la tarde llegara a varios grados arriba en el termómetro. Toda la tarde se le fue en hacer los "encargos" de su nueva mentora: cinco fragmentos ideados. Los mismos que se le dificultó crear.

_"¿Se atrevió a dejarme tarea?"_, repetíase todavía, a pesar de ya haberla hecho. No le acababa de cuajar la realidad.

Hojeó la carpeta que llevaba en las manos y miró las frases que hilara en el transcurso de todo el día por instrucciones de Rei. Aspiró hondo y miró su reloj. 8:20 pm.

_"¿A qué hora piensa llegar?"_, preguntóse el platinado ya comenzando a impacientarse.

8.30 pm. Ni rastro de la sacerdotisa.

Por instinto, Yaten sacó su celular con al intención de joderla telefónicamente. Pero un gran inconveniente surgió. No tenía su número.

—Eres un estúpido, Yaten. –murmuró entre dientes, devolviendo el teléfono a su sitio, en el fondo de su bolsillo.

A lo lejos, el sonido de un rítmico taconeo llegó a sus oídos. Seguramente era ella. El platinado de inmediato pensó en hacerle notar su impaciencia y enfado, por lo que con la expresión más resentida y molesta en la cara, la esperó a que llegase al páramo.

La divisó cuando ella dobló la esquina, caminando junto a los arbustos. Venía con un libro entre las manos. Sus pasos la guiaban por inercia, costumbre del camino conocido. La joven parecía tan absorta que ni se ocupó en ver a su alrededor, al grado de pasar casi de largo e ignorar la presencia del platinado, si no es que éste le habla:

—¿Siempre eres así de impuntual?

La grave voz del muchacho logró captar la atención de Rei, quien abandonando las letras negras de su libro, le miró. Parpadeó muchas veces al notar que él se mantuvo en silencio como esperando una respuesta.

—¿Hola? –dijo ella, dudosa de que eso fuera lo que él quería escuchar.

Yaten rodó los ojos, odiaba repetir las cosas, así que dejó de lado el cuestionamiento no escuchado sobre su falta de puntualidad. Pero no pudo evitar sacar a relucir su sarcasmo.

—¿No que después de las siete?

—Son las 8:30, eso es después de las siete.

—¿Es decir que si se te pega la gana me tendrías esperando hasta las dos de la madrugada porque es después de las siete?

Rei meditó un poco sobre la pregunta.

—Po…

—No me contestes que podría –se adelantó él, previendo su posible respuesta. Rei se calló-. Si sabes que hay una persona esperando en medio de la noche frente a tu casa, ¿No deberías por lo menos ser un poco más considerada?

A Rei se le escapó la risa. ¿Yaten hablando de consideración? ¡Ja! ¡Qué divertido!

—¿Y todavía te ríes? ¿Se te hace divertido? A mi no, que llevo más de media hora esperándote, Hino.

—Siento tu larguísima espera –ironizó la pelinegra-, pero tenía unos pendientes muy importantes qué hacer antes de venir. ¿Comenzamos ya?

Qué don tenía esa mujer para enervarlo con tanta facilidad, no sabía con qué era peor lidiar, si con la excesiva condescendencia o con la declarada indiferencia. Irónico, pero cierto. Yaten optó por no ahondar más en el asunto, lo que él quería era salir de allí con resquicios de alguna canción.

—Traje lo que pediste. –informó el peliplata.

—¿Qué? –inquirió Rei, fingiendo no saber de qué hablaba. Le divertía el hecho de hacerle enfadar.

—Los fragmentos.

Debía estar de broma para olvidarlo. Su paciencia comenzaba a rozar los límites. Hino lo leyó en su rostro y paró.

—Vamos, comenzaremos de inmediato.

Siguieron el mismo camino de la noche anterior, hacia el exterior de la habitación de la chica. El mismo ritual se repitió: ella abandonando su abrigo, sus libros y zapatos, ella colocando la manta sobre la duela y rodeándola de almohadones, ella colocando los materiales básicos en el centro. Y allí también estaba el estúpido platón de dulces y aperitivos.

Rei extendió la mano hacia él, esperando algo. Entendió Yaten que le estaba solicitando su "tarea". Él entregó la libreta. Rei la hojeó y leyó con detenimiento.

—Totalmente dispares –sentenció Rei al terminar de leerlas-. En una hablas del tiempo, en otra de la vida, en otra del amor, y en una última del desamor. Y no es que esté mal, pero con esto no podemos trabajar una sola canción, serían cinco distintas. Se supone que debieran asociarse entre si encontrándole una armonía, pero éstas que tú has escrito carecen de ella.

Yaten escuchó de no muy buena gana, eso de que le hicieran notar sus errores no era precisamente su fuerte.

_"¿Y qué sugieres, genia?"_, quiso decir en voz alta, pero se lo guardó.

—¿Cargaste tu reproductor como te pedí? –preguntó ella.

Yaten hurgó dentro del bolsillo de su saco y extrajo el pequeño aparato, se lo entregó a Rei, quien interpretó el acto como un _sí_.

—Bien, entonces haremos un ejercicio, juntos –explicó la pelinegra, tomando su reproductor del centro de la duela. Lo encendió -. Pon tu reproductor en cualquier pista al azar, y yo haré lo mismo. Los intercambiaremos y poniendo mucha atención a la música, escribiremos los fragmentos que se nos ocurran en el trayecto. ¿Te parece?

_"¿Tengo otra opción?"_ Yaten la miró en silencio y no contestó, sólo tomó el aparato que ella le extendió, y notó cómo la chica tomaba el suyo y se colocaba los auriculares. Él hizo lo mismo. En el de él sonó "_My Destiny_" de _DBSK_. "_Nothing else matters_" de _Metallica_ en el de ella.

Ambos tomaron una hoja de papel y un lapicero. Durante varios minutos estuvieron sumergidos en su burbuja melódica, garabateando de vez en vez una que otra línea. Cada uno lo tomó de distinta forma. Rei se abandonaba a los sonidos cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la música, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que la pieza le producía. Yaten por su parte, se concentraba en atender la letra de la canción, la modulación de las voces.

El ojiverde terminó primero y se mantuvo en la observación de su compañera. Se hallaba ida. Nunca Yaten vio algo semejante en alguien, el hacer algo con tanta entrega y pasión, aunque sólo fuera escribir unas líneas.

Rei abrió los ojos, Yaten los apartó de ella.

—¿Listo? Pásame tu parte.

La leyó.

.

_"Sintiéndote lejos, tan distante. Pensándote ahora y lamentando tu adiós._

_Los lamentos no bastan para curar la herida de mi corazón"_

_._

—¿Sólo una sola pudiste hacer? –preguntó Rei, enarcando una de sus delgadas cejas.

—¿Qué crees que soy una maquina de ideas o qué? ¿Crees que si pudiera hacer más de una estaría aquí? –contestó el chico un tanto irritado por no cumplir con las expectativas deseadas por ella.

—Es que se me hace extraño que una pieza como esta sólo te haya inspirado una frase.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué no vemos lo que has hecho tú? ¿Debes haber casi haber escrito media canción, no? –retó Yaten, arrebatándole la hoja en la que ella escribiera, de las manos.

Rei rodó los ojos y le dejó hacer. De un momento a otro su acción le trajo a colación las mismas discusiones que de niña tenia con sus compañeritos de juegos. Suspiró mientras el platinado leyó:

.

_"En las tinieblas del mundo, yo te protegeré. _

_¿Quien dice? ¿Quienes son? Sólo cerremos lo ojos. _

_Sumergiéndonos en fantasías doradas, solo nos veremos el uno al otro. _

_Nuestras manos se enlazaran. _

_Mientras te abrazo fuertemente, el tiempo se detendrá."_

_._

—¡Maldición! ¿Cómo lo haces? –exclamó sorprendido y frustrado.

—Ya te dije, es cuestión de más práctica y menos berrinche. –soltó ella.

Yaten respiró hondo y cerró los ojos para recuperar grados de su paciencia, los cuales ella con su ecuanimidad y cruda sinceridad, se encargaba de mermar. Y es que el hecho de que la chica fuera capaz de realizar prácticamente media canción en sólo unos minutos, constituyó una burla comparado a sus dos patéticas líneas.

—¿Ahora ya estás convencido de que quieres que te enseñe? ¿Dejarás de quejarte y hacer lo que te digo? –cuestionó Rei con la mayor de las paciencias, igual que una madre cuando le ha dado una lección a su hijo.

—Tú ganas, haré lo que quieras, siempre y cuando me asegures que podré hacer cosas como ésta. –respondió el platinado, mostrando la hoja en que ella hubo escrito.

—Te advertí que no aseguraría nada, sólo te ayudaría. –corrigió.

—Bueno como sea, si hago lo que dices, ¿"Cabe" la posibilidad de que sea capaz? –reformuló el ojiverde.

—Sí, si cabe la posibilidad.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo siguiente que debemos hacer? –preguntó Yaten, mostrando una mayor disposición que al inicio, él sabía que no tenía opción y ahora comprobaba que ella era la indicada para ayudarle a hacer su canción en muy poco tiempo.

Tan sólo… ¿Habría que confiar en ella?

.

.

—¿Cómo vas con el sencillo de relanzamiento? –preguntó Taiki algunos días después-. Ya estoy gestionando nuestras presentaciones para mediados de este año así que espero que no me falles.

Yaten apenas y le escuchó. Se encontró absorto en su actividad. Sentado en uno de lo sillones de la sala, armado de un block de notas, un lápiz y su ahora inseparable reproductor. Escuchaba música y garabateaba ideas sobre la textura blanca del papel.

Taiki frunció el ceño con extrañeza y repitió el cuestionamiento, esta vez su hermano sí lo oyó.

**_—_**No me presiones, ¿No sabes que eso es perjudicial para un alma creativa como la mía? –dio Yaten por toda respuesta.

**_—_**Pero, ¿Vas bien, no? –quiso saber el castaño.

—No tengo ni una línea.

Taiki cerró los ojos con frustración y molestia. ¿Qué se suponía entonces que había hecho durante todo ese tiempo? ¿Y por qué lo decía tan tranquilo? Respiró profundamente.

—¿Y me puedes decir que es todo eso? ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?–señaló el mayor, mirando la libreta.

—Practico. –respondió el peliplata con una calma que a Taiki hizo desesperar.

—¿Practicas qué? ¿Cómo perder el tiempo? ¿Simular que trabajas?

Yaten lanzó un suspiro de hastío y miró a su hermano.

—Ya cálmate, _neuras_, tendré tu canción. ¿Me permites ahora trabajar?

Taiki se desconcertó, no por el poco tacto de Yaten, más bien por el hecho de que parecía estar bastante concentrado en lo que hacía. Era raro verlo realizar algo con minucia. Yaten, ajeno a los pensamientos de su hermano, devolvió los auriculares a su oídos y continuó escuchando el "_It´s no good_" de _Depeche Mode_. La práctica que Rei le había encomendado la noche anterior.

Ya llevaban dos semanas de "clases" de composición musical. Yaten iba al templo por ahí de las ocho u ocho y media de la noche –pues ese fue el margen de tolerancia que ambos negociaron-, ella adecuaba el espacio de trabajo, le pedía sus "practicas" –tarea en su opinión-, las revisaba y por lo general, siempre se las rechazaba por falta de coherencia armónica.

—Voy a juntar todas tus frases y las voy a clasificar por género, quizá logremos sacar varios fragmentos de una sola temática y trabajar sobre ellos. Podría ser más fácil. –dijo en una ocasión en que llevaba ya tres veces de no pasarle un solo fragmento.

Sin embargo, las ultimas dos veces Yaten logró coordinar –en opinión de ella-, dos frases secuenciales, lo que demostraba que los ejercicios estaban funcionando. El platinado no logró identificar la diferencia entre una y otra vez, lo que sí se daba cuenta, era que las ideas le surgían un poco más fluidas.

Ese día debía entregar las mismas frases hiladas de siempre, y ese _siempre_ comenzaba ya a incomodarle un poco. Él quería avanzar más rápidamente.

Por la noche, Yaten llegó al templo pocos minutos más de las ocho. Se asomó para ver si ella había llegado. Rei ya estaba allí, con todo preparado para trabajar. Ella hablaba por teléfono.

—_¿Dos semanas?... ¿Pero todo va bien, no?... Sí, estoy bien, todo tranquilo… No, no lo he visto… Lo sé, sé que se acerca… No sé si iré, hablaremos de ello cuando regreses… Cuídate abuelo. Adiós._

_"¿Abuelo?"_, preguntóse desconcertado el platinado. A su cabeza vino borrosamente la imagen del anciano que alguna vez llegó a ver en ese templo al que antes pisara apenas un trío de ocasiones. Ahora que lo meditaba, en el santuario parecía estar ella sola, pues todo siempre estaba en penumbras o a media luz, a excepción de la pieza que ella ocupaba. Antes de que ella volviera por las noches, todo se hallaba a oscuras. Su abuelo no debía estar allí sino en alguna otra parte.

Una chica sola en esa inmensidad de casa.

Yaten carraspeó casualmente, alertándola de su arribo. Rei lo miró y sonrió, dejando el teléfono por algún lugar de la duela.

—¿Has llegado?

—A menos que sea un holograma…

Rei rodó los ojos por el indicio de sarcasmo, pero le divertida por dentro. Era extraño. Al principio ella se sintió incómoda hasta con su sola presencia. Ciertamente Yaten Kou no era una persona fácil de tratar ni agarrándole el modo, y de alguna manera, a pesar de que tuvieran varios roces al inicio, Rei logró encontrar la fórmula para entenderse, y esa era simplemente ser ella misma, con todo lo que ello implicaba.

Dejar ser a Rei Hino era enfrentarse a todo un abanico de posibilidades. Podía ser sumamente sincera, y a veces con crudeza. Generosa, pero con dosis de recelo. Amable y prudente, pero bastante sarcástica. Apasionada y ambiciosa, pero realista y sensata. Nadie podía predecir alguno de sus movimientos, acciones o palabras, pues cuando uno parecía intuirlo resultaba de alguna otra manera.

Entrar a sus pensamientos tampoco era tarea sencilla, y de eso estaban más que enteradas las personas que la rodeaban, que por cierto, no eran muchas que digamos. Y Yaten no acostumbrado a ese tipo de temperamentos –que lograban chocar con el suyo por no poder moldearlos a su gana-, se topó con pared con ella. No fue sencillo adaptarse –habituado a que los demás se adaptasen a él mismo-, al contexto que Hino le iba forjando; no obstante, terminó haciéndolo por su propia conveniencia, pues una cosa era que Yaten fuera orgulloso y una muy diferente que fuera tonto para no ver la situación en la que se encontraba.

Adaptación fue la clave común para ambos.

—No están del todo mal, pero aún sigues dispersando tu creatividad –explicó la pelinegra cuando comenzaron esa noche y revisó los fragmentos. Luego con una levísima sonrisa que Yaten notó, ella agregó-: Y realmente debes dejar de rimar a lo estúpido.

Normalmente, el platinado se enfadaría si alguien le dijese algo como eso, en especial después de tantos días esforzándose por hacer la mentada canción. Sin embargo, sus labios no pudieron evitar curvearse en una sonrisa natural y espontánea por la aseveración. Ella sin saberlo, había repetido sus mismas palabras.

Rei ni cuenta se dio de lo que había provocado. Metida en otra idea, apretaba los botones del mp3 ante la mirada esmeralda del chico.

—Probaremos otra técnica. Por lo pronto dejaremos las frases, pasaremos más bien a identificar y describir las sensaciones que te produce una pieza. Cierra los ojos. –solicitó ella, acercándose a él para ponerle uno de los auriculares en tanto que ella se colocaba el otro. Ambos compartían los audífonos.

—¿Para qué? No quiero. –objetó el platinado.

—Ya te dije. Ciérralos, Yaten.

El platinado le echó rápidamente un vistazo a la pantalla del reproductor que sostenía ella en las manos. Obedeciéndola, los cerró por fin.

_"Ne aludj el " - Faun. Folckore nórdico_.

—Visualiza los escenarios, visualiza la historia. Identifica las sensaciones que cada instrumento en la pieza te produce. Siente la música. –escuchó su voz indicarle.

Yaten lo intentó y sintió algo permear su cuerpo, algo como angustia, como tensión, pero también un vaivén que lo iba calmando como en un hechizo. Jamás había sentido algo como eso. No tenía ni idea de la letra, por lo que fue la melodía su única guía.

—Ansiedad… -murmuró ella, en medio de la pieza. Los dos realizaban el mismo rito, y ella, entregada a su pasión, le hacía saber lo que ella sentía. Y el platinado iba concordando en silencio, pues las sensaciones hormigueando en su cuerpo eran similares a ellas-. Miedo…

—Renacimiento. –complementó él, animándose apenas a mover los labios.

Rei sonrió en silencio. Yaten comenzaba a aprender.

La música cesó, dejando los latidos de las percusiones palpitando en el corazón del platinado. Varios minutos pasaron para que todo en él volviera a su sitio. Se le hizo necesario respirar profundamente antes de emitir palabra alguna.

—No te vayas a dormir.

—¿Qué? –preguntó Yaten desconcertado.

—_No te vayas a dormir_. Así se llama la canción, o bueno así podría ser la traducción aproximada –detallo la pelinegra. Pasando algunos cabellos por detrás de su oreja, agregó-: ¿Raro, no? La primera vez que hice esto hasta me costaba respirar. Fue realmente toda una experiencia.

_"Ya lo creo que sí"_, concordó el platinado en su cabeza. Definitivamente nunca olvidaría aquello. Por alguna razón creía que cada vez que escuchara una melodía lo haría de un modo muy distinto.

Cuando sus ojos verdes se centraron en Rei, ella se tallaba los párpados con la yema de los dedos en un intento por desvanecer la irritación, luego se abrazó a una de las almohadas para tener soporte en su posición de loto. Sus ojos violáceos, semejando una nébula brillante le miraron con intensidad.

—La música te permite dilucidar los escenarios y los sentimientos, te provoca sensaciones que te llevan a involucrarte en un papel o una temática dada. Te hace evocar vidas ajenas y envestirte con ellas, transformándote por un momento en cada una de esas personas. Y al final de los trazos, vuelves a ser tú. Y eso es realmente lo fascinante. Escribir no es sólo tomar una pluma y hacer garabatos en un papel, va más allá, escribir es todo un bello rito.

Con la voz modulada a un nivel bajo, y destilando esas palabras que más bien simulaban un conjuro, Rei atrapó a Yaten. Ella ignorante al hecho, él dándose cuenta por vez primera que había muchas cosas que desconocía y que podía aprender.

La curiosidad comenzaba a corroerle la piel.

.

.

* * *

¡Annyeong!

Ya vengo de nuevo y ¡vengo felíz! No se, tengo una sensacion de dicha ahora =)

¿Y qué tal, eh? Creo que bastante musical este capi, y me encantó escribirlo, lo he amado, realmente me ha gustado, espero sus opiniones al respecto xD

Yaten, comienza a maravillarse no por ella, sino por las cosas que está aprendiendo a través de ella, cosas que le parecen totalmente nuevas, y en este sentido, considero que el "amor" o el "gusto" por alguien es más hermoso cuando ese alguien te inspira admiración y respeto, eso es lo que yo creo. Pero bien, ya veremos como siguen las cosas en el proximo, el cual ya estoy a punto de terminar, así que consientanme jajaja.

Agradezco infinitamente las lecturas, las alertas y más aun los reviews y lindos comentarios, en verdad que estoy feliz de que mi historia les encante, pues ese es uno de mis mas fuertes alicientes para escribir. Como siempre, dejo mis especiales agradecimientos a: _Rouge Passion (Aww, gracias por las bellas palabras, estoy feliz de que te guste, besos too), Sheila Sevigne Sakurai (Gracias por tu gran apoyo incondicional =)), So bunny (Marisin! Espero que estes disfrutando del lado europeo, a ver cuando me invitas xD Gracias por aventurarte a esta nueva historia mía. Besos!), Patty Ramirez de Chiba (Muchas gracias por tus sinceros comentarios, en verdad agradezco mucho tus lecturas =)), nickrivers (Morí imaginandome con tres estrellas y caritas felices pegadas en mi frente, jajajaja. En serio que leer uno de tus reviews es impresionante, no puedo evitar sentir que estoy ante la jueza principal del magistrado xD Abrazos!), Lesval Brontë (Twina hermosa! Quise hacer caso, pero a veces se me va con naturalidad xD Espero ser mejor cada día para que ya no me regañes LOL! Te ailoviuu Emily!) y Magdalena (Awww, me tocaste el corazón con tu review, me siento halagada de que me consideres así, yo en verdad agradezco tu tiempo para leerme y comentarme, muchos abrazos)._

_¡Aigooo, me cansé xD!_

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

¡Annyeong!

.

*Sol*


	5. She is

.

**"Aléjate de mí****"**

Capítulo V

-_She is..._-

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Dedicada a LESVAL y Rouge Passion, por sus ánimos a subir esta historia.

.

* * *

.

.

_"Para dentro de dos semanas, deberán hacer la presentación de su trabajo de recepción profesional. No omitiré decirles que debe ser una exposición bien elaborada en la que utilicen todo tipo de recursos. Los que no han elegido sus temas están en serios problemas y los que ya lo hicieron no están mucho mejor. Tómense su tiempo, y preparen muy bien esas presentaciones. Nos vemos en dos semanas, jóvenes"._

—Dos semanas… -musitó Rei, recordando las palabras de su profesor de Seminario de Titulación, en la clase que a las once hubo concluido. Ella ahora caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a la biblioteca.

Cruzó la puerta de cristales que custodiaba el recinto, enseguida se fue al segundo piso y buscó la sección de _Sociales_. _Derecho Internacional, Relaciones Internacionales Tomo I y II, Atlas Enciclopédico, Anuario Estadístico Mundial, Informe Anual de la OCDE_. Todos esos libros fueron elegidos por sus manos y llevados a la mesa de consulta.

Rei suspiró profundamente al mirar la pila básica de fuentes bibliográficas necesarias para su investigación. Afortunadamente –y no tanto por lo que advirtió su profesor-, ella ya tenía su tema de investigación seleccionado: _Cultura y Desarrollo Humano_.

Tomó el primero y se puso a repasar el índice, buscando los temas asociados a su interés primordial, encontrándolos, comenzó a anotar en una libreta las páginas correspondientes para fotocopiarlas y leerlas en cualquier momento. Así, fue uno a uno hasta que los ejemplares se le agotaron. Cuando terminó, respiró profundamente y echó su cuerpo hacia atrás para relajarlo un poco. Cerró los ojos unos segundos para recuperarlos un poco del cansancio, luego se levantó y fue a la copiadora. Hubo que formarse para el turno.

Rei consultó su reloj y vio que era casi hora de su siguiente clase.

—Diablos, llegaré tarde. –murmuró comenzando a desesperarse con la pila de libros en sus brazos.

—¿A dónde? –preguntó la voz detrás de ella.

La pelinegra se giró y sonrió enseguida.

—¡Amy! Qué agradable sorpresa. ¿Cómo estás? –saludó.

—Muy bien, Rei, aquí sacando algunos libros que debo revisar. ¿Y tú? Parece que te llevas la biblioteca entera. –bromeó la peliazul.

Rei tomó el juego y rió, después suspiró mirando los libros y a su amiga.

—¿Verdad? Debería quedarme a vivir aquí.

—Pero, ya en serio, ¿Por qué tantos? –inquirió Amy.

—Mi profesor de Seminario, que quiere que hagamos la presentación de nuestros proyectos de recepción en dos semanas.

—¿Cómo crees? ¡Es un tiempo cortísimo para prepararla! –exclamó la chica, en tono preocupado.

—Lo sé, es una tarea monumental. A pesar de que ya tengo una buena parte de investigación, aun me falta aterrizar varios datos y establecer las conexiones entre los tópicos. Si tan sólo me dedicara a esto quizá no habría demasiado problema, pero contando que tengo los cursos de idioma y mis otras asignaturas, no se de dónde sacaré tiempo para alistar mi trabajo. Creo que empezaré a competir por el record _guiness_ de días sin dormir.

Rei quiso sonreír ante su propia broma, pero notando la verdad que había en ella, ya no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Decidió cambiar de tema viendo la carita preocupada de su amiga. Odiaba inquietar a sus amigas con sus cosas.

—¿Pero y tú qué haces aquí? Digo no se me hace extraño que vengas a la biblioteca pero, ¿A esta hora?

—Vine a entregar unos títulos y a revisar las páginas de una enciclopedia médica, lo normal. –explicó Amy.

Rei pensó en lo que la palabra "normal" significaría en el vocabulario de su amiga.

—¿Quién sigue? –cuestionó el encargado de la fotocopiadora. Rei reaccionó al llamado y le entregó los libros, no sin antes indicarle las páginas deseadas.

—¿Entonces no irás al cumpleaños de Taiki? Es este sábado. Haremos una pequeña reunión en mi casa.

—¿En serio? ¡Qué buen plan! –opinó emocionada la pelinegra, no obstante, terminó suspirando tristemente-. Lástima que no podré ir, con esto de la presentación dudo que tenga tiempo hasta de respirar.

—Me lo temía –dijo Amy-, pero ¿En serio no puedes ir? ¿Ni aunque sea un ratito?

—Intentaré, pero no prometo nada. Si no me ves llegar ya sabes por qué fue, y en ese caso le das un gran abrazo de felicitación a Taiki. No creo que se oponga. –enunció la pelinegra con un tono pícaro que a Amy hizo sonrojar.

—Aquí están sus copias, señorita. –llamó el encargado, entregando el trabajo solicitado.

—Muchas gracias. –regaló Rei al hombre, mientras tomó las hojas y los libros, enseguida fue a ponerlos en un carrito, del que los bibliotecarios retornaban los materiales a sus respectivos lugares.

—¿Te vas a clase? –preguntó después.

Amy asintió.

—Vámonos juntas entonces. –sugirió la de ojos violáceos.

Caminaron una al lado de la otra, comentando algunas cosas de la academia y de sus otras amigas, ellas también estarían en la reunión, por lo que Amy insistió a Hino que hiciese lo posible por llegar. La pelinegra prometió intentar. Se separaron en el jardín central que hacía los separos a los distintos departamentos de especialidad. Amy se encaminó a _Medicina_. Rei al departamento de _Sociales_.

Y como vaticinó la joven pelinegra, su tiempo se vio ajustado a reventar de actividades. Por las mañanas asistía a clases y en los lapsos entre éstas repasaba sus deberes de idiomas. A la hora de la comida –de 3 a 4 de la tarde-, tomaba sus alimentos mientras revisaba y discriminaba la información de las copias que constituían su fuente de información. Al terminar sus clases en el Centro de Lenguas Extranjeras, leía durante el trayecto en el bus los libros que en otras asignaturas le encomendaran. Cuando llegaba al templo, iniciaba su segundo turno, agregándose a su jornada una actividad extra: las asesorías con Yaten.

Por lo general desde que comenzaron, ellos trabajaban en ello alrededor de una hora y media o dos, dependiendo de los ejercicios a realizar. Debido a la preparación del trabajo, Rei deseaba hacer unos ajustes al respecto, pues según sus cálculos, si dedicaba tres horas diarias por la noche a su investigación y tareas de las demás materias, podría conseguir el objetivo en dos semanas.

No acortaría el tiempo de asesoría con Yaten para no perjudicarlo de alguna manera, pero sí cambiaría un detalle en la metodología de aprendizaje. Ella no le acompañaría en los ejercicios. Por lo menos durante las próximas dos semanas. Y así se lo hizo saber.

—Te pondré los ejercicios a realizar y tú los harás aquí para que te los pueda revisar cuando termines. Yo estaré aquí por si te surge alguna duda o cuestionamiento. No será nada del otro mundo, igual no creo que haya mucha diferencia si los hago o no contigo, lo importante es que practiques. –concluyó ella a los dos días de haber alargado sus jornadas.

Pero Yaten no estuvo de acuerdo. No lo dijo, pero no lo estuvo.

En primera, se suponía que estaba pagando por un servicio –bueno no lo estaba pagando-, pero ¿Qué no se suponía que la ética de un profesor era la de enseñar apropiadamente a sus pupilos? –Ok, ok, ni ella era una profesora ni él su pupilo-. La realidad era que el platinado no se sentía seguro de hacerlo sin una guía, temía volver a los círculos de los que no salió antes.

En segunda, ¿Qué tanto le quitaba posponer sus actividades escolares por un par de horas? Así el se iría a su casa y la dejaría tranquila para que trabajase en paz en lo que fuera que tuviese que trabajar. O sea, ni que unos cuantos minutos le fueran a quitar el sueño.

Y en tercera, ¿Cómo iba a saber ella si lo estaba haciendo bien o mal, si no estaba "_mentalmente presente_" para verlo? ¿Tenía pensado volver tan sólo a revisar frases y rechazarlas una y otra vez, no identificando el error que él cometiera a la hora de escribir, dejando de darle los "_tips_" para una mejor desenvoltura?

Verdaderamente quiso replicar con todos aquellos argumentos, pero obviamente no salieron de su boca. No estaba dispuesto a manifestar que necesitaba de su guía. Ante el silencio, Rei interpretó que él estaba de acuerdo con los ajustes.

—Bien, entonces comenzaremos con una ronda de imágenes. En esta pizarra hay muchas de ellas, quiero que las observes a detalle y que en el papel escribas todo lo que te provocan, lo que te transmiten. Todo. Solo anota el número de imagen para que yo pueda asociarla después. –prescribió Rei, entregándole el rectángulo digital.

De sus manos, Yaten lo tomó. En la pantalla notó las varias carpetas que resguardaban diversas imágenes, de todo tipo: fotografías panorámicas, imágenes animadas, de naturaleza, _fanarts_, pinturas.

Siguió su andar a la habitación y la escuchó revolver cosas. Dos minutos después volvía con una pila de libros y una _notebook_ en las manos. Las situó sobre la duela mientras ella tomaba asiento allí, justo en el marco de la puerta de madera deslizable.

Antes de comenzar, Rei peinó su cabello con los dedos y juntándolo, lo torció sobre su nuca, levantándolo para que no le estorbase. Su cabello era realmente largo.

_"Y oscuro"_, se fijó el platinado, dándose cuenta de que la estaba mirando. Ella exclusa de todo, encendió su portátil.

Yaten regresó su atención a la pizarra digital, ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Bah, eso precisamente era lo que causaba la falta de una guía: falta de concentración.

Irónico. Irónico porque según Yaten la concentración era sinónimo de _soledad_. De pronto su mente trajo a colación la vez que le pidió a Mina que lo dejase solo porque lo distraía, y extrañamente se sintió un poquito culpable.

"_Pero de verdad ella no me estaba ayudando, no es lo mismo_", excusóse a sí mismo, pensando en la diferencia con Rei.

Sus ojos, siguiendo la lógica de su mente, fueron a parar en la pelinegra, que a esas alturas ya se encontraba con dos libros abiertos en el suelo al lado de ella. Sus dedos tecleaban sin cesar sobre la _notebook_ apoyada entre sus muslos cubiertos por la tela delgada de sus mallas negras.

¡Diablos! De nuevo estaba distrayéndose. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, tratando de borra cualquier pensamiento que no fuera mirar las imágenes y realizar sus notas.

Una noche estrellada. Nieve. Un abrazo. Un atardecer. Fuegos artificiales. Un árbol de navidad. Un beso. Una chica llorando. Cada imagen la fue observando, fijándose en cada detalle como Hino indicó, y anotando todo lo que le provocaron. En algunas si descifraba cosas, las identificaba, otras de plano no le inspiraron absolutamente nada.

Tuvo ganas de quejarse. Decir algo como: "¿_Qué se supone que hagan estas imágenes? Varias no me inspiran nada. No creo que esta técnica sirva_". No obstante, al fijar de nuevo su atención en ella, la halló concentrada en una hoja de papel.

Rei sin aviso viró sus ojos amatistas hacia él, quizá llevada por esa sensación que te causa el saberte mirado por alguien. Y efectivamente, se encontró con los jade de él.

—¿Has terminado? –ella preguntó deteniendo la danza de sus dedos.

Yaten, pillado antes de poder hacerse el desentendido, excusó lo primero que se le ocurrió. No esperó sentir esa incomodidad.

—Si, no quería interrumpir.

Rei le regaló una sonrisa de lo más sincera. El platinado percibió algo anómalo recorrer su cuerpo.

—Veamos lo que tienes –dijo ella, abandonando por un momento sus labores académicas. Tomó las notas de él y las leyó mientras miraba las imágenes correspondientes a ellas. La pelinegra frunció el ceño-. ¿Es mi imaginación o has estado distraído? Creo que lo que has hecho ha sido muy poco y realmente no siento que hayas percibido correctamente las imágenes. ¿Hay algún problema, no me expliqué bien o algo?

Yaten se sintió descubierto, una sensación como cuando un ladrón ha sido atrapado en medio de un robo. Y se sintió súbitamente amenazado.

—Exacto, no te explicaste bien. Hice lo que tú me pediste. No tengo la culpa de que no sepas dar bien unas simples indicaciones.

Rei enarcó una ceja, totalmente contrariada por su cambio brusco de humor. Pero no quería preguntar más, tenía mucho trabajo por delante y no perdería el tiempo en discusiones absurdas.

—Ok, ha sido mi culpa. Disculpa por mi falta de atención, trataré de que no suceda de nuevo. Pero por lo que ves, no estoy al cien por ciento. ¿Te parece si continuamos mañana? Seguramente es cuestión que nos acoplemos, pensaré en alguna otra técnica para que practiques.

No lo esperó. Yaten definitivamente no esperaba escuchar esas palabras. Ella cediendo así sin más, incluso disculpándose. No tenía sentido para su lógica, e Hino parecía no tenerla. Aquella noche no prometía nada nuevo. Y le hizo caso.

Yaten volvió a su casa, dejando en la suya a la sacerdotisa que continuó dando golpecillos constantes al teclado de su ordenador.

.

.

—¿Sabes algún otro idioma? –escuchó Yaten a la pelinegra preguntar a la noche siguiente.

Nada cambió. Incluso cuando llegara, el platinado la encontró enfrascada en el "inconveniente" trabajo de _quiensabequé_. Tecleo tras tecleo oyó desde su arribo al patio del templo. Carraspeó para llamar su atención, ella lo recibió con otra de sus sonrisas.

Rei había preparado para él, otra ronda de creación de frases a través de piezas seleccionadas de música instrumental sin rastro de letra, le solicitó escuchar bien las melodías y traer a colación las sensaciones provocadas por ellas.

Yaten siguió sus instrucciones, ya más aliviado del mal humor suscitado la noche anterior, y todo por la perspicacia que ella poseía. Poco después de terminar con eso, ella revisó sus notas, entonces sus labios pronunciaron aquél cuestionamiento.

—Sí, bueno no al cien por ciento, pero tengo intermedios de francés e italiano. –presumió con un orgullo interno el muchacho.

—¿En serio? Qué bien, no me lo habría imaginado. Eso es bueno, en especial cuando escribes.

—¿A qué te refieres? –quiso saber él, contrariado por la aseveración.

—Lo que quiero decir es que si tienes conocimiento de otros idiomas, tienes una ventaja extra. Como por ejemplo, puedes si quieres intercalar palabras o frases extranjeras entre la composición, impregnándole un toque de sofisticación y frescura. No en exceso, sólo un poco.

Yaten se puso a pensar en ello por un rato, el mismo que ella aprovechó para terminar de revisar lo que él escribiera en el ejercicio.

—Has mejorado, parece que vas entendiendo el punto. La mayoría de las sensaciones que percibiste, las percibo también, incluso identificaste algunas más en las que no me había fijado. Parece que vamos progresando. –sentenció ella, con un regocijo sincero y moderado.

Cuando Yaten oyó esas palabras, sintió algo dentro de sí, como un orgullo interno –no soberbia-, más bien algo que le confortó, como cuando alguien reconoce tu esfuerzo sinceramente. No sonrió, sólo la miró. Sin embargo por dentro, sintió cierta satisfacción que le puso de buenas. Él había progresado.

—¿Quieres intentar ahora con las imágenes? Quizá tu percepción ande mejor ahora. –sugirió la pelinegra, ofreciéndole de nuevo la pizarra digital llena de imágenes. Yaten la tomó sin protestar e hizo lo indicado.

Rei volvía a centrar su vista en los libros abiertos y la pantalla de su ordenador. Sus ojos se cubrían con unos lentes que ella colocó para evitar que el exceso de luz los irritara. La chica pareció bastante concentrada.

Por un buen rato, Yaten obedeció a sumergirse en su actividad, sin embargo, sucumbió de nuevo a la tentación de la distracción, perdiendo su mirada en el negro de la noche y en la poca luminosidad del templo. Sólo al último recayó en la mujer que pasaba de manera incesante, la yema de sus dedos por el teclado de su _notebook_.

¿Qué tanto escribía? ¿Estaba haciendo un libro o qué?

—¿Qué se supone que es eso que haces? –salió de su grave voz. Sus ojos no dejaron de mirarla. La muchacha atendió el llamado, abandonando el trance en que se encontraba.

Sus ojos también le miraron a través del cristal.

—¿Qué? ¿Esto? –refirióse a la portátil.

El peliplata asintió.

—Un trabajo de investigación.

—¿De qué o sobre qué? –insistió él.

Rei enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas con desconfianza. La curiosidad _inútil_ no era algo propio del menor de los Kou.

—Hoy andas muy curioso. ¿No te lo parece?

El peliplata se divirtió con su expresión. A él mismo le sorprendía hacer tal cuestionamiento.

—Ya ves, lo que hace el aburrimiento. ¿Me dirás o no? –respondió el chico, impregnándole esa insolencia suya.

Rei se contentó con eso y no profundizó más. Pensó que una pausa breve no le haría daño. Sería por lo menos la primera vez que cruzaran unas tantas palabras fuera del ámbito _musical_. Y eso no la reconfortaba tampoco, era simplemente extraño.

—Es un estudio sobre Desarrollo Humano en el mundo. Un tema social. –explicó ella.

Yaten frunció el ceño confundido.

—Eso no me suena a nada musical. ¿Qué no estás especializándote en esto de la música?

Rei negó levemente con la cabeza.

_"Es una tontería"_, opinó en sus adentros, ¿Cómo era posible que teniendo el talento no hiciera uso de ello? ¿Era tonta o qué? Si quisiera, ella podría entrar en alguna disquera como productora. Sin duda, no tenía lógica alguna.

—¿Entonces qué se supone que estudias?

—Relaciones Internacionales.

El gesto que hizo Yaten fue memorable, una mezcla que resultó del poquito de incredulidad, ignorancia y asombro que incluyó en el.

—No me digas que quieres unirte a los cuerpos de paz o algo así. ¿Debería llamarte Rei Teresa de Calcuta? –apuntó sardónico. Rei lo miró con cara de poco de amigos.

—Los cuerpos de paz no es todo de lo que tratan las relaciones internacionales. Va más allá por si te interesa saber. –argumentó defensiva, se enervaba cuando criticaban sus pasiones y gustos.

—¿Entonces de qué trata? Como ves soy demasiado ignorante. –retó el platinado haciéndose el ingenuo. Por algún motivo estaba disfrutando el enfadarla con sus comentarios.

—Se trata del estudio de los asuntos extranjeros y de corte internacional, en todo tipo de temas: salud, desarrollo, cultura, economía, y otros más. También de la interacción de los países con otros, de las organizaciones internacionales y de la regulación de la convivencia a nivel mundial. _Grosso modo_, eso es de lo que trata, no sólo de los cuerpos de paz.

Yaten la escuchó hablar y sonrió. Esa chica parecía tener pasión para todo, en su voz impregnaba la misma emoción que cuando hablaba de música. Pensó que nunca conoció –y quizá porque nunca se dio a la tarea de hacerlo con nadie-, a una persona tan entregada a lo que hacía y en temas aparentemente dispares, con tal intensidad que lo único que podía provocar era curiosidad e interés.

Y eso es lo que Yaten comenzaba a concebir.

Dejó el templo apenas diez minutos después. Su sesión de aquel día había terminado.

A la mañana siguiente se vio perturbado muy temprano por una Mina muy impaciente.

—Vamos, Yaten, es el cumpleaños de tu hermano. Debemos ir a la reunión, sería grosero si no vas. –chillaba la rubia por teléfono.

Yaten la escuchaba alejando un tanto la bocina, medio adormilado aún en la comodidad de su cama.

—¿Crees que me importa? Tengo sueño, Mina. Déjame dormir. –respondió el platinado sin terminar de abrir lo ojos.

—Yaten no seas así, me debes una. ¿Ya lo olvidaste? –recordó Mina.

El peliplata abrió sus párpados por fin. La descortés forma en que la corrió de la cafetería arribó a su memoria, y la culpa que sintiera después afloró mínimamente. De cualquier forma, ella no lo dejaría en paz.

—Está bien, Aino. Tú ganas, iré a la estúpida reunión. Pero ni creas que me voy a levantar ahorita, iremos mucho más tarde, no quiero aburrirme innecesariamente.

Desde el otro lado de la línea, Yaten escuchó un gritillo de júbilo. Se sonrió con cierta satisfacción. Esa era una de las cosas que a veces le admiraban de ella, que con una sola palabra suya bastara para emocionarla a ese grado. Dejándola con su celebración, él colgó el móvil y volvió dormir.

No fue hasta las cinco de la tarde, que Yaten y Mina se dignaron a aparecer en la respetable casa de la señorita Mizuno. Nada más poner un pie, la rubia corrió a felicitar a Taiki, quien con una sonrisa burlona miró de soslayo a su hermano.

—Veo que lograste convencerlo. –comentóle a Mina.

—Si se lo propone, nada es imposible para Minako Aino. –se vanaglorió la ojiazul con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Qué bueno que vinieron, Mina! –celebró Amy que llegaba con un platón más de bocadillos.

—Miren a quién tenemos aquí –canturreó el segundo de los hermanos, Seiya, quien venia llegando de la calle junto con su novia-. Pensé que no vendrías a un lugar tan aburrido como este. Taiki debe de estar conmovido.

Yaten rodó los ojos con fastidio, su hermano comenzaba ya a molestarlo de nuevo. ¿No podía mantener su boca cerrada por más de un minuto? No contestó nada, para sorpresa suya y de todos.

Serena le dirigió una mirada significativa a Mina, como diciendo: _¡Bien hecho, amiga!_ La rubia se puso feliz.

—¿Trajeron los hielos? –preguntó Taiki, desvaneciendo la mala vibra en el ambiente.

El pelinegro asintió y los puso sobre la barra. Lita era la encargada de la cocina.

Yaten pasó los ojos por el lugar. Era una casa amplia, quizá no una mansión ni nada por el estilo, pero era un lugar espacioso donde podía bien residir una familia numerosa. Los detalles y acabados eran de corte vanguardista y elegante, sobrio. Sobre las paredes se izaban cuadros de pinturas clásicas, fotografías desfilaban por los muebles de madera. Casi todas de la novia de su hermano con su familia. Una en el centro era de ella con todas sus amigas. Minako, Lita, la _bombón_ y Rei. Parecía ser de su época de preparatoria. Sus ojos repasaron primero a Mina, luego se centraron en su tutora de música.

¿Quién iba a pensar que de no recordar siquiera su nombre, y por años apenas dirigirle una docena de palabras, en tan solo un mes se hicieran tan cercanos aunque fuera en un ámbito profesional? Aquel pensamiento le hizo imperceptiblemente sonreír.

—¿Qué miras? –inquirió Minako a sus espaldas. El platinado se exaltó por verse sorprendido de improviso.

—Nada. –respondió indiferente.

La rubia posó sus ojos donde antes los dirigiera Yaten. Al ver la fotografía esbozó una gran sonrisa y la tomó, el platinado observó como ella corría hacia su amiga Mizuno.

—¡Oh, aún la tienes! ¡Qué recuerdos!

Yaten dejó de verla y continuó detallando el espacio. No había muchas personas, de cualquier modo, Taiki nunca había sido tan popular. Sonrió ante tal pensamiento. Estaban sus dos hermanos con sus respectivas parejas, la cocinera y su novio , Mina y él. Sin contar claro, a los gatos parlantes. O sea, ellos no contaban como personas aunque fueran parlantes, más bien parecían de peluche.

Definitivo. Comenzaba a aburrirse.

Por alguna razón, como que sentía que olvidaba algo.

—¿Rei no vendrá? –cuestionó Lita en voz alta, por si alguien poseía la respuesta a ello.

A la enunciación de aquel nombre, el platinado atendió. Cierto, ella no estaba. Centró su atención antes dispersa –y con discreción por supuesto-, a las palabras de los presentes.

—Yo la vi por ahí del miércoles en la universidad. Me dijo que haría lo posible por venir pero que no aseguraba nada. Está elaborando su proyecto de investigación para presentárselo a su profesor de seminario en dos semanas. –compartió Amy.

—¿Cómo crees? ¿Alcanzará a terminarlo? ¿No es muy poco tiempo? Digo, es ya su trabajo de recepción, no creo que sea nada sencillo prepararlo. –opinó Lita un tanto preocupada.

—Definitivamente no es tarea sencilla, pero podría lograrlo. Aunque por lo que me ha contado Amy, asiste a cursos de idiomas por la tarde ¿No? –agregó Taiki, sumándose a la conversación. Las chicas asintieron.

—Inglés y Francés de 4 a 7, diariamente. Para su carrera es obligatoria la posesión de ambos idiomas. –detalló Amy.

Taiki plasmó en su rostro una mueca de asombro e indulgencia a la vez.

—Es bastante.

—Es lo que le digo, que con esas jornadas si no se vuelve loca, caerá enferma de estrés –dijo Lita como una madre que regaña a su hija-. Y luego que se le suma el darle clasecitas a tu hermano, bueno, ella terminará un día de estos en el hospital o desmayada.

Lita, que por su naturaleza distraídamente sincera lanzaba todo lo que venía a su boca, no se dio cuenta del contenido de lo que había dicho hasta que lo dijo. Un segundo después se cubría la boca con las manos.

—Córtame la lengua. –musitó tan bajo la castaña, que sólo Andrew que se encontró junto a ella pudo escuchar.

Evidentemente que la aseveración fue oída por todos los demás y las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

—¿Qué hermano? –habló Taiki.

—¿Qué clases? –quiso saber Minako.

Yaten cerró los ojos acongojado. ¿Diluvio Universal? No, sólo todo el mundo molestándolo.

—¿O sea que siempre sí le pediste ayuda a Rei? ¡Jo! No pensé que lo harías. –dijo Seiya, divirtiéndose con la expresión gélida de su hermano menor.

—¿Ayuda para qué? –solicitó saber Mina.

—Por eso tú has estado haciendo esas cosas… -meditó Taiki en alto, como encontrando la respuesta al enigma.

—¿Haciendo qué? –insistió Minako, que se volvió a Yaten por una respuesta-. ¿Yaten de qué hablan? ¿Clases de qué? ¿Qué es lo que haces con Rei?

—Ya vas a empezar… -bufó el platinado. Un agobio mezclado con enfado se gestó en sus entrañas.

_"Tenías que decírselo a alguien, Hino"_, maldijo internamente a la mujer. Su mirada envenenada no encontró otro medio de descarga que la cocinera chismosa detrás de la barra. Lita se hizo la loca y volvió a sus actividades culinarias.

Mina sin tener respuestas, las obtuvo no de Yaten, sino de su amiga Serena.

—Rei le está ayudando a componer la canción de relanzamiento del grupo.

—No me esta ayudando a hacer la canción –acotó el platinado en protesta-. Simplemente me está compartiendo técnicas de composición. No es como si fuera algo del otro mundo.

El recelo brilló en los ojos de Taiki. Yaten aprendiendo técnicas de composición. "_Ver para creer"_, dicen por ahí.

—Igual no importa mientras tengas lista la canción a tiempo. ¿Por qué no comemos ya? –sugirió el castaño, poniendo fin al episodio "embarazoso" de su hermano menor.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, olvidándose pronto del asunto. Todos menos una sola persona, a quien el alma se le inquietó como el agua de los mares antes de una tormenta.

Minako.

.

.

* * *

5. _She is... - Alex & Ho Ran_

_OST. My name is Kim sam soon._

_¡Annyeong!_

¿Y qué les pareció? A mí me gustó, jajajaja. Ok, mejor déjenme sus propias opiniones.

Aww, yo amo el tinte musical que tiene esto, cada título inspirado en una canción que engloba todo un significado, les dejare los datitos por si se animan a escucharlos. Yo las amo todas.

1. _Do you remember?_ - Big Bang. 2. _You&I_ - Park Bom (2ne1). 3. _Irony_ - Wonder Girls. 4. _Apassionata_ - Beethoveen, sonatas para piano.

Okas, pues escuchenlas, son hermosas =) Y bueno, pues agradezco sus lecturas, alertas y comentarios, de veras me animan a escribir mucho más. Mis especiales agradecimientos a: _Sheila Sevigne Sakurai, malkav-iztli y nickrivers =)_

_¡Os adoro!_

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

¡Annyeong!

.

*Sol*


	6. Baby, Good Night

.

**"Aléjate de mí****"**

Capítulo VI

-_Baby, Good Night_-

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Dedicada a LESVAL y Rouge Passion, por sus ánimos a subir esta historia.

.

* * *

.

.

La visión de pronto se le hizo borrosa. Sintió los párpados pesados, y un ardor irritante en los ojos. No podía creer que se estaba durmiendo en plena clase de _Unión Europea_, apenas eran las doce del día y ya no aguantaba el cansancio.

El ritmo que estaba siguiendo desde hacia semana y media atrás estaba llegando a su punto límite de resistencia, sobrepasándola. Desde las siete de la mañana hasta las dos de la madrugada doce días consecutivos, comenzaban a causar estragos en su cuerpo. Ella los ignoraba o pretendía hacerlo, sin embargo aquel día realmente se le estaba dificultando.

El reloj pareció arrastrar el tiempo lentamente hasta dar las tres de la tarde, hora en la que Rei había planeado recuperar una hora de sueño a la sombra de alguno de los frondosos árboles de su facultad, prefiriendo dormir a comer.

No pudo. Ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Resultó que a esa hora se les ocurrió a sus compañeras de clase el ponerse de acuerdo para una exposición que realizarían en "_Turismo Internacional_". Cuando menos se lo esperó, ya era hora de su sesión de _inglés_.

—Verdaderamente siento que moriré. –murmuró al aire como un pensamiento externo antes de entrar al aula.

Con dificultad, logró concentrarse y mantenerse alerta en sus clases de idioma. Una gran bocanada de aire adentró en sus pulmones cuando el reloj marcó las siete, aliviándola. Como un hábito diario, pasó a la cafetería de al lado por un _expresso americano_. Se lo bebió en diez minutos.

Abordó el bus que la llevaría a su casa y tomó asiento junto a una de las ventanillas. Hurgó en su bolso y extrajo uno de los libros que debía leer para otra de sus asignaturas. El violeta de sus ojos se enmarcó a la lectura de aquellas páginas. Todo iba bien hasta que el movimiento natural del transporte público, más la focalización de su mirada en la lectura dio como resultado que sin darse por enterada, Rei se quedase dormida con el libro entre las manos.

El sonido de las puertas al abrirse la despertaron de su letargo. Ubicándose en su espacio, tardó en darse cuenta que se haba quedado dormida, y saber dónde estaba en ese momento. La zona que reconoció, era el parque comunal que estaba a diez minutos del templo.

Se le había pasado la parada.

Tomó sus cosas con rapidez y tambaleándose fue a tocar el timbre un par de veces, esperando que el conductor parase lo más pronto posible. Eso si, trató de disimular el hecho de que se le había pasado su bajada por quedarse dormida. El bus se detuvo.

Tuvo que resarcir el camino extra.

Caminó por alrededor de veinte minutos hasta llegar al templo. Subió con pereza los escalones de acceso. Bostezó al llegar al patio central. Con pasos desganados se dirigió a su habitación, en la parte posterior del santuario.

Allí la esperaba el platinado de los ojos verdes.

—Yaten… -enunció ella por inercia.

—Hasta que llegas, Hino. ¿Sabes que te pasaste de la tolerancia que acordamos? ¿Otra vez tuviste algo muy importante qué hacer? –se quejó el peliplata. Rei literalmente se desplomó sobre la duela, estaba rendida y sólo quería sentarse. Yaten la observó y paró de reclamar, luego suspiró resignado-. Dame tu teléfono. Anda, muévete.

—¿Cuál teléfono? –preguntó Rei confundida.

—¿Pues cuál va a ser, mujer? Tu celular. –respondió él.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño y buscó dentro de su bolso, encontrándolo, se lo dio al ojiverde. Este lo tomó y tecleó un número. Con un par de maniobras más, sincronizó los números de teléfono, el suyo y el de ella. Luego se lo devolvió diciendo:

—Así por lo menos me podrás avisar si llegaras tarde o no llegarás. ¿Sabes que odio esperar, no?

La pelinegra enarcó una ceja con desafío, pero se mantuvo callada.

—Sí, sí, como quieras. ¿Comenzamos ya? –apresuró, levantándose de nuevo para entrar a su habitación y botar sus cosas por ahí. Yaten la escuchó bostezar mientras sacaba todo el "campamento" como él lo llamaba. La veía rara, más dócil pero agria de lo normal. Siguió su ir y venir hasta que por fin la miró sentarse al lado del marco de la puerta con sus libros y la _notebook_. De nuevo.

Yaten reparó en un detalle adicional.

—¿Y tu indispensable platón de dulces?

—¿Cuál platón? –preguntó la chica, bastante distraída.

—¿Pues cuál? El que siempre pones en el centro.

—Ah, ese platón. Hoy no habrá. Ya no tengo dulces, no me ha dado tiempo de comprar. De todas formas a ti no te gustan –explicó ella, encendiendo su portátil y sus libros de texto-. Hoy escucharás otros géneros de música. Algo de _blues_, _jazz_, _foxtrot_, _bossanova _y otros más. En los arreglos musicales es importante conocer otro tipo de combinaciones con los sonidos.

—¿Cómo puedo estar pensando en los arreglos musicales cuando no tengo una línea de letra? ¿Tienes problemas de percepción?

—Eso no importa, Yaten. Ya sea que armes los arreglos primero y la letra después o viceversa, lo importante es que uno te puede llevar al otro. Sólo inténtalo, ¿Quieres? Aun tienes mes y medio para tenerla así que aprovecha el tiempo experimentando con tus capacidades creativas.

Rei encendió su reproductor de música y se lo dio al platinado. Este lo tomó y la miró fijo. Sabía que ella continuaría hablando.

—Úsalo mientras le configuro al tuyo música similar para que puedas escucharlas cuando quieras. Anota cualquier tipo de impresiones, pensamientos o ideas que te surjan. No te limites. Ahora, ¡A trabajar! –terminó ella con una media sonrisa.

Rei se enfrascó en su trabajo de investigación, el cual iba ya completado en un 70%. Dos días más y estaría listo, justo a tiempo. Sin embargo, comenzaba a sentir hambre. Recordó que en la tarde no había probado bocado. Extrañó su platón de bocadillos.

Suspirando, volvió a la batalla con su ordenador. Yaten hacía otro tanto.

Las ideas iban surgiéndole inesperadamente fluidas y constantes. Ella habló con verdad cuando dijo que las combinaciones de sonidos eran distintas y que la imaginación se podía desatar con ellos también. Comenzó a creer que debía hacerle más caso y no desconfiar tanto de ella. Después de todo, era una gran compositora y se lo había demostrado. Debido a sus cavilaciones, sus ojos la voltearon a ver. Su rostro sereno de pronto se llenó de incredulidad.

En su posición en el marco de la puerta deslizable, Rei debía estar recargada tecleando en su ordenador. ¿Cuál era la realidad? Que la pelinegra si estaba trabajando, pero la niña se había quedado dormida. Con los dedos aún recargados en el teclado del notebook y los lentes enmarcando sus ojos cerrados, ella dormía. Su respiración era silente y regular. Su cabeza se hallaba ladeada por la posición en que se halló, varios cabellos caían por sus hombros y parte de su rostro.

Yaten pasó del asombro e indignación, a una diversión interna. Obvio, no lo externaría y lo usaría a su favor.

—¡Hey, Hino! ¡Despierta! –alzó la voz el platinado. Rei que sólo dormitaba abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la situación. Parpadeó muchas veces, tratando de espabilarse. Yaten que por dentro se solazaba, continuó quejándose-: ¿Cómo puedes quedarte dormida en medio de una clase? ¿No se te hace una falta de respeto para mí que _sí_ estoy trabajando? ¡Ah, de verdad! ¿Cómo puede haber personas así en este mundo?

Rei bostezó una vez más y estiró sus brazos hacia el cielo, provocando que su blusa blanca y largase adhiriera a su figura. Sin quererlo, el platinado notó eso. Alejó sus ojos de esa visión.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta. Estoy un poco cansada, es todo. Gracias por despertarme. ¿Terminaste? –ella dijo, mirándolo con sus adormecidas amatistas.

Yaten asintió y le entregó sus notas. Ella comenzó a revisarlas.

—Bastante buenas, Kou. Varias pueden conectarse entre sí y son bellas. Parece que estás pronto a realizar tu canción.

El peliplata disfrutó del halago, todo indicaba que las prácticas funcionaban y que él estaba desbloqueándose. La idea de poder hacer la canción de relanzamiento lo satisfizo.

—El único detalle que encuentro es que aunque son excelentes, no riman para nada.

_"Yo no dije que eran excelentes"_, acotó Rei en su cabeza, percibiendo la vanidad de él. Pero le gustó que detectara aquel detalle sinceramente.

—Las frases no necesariamente deben rimar –explicó ella de vuelta-, hay un puñado de canciones que no tienen rimas en ellas y son hermosas. Sin embargo cuando ese es el caso, deben tener un hilo intrínseco que les de sentido, como un poema lírico. Evidentemente es un poco más complejo, pero no imposible. Así que si tus ideas no riman, pero tienen una secuencia o nodo que les dé sentido, tienen el potencial de convertirse en una pieza musical.

El peliplata entendió sus palabras y meditó unos segundos, luego agregó:

—Lo intentaré una vez más, creo que con lo que has dicho podría sacar algo definitivo. Creo que se me ocurrió algo, pero me gustaría que lo vieras después. Quiero estar seguro de que he entendido.

Rei esbozó un gesto de asombro y luego una sonrisa. ¿Yaten tomando la iniciativa? Irreal.

No queriendo intervenir y dejándole hacer lo que él quiso, Rei volvió a su deber escolar. Veinte minutos más tarde, Yaten la encontró de nuevo vencida por el sueño.

_"¡Ah, en serio ésta chica! ¿Cómo pudo dormirse de nuevo?"_, pensó, dejando en el suelo sus notas acabadas. Se acercó un poco a ella y le habló.

—¡Hey, Hino! ¡Despierta!

Ella no respondió al llamado, todo indicó que estuvo sumida en sueño profundo. El platinado bufó frustrado mientras la miraba. Su pecho se elevaba suavemente y su pelo volvía a caer hermosamente desordenado. Sus largas y espesas pestañas sobresalían de sus párpados y rozaban el inicio de sus pómulos blanquecinos.

—Eres tan problemática… –susurró Yaten, antes de acercarse aún más y retirar la notebook de sus piernas y los libros de sus lados. Estaba claro que ella ya no iba a despertar por esa noche.

Se propuso guardar el documento que ella trabajara antes de dormirse para que no se perdiera. Mientras lo hacía se fijó en los diversos documentos abiertos que tenía y de la extensión de su trabajo: Cincuenta cuartillas de texto y una presentación de alrededor de veinte diapositivas.

Recordó. Primero a su cuñada.

_"Yo la vi por ahí del miércoles en la universidad. Me dijo que haría lo posible por venir pero que no aseguraba nada. Está elaborando su proyecto de investigación para presentárselo a su profesor de seminario en dos semanas."_

Luego a su hermano:

_"…por lo que me ha contado Amy, asiste a cursos de idiomas por la tarde."_

Por ultimo a la cocinera metiche.

_"Es lo que le digo, que con esas jornadas si no se vuelve loca, caerá enferma de estrés… Y luego que se le suma el darle clasecitas a tu hermano, bueno, ella terminará un día de estos en el hospital o desmayada."_

_"Eres una nerd, Hino"_, acusó en su pensamiento, antes de apagar la portátil. Tomó los libros de la duela y los puso en pila a un lado de la puerta, obvio él no los iba recoger. Una vez que el espacio quedó libre, Yaten tomó a la chica con cuidado, buscando no despertarla. La iba a llevar a su habitación.

Estaba siendo demasiado generoso, y lo sabía. Él lo atribuyó a algún tipo de agradecimiento por ayudarle con su problema creativo. Como versaban por ahí: _"Favor con favor se paga"_. Así pues nada, el platinado la tomó en brazos y la llevó dentro de la habitación. Nada más entrar, una fragancia le golpeó los sentidos suavemente. Azucenas.

La recostó pronto en la cama. La pelinegra apenas y se movió. Yaten trató de remover las mantas para cubrirla, logró hacerlo después de varios intentos. Y a pesar de que dijo que dejaría las cosas afuera, lo cierto es que el platinado fue por ellas para ponerlas en el escritorio desbordado de cosas que había que analizar para saber lo que eran. Allí el platinado colocó la _notebook_ y la pila de libros. _Informe Anual de la OCDE_, leyó en el que se encontró encima.

Suspiró con fatiga.

_"Tendré argumentos para sugerirle que se ponga a dieta"_, formuló el ojiverde, no dejando pasar la ocasión de usar aquello para molestarla la próxima vez.

Con mirada curiosa, Yaten se situó en la circunstancia. Él en su habitación. Jamás había entrado, sólo le había echado un vistazo desde afuera y nunca pensó que entraría. Las cuatro escuadras de madera y no de concreto; de inicio ya eran una diferencia muy grande.

Las "paredes" decoradas sobriamente con escrituras antiguas y grabados mitológicos a tinta, le daban toque místico al pequeño lugar de descanso. El aura que se percibía era la misma que en el santuario, demasiado espiritual. Y lo sería seguramente, si la logística de la habitación no estuviera hecha un caos. Como si un tornado hubiese pasado por allí, cruel y desalmado.

En el escritorio, había libros, audios, partituras, notas y libretas. También se alcanzaban a ver algunas otras cosas como lapiceros, bolígrafos, audífonos y el inseparable _mp3_. En una silla totalmente en desacorde con el estilo imperante –de corte antiguo victoriano, de forro en terciopelo rojo y bordes en color dorado-, ella había literalmente botado su bolso, su chaqueta y demás prendas que le estorbaron para trabajar. En un armario color cedro, asomaban las mangas de algunos abrigos –negro, blanco, rojo, morado, alcanzó él a distinguir-, debajo de éste, varios pares de zapatos –de varios colores y estilos-, desfilaban uno al lado del otro. Lo único ordenado en el cuarto.

En una esquina de la habitación, alcanzó a ver debajo de una blusa de tirantes rosa, los indicios de lo que parecía ser un teclado. Yaten se acercó para mirarlo con mayor detalle. Con la yema de los dedos quitó la prenda –de la que Yaten dudó fuera una blusa, pues a excepción de la forma que hacia de sostén lo demás eran sólo transparencias-, y la colocó en una esquina de la cama, no sin antes preguntarse si en verdad ella usaba ese tipo de cosas. Rosa y negro, una combinación interesante.

Dejó de pensar en ello y extrajo el teclado, parecía estar en buenas condiciones, pero algo polvoso. ¿Es que ella no lo usaba?

Yaten apretó una de las teclas y escuchó su sonido. El instrumento servía. Colocó el teclado como estaba y volteó a ver de nuevo la habitación. Desde la óptica de su lugar se dio cuenta de algo absurdo. Lo que a él le pareció siempre un escritorio, no lo era.

Era un piano.

Pero claro, con el caos de materiales y ropas por doquier, era obvio que eso lo único que parecía era un escritorio atiborrado de cosas, no un instrumento musical. ¿Y decía amar la música?

—¿Qué clase de mujer es tan desordenada? –murmuró el platinado en reprobación, dirigiéndose a ella como si pudiera escucharlo-. Realmente eres todo un caso, Hino.

La pelinegra se movió un poco sobre la cama como si de verdad de hubiese escuchado y en respuesta se hubiese quejado. Yaten sonrió y negó levemente con la cabeza. El verde de sus ojos esmeralda recayeron en el mueble junto a su cama. Una jarra de agua, píldoras, un collar, monedas sueltas, llaves y un retrato caído.

—¿Qué diablos? –soltó por lo bajo mirando el frasco blanquecino de píldoras. Cuando vio la etiqueta se alivió inconscientemente. _Vitaminas._

Abandonó el frasco y alzó la fotografía. Era una foto familiar.

Una niña de ojos vivaces y profundos, de sonrisa deslumbrante desde sus inicios y una larga cabellera negra se halló al centro. A sus lados, dos personas adultas, un hombre y una mujer. Seguramente sus padres. La mujer idéntica a la niña, con esa elegancia y finura en los rasgos que Yaten reconocía en su tutora, lo único que le ayudó a no confundirla fueron los rizos que adornaban sus cabellos y esa expresión melancólica y pasiva, nada que ver con la expresión siempre aguerrida –aun estando de buen humor-, de Rei. El hombre, alto y serio, de traje. Su aspecto pareció impecable, casi aristocrático, de cabellos castaños y mirada azulina. La niña en medio de ambos sonreía amplia e inocentemente.

Hasta entonces, no tenía consciencia ni curiosidad por la situación familiar de Rei Hino, ni siquiera de su entorno inmediato. Lo único que a él siempre le quedó claro era que ella era la sacerdotisa, amiga de las otras cuatro scouts. Nunca se pregunto –porque ni siquiera le importó-, acerca de quien era ella –en carácter-, quienes eran sus padres, quienes eran sus cercanos, qué es lo que ella hacía en la vida.

Observando la fotografía, las preguntas se arremolinaron en su pensamiento. ¿Por qué ella vivía allí con su abuelo?, ¿Por qué no con sus padres?, ¿Por qué se había convertido en sacerdotisa, y a su vez profesaba sus pasiones fuera de ello? ¿Por qué en la fotografía sonreía tan feliz como un ángel y hasta ahora él sólo había sido partícipe de algunas sonrisas condescendientes y a veces sarcásticas?

La curiosidad _inútil_ nunca fue característica de él. Y Yaten caía en cuenta de que sin saber la razón exacta, ella la estaba despertando circunstancialmente. Siempre fue de la idea de que las distancias en el trato personal eran regla primordial. Saber del otro implicaba involucrarse. Él no deseaba hacerlo, nunca lo hizo. Por eso le aturdía el deseo intrínseco de querer saber acerca de esa mujer de espesas pestañas que dormía apaciblemente, ajena a sus pensamientos.

Esa curiosidad naciente e intensa que afloraba en su ser y que no se aplacaba sino que iba en aumento, lo asustó. La razón de su naturaleza le decía que debía mantener las distancias de siempre, no inmiscuirse en los asuntos ajenos.

No involucrarse.

Respiró hondamente, limpiando su cuerpo, oxigenando su mente. El verde de sus pupilas recorrió de nuevo la silueta bajo las mantas, y los hilos oscuros que se esparcían por la estrecha espalda, por el bello rostro de porcelana.

_"Debo estar loco"_, determinó el peliplata, saliendo de la habitación.

Deslizó la puerta tras de sí. Sellándola.

.

.

No sin recelo, Rei observó a Yaten, sus facciones, su actuar. Nada parecía andar mal con él, era el mismo de siempre. Sin embargo quería disipar su duda. ¿Cómo diablos había aparecido en su cama?

—Yaten, ayer… ¿Tú me llevaste adentro? –decidióse por fin a preguntar.

El platinado alzó la mirada que tuvo clavada en la libreta de hojas blancas en sus manos. Sin expresión particular alguna, él respondió.

—A menos que haya sido un fantasma, no hay otra persona que lo haya hecho. ¿O sí? Te quedaste dormida en mis narices.

Rei abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró. No pudo evadir el sentimiento de vergüenza que le abordó por la confirmación del hecho por el mismo.

—Gracias, Yaten. –dijo la pelinegra, considerando que no tenía argumento alguno para replicar, disculparse o cambiar de tema.

Una cálida sensación se instaló en el peliplata, que sólo atinó a sonreír disimuladamente, orgulloso de sí mismo por ningún motivo. Luego, casi de inmediato torció los labios, como si el agradecimiento no le importase mucho y buscó en la mochila que cargaba todos los días con sus materiales. Una bolsa de papel.

—Por cierto –se interrumpió-, traje esto para tu platón. Seguro que fue por eso que te dormiste ayer. Aunque no estoy muy convencido de si es una buena idea, debes bajar unos kilos. Todavía me duele la espalda. –quejóse el platinado, haciendo el ademán de dolerse.

Rei –que según el platinado haría quizá un puchero y negaría su exceso de peso con enfado-, pasó primero de una incredulidad pasiva a derramar sinceras risas. Ella reía con ganas, y el sonido sin igual que fluía de su garganta llegó a oídos de él, como una de las melodiosas canciones que se daba la tarea de escuchar. Un sonido bello. Un sonido hermoso.

Como ella.

De momento, Yaten creyó ver en su rostro mientras reía, la expresión radiante y feliz de la niña de la fotografía que reposaba en su buró.

—Contéstame algo, ¿Qué tipo de persona puede tener semejante desorden? En serio, Hino, debes cambiar ese mal hábito tuyo. Ayer casi me mato dos veces por tantas cosas que tenías en el piso.

Eso bastó para que Rei dejara de reír y se sonrojase en su lugar.

—Oh, viste eso…

—A menos que esté ciego… -apuntó él-. Ni siquiera Seiya tiene tanto desorden. Y mira que él bastante.

El carmín en los pómulos de la pelinegra se remarcó. Sus mejillas parecieron dos rojas manzanas.

—No tengo tanto tiempo libre. –se defendió ella.

—No es cuestión de tiempo libre, son reglas básicas de higiene.

Un tic se formó en la ceja derecha de la pelinegra. Comenzaba a mosquearle las críticas.

—¿Nos pasaremos discutiendo todo el día? Tenemos trabajo qué hacer. Ponte ya a lo que te he encomendado, yo haré lo mío.

—¿Quién es la que me distrajo primero? –susurró enfurruñado el menor de los Kou. Con satisfacción, la notó mirarlo con molestia. No sabía aún el motivo, pero encontraba agradable el hacerla enfadar. Sonrió de nuevo con disimulo y volvió sus ojos a la libreta.

Rei se levantó y se perdió por el pasillo. Yaten percibió su presencia nuevamente cuando ella dejó el platón que antes no viera, repleto con los dulces que él le hubo traído. La sensación confortable no se iba.

—¿Cuánto te falta para terminar eso? –cuestionó el platinado, señalando con un gesto, el ordenador que ella se colocaba sobre las piernas.

—No mucho, pero no puedo cantar victoria. Bien dicen que los detalles es lo más complicado de cualquier cosa. Pasado mañana lo entrego. –respondió ella con naturalidad, como si de cualquiera se tratase.

En ese momento ninguno de los dos caía en cuenta del grado de confianza y cercanía que habían alcanzado.

—Por cierto, ayer me dijiste que se te había ocurrido algo para tu canción y que querías mostrármelo cuando terminaras. ¿Lo hiciste? Digo, antes de que me durmiera.

Yaten enarcó una ceja y la miró fijo, sin expresión. Mirando el gesto miedoso de ella, motivado seguramente por los inconvenientes causados a su persona, sonrió y le extendió la libreta con la que trabajaba, no sin antes situarla en una de las páginas.

—¿Por quién me tomas? Por supuesto que lo terminé.

La chica tomó el escrito y lo leyó. Los gestos que fue pintando en su cara fueron magníficos.

.

_"En tus ojos, las mariposas revolotean esparciendo su polen._

_Yo seré hechizado._

_Los dioses suspiran cuando al contemplarte, _

_Se sonrosa tu pálido rostro._

_Acercándonos y alejándonos, _

_Como la marea que confunde a la luna,_

_El amor es una mentira disfrazada de ilusión"_

_._

—¿Qué es esto? –inquirió Rei, asombrada.

—¿Qué, es una basura? –espetó él.

—Es precioso, Yaten.

El chico sonrió arrogante, mostrándole a ella que lo sabía. Rei releía el texto, sonriéndose emocionada, mostrando su aperlada sonrisa.

—A este paso, pronto no necesitarás mi ayuda. Creo que pronto tendrás lista tu canción.

El peliplata desvaneció un poco su sonrisa, eso de _"pronto no necesitarás mi ayuda" _no le sonaba muy bien. O sea, sabía que estaba progresando mucho en su imaginación creativa, y que efectivamente, pronto no necesitaría de la guía de ella, pero irrazonablemente, Yaten pensaba que aún había muchas cosas en Rei de las que él podía aprender, y que ella guardaba como secretos. Sentía unos deseos extraños de descubrir, adentrarse y explotar ese abismo lleno de misterios que era su ser.

—Bueno, eso podría ser factible, siempre y cuando "alguien" no se duerma durante las sesiones. –hizo Yaten la indirecta que en realidad fue más directa que nada.

—¿Me estás reclamando algo, Kou? –retó Hino, mirándole con ojos pequeños.

—Vaya, qué receptiva eres –opinó irónico-. Aunque no te culpo, mira que tener la fortuna de que el propio Yaten Kou te lleve en brazos hasta tu habitación no es cualquier cosa. Quizás debas fingir esta vez y hacerte la dormida para que ocurra de nuevo. Así te "_escaqueas_" de terminar tu tratado digno del premio nobel y tienes la dicha de alguien tan apuesto como yo te lleve en brazos hasta la comodidad de tu cama.

Para cualquiera que lo viese, eso que hacía él podría considerarse como un sutil flirteo. Para ella era vanidad. Para él, la pura verdad. Rei no pudo evitar sonreír muy divertida.

—Gracias, pero no, Yaten. Mejor vete a hacer tu tarea y yo me quedo haciendo la mía. Además, ¡Quién diablos usa la palabra "_escaquearse_" en estos días? –respondió la pelinegra, acompañándolo al patio del templo.

—¿Tú quién crees? –evidenció Yaten, como si ella pudiese adivinarle el pensamiento.

—¿Taiki? –probó la pelinegra, mirando la expresión que se pintaba en sus verdes ojos.

Yaten sonrió libremente, haciéndola saber con ello que había acertado. Rei sonrió de vuelta, pensando en la propensión de Yaten a burlarse de sus hermanos.

La pelinegra no avanzó más, siendo su intención el mirar su partida desde allí, en los límites del patio. Yaten continuó caminando, sabiendo que la dejaba atrás. Levemente se volvió para verla y le regaló una media sonrisa que a Hino le hizo inesperadamente, palpitar el cuerpo.

—Nos vemos mañana, Rei. Buenas noches.

Era la vez primera que oía su nombre pronunciarse en los labios de él.

—Buenas noches, Yaten.

No pudo dejar de corresponder, siguiendo con el amatista de sus ojos, su andar tranquilo perderse por la oscuridad del páramo.

Aquello comenzaba a ser una hermosa rutina.

.

.

* * *

6. _Baby, Good Night - GD & TOP._

_¡Annyeong!_

Kyaaaa, ya el sexto! Y las cosas van comenzando a condensarse xD

A paso lento, pero seguro :P Comenzamos de aqui con la trama de la historia, espero no defraudarlos =) Espero sus opiniones al respecto de este capi xD

Gracias por sus lecturas, alertas y comentarios, me sacan unos ánimos y unas sonrisas que es difícil de explicar. Mis especiales agradecimientos a: _Sheila Sevigne Sakurai, nickrivers y Rouge Passion._

_¡Os adoro!_

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

¡Annyeong!

.

*Sol*


	7. Just a Feeling

.

**"Aléjate de mí****"**

Capítulo VII

-_Just a Feeling_-

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Dedicada a LESVAL y Rouge Passion, por sus ánimos a subir esta historia.

.

* * *

.

.

—¿Segura que esto es lo mejor que puede hacer, señorita Hino? –preguntaba el profesor de seminario de titulación, cuando Rei terminó la presentación de su tema de investigación.

Rei pestañeó y se sintió aturdida. ¿Cómo había dicho?

El hombre de chaqueta café cruzado de brazos y que se recargaba en el borde del escritorio la miraba indiferente. Ninguna expresión podía leérsele en el marco del rostro, ni desagrado ni aprobación. Incluso el tono de voz fue tan plano que la chica no supo diferenciar si aquello había sido una pregunta o una afirmación. Lo supo cuando vio que él esperaba una respuesta.

—¿E… está mal? –inquirió Rei, aun sin salir de su ofuscación.

—Yo pregunté primero, señorita Hino. Respóndame., ¿Esto es lo mejor que puede hacer?

Sus compañeros permanecieron en silencio, presenciando la indeseable escena. Unos, comentando por lo bajo tampoco entendiendo el punto, si según su punto de vista, la exposición cumplía con los estándares para un proyecto de investigación. El silencio se atoró en la garganta de la joven de cabellos negros.

—Tomaré eso como un no, señorita. Y siendo este el caso, le pido que revise de nuevo su trabajo y me lo presente nuevamente en dos días en mi cubículo que está en el tercer piso del edificio _"C"_ –concluyó sin despegar los ojos de Rei, su mirada le fue totalmente indescifrable. Y volviéndose a los demás miembros del grupo, agrego-: Y ustedes, si después de ver esto, alguien considera que me tiene algo mejor, permanezca en el aula. De lo contrario, no los quiero aquí perdiendo el tiempo. En dos días en el cubículo.

Naturalmente, el aula quedó vacía. Con la excepción de Rei, que todavía incrédula al hecho que acababa de sucederse, buscaba alguna explicación comprensible. Ese trabajo era de los mejores que había hecho en toda su vida académica, o por lo menos así lo sintió. Puso tanto esfuerzo, tantas horas de estudio y dedicación, que simplemente se sentía absurda y muy decepcionada.

El hombre tomó su portafolio de cuero café oscuro y se dispuso a salir del aula siguiendo los pasos de sus alumnos, no obstante, cuando se volvió se encontró con un par de ojos violáceos. Por un segundo creyó ver centellear una llamarada de fuego en ellos.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita Hino? ¿Quiere responder ahora?

—¿En qué estuve mal? ¿Qué es lo que le falta a mi trabajo? ¿Por qué no es suficiente?

El hombre ladeó ligeramente el rostro y frunció el ceño sonriendo, con una calma que a la pelinegra hizo desesperar.

—No recuerdo haber dicho nada de eso. Y esta no es la respuesta que espero escuchar, señorita Hino. ¿Está segura que este trabajo es lo mejor que puede hacer? Sólo quiero que me responda eso.

Rei apretó los dientes. ¿No se lo iba a decir? ¿O sea, ni siquiera estaba dispuesto a evidenciarle los errores para rectificarlos? Esa no era la actitud de un verdadero profesor.

Y estuvo a punto de recriminárselo, cuando el hombre continuó hablando:

—Me está decepcionando, señorita Hino, pensé que lo habría entendido. Si usted no es capaz de comprender lo que le estoy pidiendo, quizá sería mejor que abandonase. No tengo interés alguno en estudiantes promedio. Nos vemos en dos días.

Y sin una palabra más de por medio, el hombre abandonó el salón, dejando a Rei literalmente en shock. ¿Le había dicho estudiante promedio? ¿A ella? ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

Para cuando reaccionó, él ya se había ido. Enojo, rabia, enfado. Nada de eso sintió con lo ocurrido, más bien lo que se propagó en su pecho fue esa incómoda sensación de frustración. Y eso era lo que a Rei le podía más.

Recordó su cansancio, su esfuerzo y sacrificio. Las horas empleadas y perdidas. El golpe a su orgullo: _"¿Segura que esto es lo mejor que puede hacer, señorita Hino?"_

Ouch. Eso en verdad le dolió.

Suspiró y salió del aula. Los ojos le escocían, pero no quiso llorar por nimiedades como esa. Tragó saliva y su intención fue ir a la biblioteca por más material para su trabajo, no obstante, el sonido de su celular la distrajo de su trayecto. Una sensación de vértigo surgió espontánea en su estómago.

Era su padre.

Tardó en responder, dejando que el aparato sonase un trío de veces. Oprimió la tecla para aceptar la llamada, aunque estuvo tentada en ignorarla excusando cualquier cosa. No deseaba hablar con él, en especial en ese momento. Sucumbió a su conciencia como siempre.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué estabas haciendo que no contestabas? -respondió la voz seria y solemne del otro lado de la línea.

—Estaba en clase. Salí por un momento. ¿Cómo ha estado, padre? –respondió la pelinegra en tono manso, mintiéndole además.

—No te preocupes, no te quitaré mucho tiempo. Llamé para recordarte del aniversario luctuoso de tu madre. Iremos a rendirle los honores. Es en una semana. Mandaré el auto por ti al templo, estate lista. –agregó plano, notificando, sin preguntar. Como ya era su costumbre.

—No creo poder ir. –dijo Rei, después de unos tantos segundos de silencio muerto.

—¿Qué tonteras estas hablando? No te estoy preguntando, estoy recordándotelo. ¿Estás en tus cabales, niña? ¿Te estás escuchando ahora mismo?

—Sé lo que estoy diciendo, padre. No iré al aniversario, estoy ocupada. Así que no mandes a nadie, no estaré lista. –aseguró ella, rebelándose con frialdad, esa que quería aparentar y transmitirle con su voz, aunque sus ojos comenzaran a empañarse y llenarse de agua.

—¿Y crees que haciendo tu berrinche no irás? He dicho que iremos a rendir los honores, y eso haremos. ¿Crees que puedes faltarle al respeto a los muertos? ¿Y te haces llamar hija de tu madre?

La voz, que a diferencia del inicio ya no sonaba tan impasible, taladraba con sus palabras el alma de la Rei. Aun cuando no lo tuviera frente a frente, seguía infundándole aquel temor y zozobra que desde niña sentía, y que le hacía siempre acceder a todo sin replicar, obedientemente. A pesar de que no gritase, de que no usara una palabra jamás insultante, ese temor siempre estaba allí y hasta sus 24 años nunca se fue.

—¿De dónde has sacado esa insolencia, Rei Hino? Tal parece que te has rodeado de no muy buenas influencias. Eso es lo que pasa cuando las jovencitas como tú pretenden ser independientes. Terminan queriendo hacer lo que quieren, olvidan fácilmente el respeto a las costumbres, a los mayores y claro, a su posición.

La sutil indiferencia, la declarativa razonada, el estilo impecable de todo lo que salía de boca de su progenitor, era la peor arma que poseía. Hiriente como ninguna.

—¿Y cuál es esa, papá? ¿Cuál es esa posición a la que siempre te refieres? ¿A la de la influyente y adinerada familia Hino? ¿A la de hija del Senador Hino Takashi? ¿A la posición de tu hija? ¿A cuál de las tres me debo ajustar? –solicitó Rei, dejando esa fingida pasividad.

Dejó las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos correr por sus blancas mejillas, que por el enojo creciente se iban tiñendo de un rojo carmín. Siempre sucedía lo mismo. Cada vez que hablaban, por teléfono o frente a frente. Ella queriendo mostrarse fuerte, decidida, capaz ante él, y al momento, terminaba derrumbándola con unas cuantas palabras simples.

Estaba harta de temerle a su padre, de no sacarle más de escuetos regaños hirientes. Nunca consiguiendo que él se mostrase sincero con alguna cosa, pocas veces tomándole alguna consideración sentimental, como la hija que ella era. Era cierto, mientras creció –e incluso ahora que era una mujer-, nunca le faltó nada, medios, recursos, nada.

Tan solo una cosa. Un padre. Uno de verdad. Rei nunca sintió que él lo fuera alguna vez. Siempre ocupado, siempre indolente ante todo, siempre distante. La excusa era el trabajo. Siempre. Desde que su madre vivía. Rei la vio esperándole siempre, añorándole siempre, y él nunca llegó. Dicen que la gente no muere de amor o de tristeza, pero Rei estuvo convencida que si no hubiere sido por aquel accidente, a la larga hubiera muerto por esa causa. Y odiaba que ahora, que ella estaba muerta, tres metros bajo la tierra, su padre quisiese mostrarle esa consideración que en vida no tuvo con ella.

—Deja tu histeria, Reiko. Ya no eres una niña que no se da cuenta de las cosas, te lo he explicado muchas veces. Eres la hija de un Senador de la Asamblea Nacional de Representantes, no cualquier hija. Deberías alcanzar a comprender lo que eso significa. Sobre tu madre, no eres quién le haga tal desaire, de no ser por aquello, no tendríamos que ir a visitar una tumba en vez de compartir una comida familiar. Así que no discutiré contigo más este asunto. El 10 de Abril el chofer te estará esperando frente al templo. Asegúrate de estar puntual. Tu abuelo está ya está al tanto. Cuida de ti, Reiko.

El tono largo y cortado de la llamada, suplió las palabras de Takashi Hino. Él había colgado.

Rei mantuvo el celular pegado al oído, como si aun siguiera hablando con él. Con la mirada perdida repasó la discusión, que más bien, parecían haber sido sólo la alteración de ella misma y la puesta elegante en cintura de él. Al fin, devolvió el teléfono a su bolso y limpió los rastros de llanto que había en su rostro.

_"No eres quién le haga tal desaire, de no ser por aquello, no tendríamos que ir a visitar una tumba en vez de compartir una comida familiar"_

—Crees que no lo sé… -musitó brevemente al recordar la frase que terminó por hundirla ante él.

Reanudó el camino a la biblioteca, aun quedaba un largo día por delante y ella sólo quería que ya acabara. Se sentía fatal.

Durante las sesiones de ingles y francés se desconcentró. Ella tan diestra para la lectura y traducción, fue corregida más de un par de veces en cada una. Definitivo, aquel no fue su día. Debió preverlo cuando al levantarse sintió esa aura sombría en el ambiente.

Suspiró.

Pero si creyó que su día no podía terminar peor, se equivocó, pues después de media hora de esperar el bus que la llevara diario a su casa, este no pasó en todo ese tiempo. Y se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de caminar.

Cuando ya llevaba alguna distancia recorrida, el bus pasó, pero no se detuvo porque no estaba en una parada establecida. Y Rei se rió de sí misma. Aquel día parecía no querer terminar pacíficamente.

Y una lluvia ligera se soltó. Rei no se resguardó.

Quiso sentir el agua en su cara, apaciguándola. Sus cabellos negros se fueron humedeciendo hasta que de sus puntas goteó agua de lluvia. Sus ropas también se mojaron. No tuvo prisa en recorrer el camino, sintió que necesitaba olvidar lo sucedido, sentía que debía calmar esas ganas que le daban de llorar a pulmón abierto. Pero no podía, no delante de los demás. No dejó nunca que nadie viera su sufrimiento, no quería preocupar a nadie, no quería perder esa imagen de fortaleza con la que ella se encargaba de envestirse.

No fue hasta una hora después que Rei llegó a su hogar, el único que conocía desde los ocho años. Subió sin ganas las escaleras, arrastró sus pasos hasta su habitación. Y de nuevo, allí estaba él.

—¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? –interrogó Yaten en cuanto divisó su figura acercarse. Llevaba hora y media esperándola, cosa que no le tenía precisamente en su mejor humor, no obstante, no fue capaz de irse de allí.

Bastante sumida en sus pensamientos, Rei no se percató de su presencia sino hasta que le escuchó hablar. Sus ojos violetas se alzaron para mirarlo, y de pronto sus pupilas se empañaron de lágrimas sin explicación alguna, como cuando un frasco solo necesita de un ligero empujón para romperse.

Yaten, que no había reparado en nada más que en la descortesía de tenerlo esperando tanto tiempo, notó entonces el estado de Hino: cabellos y ropas mojadas, las facciones y gestos de su rostro sombríos, el desgano que mostraba el aura en ella. Totalmente anormal.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa? –inquirió el peliplata con el ceño fruncido. Rei cayó en la cuenta de toda ella y se sintió avergonzada. Yaten era la última persona que deseaba, la viese así.

—¿Oh, estás aquí? –cuestionó Rei, fingiendo sorpresa. Bajó la mirada y sonrió como si tal cosa. Entonces como si las fuerzas le retornaran al cuerpo, se encaminó a su habitación, pasando de él.

De nuevo se había envestido de aquella armadura infranqueable.

Yaten frunció el ceño confundido por su repentina reacción.

—¿Qué te entretuvo tanto tiempo? Ni siquiera me cogiste el celular –acusó siguiéndola en su ir y venir por la habitación que ya conocía-. He esperado más de una hora a que aparecieras… ¿Por qué vienes toda empapada?

—¿Uhmm? –atendió distraídamente la pelinegra al cuestionamiento sobre su lamentable estado, y recordando la fatalidad de su día, su cabeza buscó maquinar alguna excusa cualquiera-. Ah, esto… olvidé mi paraguas aquí en casa y me agarró el aguacero saliendo del Centro de Lenguas, y en el tramo de la parada del bus al templo me terminé de mojar.

Yaten se mantuvo mirándola expectante. Por alguna razón, no hallaba la explicación lo bastante creíble. Y luego _eso_, la mirada que tenía en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente.

—¿Y por eso tardaste tanto? –presionó Yaten. Aun no tenía la respuesta a su pregunta primordial.

—¿Eso es importante? –dio por toda respuesta la chica, preparando el "campamento".

—Lo es para mí. Me hará saber si me has hecho esperar en vano o no.

Rei suspiró, armándose de paciencia. A todo, se le sumaba las caprichosas explicaciones que debía darle al joven Kou.

—Ya te dije, fue por la lluvia. ¿Podemos comenzar ya? –urgió ella, ansiosa por terminar con todo. La cabeza comenzaba a punzarle.

La respuesta fastidiada que ella dio no fue muy bien acogida por el ojiverde, el que se preguntaba una y otra vez al observarla con detalle: ¿Qué maldito bicho le había picado?

—¿Te molesta algo? –se arriesgó a preguntar Yaten, mosqueado en parte por la curiosidad y también por la actitud agria que ella estaba tomando.

—¿Molestarme? ¿Molestarme qué? –ella dijo, restándole importancia, queriendo reflejar que no entendía y que tampoco le importaba-. Hoy escucharas unas piezas de música y escribirás lo que te inspiren, lo que sea. –complementó, dándole su mp3.

Yaten dibujó el mayor gesto de incredulidad de su vida. ¿Qué le estaba pidiendo qué? ¿Qué no se supone que había avanzado? ¿En qué momento ella se había perdido?

—Hino, se supone que haríamos otra cosa distinta. ¿Por qué esto otra vez?

—Hazlo, Yaten. –dejó Rei por toda respuesta y con un tono que no invitaba a replica alguna. Luego ella se levantó para adentrarse al cuarto y cerrar la puerta después. Por el ruido que ella hizo, Yaten adivinó que se cambiaba la ropa mojada.

Él intentó seguir sus indicaciones aunque le parecieran absurdas a esas alturas de su progreso. Para cuando Rei salió ataviada con ropa seca, él había concluido su actividad. Ella tomó asiento y tomó los apuntes. Mientras leyó, Yaten la vió fruncir los labios en numerosas ocasiones. Cosa que no le auguró nada bueno.

—Aun siguen siendo pedazos de nada –la escuchó hablar-, es decir, por si solos parecen buenos, pero no tienen coherencia alguna entre sí. Y tu canción estará lista cuando seas capaz de armar varias ideas sobre una sola temática que con algunos ajustes, armonicen completamente. Esto aun no sirve. Inténtalo de nuevo. –determinó la pelinegra, regresándole el block de notas.

La mirada del peliplata se encendió de enfado. Soltó una risa irónica y no pudo quedarse callado más. Él también tenía límites para su paciencia.

—Qué fácil suena, pero no lo es. Si lo hicieras, tú entenderías… -murmuró entre dientes. Odiaba equivocarse, verse evidenciado y ser ordenado por alguien.

—Puedo hacerlo, ahora mismo –respondió ella en respuesta seca-, pero no lo haré. Uno, porque no tengo tiempo. Dos, porque no necesito demostrárselo a nadie. No soy yo quien necesita crear nada. –finalizó fríamente y sin recato.

Por primera vez, Yaten le escuchó ese tono indispuesto. Cierto era que ya comenzaba a leer sus palabras y sus entonaciones para saber cuando estaban peleando amistosamente, y cuando ella iba en serio. Esta vez, ella parecía realmente ofendida.

—Creo que por hoy, lo dejaremos aquí. Inténtalo una vez más y mañana lo revisaremos. –agregó Rei antes de que Yaten siquiera pensara en decir cualquier cosa.

El platinado observó su fastidio y el cómo ella recogía todos los materiales de la manta que cubrió la duela. Levantando su muñeca miró el reloj.

—Hino, apenas han sido treinta minutos el día de hoy. ¿Por qué hasta mañana? –difirió el ojiverde, incitado por algo interno a apelar la sentencia de cortar el tiempo.

—Mañana tengo dos exámenes, Yaten. Estoy cansada. –mintió a medias la pelinegra.

Era cierto, estaba cansada, demasiado, emocional y físicamente. No obstante, no tenía ningún examen en toda esa semana, aquello sólo fue agregado por ella como una acotación que reforzara su argumento.

Y no se habló más. Eso bastó para callarle la boca. ¿Qué podía apelar contra ello? Sería cínico demandar un tiempo que bien meditado, ella le estaba regalando sin ningún beneficio. El platinado no insistió más y se retiró. No obstante durante su trayecto de vuelta, no pudo pensar en otra cosa que en lo extraño de la actitud de ella. ¿Se habría ofendido por lo que él había dicho o estaba enfadad por otra cosa? Si era así, ¿Cuál seria el motivo? ¿De verdad estaría sólo agotada? Eso era muy factible dado las jornadas que se aventaba desde muy temprano hasta ya entrada la noche.

El claxon de un automóvil le alertó en una luz en verde para que avanzara, sus pensamientos le habían distraído más de lo común. Puso en marcha el auto y continuó su camino. De pronto, y en un acto totalmente instintivo, Yaten viró en una maniobra al sentido contrario.

Regresó al templo. Y esta vez no se iba a ir sin saber lo que a esa chica loca le ocurría. O sea, él no iba a ir y venir cuando ella quisiese, o estar a la disposición de su buen o mal humor. Todo ello se lo iba a hacer notar, sin excepción.

Sin embargo, sus ganas se vieron mermadas cuando antes de llegar a la habitación de ella, llegó a sus oídos el sonido de ligeros gimoteos. Se acercó silencioso hasta el lugar donde siempre se vieran, y la encontró con la cabeza metida entre las rodillas y cubierta con los brazos. Ella lloraba.

Algo en el pecho de él se movió al ser testigo, algo que no era agradable. Sintió una necesidad inexplicable de realizar algo, cualquier cosa con tal de que ella parase de llorar. Y no es que fuera débil ante ese tipo de expresiones sentimentales, muy por el contrario, siempre las vio de forma indiferente. No obstante el verla a _ella_, una mujer que destilaba seguridad y control, que parecía hecha de hierro y que andaba por el mundo como un muro de concreto, le causaba una gran consternación.

Sin que ella se diese cuenta siquiera, Yaten tomó lugar a su lado en la duela y se sentó en silencio. Estuvo así un rato hasta que con cuidado, y buscando no sobresaltarla, posó una mano sobre su hombro. De una cosa sí estaba seguro, y era que conociéndola, definitivamente no le caería nada bien el verlo allí nueva mente presenciando su "estado" emocional.

Y efectivamente, en cuanto sintió el roce Rei alzó la cabeza de inmediato, con una actitud menos temerosa que defensiva. En cuanto reconoció esa mirada verdosa, el alma se le fue a los pies. No podía ser posible que el que menos deseaba ella que le viera así, se presentara frente a ella.

Como por reflejo, alzo el hombro y lo echó para atrás, rechazando el toque. Lo siguiente fue limpiarse las mejillas de cualquier rastro de humedad. Yaten sonrió irónico cuando la vió hacer eso.

—¿Para qué te las limpias si ya te vi? Sé que te preocupa que estando frente mío se te haya corrido el maquillaje, pero no es algo en lo que me fije ahora. No debería avergonzarte llorar si quieres hacerlo. –comentó queriendo sonar indiferente.

—¿Quién está llorando? –intentó negarse ella, con el gesto enfadado por ser descubierta por él-. ¿Qué haces aquí otra vez? Creí haberte dicho que nos veríamos hasta mañana.

Yaten sintió el control. Sin que ella hubiere dicho nada, él supo que la razón por la que literalmente lo corrió fue porque no quería derrumbarse frente a él al descargar todo eso que llegó a molestarla. Ahora lo único que quiso saber, fue el porqué ella se sintió así. Pero no la forzaría ni le preguntaría abiertamente, ese no era su estilo. Lado a lado, él sonrió confiado y ella intentaba no mirarlo.

—No te contengas, es peor si lo haces. –murmuró el platinado, como si leyese el pensamiento de la chica.

Y como si hubieren estado esperando su permiso, las pupilas de la pelinegra se llenaron de lágrimas que en un parpadeo brotaron libremente. Sin poder contenerlas, Rei las dejó ir.

Consciente de lo que provocaron sus palabras, Yaten se sintió bien por dentro, y no por el hecho de que ella llorase, sino que lo hiciese teniéndolo a un lado, aceptando su muda comprensión.

En silencio, la custodió un buen rato, esperando a que se calmara. Pero eso no sucedió pronto, y se preguntó si acaso ella tenía alguna llave de agua en sus ojos violetas. Y así, sin pensar, quiso tontear con ella, algo que ultimadamente comenzaba a hacer a menudo.

Pasó un brazo por sus estrechos hombros y la atrajo hacia él, ofreciéndole el suyo propio para continuar llorando. Eso bastó para que ella cortara su lagrimeo y lo mirara sorprendida sin moverse.

—Para de llorar, las niñas bonitas no lloran. –completó Yaten, fingiendo inocencia y aguantándose las ganas de reírse por la expresión desencajada de ella.

—¿Qué te crees que soy una cría? –devolvió la pelinegra, tan sólo escuchar sus palabras.

—Pareces una con esos gimoteos que te cargas. –replicó él de nuevo.

Rei se movió para quitárselo de encima, y viendo que recuperaba su temperamento, Yaten la ciñó aún más fuerte.

—No te voy a soltar hasta que te calmes. Cuando lo hagas me avisas. –declaró el peliplata como un ultimátum, dejando entrever que no cedería a nada.

Rei no cabía en su incredulidad. Ya no lloraba más, él logró ser la causa para que dejara de hacerlo. Analizando el tono de sus palabras, decidió hacerle caso y no hizo más esfuerzos por soltarse. Sólo se calmó.

Por mucho tiempo, Rei había dejado de percibir ciertas sensaciones, fuera de lo que le causaba la música, como la emoción, los nervios, vergüenza, timidez. Ella no recordaba cómo era eso, y el hecho de que en ese momento todas ellas se conjugaran en su cuerpo, la sorprendió.

Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón retumbar fuertemente, y por la cercanía en que se encontraba con Yaten, pudo percibir también los de él un poco más silenciosos. Su cabeza dio vueltas y se sintió mareada, los pensamientos que antes atormentaran su mente se perdieron en esa tranquilidad que poco a poco la iba albergando.

Sentía las mejillas arder mientras las sensaciones que no podía descifrar iban inundándola una a una. Entonces percibió el toque fresco sobre su frente, y la voz grave de él un poco lejana.

—¿Tienes fiebre? Estás ardiendo.

Rei parpadeó muchas veces. Como si de súbito le hubieran drenado la energía, ella no encontró fuerzas para moverse ni mantener más los ojos abiertos. Un cálido sopor se iba apoderando de ella.

—¡Hey, Hino, despierta! –llamó Yaten, con la voz alterada, ya se estaba alarmando.

El muchacho vio como ella no respondía y la tomó en brazos. De inmediato la llevó a la habitación. Sin pensarlo mucho, el peliplata la cobijó hasta la cintura y abrió dos de los botones de la blusa que ella antes se pusiera, esperando que el aire entrara a sus pulmones.

Tocó de nuevo su frente y corroboró el calor que de ella emanaba, así como de sus mejillas, que brillaban con ese color carmín que no le conocía. Por un momento maldijo el estar allí para presenciar eso y hacerse responsable, y al mismo tiempo, lo agradecía. De no ser por él, quien sabe lo que hubiera sido de ella sola en esa casa.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue buscar algún medicamento por allí en el escritorio-piano, en el buró, en el guardarropa. Encontró unas píldoras efectivas en uno de los cajones del mueble junto a su cama. El siguiente paso fue buscar agua para dárselas a tragar.

Siguió el camino que ella siempre trazaba para traer comestibles en sus prácticas y la encontró, una cocina amplia y ordenada, casi como en un cuadro. Buscó un vaso y lo llenó del líquido. Yaten pensó que de no ser por la parte delantera de la casa, eso no parecería para nada un templo.

Volvió al cuarto y tomando una de las píldoras, levantó a Rei un poco de la cama para dársela con un poco de agua. Le habló moviéndola un poco para que reaccionase, Rei apenas y abrió un poco los ojos y obedeció lo que el dijo, tras lo cual, volvió a perderse en el sueño.

Yaten suspiró acongojado, la situación no le gustaba nada.

—Realmente eres problemática, Rei… -murmuró mirando el sudor en su frente mientras se encontró perdida en el sueño.

Tomó la silla victoriana que viera la vez anterior y la acercó a la cama. Fue a la cocina y haciendo algo desorden encontró un recipiente que llenó con agua fría. De entre las prendas de ella, buscó algún paño. Se conformó con un pañuelo negro que encontró por allí. E hizo lo que vió hacer a la gente en esas situaciones: le colocó paños fríos en la frente para bajar la temperatura.

Sumergía, exprimía y colocaba con cuidado. Luego esperaba y la volteaba. Y de nuevo la retiraba y repetía la misma rutina. Así lo hizo muchas veces hasta que al comparar la temperatura encontró que ésta había bajado completamente. Y suspiró aliviado.

Echó el cuerpo para atrás, recargándose en el respaldo y lanzando al aire un gran suspiro relajado, aliviado. Cerró los ojos buscando lubricarlos un poco. Con el relajamiento, también el cansancio se hizo más notorio. Miró el reloj en su muñeca y volvió a suspirar.

_12:56 am._

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto…? –preguntóse murmurando.

Empezaba a darse cuenta que su comportamiento ya no era normal, es decir, según su personalidad, la personalidad de Yaten Kou. Sus ojos esmeraldas se fueron en dirección a ella, a la causante de su extraño comportamiento. Ella dormía muy tranquila, apacible. Su imagen desbordaba una calidez y una serenidad que lograba sosegar a quien estuviese cerca de ella, a pesar de su carácter tan aguerrido.

Y era esa misma sensación la que suponía el platinado que de ella le atraía como a un imán. Le era totalmente extraño. Siempre le resultó difícil encontrarse cómodo con alguien, con excepción de sus hermanos y su princesa Kakkyu; e incluso con ellos guardaba sus reservas. El que además de sentirse cómodo, sintiese la libertad de hacer cosas y decirlas abiertamente –él no acostumbrado a hilar más de tres frases juntas-, ciertamente que fue nuevo y raro.

Rei se movió entre las sábanas, motivada por sus sueños tan ajenos a él. Se ladeó hacia donde Yaten estaba sentado y su silueta curvilínea y armoniosa se marcó sobre las mantas. Varios hilos oscuros cayeron sobre su rostro pálido, cubriéndolo. Otros más se apartaron hacia su espalda, dejando la vista a la desnudez de su cuello de cisne.

—Yaten… –la escuchó murmurar entre sueños.

Fue algo tan breve. Y mortal a la vez.

Yaten se llevó la palma abierta de la mano a su pecho, del lado izquierdo. Quiso calmar los latidos desenfrenados que se desataron justo donde estaba su corazón. Jamás había percibido algo igual, esas punzadas que electrizaban cada fibra de su cuerpo, aturdiéndolo sorpresivamente. Y eso solo lo había sentido viendo sonreír, enfadar y hablar a Rei Hino.

Ahora desataba lo mismo con tan solo enunciar su nombre. Destilándolo de entre sus delgados labios. ¿Cuál sería su sueño? Él lo quiso saber, aunque sabía que no lo haría. Sin embargo, fue más grande la satisfacción que se propagó por su ser sabiendo que estaba en él.

Un sentimiento. Lo estuvo sintiendo sin darse cuenta, sin divisarlo antes. Sensaciones. Que ella desataba a su merced, sin avisos previos, enredándolo, hechizándolo, atrapándolo.

Algo tenía ella, algo que no sabía si quería averiguar. No obstante, por alguna razón sentía que ya no tenía elección para ello.

Él ya lo estaba haciendo.

.

.

* * *

7. _"Just a Feeling"__ - TaeYang._

_¡Annyeong!_

¡Y aquí con otro! Kyaa, quise saltar de emocion cuando Yaten hizo todo eso, de hecho, primero mi cara fue de O_O... y luego paso a un O.o?... Y al final con un ., jajajaja. Y es que este Yaten se me fue de las manos, se apoderó de ellas y actuo por si solo, algo que con frecuencia me pasa con mis personajes, siempre se me rebelan como quieren, jajaja.

Okas, espero que les haya gustado, espero que me acompañen al proximo =)

Otra vez, gracias por sus lecturas, alertas y comentarios, me sacan unos ánimos y unas sonrisas que es difícil de explicar. Mis especiales agradecimientos a: _Imari NekoVampire, Nickrivers (la jueza de las estrellitas psicoldelicas xD), Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Sheila Sevigne Sakurai y Rouge Passion._

_¡Os adoro!_

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

¡Annyeong!

.

*Sol*


	8. Lo poco que queda de mí

.

**"Aléjate de mí****"**

Capítulo VIII

-_Lo poco que queda de mí_-

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Dedicada a LESVAL y Rouge Passion, por sus ánimos a subir esta historia.

.

* * *

.

.

Poco a poco, sus ojos se fueron abriendo. Por la luz que alcanzaba a alumbrar la habitación, Rei adivinó que apenas acababa de aclarar el día, quizá el reloj marcaba algunos minutos después de las siete de la mañana. Su mente, al contrario de días pasados, sugirió que era buena hora para levantarse y alistarse para ir a la universidad. Se sentía bastante descansada.

_"¿Qué me pondré hoy?", _se preguntó, mientras dio la vuelta para abrazar su almohada y meditar mejor.

Un grito ahogado que alcanzó a cubrir con las manos salió de lo hondo de su garganta. A pocos metros de su cama, sentado en la silla favorita de su madre, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza ladeada estaba más y nada menos que Yaten Kou.

—¿Qué diablos hace aquí? –se cuestionó en un susurro apenas audible, pero que hizo que Yaten se moviera ligeramente y Rei diera un respingo involuntario. Se quedó pasmada viéndolo dormir en esa incómoda posición, sus parpados cerrados dejaron entrever lo tupidas que eran sus pestañas. Su gesto parecía demasiado angelical.

La pelinegra sacudió la cabeza con frenesí, espantando esas impertinentes ideas y esperando que los recuerdos vinieran en su lugar. Se acordó de haber discutido con él, de mandarlo de regreso a su casa, de ponerse a llorar como una niña, de que él se sentó a su lado para acompañarla en su aflicción, del abrazo molestón que él le dio. Cosquillas corrieron por sus brazos cuando la imagen se plasmó en su cabeza. Después todo fue confuso y borroso, no recordaba más, solo el sopor inundar su cuerpo. Lo que le indicaba que probablemente se había quedado dormida.

Sus violetas ojos dieron un repaso por la habitación y reparó en su buró. Allí se encontraban sueltas las píldoras para la fiebre que ella usaba cuando sentía los primeros indicios de gripe, un recipiente con agua y el pañuelo negro que usaba de vez en cuando para adornar su cuello.

Y la respuesta se le presentó clara: Tuvo fiebre y él cuidó de ella. De allí la explicación al porqué había permanecido en su habitación y dormido en esa posición tan incómoda. De nuevo esa sensación cálida la llenó por dentro, al mirarlo hacer cosas que ella no creyó que haría, como si una manta hubiese develado el verdadero carácter que el platinado poseía. Muy diferente de lo que aparentó siempre, desde que lo conoció.

Sonrió agradecida y se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido. Alcanzó una manta y se la tendió encima con delicadeza para no despertarlo, quería regalarle al menos diez minutos de descanso –si es que en esa posición podía alcanzarlo-, mientras aprovechó para tomar algunas ropas e irse a tomar una ducha.

Cuando regresó, Rei lo encontró sentado en el borde de la duela, fuera de su habitación. Lo notó bostezar y eso le sacó una sonrisa. Yaten sintió los levísimos pasos y volvió su vista a ella, que venía vestida y con una toalla entre las manos, con la cual secaba su largo cabello.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste?-preguntó el platinado en cuanto la tuvo a una cercana distancia.

—Parecías muy cómodo durmiendo así que no te quise despertar. –respondió ella irónica, sabiendo que el cuerpo lo debía tener todo adolorido.

A esto, Yaten le dedicó una mirada de advertencia, lo que consiguió que ella se riera y fuera a sentarse a su lado en la duela. Continuó secándose las puntas que goteaban agua. Dejó correr algunos segundos de silencio, buscando el momento de soltar su agradecimiento. "Gracias", iba a decir, pero apenas iba abrir la boca cuando, sintió la mano de Yaten en su frente. Tras unos segundos la retiró.

—Parece que ya estas bien del todo. –diagnosticó con simpleza, e internamente tranquilizándose así mismo.

—Gracias, Yaten. –Rei dijo por fin con la mayor sinceridad posible. Realmente, lo que él había hecho por ella no fue cualquier cosa.

Yaten entendió con esa simple frase, el alcance de la gratitud de ella y todo lo que encerraba. Sin darse cuenta el cómo, ambos habían llegado a acercarse tanto que las palabras llegaban a sobrar y en la que la interacción se daba de un modo natural y cómodo. Tanto así, que ni siquiera repararon en que técnicamente, habían pasado la noche juntos.

—Me voy ahora –anunció el platinado, dejando sus palabras en el aire-. Traigo mi coche, ¿Quieres que te dé un aventón por ahí? Creo que me queda de paso –ofreció-. Pero si quieres, te doy solo diez minutos para que termines de alistarte. Sabes bien que odio esperar.

Y diciendo aquello, Yaten se dirigió a la salida del templo, dejando pasar el tiempo que le concedía. Rei corrió hacia dentro a terminar de arreglarse, obviamente no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de que la adelantara un poco en el camino. Doce minutos después, corría escaleras abajo con sus botines cafés de agujeta, y su carpeta entre los brazos.

Yaten estaba por arrancar.

—¡Espérame, Kou! –gritó ella a dos escalones. Abrió rápidamente la puerta del copiloto y cerró de un portazo. Luego respiró hondo y miró a Yaten incrédula-. ¿En serio te ibas a ir sin mí?

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué crees que soy tu chofer? Te dije diez minutos.

Rei bufó irónica.

—Olvídalo, olvídalo. Conduce. –ordenó ella, dándole por su lado y no buscar una discusión interminable.

—Sí, señorita. –dijo Yaten para molestarla. Arrancó el auto y tomaron camino a la avenida central, por el rumbo de la universidad de Tokio.

—¿Y qué pasó con tu fabuloso trabajo? Ayer lo entregaste, ¿No? Ahora sí podremos trabajar bien en las sesiones. –comentó Yaten, primero en pregunta, luego formulando la afirmación.

Rei no contestó. A Yaten le extrañó.

—¿Qué, te lo regresaron o algo así? –jugó el platinado, no esperando acertar. Al no escuchar una sola palabra y en vez de ello, notar que ella mordió la esquina izquierda de su labio inferior, supuso lo contrario-. ¿Lo hicieron?

—Sí. Debo corregirlo para mañana. Parece que no fue suficiente para mi profesor.

El ojiverde siguió mirando el camino, pero sus ojos se empequeñecieron en una meditación no muy cordial. ¿No había suficiente para su profesor? No sabía entonces cuál era la definición de suficiente que tenía en la cabeza ese señor. Tan sólo darle un vistazo aquel día a los documentos en el ordenador pudo darse cuenta –aunque no tenía ni una idea de lo que hablaba la mayor parte-, de que era bueno. Y todo lo que ella se había esforzado…

—¿Y tú lo crees? –preguntó él.

Rei sólo negó con la cabeza, con la vista enfocada en las agujetas de sus botines cafés.

—¿Y entonces por qué lo vas a hacer? ¿No te dijo en qué estabas mal?

Rei negó nuevamente. Yaten soltó un suspiro apenas perceptible, pero que denotaba frustración.

—Sólo me preguntó si eso era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—¿Y qué le respondiste? –quiso saber el platinado, dando la vuelta a la derecha en un semáforo.

—No… respondí nada. –confesó la pelinegra, en un murmuro.

—¿Eres tonta, Hino? Debiste decir que sí y aferrarte a eso. ¿O consideras que entregaste algo que no era bueno?

—No. Creí que era bueno.

—¿Y entonces por qué te quedaste callada? Debiste defender tu trabajo, no dejarlo pasar así como así. Si no aprendes a defender tu investigación, ¿Cómo esperas enfrentarte con ellos en tu examen profesional? ¡Ah, de verdad! A veces pareces un gatito asustado. –reprendió Yaten con ligereza. Sin darse cuenta estaba haciendo lo que nunca hizo en su vida: dar consejos o externar opiniones sobre asuntos ajenos. Rei lo miraba con asombro y a la vez consternación, porque escuchándolo de sus labios veía que él tenía razón.

—Así que no lo hagas. Preséntate así y vuélveselo a exponer. Si insiste, tú defiende tu trabajo, o terminarás haciéndolo cuarenta mil veces.

Rei lo escuchó atenta, considerando seriamente lo que él iba diciendo. Creyó que debía hacerlo así, asombrándose a sí misma de estar dispuesta a no acatar una indicación académica.

—Quizá tengas razón. –comentó ella, supuestamente no muy convencida, pero en realidad sí lo estaba.

—¿Es por aquí, a la izquierda? –Yaten dudó, sacándola de su ensueño. Estaban por llegar a la universidad.

—Sí, a la izquierda. Pero Yaten, no es necesario que me lleves hasta allí, yo puedo caminar desde aquí, está bastante cerca. –se apresuró a decir la pelinegra, avergonzada por la distracción que había tenido. O sea, él le había propuesto adelantarla, no llevarla hasta allá. Seguramente ya tenía varios minutos esperando a que se bajara.

—Ni lo sueñes, no te bajaste antes. Si no te bajaste antes no voy a desperdiciar mi gasolina dejándote ahí botada. Anda, dime, ¿Aquí a la derecha? –asestó él, no aceptando réplicas. Rei continuó apenada pero algo dentro de sí se sintió bien. Obedeciendo, siguió indicándole el camino.

En tres minutos estuvieron frente a la entrada de la universidad, y Yaten se estacionó en la acera. Rei se deshizo del cinturón de seguridad y tomó su bolso y carpeta. Volvióse hacia Yaten y le regaló una radiante y sincera sonrisa.

—Gracias por traerme, ya te lo compensaré. Regresa con cuidado, nos vemos luego.

—Esta noche. –indicó el peliplata, fijando el momento en que lo harían. Rei frunció el ceño, pero entendió luego de un momento.

—Ah, sí, en las tutorías. Entonces, nos vemos al rato. Ve con cuidado. –respondió la pelinegra, saliendo del auto y aventando la puerta para cerrarla.

—No te dejes intimidar, Hino. Ese no es tu estilo. –acotó el chico, arrancando de nuevo el auto. Rei apreció sus palabras y sonrió.

—Haz tu tarea, Kou. –agregó la chica, en respuesta a eso. Yaten tradujo aquello como un claro agradecimiento. Arrancó el auto, y tomó el camino de regreso. Rei le vió perderse en la vuelta de la esquina.

Aferró la carpeta a su pecho y acomodó la tira de su bolso. Se encaminó hacia la entrada de la universidad mientras se colgó una sonrisa alegre en los labios. Por dentro sentía una gran emoción de felicidad, se sentía contenta y confiada.

—Lo veo y no lo creo. ¿Desde cuándo Yaten Kou es tan considerado como para traerte a la universidad? ¿De casualidad me he perdido de algo? –preguntó una voz a su lado.

Rei dio un respingo involuntario y se volvió para identificar a la persona. Se encontró con su amiga Amy.

—Amy, hola. –saludó la pelinegra, como lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—Hola –devolvió la peliazul, haciendo un gesto con la mano con buen ánimo-. Luces muy contenta, ¿Se debe acaso a que tienes nuevo chofer? –jugó un poco.

—No, no tiene nada qué ver. ¿Cuál chofer? ¿Yaten? ¡Cómo crees! –negó Rei, sintiéndose un tanto nerviosa-. Simplemente le quedaba de paso, no empieces a delirar.

—No es delirio. Además, ¿Qué tiene de malo? –señaló Amy-. Supongo que ambos se han hecho amigos. La interacción, crea lazos, eso es indudable. –precisó como una ley universal.

—Bueno, sí, nos hemos hecho cercanos, pero nada más. No hay nada raro y así.

Amy frunció el ceño.

Por alguna razón, Rei se sentía en la necesidad imperiosa de excusar la situación. No podría decir simplemente: _"Sí, nos hemos hecho amigos"_. No. Ella quería dejar entrever los límites que los separaban, marcando que no había lugar a malentendidos. Y eso confundió a Amy.

—Tranquila, no hay nada raro en eso. Bueno, sí es raro que Yaten se haya vuelto más sociable contigo, pero que sean amigos no. O eso creo yo. –compartió Amy con su voz pacífica. Realmente eso no le causaba ningún conflicto, sólo le sorprendía. Jamás vió que Yaten fuera considerado con alguien, ni siquiera con sus hermanos. Pero supuso que Rei debió haberle caído bien, y eso para ella era cosa natural, siempre consideró a la pelinegra como alguien que inspiraba confianza y seguridad.

—No creo que todos lo vean así. –dijo Rei, con apenas un resquicio de sonrisa.

—¿Te refieres a Mina? –juzgó la peliazul con suspicacia. Empezaba a dilucidar el problema de ella.

—No, no, lo digo en general –negó Rei, tratando de sonar convincente, aunque en realidad, eso era precisamente lo que le preocupaba-. Sé que Yaten no es muy accesible, y el que lo sea conmigo no creo que se deba otra cosa más que a que le estoy ayudando con su canción. Es todo.

Amy se limitó a sonreír.

—Ok, no te preocupes. Nadie piensa lo contrario –consoló pronto-. Apresurémonos que vamos un poco tarde.

Rei asintió y tomaron sus caminos a clase. Quedaron en verse después de clase a la hora de comer. Las horas pasaron volando.

Rei hizo caso a la recomendación de Yaten y no hizo modificaciones a su trabajo, lo que le valió estar relajada todo el día, solo concentrándose en sus deberes diarios como siempre. Su alma se sentía sosegada y demasiado tranquila. El aire que entraba a sus pulmones en cada respiro que daba la llenaba de energía.

Pronto llegó la noche y Rei regresó a su casa. En el camino se entretuvo mirando las estrellas -demasiado brillantes esa noche-, y la luna aperlada incrustada en el cielo negruzco. Subiendo las escaleras entonó una cancioncilla que le fascinaba: "_Yokubou", de Ali Project_.

Con los audífonos en los oídos y con un volumen considerable, Rei no se dio cuenta que a sus espaldas venía Yaten, quien la escuchó a una no muy cercana distancia. No la alcanzó y se mantuvo a pasos de ella, como si fuese su sombra. La voz que de ella emanaba se le antojó hermosa y dramática. Sonrió ante la idea de que ella era lo suficientemente despistada como para cantar a mitad de la calle sin saber que no estaba sola.

Ella cantaba bellamente, no solo componía bellamente. Cuando estuvieron en el patio principal y la notó quitarse los auriculares, él habló, haciéndola respingar.

—Sigo sin entender el por qué no te dedicas a la música. ¿Son tan divertidos los cuerpos de paz? –alegó Yaten con su burla sarcástica.

Rei se recuperó de la sorpresa pronto y ante su sarcasmo, ella habló también.

—Ya te dije que no iré a los cuerpos de paz, preferiría si lo tomas como trabajo diplomático.

—Bah, es lo mismo. –comentó Yaten caminando a su lado. Rei sonrió y ambos llegaron a la parte posterior del templo, al lugar de sus tertulias nocturnas.

Todo fue preparado como siempre, la manta, los almohadones, los aperitivos. Los materiales se hallaron en el centro, Rei solicitó su tarea. Yaten se la otorgó a regañadientes.

**_—_**No entiendo por qué seguimos haciendo esto de las pistas y las frases que se me ocurran. Se supone que ya había sido capaz de hilar casi media canción, ¿No deberíamos pasar a otro nivel? –argumentó el peliplata, observándola revisar sus escritos.

—Creo que aún no los has captado, ¿Verdad Yaten? –formuló Rei, alzando la vista de las notas a sus verdes ojos.

—¿Tengo cara de haberlo entendido? –desafió él.

Rei suspiró con profundidad.

—La inspiración viene de la estimulación de los sentidos. Y lo que estamos haciendo es eso precisamente. No basta con pensar los escenarios o los sentimientos, debemos sentirlos para poder imaginarlos y retratarlos de tal manera, que quien nos escuche, nos lea o nos vea, se conmueva y llore, se angustie, ría y se emocione con lo que hemos creado.

Yaten seguía con embeleso cada una de las palabras que destilaba su pequeña boca, encontrando la verdad en ellas. Cuando se hizo el silencio, el dióse cuenta de que ella aún lo miraba.

—Pero si consideras que esto es una pérdida de tiempo, lo dejamos y nos concentramos en escribir las letras; aunque para serte sincera, no estarás muy lejos de dar las mismas vueltas que al principio. Pero ya tú sabrás.

Yaten sonrió un momento ante la mueca que ella hizo, manifestando su inconformidad con las quejas que él le estaba poniendo. Al meditar lo que ella había dicho, reconsideró sus argumentos.

—Olvida lo que dije y continuemos. Tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho, yo quiero lograr eso, no quedarme con palabras vacías.

Rei sonrió con satisfacción por la respuesta que él dio, en seguida se levantó y estirando sus brazos y piernas para relajarlos, suspiró.

—¡Ok! ¡Entonces arriba! Vamos a caminar. –instóle ella. Yaten la miró desde su lugar en el piso y sonrió, accediendo a su solicitud. Ambos salieron por la parte posterior del templo para rodearla con sus pasos en una caminata.

—Dime, Rei, ¿Cómo fue que comenzaste a escribir y componer? Es decir, no creo que una mañana despertaste con la vocación y el gusto de componer, ¿O sí?

Tanto el cuestionamiento como el comentario, lograron arrancarle a Rei una sonrisa. A esas alturas, no podía ya contar cuantas, Yaten había podido robarle. Tuvo la sensación de que había reído más de lo que en todo lo que llevaba de vida.

—Bueno… es cierto. No amanecí un día con la vocación ni el gusto, mucho menos con la habilidad, pero se dio en algún momento.

—¿Cuál si se puede saber? –curioseó el de los ojos esmeralda.

—Cuando tenía quince años e iba a la secundaria, hubo un festival escolar y estuve a cargo de ello. Entre las actividades programadas estaba un concurso de canto, así que me inscribí. Desde niña me gustaba cantar las coplas y versos que mi madre me enseñaba, y entre mis hobbies favoritos siempre estuvo el de escuchar música y cantarla, pero no fue hasta ese festival que compuse mi primer par de canciones –contó con la sonrisa que da remembrar los buenos momentos-. No fue nada fácil. Recuerdo que tenía las ideas en la cabeza y lo que quería decir, pero cuando las plasmaba en el papel no quedaban como yo quería. Me pasé muchas noches intentando amar algo sensato.

Yaten la escuchaba narrar su anécdota mientras caminaba a su lado. Percibía la brisa fresca acariciar sus mejillas y peinar levemente su cabello, efecto que también notó en ella. Las hebras oscuras de su pelo oscuro se movían gráciles de un lado a otro.

—Una noche simplemente decidí rendirme y dejé todo botado. Salí a caminar justo por estos caminos con mi reproductor. Sentía que la frustración sólo podía quitármela relajándome con mi música. Entonces, mientras caminé y me sumergí en los sonidos, cosas comenzaron a surgir en mi cuerpo y luego en mi cabeza. Las ideas vinieron a mí desenfrenadas, amontonándose de pronto. Y corrí de vuelta a casa. Entonces escribí todo aquello y en esa noche escribí mis dos primeras melodías. Desde entonces, comencé a componer y a aprender cómo hacerlo cada vez mejor. Lo que ahora comparto contigo es el resultado de varios años de aprendizaje y experiencias previas, por eso me sacas de quicio cuando comienzas a quejarte. –dijo Rei, jugando con las últimas palabras.

El efecto que ella deseó se materializó en la sonrisa aperlada que forjó Yaten en sus labios. Ella se sintió feliz de haber logrado aquello. Entonces, agregó con cierta coquetería involuntaria.

—Bien, ya que quieres que pasemos a otro nivel, vamos a probar otro medio de inspiración. ¿Qué te parece la estimulación y percepción sensorial?

Yaten tragó saliva, ¿Sensorial había dicho?

—Ven conmigo. –ordenó, dedicándole una mirada felina que Yaten nunca había visto en ella.

—¿A dónde?

—Tranquilo, lo disfrutarás. Confía en mí.

Yaten obedeció.

La luna se encontró en lo alto, cuando ellos cayeron rendidos. Dentro del pecho de cada uno, el palpitar resonaba como un tambor desquiciado. El aire que entraba a sus pulmones apenas y les alcanzaba para oxigenarse. Por la frente de Yaten corrió una gota de sudor. Estaba agitado.

—Te lo dije, que lo disfrutarías. ¿No te gustó?

Yaten la miró con sus bellos ojos verdes, totalmente dilatados.

—¿Qué clase de persona loca disfruta correr en plena noche? Es claro que tú, Hino. ¿Qué placer le encuentras? Yo ninguno.

Rei rió viéndolo respirar dificultosamente como si por la garganta fuera a salírsele el corazón entero. Sentado con las manos sobre las rodillas, inhalaba como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera.

—Qué mala condición tienes, Kou. Te cansaste con dos vueltecitas al páramo. No puedo creerlo. –dijo divertida la pelinegra. Sus mejillas rojas resplandecían junto a la sonrisa que plasmaban sus labios. Los cabellos de su frente caían húmedos sobre ésta, su cabello estaba revuelto por el ejercicio físico, aún atado en una improvisada coleta.

Yaten no pudo dejar de contemplar aquella visión que le produjo un _nosequé_ en las entrañas. Sus ojos por más que quisieron, no dejaron de mirarla y Rei dándose cuenta de ello, sintió un calor en sus mejillas producido ya no por el ejercicio.

—¿Qué, por qué me miras así? –preguntó, sintiéndose incómoda.

Yaten no retiró sus ojos de ella, más bien los entornó con desconfianza.

—¿Qué clase de inspiración de supone que me va a dar corriendo de esta manera? ¡Estás loca, Hino, loca! Y no es una pregunta, lo estoy afirmando.

La pelinegra comenzó a reír inevitablemente, el estado en que Yaten se encontraba era hilarante, y ella no podía parar. El peliplata lo notó complacido, él era el motivo de que ella riera así, esta era la segunda vez que era testigo de esa risa que le agradaba escuchar.

—Te lo dije, es estimulación sensorial –explicó Rei en cuanto su risa paró-. El aire que entra a tus pulmones revitaliza y oxigena tu cerebro, además de que así eres mas susceptible a las sensaciones. Por ejemplo, sientes más la brisa de la noche en tu piel, o el agite de tu corazón y sus latidos fuertes, también eres consciente de las gotas de sudor que brotan de tu frente o el calor que emana tu rostro. ¿No lo sientes?

Yaten se concentró en sus palabras y le dio la razón, podía sentir todo eso que ella iba explicando, uno a uno. Enarcó una ceja y frunció los labios.

—Ya, ya entendí. ¿Qué se supone que sigue?

—Tú siempre tan impaciente… –suspiró la pelinegra mientras rodó los ojos.

El platinado sonrió de lado por aquel comentario tan de ella, y la siguió cuando ella tomó el camino a la parte posterior del templo, frente a su habitación.

—¿Pues tú que crees que vamos a hacer? –canturreó Hino, alzando en una mano un block de notas y en la otra, su reproductor de música.

Yaten cerró los ojos con resignación y los abrió de nuevo. Se acercó y tomó lo que ella le ofreció. Le dedicó una mirada que decía claro y recalcado: _"Me la cobraré algún día"_. Y se dispuso a hacer lo que ella propuso.

Los ojos verdes de él se centraron en la hoja que no estaba en blanco como pensó, con letras negras de grafito tenía plasmado como un conjuro:

_. _

_"La sombra de mi corazón roto viene como un fantasma._

_Sin tener un lugar dónde descansar, ¿Escuchas mis lamentos?_

_La soledad es mi oscuro ángel guardián._

_Mi breve vida se disipará para siempre, _

_Como polvo dorado de estrellas"_

_._

Evidentemente tras leer, Yaten volvió a posar sus ojos en los violetas de ella, esta vez interrogantes. Rei entendió a la perfección su inquietud.

—Complétala. –dijo simple, para después tomar un block ella misma y centrarse en sus propias letras.

Yaten apreció la melodía, era bella y triste a la vez, podía sentirlo. Aun sin música y arreglos. Quizá fuera como ella dijera y sus sentidos estaban más susceptibles por la actividad física, o sería que después de tanta practica, había aprendido a comprender una letra. Como fuere. Lo cierto era, que Yaten en esas pocas líneas la vio a ella, a Rei.

Su esencia, lejos de reflejar esa seguridad y dominio que ella siempre pretendía mostrar, para él se le figuraba frágil. Viendo a través de ella, poco a poco durante todo el tiempo que llevaban tratándose e interactuando, Yaten logró crear un concepto y esbozo de la personalidad de Rei, nada que ver con lo que al inicio pensó de ella.

Fragilidad, sensibilidad, dolor, soledad… Cada uno de esos sentimientos los miraba plasmados en esos pocos fragmentos que ella había creado, y algo fue despertando en su pecho, algo más.

Protección. Instinto de protección.

Si antes admiración fuera lo que sentía por ella, ahora despertaban en él unos deseos inexplicables de protegerla. No sabía de qué, pero quería hacerlo.

—Tomemos un café mañana, en la cafetería del centro. No nos caería mal un escenario diferente. ¿Te parece a las tres?

Rei dejó su actividad al escucharlo hablar, y pestañeó varias veces cuando digirió la petición. ¿Le estaba pidiendo verse a mitad del día? ¿Qué creía que tenía mucho tiempo libre o qué?

Yaten la anticipó en su contestación y esbozando una sonrisa de lado, acotó:

—Estás libre de 3 a 4, no inventes cosas. Tomemos la tutoría a esa hora mientras comemos. ¿No estás dale y dale con que debo estimular mis sentidos? Eso estimulará mi paladar y mi vista al mirar otro panorama. –alegó el ojiverde.

Rei lo miró recelosamente y se preguntó qué era lo que él estaba planeando. Sin embargo, ante la propuesta que de sus labios saliera, decidió que podía ceder una vez nada más.

—Está bien, vamos a la dichosa cafetería. Te llamaré en cuanto salga de clases, ¿Vale?

Yaten asintió, no escondiendo el gesto autosuficiente que pintaba en su rostro cuando obtenía lo que quería. Y Yaten de alguna manera, comenzaba a entender qué era eso.

Quería estar más tiempo con ella.

.

.

* * *

8. _"Lo poco que queda de mí"__ - Ricardo Arjona._

_¡Annyeong!_

No tengo palabras, cada que intento controlarlo no se deja, Yatencito hace con mis manos lo que se le da la gana y no puedo parar su extraño comportamiento xD!. Jo le cayó Amy a Rei! xD No se si haya sido esa la reaccion que esperaban de ella, pero de Rei si me la imagine asi :P Amé la escena del carro, y ¡A con todo, Rei, defiendete ante el tirano de tu profesor! xD

Pues espero que les haya gustadoel Capi y me acompañen en el próximo =)

Gracias por sus lecturas, alertas y comentarios, me motivan aunque FF ande del asco!. Mis especiales agradecimientos a: _Rouge Passion (te falta el 7!), Patty Ramirez de Chiba (Gracias infinitas!), Sheila Sevigne Sakurai, nickrivers (Me mataste con tu review, jueza! Si habrá cosillas subidas de tono, pero mucho mas adelante, jajajaja) y Dianarr07._

_¡Os adoro!_

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

¡Annyeong!

.

*Sol*


	9. CAFÉ

.

**"Aléjate de mí****"**

Capítulo IX

-_CAFÉ_-

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Dedicada a LESVAL y Rouge Passion, por sus ánimos a subir esta historia.

.

* * *

.

.

Rei cruzó los jardines de la universidad, dirigiéndose al edificio "C". Su objetivo no era otro que el cubículo del profesor de Seminario. Con la idea firme en la cabeza de defender su trabajo frente al docente, ella estuvo determinada. En su reloj se marcaban cinco minutos antes de las once.

Subió las escaleras hasta el piso indicado y se adentró al pasillo que daba a las varias puertas de madera que custodiaban los espacios privados de los académicos. Continuó llevando sus pasos hasta el final del pasillo, una puerta antes de la última, se encontró el número marcado:

Tocó levemente con los nudillos y se mantuvo atenta para escuchar cualquier voz del otro lado de la puerta.

—Adelante. –concedió la voz grave desde el interior, y Rei entonces giró la perilla para entrar.

El aroma a tabaco y libros viejos acarició su nariz, dándole la sensación por un momento como de haber entrado a un recinto sagrado. De inmediato su mirada violácea se centró en la figura de su profesor, que sentado en un sillón forrado de cuero negro, tecleaba frente a su computadora.

—Buenos días. –saludó la chica en cuanto se halló completamente dentro. El hombre apenas y le dedicó una mirada para reconocer quien era y sonrió brevemente, devolviendo sus ojos a la pantalla del ordenador.

—Buenos días, señorita Hino. Permítame un minuto, estoy por terminar esto.

—Sí, claro. No se preocupe. –respondió ella, dejándolo continuar con su actividad. Mientras esperó, recorrió su vista por toda la habitación como era su hábito.

Las paredes pintadas de blanco mausoleo reflejaban la luz que entraba por la ventana abierta de par en par, la vista daba a los jardines posteriores, y de vez en vez se sentía una corrientilla de aire fresco entrar por ella. De los muros, colgaban dibujos estilográficos, una que otra réplica de un artista famoso, y varias fotografías.

El lugar, como el aura que de él emanaba, se antojaba bohemio y artesanal. Rei se sintió bien estando allí, quieta, en silencio, tan solo disfrutando de esa tranquilidad que invitaba a la reflexión constante. Y al fondo, la figura erguida y segura de su profesor, tecleando sobre el ordenador, con esa expresión asertiva que ya le conocía en el rostro.

El profesor Shouma Kaji en realidad era un hombre joven para su posición. Apenas contaba con treinta años que no se veían en la certeza encerrada en sus ojos grises. Sus cabellos negros hacían contraste con su piel blanquecina como la leche. Rei no se había detenido a mirarlo de esa manera, siempre se perdía en las palabras que él iba soltando en clase, dejando pasar todo lo demás.

—¡Listo! –informó el docente-. Ahora sí, ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó al volverse a Rei para mirarla y centrar su atención en ella. Ella despertó de su lapsus.

—¡Oh! Vengo a entregarle mi proyecto de investigación. –respondió la pelinegra, extendiendo la libretilla engargolada a la mano que se la solicitó.

Tras recibirla, el profesor Shouma la abrió y le echó un vistazo general. En su semblante, Rei pudo dilucidar expresiones de confusión y desconcierto. Inusitadamente al final le vio esbozar una sonrisa breve y la chica podría jurar que de satisfacción. De inmediato, la luz grisácea en sus ojos, cayó sobre los ojos violetas de ella.

—Esto es lo mismo que me expuso la vez anterior sin una sola modificación. ¿Está consiente de ello?

Hino mantuvo la mirada que él no apartó ni un solo segundo. Recordó las palabras de Yaten, fuertes y claras: _"__Si no aprendes a defender tu investigación, ¿Cómo esperas enfrentarte con ellos en tu examen profesional?... Preséntate así y vuélveselo a exponer. Si insiste, tú defiende tu trabajo, o terminarás haciéndolo cuarenta mil veces"_

La expresión de ella se suavizó pero no dejó de mirarlo directamente, entonces ella sonrió y dijo confiada:

—Sí, estoy consciente.

Un brillo hizo presencia en los ojos de Shouma, una mezcla de desafío y satisfacción a la vez. Dejó de mirarla por fin, y concentró sus ojos grises en el trabajo, revisándolo de nuevo. Después de hojear las páginas, cerró la libretilla y cuestionó recargándose en el respaldo del sillón reclinable en una postura relajada.

—¿Segura que esto es lo mejor que puede hacer, señorita Hino?

La voz grave y baja llegó a los oídos de la pelinegra, con un tono distinto, pero que no fue capaz de distinguir. Respirando tranquilamente, ella respondió:

—Sí, es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Shouma Kaji esbozó una blanca sonrisa en acuerdo y devolvió a Rei el engargolado.

—Su trabajo está aprobado, señorita Hino. Es un excelente proyecto de investigación, lo suficientemente estructurado y sustentado.

Rei no entendió sus palabras. Ella esperaba que él comenzara a argumentar en contra de las fallas de su proyecto, sin embargo, ¿Él decía que era excelente?

—Pero… -quiso indagar la chica. El profesor la interrumpió.

—La vez pasada esperaba que dijera esto que me dice ahora. Si usted misma no reconoce su trabajo, ¿Cómo espera que los demás lo hagan, en especial en el círculo académico? Me decepcionó que no defendiera su proyecto en esa ocasión, a mi parecer, usted es una de las pocas alumnas que prometen mucho en esta universidad y su falta de seguridad me hizo dudar por un momento de esa creencia mía. Veo que al final no me decepcionó. –terminó de decir el docente, mirando divertidamente la incredulidad de Rei con el gris de sus pupilas.

—¿Es decir que me estaba probando? –cuestionó Rei en un hilo de voz.

—Ummm… probando… si quiere ponerlo en esas palabras, digamos que sí, la estaba probando.

Rei parpadeó y frunció el ceño. Luego meditó e intentó hablar pero al final no dijo nada. Shouma sonrió y agregó:

—No se aflija, señorita Hino. Tómelo como una simple travesura de mi parte. Ahora sólo mantenga esa idea presente de que el valor de su trabajo depende mucho del mismo valor que le otorga su creador. Además, me gustaría proponerle si usted no tiene inconveniente, el tener el placer de dirigir su proyecto de recepción.

Hino pestañeó con incredulidad y algo en su interior la puso feliz. A cambio de la frustración sentida en días pasados, la alegría brotaba de dentro nuevamente, esa alegría que da la satisfacción del reconocimiento del trabajo bien hecho.

—¿Lo dice en serio? –preguntó Rei sin terminarlo de creer.

—Por supuesto, me gustaría ser tu asesor. Realmente me parece una investigación muy interesante. –señaló Shouma sonriente. En verdad le agradaba esa muchachita inteligente que se enfrascaba escuchándolo hablar, y cuando ella lo hacía era tan lúcida como ninguna.

—Claro que me encantaría –aceptó Rei emocionada, ese profesor había despertado en ella mucha admiración y respeto-. También tenía pensado pedírselo cuando el proyecto estuviera listo.

—Pues ya lo está, así que podemos comenzar a desarrollarlo cuando quieras. Por lo pronto, estás aprobada con esto que me has presentado, y gracias a que te dieras cuenta de lo que en realidad te estaba pidiendo que hicieras, que era defender tu trabajo. Bien, entonces así quedamos señorita Hino –indicó Shouma, levantándose de su sillón. Rei lo imitó y se encaminó a la puerta-. Tengo reunión en la sala de profesores, así que nos veremos en clase en dos días.

La pelinegra sonrió feliz y ambos salieron del cubículo para encaminarse a la salida. En las escaleras se separaron. En cuanto Rei perdió de vista a su profesor, sintió que quiso gritar de emoción, pero no lo hizo, en vez de ello se estampó una sonrisa sumamente feliz en los labios, y entonces lo primero que vino a su mente fue Yaten.

Remembró las palabras que le dedicó en el coche, con ese tono de regaño y de ánimo a la vez. La determinación que le solicitó que mostrase, la defensa que debía hacer de sus pensamientos y esfuerzo, la seguridad que le infundió con sus palabras.

Llevando sus pasos por el patio central, Rei buscó su celular y buscó su número, recordando que él antes lo había sincronizado junto al suyo. Rió con gracia al ver el contacto: _YatenSexyKou._

—Tan engreído como siempre… -murmuró con diversión mientras apretó la tecla de marcar.

Se llevó el teléfono al oído y esperó los tonos de espera. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que le quedaban diez minutos para su última clase. Él no contestaba. Al cuarto tono decidió colgar y marcar más tarde, sin embargo, casi cuelga cuando la voz varonil se oyó finalmente.

—¿Sí?

—Con _YatenSexyKou_, por favor. –solicitó Rei, fingiendo no reconocerle la voz_._

Una risa grave se escuchó en la línea, e Hino lo visualizó riendo con esa torcida sonrisa que él poseía.

—¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? –siguióle el juego.

—Tonto… -murmuró ella, parando cualquier intento de seguir tonteando con él.

—¿Qué, ya saliste? ¿No tuviste tu última clase? –preguntó Yaten, con la voz precisa y liviana. Esa podría pasar por la conversación habitual de una pareja de enamorados o de hermanos.

—No, aún me falta una clase a la que estoy por entrar. Acabo de salir del cubículo de mi profesor de Seminario. –dijo Rei, otorgándole al platinado una pista del motivo de su llamada.

—¿El que te regresó el trabajo? –inquirió en broma.

—Sí, gracias por recordármelo. –arrastró ella las palabras, siguiéndole el juego.

—¿Y? ¿Te lo regresó de nuevo?

—¡Yaten!

—¿Qué? Puede haber pasado y me llamas para que te consuele, ¿No es el caso? –agregó confiado. Aunque Rei no lo estuviese viendo de frente, juraría que tenía en los labios esa condenada sonrisa retorcida de autosuficiencia.

—No me lo regresaron. De hecho, estoy aprobada y además el profesor Shouma me dirigirá el proyecto, ¿No es genial? Tenías razón, lo único que necesitaba era confianza para defender mi trabajo. Gracias, Yaten… -declaró la pelinegra, sacando las palabras que se incrustaron en su garganta.

Y lo decía sinceramente. Jamás se sintió de esa manera, con ese sentimiento de confort y orgullo por hacer algo bien. Nunca nadie la motivó o la persuadió para conseguir lo que ella deseó. La única que se impulsaba a hacerlas era ella misma, sólo su determinación. Y el hecho de contar por primera vez con alguien que la avivaba a hacer cosas, le ilusionaba de alguna manera, la hacía sentirse fortalecida.

—¿Crees que me conformaré con un simple _"Gracias"_? –disuadió Yaten, queriendo disolver el sentido _sentimentaloide_ que presentía venir con esas palabras-. Te toca invitarme el café por lo menos. Nos vemos más tarde.

Rei rió y confirmó el encuentro. Quedaron en que ella volvería a llamar cuando saliera de su última clase.

Las dos horas pasaron rápidamente, con el buen ánimo que Rei tenía, la pesadez del tiempo no hizo estragos en ella. En cuanto salió del aula cruzó los jardines de la Universidad mientras marcó por teléfono el número de Yaten.

—He salido por fín. ¿Dónde nos vemos? ¿En la cafetería del frente? –preguntó la pelinegra mientras llevaba sus sandalias por la vereda que salía por el pasillo central de la Universidad.

—Sería mejor si continuaras derecho hasta dar con un auto negro cenizo. Me parece que es más rápido. –le oyó decir al platinado.

—¿Derecho? ¿Por qué? No me digas que… -se detuvo a decir mientras sus ojos repasaron la acera en busca del color metálico. Lo encontró justo del otro lado, cruzando la avenida. Yaten la miraba desde la distancia con el teléfono aún al oído. En un momento le escuchó decir:

—¿No estarás emocionada o conmovida, o sí? –burlóse, haciendo uso libre de la comodidad a la que se estaba acostumbrando.

—Estás loco. –asestó la pelinegra y cortó la llamada.

Yaten la vió venir hacia él con esa cadencia rítmica que ella usaba para caminar. Enfundada en un short blanco y unas sandalias doradas, ella se dirigió a él. Su largo cabello negro se halló trenzado distraídamente y echado a un lado de su hombro izquierdo, mismo que se halló desnudo por los tirantes de su blusón blanco sin mangas.

—No tenías que venir hasta aquí. –comenzó ella. Yaten la detuvo.

—Sube que se hace tarde.

Rei entendió que no tenía caso tocar el punto y le hizo caso. Adentro del auto, ella se abrochó el cinturón y le vió arrancar.

—¿A dónde iremos? –se aventuró a preguntar.

—Hay una cafetería en el centro donde hacen buen café y algo de comida. Podemos ir allí para más rápido. –respondió Yaten, dando vuelta en la esquina.

Rei asintió y el camino se fue en silencio, un silencio que no fue incomodo para ninguno. La brisa entró por las ventanillas abiertas y los rayos les pegaban de vez en vez en la cara o en la piel. Yaten se puso unas gafas oscuras que le dieron un aire elegante en opinión de ella.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Rei le miró de perfil. Sus rasgos de día y bajo el sol eran aun más marcados, la expresión seria y concentrada en el camino le hacía verse interesante y serio, cosa rara. Rei de pronto sintió calor y sintió que se mareaba.

—Estamos por llegar. –indicó el platinado mientras rodeaba un camellón.

Rei despertó de su ensimismamiento y reconoció el lugar. Era la misma cafetería donde ella solía ir a escribir cuando necesitaba calma. ¿Coincidencia?

—¿Cómo es que conoces este lugar? –preguntó nada más se estacionaron.

—¿No lo recuerdas? Un día vine aquí, e inconvenientemente olvidaste tu canción. Y yo tan buena gente te la regresé. –presumió Yaten, recordando el hecho.

—Oh, sí. Ese día… -remembró ella. Parecía que no hubiese pasado mucho tiempo, pero en realidad ya había pasado poco más de mes y medio. Y a comparación de aquella vez en que ellos hablaron incómodos, ahora volvían al mismo sitio con la conexión extraña que les forjó la cotidianeidad de su trato.

Entraron al lugar y se encaminaron a la barra. El joven encargado reconoció a Rei y le sonrió en un saludo. Yaten enarcó una ceja y le dirigió al muchacho una mirada no muy cordial, por alguna razón, el que tonteara con ella en sus narices le incomodó.

—Un latte cargado para mí –habló el peliplata con tono fuerte para llamar la atención del muchacho, Rei también le miró por lo alto de su voz. En cuanto el platinado obtuvo su atención, le preguntó-: ¿Qué quieres tú?

Rei quiso dejar escapar una sonrisa por su expresión y se tapó la boca con una mano, enseguida se repuso y habló también:

—Un americano.

El encargado se puso a trabajar y ellos fueron en busca de una mesa. Tomaron una junto a la ventana.

—¿Y…? ¿Cómo estuvo eso de tu trabajo? ¿Te dio pelea? –preguntó Yaten, refiriéndose a la defensa de su investigación.

—De hecho no. Me sentí muy tonta. En realidad él sólo quería que me mantuviera firme ante mi trabajo. En cuanto lo hice, me dijo que eso es lo que había estado esperando de mí. Luego simplemente me ofreció ayudarme en la dirección de mi investigación.

Los cafés llegaron a su mesa, haciendo una pausa entre la conversación "normal" que mantenían, ajena a todo trato y obligación. No conscientes de cómo ellos habían llegado hasta ese punto.

—Pero me emociona la idea. Tenía pensado pedirle eso mismo cuando estuviera todo terminado. A pesar de ser bastante joven, _Shouma Sensei_ es una persona muy lúcida y conocedora de la rama internacional. Realmente es de admirarse. –compartió Rei, sin darse cuenta de la mirada recelosa de Yaten ante sus palabras.

—¿Qué edad tiene? –cuestionó el ojiverde en automático.

—Treinta años, aunque parece como de veintiocho.

—¿Y a eso le llamas joven? –difirió el platinado incrédulo-. Definitivamente solo tú, Hino, sólo tú.

Rei sonrió por la expresión que combinaba con sus palabras. Se le hacía hilarante el verlo en plena interacción humana con ella, lo que nunca creyó que podría suceder, nunca de los nuncas. Sentía una cierta calidez emanando de dentro suyo al escucharlo burlarse de ella o regañarla por algo, había algo cuando la miraba arrogante y la sorprendía con las cosas menos esperadas.

—¿E hiciste tus deberes musicales? –cuestionó Rei entrando en tema.

—No me dio tiempo. –dijo Yaten.

—¿Cómo que no te dio tiempo? Tuviste medio día.

—Ok, no me dieron ganas esta vez –confesó el ojiverde-. Iba a completar la canción pero me distraje. Pensé que podría hacerla más tarde.

Rei enarcó una ceja en desacuerdo.

—Eres un perezoso, Kou, eso es lo que sucede. ¿Has intentado inspirarte en alma ajena?

El platinado no entendió sus palabras y negó.

—Inspirarte en alma ajena significa que puedes apoyarte en tus memorias o en las memorias ajenas, inventando las historias detrás. Realmente el observar y el imaginar te da una cantidad impresionante de materia prima. Por ejemplo –se propuso a explicar-, ésta cafetería y su ambiente pueden ser el escenario perfecto de alguna melodía, la gente alrededor que cubre de historias este lugar. Mira allí –indicó Rei y señaló con un movimiento de cabeza la mesa de la contraesquina, opuesta a la de ellos-. ¿Ves a esa chica y a ese chico? –Yaten asintió-. Con la expresión de sus rostros y el movimiento de sus labios podría decir que están rompiendo o que ella está enfadada con él por llegar tarde.

La sentencia hizo que Yaten se fijara bien en la susodicha pareja y pensara en las suposiciones de ella.

—Si fuera eso, la chica estaría llorando o armando berrinche en plena cafetería. Quizá solo es que él tiene un mal día.

Rei sonrió por la explicación del platinado, aunque simple, él estaba participando en dejar volar su imaginación.

—O a la mejor, estuvo tonteando con el sujeto de los cafés. –opinó el ojiverde, recordando minutos antes que ella lo había hecho.

Rei no se aguantó la risa y rió por la suposición. Realmente la divertía estar así, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con alguien de esa manera.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué te ríes? – preguntó Yaten fingiendo no saber-. ¿Te ha quedado el saco o qué?

La pelinegra rió más y Yaten se contagio de su risa. Así los encontró el par de ojos azules que acababan de entrar a la cafetería.

Era Minako. Y la incredulidad se reflejó en sus ojos. ¿Yaten sonriendo de esa manera? Su percepción debía estarle jugando una mala broma. La sonrisa que traía en los labios cuando lo alcanzó a ver desde afuera, se diluyó al ver aquella escena en la que él reía como nunca lo vio ella antes, y que esa sonrisa se la regalaba a una de sus amigas, cosa por demás extraña.

La inquietud en su alma se revolcó, subiendo por sus entrañas y punzando en su estomago. Las palabras de Lita saltaron a su cabeza traicioneramente y la inquietud sentida días antes reapareció en su pecho.

_"El amor no correspondido es el más doloroso de todos, Mina; pues aunque tú sólo tengas ojos para esa persona, él jamás tendrá ojos para ti, y serás testigo de cómo tarde o temprano, esos ojos miren a alguien que no serás tú__"_

Mirándolos así, fue imposible no ver su ánimo tambaleado. Yaten que apenas y esbozaba una media sonrisa, reía discreta pero libremente. De su boca, parecían salir más de dos palabras, que eran las que regularmente ella podía sacarle de vez en vez.

—Imposible… -murmuró Mina, negando todas las ideas que se forjaron en su cabeza. Era ridículo que una de sus amigas y su amor platónico tuvieran algo que ver fuera de lo musical-. Debe ser trabajo solamente.

Convencida de nuevo, guió sus pasos hacia ellos, dejando su postura estoica en la entrada de la cafetería en que muchas veces lo fue a buscar. Trató de pintar una sonrisa desenfadada y llegó saludando alegremente.

—¡Hola, chicos! ¡Qué raro encontrarlos aquí juntos! ¿Interrumpo algo?

Rei la miró sorprendida y dejó de reír súbitamente. Su espíritu se inquietó y sin razón, sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín. Al ver a Minako arribar, se sintió avergonzada. Yaten por su lado sólo rodó los ojos y ya sin rastro de la sonrisa que antes plasmaran sus labios, comentó por lo bajo:

—Ya vas a empezar…

—¿Empezar qué? ¿Qué dije? ¡Ay, Yaten, tú siempre tan exagerado! –replicó Mina como si tal cosa. Luego tomó asiento en una tercera silla de la mesa en la que ambos estaban.

—Nosotros sólo estábamos trabajando sobre la canción de Yaten, intentábamos otros métodos de inspiración. –explicó Rei enseguida, adelantándose a cualquier cosa que se pudiera decir.

Yaten en cuanto la escuchó darle explicaciones a Minako, la miró incrédulamente, con los ojos pequeñitos. ¿De qué carajos intentaba excusarse? En ese momento la odió por hacer eso. Apretó los labios ligeramente y rodó los ojos con molestia. Minako seguía sus movimientos discretamente. El hecho de contemplar la paleta múltiple de expresiones que él iba pintando en su rostro motivado por un hecho del que ella no parecía formar parte la enfadó por dentro, y la hería, haciéndole sentir una especie de ansiedad desenfrenada. Su cabecita no dejaba de imaginar mil escenarios incómodos que la hacían perder la poca tranquilidad que aún le quedaba.

La lógica que ella tenía desde siempre era que Yaten no era la de las personas que logran abrirse fácilmente a cualquier persona, y que si ello llegase a suceder, sería por un esfuerzo y una especie de demostración acerca de la perseverancia e interés que alguien mostrase por él. Que el respeto y la atención de Yaten Kou solo podrían ganarse con la comprensión muda e incondicional que esa persona pudiera mostrarle. Justo como ella lo hacía. Por eso, el que ella fuese testigo de unas sonrisas y una interacción que ella nunca antes vió para sí misma se le hizo incomprensible e ilógico. Él no era así. El no podía ser así. Y el verle volver a su estado glaciar frente a ella, el mismo que ella conocía, le hería aun más el orgullo. Cosa que no pudo reprimir por más que quiso hacerlo.

—No me llamaste hoy, Yaten. ¿Estabas muy ocupado? Quise hacerlo yo, pero no quise molestarte. Seiya me dijo que quizá estarías aquí y quise darte una sorpresa.

Y mientras lo hizo, esbozaba una tierna sonrisa y una voz dulzona como la que usan los amantes, a la vez que se acercó más a él con toda seguridad. Luego de que Yaten frunciera el ceño por sus palabras, ella sonrió y se llevó la mano a la boca, tapándosela. Luego miró a Rei y sonrió más.

—Lo siento, siempre me olvido que hay más personas cuando nos encontramos. ¿Ya no tienes clases hoy? ¿No tu clase de idioma es a las cuatro? –dijo la rubia, con inocencia.

—Mina… -la paró el platinado previendo su impertinencia.

Rei miró el reloj de su muñeca y concordó. Faltaban veinte minutos para las cuatro.

—Es cierto, apenas me alcanzará el tiempo para llegar. Creo que les voy a tener que dejar si no llegaré tarde. –señaló, comenzando a tomar su bolso.

Yaten vió su acción y en automático se movió en la silla, Mina en acto reflejo lo detuvo del brazo, cosa que su amiga ni notó.

—Te llevaré de regreso. –dijo el ojiverde, ignorando la acción de Minako. Esta vez, Rei notó aquello y se sintió avergonzada.

—No, no hace falta. Tomaré un taxi aquí afuera. No hay problema de verdad. Sería mejor que te quedaras aquí con Mina. Nos vemos luego –comentó la pelinegra con voz segura y atropellada. Luego dirigiéndose a Mina se despidió-: Nos vemos otro día, Mina.

—Por supuesto, amiga. –asintió la rubia, regalándole una grande sonrisa de sol.

Rei cruzó una breve mirada con Yaten y leyó desconcierto en sus verdes ojos, por alguna razón el pecho le punzó de pronto, impidiéndole respirar.

—¿Nos vemos esta noche en tu casa? No terminamos la lección hoy. –sugirió el platinado, sintiendo que estaba utilizando su último recurso. Los ojos celestes de Minako lo miraron recelosamente. ¿Quién era esa persona a su lado? ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Yaten en sus narices?

Rei, perceptiva a todo esto tragó saliva y se sintió incómodamente mal. Pestañeó y bajó la mirada. Sonrió entonces y negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que esta noche pueda. Estaré algo ocupada con un asunto de la universidad y un encargo de mi padre. Mejor lo dejamos para otro día.

—Te llamaré entonces. –señaló Yaten, mirándola con su característica seguridad.

—Yaten… -llamó Mina, dándole a entender que estaba siendo demasiado.

Rei no supo qué hacer cuando se vió envuelta en la escena. Miró a su amiga rubia y su expresión desconcertada. La garganta se le secó y no encontró otra salida que huir. Ya no contestó a la aseveración de Yaten por llamarla y esbozó una forzada sonrisa, para luego dar media vuelta y marcharse.

En cuanto puso pie fuera de la cafetería, una profunda bocanada de aire entró a sus pulmones. La asfixia que había sentido apenas segundos antes iba calmándose y desapareciendo; sin embargo, la sensación nauseabunda que subió por su estomago no se iba. Caminó apenas tres pasos y detuvo un taxi. En seguida le indicó que su destino era la Universidad de Tokio, el conductor se puso en marcha.

Varios minutos pasaron para que la calma volviera a su ánimo. El pecho aun le latía con fuerza, y un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta. Sentía como si hubiera hecho algo malo, como si alguien la hubiera descubierto haciendo algo indebido. Sentía mucha vergüenza consigo misma, pero no atisbaba a reconocer la razón de ello.

Sus ojos amatistas se remojaron en agua cristalina y quiso llorar, no obstante, antes de que eso sucediese se talló los ojos, impidiendo que esa estúpida acción se llevara a cabo. ¿Llorar por qué motivo?

_"Te llevare"… "Te llamaré entonces"_

Ella deseó que lo hiciera.

.

.

* * *

9. "_CAFE" - Big Bang._

¡Annyeong!

Tengo sentimientos encontrados O_O Mina, Rei, Yaten...

Aww, aparte de que ando sensibilona por culpa de mi amorss platónico Kwon Ji Yong, como ya se ha hecho de manifiesto, oficialmente mis personajes se han salido de control y me utilizan para escribir su propia historia, la cual esta tomando rumbos insospechados y puede pasar ya cualquier cosa. No obstante, me atrevo a decir que la unica constante aqui es que Mina y Yaten se van dando cuenta de cosas y actuan sobre ellas, que esto va paso a paso, y que este solo es el comienzo de todo,

Bien, disculpen el atraso, pero espero no volver a distraerme tanto con eso que me mantuvo ocupada, y porque además, considero que hay capítulos que para un escritor se dificultan escribir, y debo decir que este fue uno de ellos para mí. Espero vernos pronto en el proximo, les dejo muchos saludos y abrazos =) En especial a: Sheila Sevigne Sakurai, Nickrivers (la jueza rivers xD), Dianarr07, Patty Ramirez de Chiba (Thanks!), Lesval Bronte (Twin! Kumawo!), Imari NekoVampire, vic90 (Thanks!)

Y a todos los que se pasan por aqui sin evidencias xD

¡Os adoro!

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews? ¿Ánimos para ésta escritora de oficio?

.

¡Annyeong!

.

*Sol*


	10. Stay

.

**"Aléjate de mí****"**

Capítulo X

-_Stay_-

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Dedicada a LESVAL y Rouge Passion, por sus ánimos a subir esta historia.

.

* * *

.

.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó Yaten a Minako en cuanto vió a Rei desaparecer por la puerta de la cafetería.

—¿Hice qué? No sé de qué me hablas. –evadió ella, fingiendo no entender nada.

—No te hagas la tonta, Aino. –insistió el platinado, mirándola fijamente. Mina se hizo la loca y bebió de la taza de él.

—No hice nada, Yaten. Si te explicaras mejor, sabría de lo que hablas.

Yaten suspiró, sabiendo que ella no cedería. Con calma y recargado en la silla, comenzó a hablar.

—¿Me vas a decir que no fuiste grosera con tu propia amiga y prácticamente la corriste? –preguntó el platinado con suspicacia.

—¿Yooooo? ¿Cuándo hice eso? Yo sólo pregunté si ya no tenía clases, es todo. No seas paranoico, Kou. Además, ¿De cuándo acá te volviste tan educado? –reclamó Mina, sacando a relucir lo que ella quiso saber ante todo. Yaten volvió a suspirar. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

—Olvídalo, Aino. –rindióse el ojiverde. No obstante, Minako no pensaba parar ahora.

—Además, ¿Qué fue eso de _"Te llevaré de regreso"_ y _"Te llamaré más tarde"_? ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan servicial?

—Para ya, Mina -dijo Yaten comenzando a fastidiarse-… De cualquier modo, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Me voy. –indicó antes de levantarse de la silla. Ni él mismo pudo explicarse su actuar, ni esa necesidad intensa de detener su partida de hace un momento. Sólo lo sintió, sólo lo hizo.

—¿Ahora resulta que no tienes por qué? Yaten, ¿Estás consciente de lo que me estás diciendo ahora mismo? ¿Es ese el lugar que me has dado siempre?

Ni Mina se enteraba de lo que estaba hablando. Directamente le reclamaba el significado que ella logró tener para él en esos años, en los que ella creyó ocupar ya un lugar especial en el corazón de él. El ver de modo abrupto que esa no fue la realidad, la decepcionó al grado de hacerla enfadar y odiarlo por dentro, a él y también a Rei. No es que creyera que ella tenía la culpa, sólo que el que fuera la que hubiese logrado lo que ella no, la enojó.

Yaten al escuchar sus palabras volvió a sentarse y la miró serio. No sabía que tendría que reaccionar en una situación como esa, todo se iba complicando cada vez más.

—¿Qué lugar pensabas tener? ¿Acaso no me conoces después de este tiempo? ¿Creías que eras mi novia o algo así? Minako despierta, estás perdiendo el tiempo. Si te dejé estar cerca fue porque tú no te fuiste.

Mina quedó boquiabierta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no las derramó.

—Ahora es que no te conozco… -dijo ella con decepción en la voz, antes de levantarse de la mesa para irse. Sólo cuando quedó fuera de la vista del platinado, las lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas.

Yaten ni siquiera pensó en detenerla. En ningún momento dijo mentiras, al contrario, aclaró un asunto que tenía pendiente con ella. Aunque por la sensación incómoda que revoloteaba en su ánimo, sabía que empezaba a remorderle la conciencia, pues aunque era cierto que él jamás le ofreció un lugar como una novia ni compañera, también era cierto que le guardaba cierto aprecio, el que le había otorgado la convivencia frecuente. Sin embargo, lo había enfadado de alguna manera, lo que le hizo que soltar aquellos argumentos hirientes.

Su enfado por otra parte, también se extendía a Rei Hino. Las excusas tontas que ella enarboló, la necia necesidad de explicar la situación a Minako, relegándole a un lado., tomando esa estúpida actitud de autosuficiencia.

Bebió el resto de café ya frío que quedaba en la taza y se levantó de la mesa dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo, echó una mirada a la mesa que se halló del otro lado de la cafetería, en la misma donde se encontraba la pareja de la que antes Hino y él sacaran conclusiones fantasiosas. De los ojos añiles de la chica brotaban lágrimas. Ella lloraba. El chico no parecía más sereno.

Ellos rompían.

.

.

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, Rei se concentró en sus clases. Decidió centrar sus pensamientos en la gramática inglesa y francesa de aquellas sesiones, ignorando todo lo demás. No obstante, la sensación nauseabunda instalada en su estómago no desapareció.

Las clases terminaron y hubo que volver a casa, sin embargo, Rei no quería volver. Sentía que si lo hacía, ese vacío que se iba apoderando de su pecho crecería y crecería hasta apoderarse de todo su cuerpo. Esa noche no tenía una razón especial para volver, esa noche Yaten no estaría allí.

Recordó que le faltaban varias cosas en la despensa y creyó que era buena idea pasarse por el _supermarket_ a comprarlas. Tomó una de las canastillas de metal y se puso a recorrer los pasillos: leche, yogurth, cereal, pañuelos, una crema facial, acondicionador para el cabello…

—¿No se te olvida algo?

Rei alzó sus ojos amatistas cuando vió caer en su canastilla, una bolsa de celofán transparente repleta de dulces diversos. Sus pupilas entonces enmarcaron la figura altiva de Yaten Kou.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –fue lo único que pudo salir de su garganta.

—¿Esto es en lo que estabas muy ocupada hoy? –inquirió el platinado, dejando entrever una sonrisa incrédula.

Rei recordó sus propias palabras y el porqué las había dicho. Obviamente no podía darse el lujo de desmentirlas.

—¿No puedo hacer otras cosas por mi cuenta? Me quedaba de paso así que decidí pasar a comprar algunos artículos. Ya te había dicho que no había podido hacer la despensa. Pero tú, ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí haberte dicho que no nos veríamos hoy.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que vine siguiéndote? –cuestionó Yaten con una sonrisa burlona-. Vaya que eres vanidosa, Hino. Te vi por casualidad, yo también pasé por un par de cosas que necesitaba.

Y era cierto. Yaten después de salir de la cafetería se dirigió al departamento que compartía con sus hermanos. Allí estuvo un par de horas, en las que terminó por aburrirse; así que con la excusa de comprar algunos artículos de papelería salió a conseguirlos. En el camino se adentró a un establecimiento cualquiera, y sin provocarlo, como si la llamase con el pensamiento, Yaten vió a Rei caminando por el pasillo de las conservas.

Al principio pensó que era una broma gastada por su cerebro, no obstante, al observarla doblar el pasillo y mostrar su perfil, confirmó que era ella. Algo en su interior le hizo seguir sus pasos y acercarse, en especial después de la separación abrupta de esa tarde.

—Pues qué coincidencia tan extraña. Espero que encuentres lo que buscas. Nos vemos luego. –dijo Rei con cortesía y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a las cajas de pago.

Yaten sonrió y siguió sus pasos en silencio. Rei volteó y le dedicó una mala mirada.

—¿Me estás siguiendo?

—¿Sigues con ese complejo de _Diva_? No eres la única que va a las cajas de pago. –aclaró el platinado, disfrutando del desconcierto que iba ella pintando en su rostro marmóreo.

Rei rodó los ojos y continuó su camino. Sus labios por fin dibujaron una sonrisa y la sensación de vacío iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Su mente se iba relajando y de nuevo ya no pensaba en nada más que no fuera el presente exacto que estaba viviendo. Incluso la sensación nauseabunda que acompañaba las punzadas de su pecho disminuyó hasta desaparecer.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, ya hablaban libre y despreocupadamente del tema que siempre les apasionaba.

—Y así fue que se me ocurrió cómo terminar la canción. Hace falta que le des un vistazo. –comentó el platinado.

—Habría que verla… -opinó ella, tomando las bolsas de la canasta.

Yaten sonrió de lado por la arrogancia que leyó en sus palabras y le quitó las bolsas de las manos. Rei frunció el ceño, confundida.

—¿Qué haces? –preguntó la pelinegra.

—¿Qué se supone que crees que hago? –inquirió Yaten de vuelta, ignorándola para seguir caminando en dirección al estacionamiento.

—¡Yaten, espérame! ¿Dónde vas?

Rei lo vió desactivar la alarma de su automóvil oscuro y abrir la cajuela del auto, en la que dejó todas las bolsas.

—Entra. –ordeno el platinado dirigiéndole una mirada breve antes de adentrarse al auto del lado del volante.

La chica ni tuvo tiempo de protestar e hizo lo mismo en el asiento del copiloto. Nada más cerrar la puerta, el platinado arrancó.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—¿Dónde crees? Te llevaré a casa. –respondió Yaten despreocupado.

—No es necesario, Yaten. Deberías regresar, te dije que hoy no tendremos práctica. –dijo Rei, mirando su perfil.

—Ya lo sé, pero no está tan lejos. Además ya es bastante tarde para que regreses sola. Si te pasa algo, ¿Quién revisará mi canción? No puedo arriesgarme a que todo quede inconcluso, así que no te acostumbres, te llevaré sólo esta vez.

Rei sonrió por los comentarios y ya no insistió más. Su mirada violácea se perdió por la ventanilla.

—¿Mañana tendremos práctica? –cuestionó el ojiverde, deteniendo el coche en la luz roja del semáforo.

Rei volvió a mirarlo y negó con la cabeza.

—No, mañana quedé con mi padre para ir a un lugar. Quizá regresemos bastante tarde.

—¿Dónde irán? –inquirió el peliplata con naturalidad, esa curiosidad que ella le despertaba parecía siempre activarse en automático.

Rei se quedó sin saber qué decir, la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Dudó por un instante sobre decirle la verdad o sencillamente mentir inventando cualquier cosa. Sus ojos volvieron a perderse por el cristal de la ventanilla.

—A un lugar cerca de _Narita_. Iremos a rendirle honores a mi madre. Mañana será su aniversario luctuoso.

_"¿Luctuoso?"_, repitióse Yaten en su cabeza, cayendo en el significado de aquel vocablo.

—Ella…

—Sí –respondió Rei a Yaten, anticipando su pregunta-, ella murió cuando yo tenía ocho años.

El chico asimiló la información y permaneció en silencio. Internamente se maldijo por inmiscuirse en un asunto que no le concernía, y que tenía como resultado esa expresión sombría en el rostro pálido de Hino.

—Yo no… -intentó disculparse. Rei sonrió brevemente y negó.

—No te preocupes, no es nada. De eso ya hace muchos años. Por eso es que no podremos vernos mañana, pero quizá pasado mañana, no estoy segura. Yo te llamaré.

Yaten asintió en acuerdo, y Rei pudo ver su incomodidad.

—Pero debes seguir practicando aunque yo no esté, Kou. El que hayas escrito una canción completa no significa que sea buena, debes escribir un montón de ideas para que la inspiración no se vaya y te sea mucho más fácil escribir cualquier melodía. ¿Entendido? No puedes andar vagueando en mi ausencia. –amenazó la pelinegra con un tono divertido, haciendo que Yaten riera y el aura tensa que se había formado se desvaneciera.

—Está bien, Hino _Sensei_. –burlóse Yaten, siguiéndole el juego.

Llegaron pronto a la entrada del templo y Yaten paró el auto un momento, ambos bajaron del auto. El peliplata abrió la cajuela y extrajo las bolsas de su compañera, dejando las suyas dentro.

—Toma –dijo extendiéndolas a su dueña, no obstante, se arrepintió y las apartó cuando ella las iba a tomar-. Mejor te las doy allá arriba, ¿Quién dice que aquí estás a salvo? ¿Qué tal si hay algún maleante por el páramo? No, no, debo asegurar mi canción. Vamos, te acompañaré arriba.

Y escuchando el decreto del muchacho, Rei lo vió subir las escaleras, dejándola atrás y sin la oportunidad de decir absolutamente nada. Terminó siguiéndolo.

—De verdad que eres testarudo, Kou. Debería contratarte como mi guardaespaldas. Mi padre estaría orgulloso de tu trabajo. –acotó la pelinegra, bromeando con él mientras subieron las escalinatas.

—¿Tu padre, por qué? Y por cierto, ¿Dónde vive él? Jamás lo he visto en el templo.

Rei sonrióse a si misma, por abrir la boca y darle oportunidad de saber más cosas de ella. Pero no podía evitarlo, cuando estaba con él, decía muchas cosas sin pensar. Además había algo que jamás creyó que volvería a sentir con una persona: Confianza.

Por una extraña razón, ella se sentía segura de decir cualquier cosa y saber que no sería traicionada, creía que podía confiar en él. No estaba segura del por qué, pero lo hacía, confiaba en Yaten Kou.

—Bueno, digamos que su posición le hace necesario estar en constante movimiento, así que no vivimos juntos. Y eso hace que siempre este preocupado de que vaya por la vida causando problemas.

—¿Problemas? ¿Tú? Já, quisiera ver eso –bromeó Yaten ante su declaración-. ¿Pues a qué se dedica tu padre?

—¿No conoces a Takashi Hino? –inquirió Rei, notando que Yaten era una de las pocas personas que no la relacionaban con él, como la mayoría de la gente.

—Takashi Hino… ¿De casualidad hablas del Senador de la Asamblea de Representantes? –preguntó el platinado, dudando de su respuesta.

—¿Puedes creerlo? –dijo Rei por toda respuesta, afirmándolo con ello.

—¿En serio tu padre es una figura política? Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado… Ahora entiendo de dónde sacaste ese mal carácter. –comentó el ojiverde con sorna.

—¿Mal carácter? –repitió Rei incrédula-. ¿Quién es el que tiene mal carácter aquí? ¡Ah, de verdad que eres cínico!

La risa brotó de los dos, mientras llegaron al patio central. La plática que auguraba ser la más incómoda para Rei Hino –por tocar dos de los temas más delicados en su opinión-, sorpresivamente se había vuelto amena hablándolos con él.

Sus risas pararon cuando se percataron de la persona que sentada en la entrada del santuario, parecía esperar con paciencia. Cabellos rubios, chaqueta café, ojos azules.

—Serena… -enunció Rei, reconociendo a su amiga.

Yaten se tensó y plasmó uno de los tantos gestos rígidos que pintaba cuando se topaba con personas con las que no estaba especialmente cómodo, aún fueran personas que él conociera.

—¡Hola, Rei! ¡Hola, Yaten! –saludó Serena, incorporándose para acercarse a ellos-. Pensé que ya estabas en casa a esta hora. Intenté llamarte pero no me respondías el celular.

—¡Oh! Es que se me acabó la batería por la tarde. No pensé que fueras a visitarme hoy, de saberlo hubiera vuelto antes. –explicó la pelinegra, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

La sensación que sintiera por la tarde en la cafetería, volvía a su cuerpo como una maldición. Su pecho iba aprisionándose, y en la boca del estómago nuevamente se le hacía un nudo. Yaten iba notando sus reacciones y se sintió enfadado de nuevo. Decidió que era hora de irse.

—Bueno, yo me voy. Nos vemos cuando vuelvas para lo de la canción. –comentó seco, mirándola rápidamente. Rei atendió sus palabras y cruzó su mirada con la suya.

—Sí, yo te llamaré. Gracias por el aventón.

El platinado no contestó y dio media vuelta para marcharse, sin siquiera dirigir una palabra a Serena. Rei vió su porte de espaldas alejarse, hasta desparecer por las escalinatas. Poco después escuchó el sonido del motor de su auto encenderse y desaparecer en el silencio. Él se había ido.

Cuando volvió en sí, miró a su amiga y la vió toda pensativa y callada. Cosa rara, rarísima en Serena Tsukino.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Viste un fantasma? No te quedes allí pasmada y ayúdame con estas bolsas. Anda, anda. –dijo Rei, recuperando su característica actitud y tomando el control de la situación.

Serena obedeció y tomó dos de las cuatro bolsas que su amiga portaba. Mientras le siguió los pasos, no pudo evitar murmurar aún pensativa.

—Parece que es cierto…

—¿Qué es cierto? –inquirió Rei, oyéndola balbucear.

—¿Eh?... Oh, nada, nada. –negó la rubia, percatándose que había hablado en voz alta.

Rei se conformó con eso y continuaron hasta la habitación. Allí la pelinegra encendió las luces e invitó a su amiga a sentarse, mientras llevó las bolsas de su despensa a la cocina. Cuando volvió, Rei encontró a Serena mirando unos CD´s.

—¿Qué pasa? Es raro que vengas a esta hora solo para hacer una visita social –empezó Rei, ofreciéndole una de las tazas de té de azahar que traía en la manos-. ¿Te corrieron de casa? ¿Escapaste? No me digas… ¡¿Estas embarazada?

—¡¿Qué? ¡Rei! ¡No, no estoy embarazada! –exclamó Serena alarmada, hasta ella misma se había asustado por las conclusiones de ella.

—¿De verdad? Qué alivio… No me gustaría convertirme en tía tan joven. –apuntó la pelinegra, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—¿Tía? ¿Lo dices por… -intentó preguntar Serena, pero se calló. Rei frunció el ceño por su balbuceo.

—¿Qué, ya no me consideras tu hermana mayor? Vaya que cambias de opinión fácilmente, niña. Déjalo, no será mi sobrino. –atajó fingiendo molestia.

—Ah, lo decías por eso… -entendió la rubia, sonriéndose nerviosa-. Yo pensé que por lo otro.

—¿Qué otro? –precisó Rei sin entender el punto, y del cual la curiosidad se le había despertado-. De qué me estás hablando.

—Oh, de nada. Olvídalo, no es nada. –excusó Serena. La pelinegra dejó de beber su té y dejó la taza en el buró de madera junto a su cama.

—Sabes que odio que me hablen con rodeos ¿No? Habla si no quieres que conjure una legión de espíritus para que te acompañen a casa. –amenazó Rei, mirándola fijamente.

Serena tembló ante la idea.

—¿Fantasmas? –balbuceó con la piel de gallina.

—Yo dije espíritus. –corrigió Rei.

—Para el caso es lo mismo. ¡Odio los fantasmas! –chilló la rubia.

—¿Entonces vas a hablar? O ¿Debería comenzar a convocarlos? –se divirtió Rei, mirando cómo su amiga brincó ante la propuesta.

—Está bien, está bien. Te lo diré pero no convoques nada.

—Habla. –instó Rei con su calma victoriosa.

—Es que pensé que dijiste que no querías ser tía, no por el hecho de considerarme tu hermana, si no porque inevitablemente sería tu sobrino por ser hijo de Seiya… y por lo de tú con Yaten…

—¿Lo de mí con Yaten qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No es cierto que estás saliendo con Yaten o algo así? –inquirió Serena

—¿Por supuesto que no, de donde sacas esa tontería?

—Mina…

Serena se llevó las manos a la boca y no terminó de contestar. Rei frunció el ceño escuchando lo suficiente para darse una idea.

—¿Minako te dijo eso? ¿Y tú lo crees? –preguntó Rei con suma incredulidad-. ¡Ah, en serio! ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? ¿Acaso parezco esa clase de persona? ¿Por qué no entienden que sólo lo estoy ayudando con su estúpida canción? ¿Minako está tan descerebrada que cree que le quitaré a su novio? ¡Por Dios, es tan tonta!

El enojo se le podía notar inmediatamente en la voz. ¿Cómo había llegado todo a eso? ¿Por qué sentía de nuevo ese malestar, esa culpa ante las aseveraciones de Serena? Y aun más, ¿Cómo era que Minako podía decir tales cosas de ella? En toda su vida, Rei jamás traicionó a una sola amiga, mostrando su fidelidad y confianza en todo momento. El hecho de que esa fidelidad y lealtad fueren puestas en duda por sus amigas rubias, la puso furiosa. ¿No se suponía que ellas le conocían? Ya comenzaba a dudarlo.

—Pero no te agobies Rei, ya sabes cómo es Mina. Seguro no lo dijo en serio. –excusó Serena, tratando de aliviar la tensión de su amiga.

—¿En serio?¿Entonces a qué viniste? ¿No fue porque querías confirmar si era cierto?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Yo pensé que eran exageraciones suyas, ya sabes que es bien paranoica. Más bien, venía a invitarte para lo de este sábado.

—¿Lo de este sábado? ¿Qué hay este sábado?

—Bueno, pues a Seiya y a mí se nos ocurrió hacer una reunión el sábado en un club nocturno. Invitamos a varios amigos y bueno, las chicas me dijeron que les encantaba la idea de ir a divertirse un rato. Y pues como no nos hemos visto últimamente, vine hasta acá para invitarte. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Rei escuchó a Serena explicar la situación, y su mente voló inmediatamente a los asuntos de su agenda para aquel día.

—No se… no recuerdo si tengo algo programado para ese día. Pero me suena bien la idea, es bueno relajarse de vez en cuando. Aunque no sé si con esto de Minako, realmente sea una buena idea asistir. –externó la pelinegra, sintiendo de antemano la incomodidad de encontrársela tan pronto.

—¡Ay, Rei! ¿Cómo crees? Ya te dije que no hagas caso de eso, así es Mina. ¡Anda, vamos! ¡Todas irán! –insistió la chica rubia.

—Lo pensaré, Serena. Probablemente sí asista, pero no te aseguro nada aún. Yo te aviso un par de días antes para confirmarte, ¿Vale?

Serena asintió y se puso enseguida a hablar del dichoso club, y de cómo había surgido la idea de organizar la reunión. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, el reloj de mesa marcó las 12:30 y Rei le prohibió a Serena regresar a casa tan tarde, por lo que ofreció a su amiga rubia, quedarse a dormir allí.

Sin mucho trámite, Serena aceptó y continuaron poniéndose al dia con sus asuntos cotidiano. Bebieron un poco más de té, y finalmente se alistaron para dormir. No obstante, Rei por más que intentó no pudo conciliar el sueño, sino hasta mucho después, ya muy adentrada la madrugada, cuando su conciencia adormecida por el cansancio de ese día la fueron aletargando, sumiéndola en un sueño profundo.

En sus sueños, los malos recuerdos volvieron, en forma de pesadillas.

.

.

* * *

10. "Stay_" - Big Bang._

¡Annyeong!

¡Siento la espera! *No me apedréen* Es que en serio que mi atencion ha estado demasiado dispersa en otro asunto realmente importante para mi y que ultimamente abarca el 80% de mi tiempo y pensamiento, ademas de que a veces el trabajo no ayuda a dejarme algun tiempito para escribir. Pero en serio, intentaré ponerme las pilas para seguir actualizando lo mas pronto posible esta historia. Si alguna me sigue en algun otro de mis fics, les diré que no deben preocuparse, pues todos serán concluidos, lo prometo =) Primero este y luego el siguiente y asi sucesivamente xD

Pero despues de mis disculpas cínicas, les digo que bueno... este arroz ya se coció xD De aqui en más, no me culpen si los personajes se salen totalmente de mi control y de su OC, preparense para descubrir los secretos y para una que otra escena intensa =) Okas, pues me voy, espero sus comentarios a respecto de este capi =)

Muchas gracia a todos los que leen y se pasan por aquí, en especial a: _Sheila Sevigne Sakurai, Rei-Videl3, Imari Malfoy Vampire Kou, Dianarr07, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Nickrivers (la jueza rivers xD) y mi twina LESVAL_.

Y a todos los que se pasan por aqui sin evidencias xD

Ps: En serio, escuchen la song, esta preciosa~~ con subs en español =)

¡Os adoro!

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews? ¿Ánimos para ésta escritora de oficio?

.

¡Annyeong!

.

*Sol*


	11. Rainy

.

**"Aléjate de mí****"**

Capítulo XI

-_Rainy_-

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Dedicada a LESVAL y Rouge Passion, por sus ánimos a subir esta historia.

.

* * *

.

.

Bajo sus pies desnudos, pudo percibir la hierba fresca. Sus ojos violetas reconocieron el lugar como en un ensueño, los rayos del sol veraniego iluminaban sus mejillas blancas. Rei caminó como por inercia, disfrutando del pasto a cada uno de sus pasos. A lo lejos, una mujer de largos cabellos oscuros pelaba una manzana roja y jugosa con paciencia. La pelinegra se acercó a observar un poco más.

Sobre una banca de madera, en medio como de un páramo verde que tenía salida a una avenida, se encontraba esa mujer que le atraía con la intensidad de un imán, por alguna razón, creía haberla visto en alguna parte.

—¡Mamá, quiero manzana! –gritó una pequeña de aproximadamente unos ocho años, que se sentó a un lado de esa mujer. Rei las observó detrás de un árbol robusto.

La niña tenía un parecido extraordinario a la mujer adulta, no podía negarse que era su hija. La pequeña tomó la mitad de la manzana que le extendió su madre y sonrió feliz, corriendo luego hacia donde se situaron unas mariposas.

—¡No te alejes demasiado! –dijo la madre a la hija. Rei sintió una calidez inexplicable correr por su cuerpo. Quizá la añoranza de ese sentimiento de tener a alguien cuidándote, algo como una madre.

Era cierto, Rei tenía una personalidad implacable y fuerte, determinada y férrea, pero ésta se forjó no por gusto o por las enseñanzas recibidas, muy por el contrario, la necesidad hizo que se forjara así. ¿Cuantas veces no quiso pedir el consejo de alguien, compartir alguna anécdota, compartir alguna confidencia, dormir en el regazo de alguien mientras le peinaban los cabellos?

Lo envidiaba.

—¡Reiko!

El grito alarmado llegó a los oídos de la pelinegra, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Luego miró a la mujer correr hacia la salida del páramo, esa que daba a la avenida. Allá la niña ajena a toda advertencia, jugaba a seguir a una mariposa de colores azules y negros, aleteando a una corta distancia.

La manzana rodó en el suelo.

Aterrada y con un nudo en la garganta, Rei fue testigo de cómo en el afán de proteger a su hija, la mujer de largos cabellos negros y cálida sonrisa jaló a la niña haciéndola a un lado, y en su lugar, recibió el impacto de un vehículo que transitaba por la avenida.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus pupilas y cayeron, viendo a la mujer en el suelo, inconsciente. La sangre corría por su frente, escurriéndose en el pavimento. Rei reconoció por fin en ella a su propia madre.

Quiso limpiarse el llanto que corría por sus mejillas, pero se dio cuenta del líquido viscoso que cubría sus manos. Brillante, luminoso, escarlata… sus manos se hallaban manchadas todas de sangre. El pánico la inundó y de pronto todo se le pintó de blanco.

Toda envuelta en sudor, Rei despertó de golpe respirando grandes bocanadas de aire.

En vuelta en sudor, Rei despertó sobresaltada. La presión que sentía sobre su pecho al respirar, era como una pesada losa. Adentró a sus pulmones grandes bocanadas desesperadas de aire, la sensación de terror no desapareció de su rostro.

Sus ojos desorbitados no fueron capaces de situarse de momento en su realidad. Sólo hasta que el aturdimiento cesó en su mente la chica fue consciente de que todo había sido una pesadilla.

Rei tragó saliva y salió de la cama sin hacer el mínimo ruido. Serena apenas y se movió. Así como estaba en short y una blusa ligera de tirantes, salió al pasillo. Allí, la recibió una brisa matutina que la refrescó, apaciguando lentamente sus sentidos.

Un brillo, producto de las lágrimas, se asomó en sus ojos. La herida latente que albergaba en su corazón aún vivía y hasta se le mostraba en sueños.

—Ella… por mí… madre…

Y las lágrimas cayeron, como arroyo cristalino, silencioso.

Aquellos temores e inseguridades, desconfianza y reserva no eran pura casualidad. Rei tenía un serio problema de interrelación con las personas, y no por la cuestión de la socialización –que paradójicamente se le daba muy bien-, más bien por el _entrañamiento_ que establecía con ellas.

Rei era reacia a la idea de tomar 'afecto' de alguien, por esa razón, era natural su distanciamiento e indiferencia mostrada bajo la máscara de frialdad y autosuficiencia de la que siempre se envestía. Temía que si se acercaban, de que si lograban traspasar esa barrera de autoprotección, ella les haría daño de alguna forma. Su madre, su padre, Nicolás eran claras muestras de ello. Por eso se alejaba y era agria con los demás, por eso tenía ese carácter férreo e indiferente en ocasiones.

Hacía mucho que no tenía una pesadilla, mucho menos de este tipo. La última vez que la tuvo, fue la noche después de los funerales de su madre, cuando aún era pequeña. Ella le decía en sueños: _"Aunque grites y llores, no volveré"_.

Pero esta pesadilla remembraba como una película, cada momento de ese trágico pasaje, haciéndola espectadora de su propia culpa.

La brisa fría de la mañana bajó el calor que emanó de sus mejillas, producto de su agitación. Respiró hondo y fue sosegándose. El día estuvo claro cuando volvió a su habitación. Ya no durmió, en vez de ello se metió a la ducha. El chofer que mandaría su padre, la recogería en dos horas.

Mientras el agua tibia resbaló por su cuerpo, Rei no pensó en nada, su mente se halló ida, actuó en automático. Se enredó una toalla en la cabeza y se cambió con el atuendo sobrio y discreto que usaría esa mañana: un vestido corte victoriano de color negro y un par de zapatillas. Peinó su largo cabello y lo dejó suelto, las hebras húmedas se enroscaron en ligeras ondas que cayeron sobre su espalda. Una pincelada breve de rubor, un brillo transparente en los labios, una pasada a sus pestañas.

La muñeca estaba lista.

—Serena… Serena… -llamó Rei a su amiga rubia, que aun dormía plácidamente.

Un quejido y palabras inteligibles fue toda la respuesta que logró conseguir. La pelinegra suspiró resignada a que la rubia no atendería a su llamado y le dejó una nota. No era la primera vez que ella salía de casa antes de que alguna de sus amigas se despertase cuando llegaban a quedarse en su casa a dormir.

Hino tomó su bolso y abrigo y salió al patio central rumbo a las escalinatas. Enseguida comenzó a bajar, la chica divisó al chofer esperando por ella. _"Siempre tan puntual",_ meditó al recordar la manía de su padre por la puntualidad exacta en el reloj.

Al final, Rei no tuvo el valor de contradecir a su padre y terminó acompañándolo al aniversario luctuoso de su madre, al cual no se atrevería siquiera a faltar si no fuera por lo mal que le hacía el sentirse ahogada y asfixiada ante la mirada y presencia de su padre. Era como si aún sin palabras, él le gritara con cada una de sus acciones: _"¡Tú la mataste y me la quitaste!"_

Rei no lo soportaba, porque ella misma creía que así era. Por eso, cada vez que escuchaba a su padre hablar, o el mirarlo era una tortura emocional, pues esas ideas venían a su cabeza una y otra vez.

El click de la portezuela del auto la despertó, sus pasos le llevaron automáticamente hasta él.

—Buenos días, señorita Hino. –saludó solemne el chofer, un hombre mayor que la conocía desde que ella era niña.

—Buenos días, Kamiya san. –devolvió la pelinegra, internándose al auto.

Durante todo el trayecto, el silencio fue su único acompañante. Mirando por el retrovisor, sus pensamientos se mezclaban indistintamente. El clima estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover por la tarde seguramente.

El auto se detuvo en el páramo de una arboleda verdosa, rodeada de infinitos arboles de Sakura que de vez en vez tiraban sus rosadas hojas. El suelo se encontraba mojado debido a una lluvia matutina; y la brisa húmeda la recibió, acariciando sus mejillas y ondeando sus cabellos sueltos.

Caminó hacia el templo funerario, el que cada año visitaba con su progenitor. Dirigió sus pasos hasta el salón de las urnas, donde en una de ella se hallaban las cenizas de su madre, junto a un retrato suyo hecho a mano a óleo. Esa era la imagen que permanecía en las memorias de Rei, ella sentada en los jardines en que disfrutaba estar, rodeada de sus flores, viendo jugar a su hija o sólo leyendo un libro, con esa sonrisa serena y cálida que hacía calmar hasta al corazón más perturbado. Así era ella, así era su madre.

—Has llegado a tiempo. Acércate, rendiremos la oración. –hablo su padre en cuanto la vio aparecer.

Rei obedeció y se colocó a su lado, juntando sus manos, repitió la oración acostumbrada. Pusieron flores, orquídeas blancas y magnolias también, las favoritas de ella. A pesar de que Rei jamás notó algún cambio en la expresión de su padre, sabía que por dentro debían surgirle los recuerdos a su cabeza, las memorias compartidas con ella, los momentos que ellos junto vivieron. Si ella misma añoraba a su madre, apenas perderla a los pocos años, no se imaginaba el dolor de él al perder a su persona amada por tantos años.

Un nudo se atoró en su garganta.

Los recuerdos de su pesadilla volvieron a su cabeza e instintivamente se miró las palmas de las manos. El rojo escarlata las cubría y Rei se asustó. Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, al mirarlas de nuevo se dio cuenta que era su imaginación. Sus manos eran pálidas como siempre.

—¿Qué pasa, Reiko? –preguntó Takashi Hino, notando la turbación de su hija.

—Nada. –ella contestó

El tiempo transcurrió como siempre, con los silencios fúnebres y solemnes a los que Rei tanto estaba acostumbrada en los templos. Apenas una hora de estar allí, Takashi Hino anunció su retirada. Tenía sesión en la asamblea en cuarenta minutos.

—Kamiya san te llevará de vuelta al templo. Te llamaré en unos días, tenemos una comida pendiente. Cuida de ti, Reiko. Se prudente.

Rei escuchó mirando el suelo de mármol, alzó la vista sólo para ver cómo su padre se alejaba rumbo a la salida del recinto.

—Padre… -llamó ella, sacando el valor o la estupidez de hacerlo. Los pasos del Senador Hino se detuvieron, pero no se volvió a ver a su heredera.

—Lo siento… -murmuró Rei apenas audible, la garganta no le dio más voz. El hombre aún de espaldas, tras unos segundos de escuchar las palabras por ella dichas, continuó su camino hasta desaparecer por el umbral.

Rei se quedó sola frente a la urna de la que fue su progenitora. Como si se hubiese quedado inmóvil se mantuvo así varios minutos, en blanco. Entonces de sus ojos dejó escapar lágrimas. Muchas. Todas las que se había guardado todo aquel año, y todos los anteriores también. El eco de su llanto allanó el solitario pasillo.

Varios minutos transcurrieron así, hasta que el vibrador de su celular la alertó dentro de su chaqueta. Su llanto cesó de golpe y como si alguien estuviera frente a ella, retiró la humedad de sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano rápidamente. Respiró hondo para sosegarse mientras sacó el móvil y contestó sin detenerse a mirar el remitente.

—¿Hola? –saludó Rei, tratando de que su voz sonase normal.

—Hola, habla Yaten.

Sin esperarlo, la chica sintió un vuelco en la boca del estómago al escuchar su voz. Aunque él no dijese su nombre, ella sabría quien era tan solo escucharle.

—¿Yaten? –repitió la pelinegra, se halló sorprendida por la llamada en un momento como ese.

—¿Eres tonta? Lo acabo de decir, ¿Debo repetirlo de nuevo? ¿O conoces a otro Yaten? –molestó el joven al otro lado de la línea.

Rei sonrió en consecuencia, entre los restos de lágrimas que se colgaron de sus espesas pestañas negras. Él nunca sabría en qué medida la reconfortó en un momento como ese, haciéndole sonreír entre el dolor que punzó en su pecho antes de escucharle hablar.

—Sí, conozco otros más, _muchos_ –enfatizó Rei siguiéndole el juego-, pero ninguno es tan fastidioso como Yaten Kou.

Ahora el que rió fue el peliplata. La pelinegra pudo distinguir su risa grave por la línea.

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Ya regresaste de Narita? –preguntó Yaten yendo al grano.

Un latido fuerte saltó en el pecho de Rei. ¿Por qué se sentía inquieta por la formulación de esa pregunta? El hecho de que él mostrara ese tipo de interés la turbaba a veces.

—No. Estoy por regresar. He terminado mis asuntos.

Un silencio largo se instaló en la línea, Rei recordó que Yaten sabía de qué asuntos ella estaba hablando. Él por su parte, también estaba consciente de que no era un tema muy agradable para ella seguramente, incluso, ahora se preguntaba si había hecho bien en llamarla; había pasado todo un debate para decidirse a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? –rompió el silencio la chica.

—Me preguntaba si era buena idea si nos vemos hoy por la noche, ya sabes, esperar no es lo mío y quiero que revises mi canción. –formuló al fin el chico.

—Ya te habías tardado –comentó la pelinegra en burla-. De hecho me sorprendió que no me estuvieras molestando desde esta mañana para eso, seguro sigues de vago sin practicar solo ni nada, parece que necesitas que te estén arreando. ¿Quién lo diría del autosuficiente Kou?

—Hino, ¿Lo vas a hacer o no? Si lo que quieres escuchar es que diga fervientemente que _sí, te necesito_, déjame decirte que pierdes el tiempo.

_"Me gustaría escucharlo"_

Sus pensamientos la traicionaron y se sorprendió meditando cosas imprudentes y fuera de lugar. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y habló:

—Está bien, en mi casa a las 8 de la noche. Se puntual o me iré a dormir.

—A la orden, mi generala. –replicó Yaten con gracia, imitando el tono de un soldado.

Rei se quedó riendo por la respuesta de él, y la línea muerta. Él había colgado.

La muchacha guardó su móvil en su chaqueta y alzó su vista a la urna frente a la cual llorara. Suspiró. Se le hacía absurdo que en un minuto, la aflicción que abrumaba su corazón y que se manifestó por medio de sus lágrimas fuese cortada de tajo por una simple llamada, por el simple sonido de una voz. _Su_ voz.

_"Debo estar empezando a volverme loca"_, determinó, al descubrir que volvía a tener esos pensamientos.

Se concentró en el contexto en el que estaba y esbozó una sonrisa a la fotografía artesanal que adornaba la urna.

—Me voy madre, volveré pronto. Tengo una cita.

Y diciendo aquello, Rei caminó hacia la salida, con una tranquilidad que no había sentido en años.

.

.

En cuanto colgó el teléfono, Yaten volvió a su habitación. Del clóset extrajo varias prendas que no le convencieron. Raro, él jamás se preocupaba por esas estupideces, pero esta vez quería algo que le hiciera sentir cómodo y a la vez que le sentara bien para ir a casa de Hino.

No planeó llamarla. En realidad, se resistió a la idea de hacerlo, debido a la impresión que le daría a ella el hecho de que lo hiciese, es decir, si hubiera sido él, hubiera pensado que se moría por verle o algo así. Sin embargo, después de no tener nada qué hacer esa mañana, y después de intentar sin éxito algunos ejercicios de composición, su mente voló a ella. Cuando estaba con Rei siempre tenía algo qué hacer, ya fuera los mentados ejercicios de composición dirigidos, o el descubrimiento de alguna cosa nueva en su repertorio. Meditándolo mejor, se dio cuenta que estar con Rei Hino era interesante, había cierta aura misteriosa y sabia a su alrededor, en las palabras que ella enunciaba, en el ambiente que la rodeaba.

Era extraño. La sensación de querer verla frecuentemente, su proximidad le hacía sentir como relajado, libre y desahogado.

Se metió a la ducha y se dio un baño. Salió de allí con las hebras de su cabello aun goteando y una toalla en la cintura. Vistióse rápidamente y arregló su cabello despeinándolo un poco, el estilo habitual. Listo, se dirigió a la sala en que se encontró con Seiya, quien miraba la televisión. Yaten fue a la cocina y tomó una soda, la bebió mientras se sentó en otro de los sillones. La mirada pesada de su hermano en él lo incomodó.

—¿Qué? –quejóse Yaten.

—Nada, es sólo que te ves extraño. –dijo Seiya.

—¿Extraño?

—Sí, pareces una persona normal. –especificó el pelinegro. Yaten le aventó la almohada detrás de él.

—Idiota.

Seiya comenzó a reír por la rabia que había provocado en su hermano, lo que necesitaba para hacer su día. Raro habría sido que siguieran sin pelear en todo el día, esa fue su dosis diaria.

—¿Dónde vas? ¿Ya terminaste la canción para nuestro re lanzamiento? Taiki se está impacientando.

—Taiki es un dramático, ya le dije que la tendré pronto, estoy en eso. –apuntó el peliplata, volviendo a beber de la lata de soda.

—¿Vas con Rei Hino? –inquirió Seiya, con un tono que más que broma, tuvo tintes de seriedad.

Yaten no contestó, por lo que el pelinegro tomó eso como una respuesta afirmativa.

—¿Qué no se supone que en este momento está en los honores luctuosos de su madre?

—¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó en automático el platinado, mirando a su hermano con cierto aturdimiento. Se suponía que él solamente conociera esa información.

—Me lo dijo _Bombón_. Salió en una plática.

—Tu novia nunca se puede quedar callada con nada. –picó Yaten, diciendo un poco de verdad, esas cosas no debería revelarlas ni siquiera a su novio.

—¿De cuándo acá te interesa ese tipo de cosas? Con que no te afecte a ti no te importa, ¿No? –inquirió Seiya con suspicacia, notando cierta molestia marcarse en la expresión de su hermano.

—Eso no le quita lo chismosa. –insistió el platinado, repeliendo su intento de fastidiarlo.

Seiya sonrió de lado. No servía seguir replicándole.

—Pero debe ser difícil, es decir, no es como si sólo fuera a visitar sus cenizas y recordar los buenos momentos, sino que va a recordarse sus culpas cada vez que pone un pie allí.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –cuestionó Yaten no entendiendo las palabras de Seiya, y las cuales le inquietaron de curiosidad.

—¿Qué no sabes por qué murió? –preguntó el pelinegro, sorprendido de su ignorancia en el tema, dado la cercanía que parecía ya haber establecido con Hino.

El silencio en los labios de Yaten, sumado a la expresión de desconocimiento evidente, le dio la respuesta.

—Su madre murió arrollada por un auto, y se supone que ese auto la arrollara a ella.

—O sea que…

—Sí, su madre murió por querer salvarla a ella. –completó el pelinegro, adivinando la conclusión de su hermano.

Yaten se quedó silente, asimilando la información, la cual comenzaba a conectarse y tomar sentido.

—Según _Bombón_, Rei se siente culpable de causar la muerte de su madre, me imagino que por la relación que lleva con su padre, él también lo hace. No lo sé, tampoco es que sepa demasiado de ella, sólo lo que _Bombón_ me cuenta.

Seiya observó a Yaten escuchar en silencio, meditabundo. En otras circunstancias, simplemente lo hubiera dejando hablando sólo o le hubiera cortado diciéndole algo como: _"¿Y a mí qué carajos me importa?"_

—Yaten… ¿De casualidad… te gusta Hino?

La mirada esmeralda de él se alzó en automático al oír aquella pregunta y sus ojos se hundieron en los zafiros de su hermano, sin contestar. Mantuvo unos segundos así su expresión, hasta que retiró la mirada para levantarse del sillón.

—No digas tonterías.

Dicho esto, se encaminó a la puerta, y desapareció tras ella.

_"No le gusta. Está enamorado"_, se convenció Seiya al verle marchar de aquella manera.

Yaten por inercia, tomó el camino conocido y memorizado. No quiso pensar en nada durante el trayecto, en especial en lo que antes compartiera con Seiya, pero no pudo evitarlo.

_"De casualidad… ¿Te gusta Hino?"_

No iba negar que había algo extraño en ella que le hacía comportarse distinto en relación con las demás personas. Algo que no le hacía sentir pesar para convivir con ella, al contrario, que le creaba cierta comodidad al estar a su lado. Era bonita, eso tampoco lo iba a negar, con esos rasgos finos y artesanalmente delineados, no muy comunes por cierto.

Se daba cuenta también de que con ella hablaba más que con cualquier otra persona, pero eso lo atribuía a que por lo menos ella estaba interesada en los mismos temas que él, por lo que eso se le hacía natural. No era lo mismo aventarte una hora escuchando hablar a tu hermano de su novia –caso Seiya-, o a una mujer de puras cursilerías –caso Mina-. Rei era evidentemente distinta. Ella no lo aburría, aún estando en silencio.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Yaten estaba a unos metros del templo. Comenzó a lloviznar. Gotas pequeñas cayeron del cielo, una tras otra. Yaten llegó al patio central con la chaqueta algo humedecida. Sus ojos repararon en la silueta esbelta y elegante de la sacerdotisa del santuario.

Se hallaba parada junto al árbol de Sakura que daba sombra a la que era su habitación, con la mirada fija en el cielo, mientras las gotas de agua caían por su cara. Deslizándose así por mejillas, podían confundirse con lágrimas. De pensarlo, aunque sabía que no era cierto, a Yaten le punzó el corazón.

_"De casualidad… ¿Te gusta Hino?"_

Al mirar su largo cabello oscuro ondear por la brisa húmeda, deseó peinarlo con sus dedos lentamente, y poder aspirar el aroma a jazmines que siempre desprendía enterrando su rostro en la espesura de sus hebras. También estaba esa necesidad sofocante de querer simplemente envolverla en un abrazo, así en silencio, sin ningún otro motivo que sentirla contra su pecho.

_"Mierda. Me gusta"_

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –preguntó el platinado, a escasos pasos de ella, recuperando la poca cordura que le quedaba. Los latidos de su corazón de pronto comenzaron a ser irregulares.

Rei, que no lo había escuchado acercarse, reparó pronto en él. Algo palpitó en su pecho al ver su rostro.

—Yaten… -murmuró, como si pronunciando su nombre constatara que él se encontraba frente a ella.

—¿Te vas a quedar parada allí? ¿No ves que está lloviendo? Si enfermas ni creas que me voy a quedar otra vez a cuidarte. –advirtió el platinado, caminando hasta ella para jalarla del antebrazo y llevarla al pasillo cubierto.

La pelinegra no articuló ni una sola palabra, su toque bastó para quedarse en blanco, percibiendo sólo las sensaciones correr dentro de sus venas, de arriba abajo. Fue algo cálido.

Descubrir sus propios sentimientos no era para nada grato, es decir, Yaten no sabía como actuar ante ello, nunca le gustó alguien antes, no de esa manera. Tampoco es que sentirse atraído por ella fuera una cosa buena, de hecho, si lo pensaba mejor, constituía un inconveniente.

—Llegaste pronto, pensé que aún demorarías por lo menos una hora más. –habló Rei, mirando su reloj de mano y darse cuenta que eran las siete.

—Estaba aburrido. –soltó el chico por toda respuesta. La pelinegra sólo sonrió.

—Vago.

Rei acondicionó el espacio que estaban habituados a compartir. Comenzaba a oscurecer y la llovizna se convirtió en una lluvia ligera pero constante.

—Muéstramela. –ordenó Rei.

—¿Qué? –preguntó el platinado sin entender.

—La canción, muéstramela. –especificó la chica pelinegra.

—Oh… claro. –respondió Yaten. De su chaqueta, extrajo una hoja de papel. Se la extendió a Hino.

La chica la tomó y comenzó a leerla, repasando cada línea.

—¿Hoy… todo fue bien? –lo escuchó preguntar.

—¿El qué? –precisó Rei, sin despegar la vista de la hoja.

—Lo de tu madre, la visita de aniversario luctuoso.

Esta vez, las pupilas de Rei se detuvieron y se clavaron en las esmeraldas de él, de alguna manera se sintió incómoda, sorprendida, atacada.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Curiosidad…

Hino lo miró desconfiada.

—Bien… estuvo bien.

—¿Segura?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo murió?

Rei volvió a clavar sus ojos en él, preguntándose qué era exactamente a lo que él quería llegar. Sus labios se entreabrieron para alegar su impertinencia.

No lo hizo.

—Ella… fue arrollada por un auto. –dijo por fin, satisfaciendo la duda de su compañero.

Yaten la observó sorprendido, no esperaba que le respondiera, más bien quería ser testigo de las reacciones de ella ante el tema; sin embargo, ella se lo dijo.

—La tonta protegió a su hija de ser atropellada. Prefirió morir a perderla…

La confesión de Rei contuvo tintes de incredulidad y una sonrisa burlona. Yaten supo que esa verdad le dolía, tan sólo de recordarla. El oírla enunciarla de aquella manera le hizo desear haberse mordido la lengua y no haber preguntado nada.

—Lo siento, yo…

—Está bien, eso ya pasó. Fue hace tanto tiempo… -dijo ella, dedicándole una sonrisa que Yaten calificó de forzada. Luego, ella se centró nuevamente en la lectura.

.

_'Te vi_

_En esos sueños lejanos, en la oscuridad de la noche._

_Te vi_

_Tu voz, tus ojos, tus manos._

_¿Por qué no las recuerdo?_

_Ah, quiero dormir de nuevo y mirarte otra vez_

_El susurro de la oscuridad está llamándome,_

_¿O eres tú, que enuncias mi nombre?_

_Quiero dormir y no despertar más_

_Escuchar tu voz y no soltar tu mano,_

_Quiero soñar y contemplarte eternamente,_

_Allí, en el hermoso jardín de Morfeo,_

_Donde cada noche, tú me esperas'_

_._

Las gotas humedecieron el papel. Las pupilas esmeraldas del muchacho buscaron la fuente. Eran los ojos de ella. Rei lloraba, no podía contener el llanto. Como si la aflicción hubiese golpeado de pronto, las lágrimas fluyeron nuevamente. Sólo necesitó un chispazo para desatarlas, y ese fue la hermosa letra de esa canción. Leyéndola, recordó a su madre y aquel sueño. Los sentimientos a flor de piel no ayudaron a que se sintiera entera, en especial un día como ese.

La hoja cayó de sus manos y se las llevó al rostro para cubrirlo. No quería que él la mirar llorar. Pero fue inútil, Yaten no pudo reprimir su impulso y la rodeó en un protector abrazo. Rei no se opuso y se escondió en su pecho, dejando ir todo aquello que la lastimaba, todo aquello que le hería. Escuchar sus propias palabras, su propia confesión… fue estrellarse con la realidad que no quería ver.

—No llores… por favor, ya no llores.

La voz suplicante de Yaten cortó la húmeda brisa. Rei cesó su llanto, al escucharle, como si las palabras que salieran de su boca fueran órdenes que ella tuviese que acatar. Alzó sus pupilas amatistas y las clavó en las verdes de él, aún aprisionada en la calidez de sus brazos.

Fue sólo un momento. Jamás habían compartido una mirada directa de aquel modo tan cercano. El sonrojo fue creciendo en las mejillas de ella mientras lo sintió acercarse. En anticipación inconsciente Rei cerró los ojos. Yaten, no seguro de cómo reaccionar tomó su invitación y la besó.

Delicadamente.

.

.

* * *

11. "Rainy_" - Brown Eyed Soul._

¡Annyeong!

¡Siento la espera! *No me apedréen again*

Ya se, ya se no diré el discurso de disculpas de siempre, ya mejor les digo que trataré de ponerme las pilas de aquí en adelante, pero no abandono, no abandono *por lo menos esta historia* Así que sean buenitas y comentenme qué les pareció este capi. ¿Ese fue un beso? O.o ... Seee, fue un beso... ¿Precipitado? No lo sé... creo que era el momento.

Ok, muchas gracias por leer y comentar *si lo hacen* y si no también (?) En especial a quienes me han mensajeado para pedirme *amenazarla* con que debía actualizar por favor esta historia hahahaha: Anonimo 1, Anonimo 2, Anonimo 3 (Me gustaria saber quienes son para agradecerles como se debe ;D), _Sheila Sevigne Sakura, Imari Malfoy Vampire Kou, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Nickrivers (la jueza rivers xD)_.

Y a todos los que se pasan por aqui sin evidencias xD

Ps: Adoré mi canción~ Cof, cof, digo la de Yaten xD

¡Os adoro!

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews? ¿Ánimos para ésta escritora de oficio?

.

¡Annyeong!

.

*Sol*


	12. Tonight

.

**"Aléjate de mí****"**

Capítulo XII

-_Tonight_-

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Dedicada a LESVAL y Rouge Passion, por sus ánimos a subir esta historia.

.

* * *

.

.

El toque de sus labios sobre los suyos fue cálido. Primero, sintió la frialdad de su piel, producto de la baja temperatura del día lluvioso, sin embargo, mientras él fue besándola delicadamente, con una suavidad que ella no imaginó, su toque se hizo cálido. Para Yaten era una sensación totalmente nueva. Jamás había sentido ese algo subir por sus entrañas desequilibrándole los sentidos

Sumergido en las sensaciones desatadas por sus venas, Yaten sitió la necesidad de sentirla. Con suavidad, llevó su mano a la mejilla de Rei, percibiendo la tersura de su piel. Con tal movimiento, el beso se profundizó un poco más.

De un momento a otro, Hino se sintió mareada. El aire comenzaba a ser insuficiente en sus pulmones. Abrió los labios ligeramente y se movió hacia atrás, apartándose con levedad. El beso fue interrumpido. Las pupilas violáceas de Reí se engancharon a los ojos esmeraldas de Yaten. Él, impulsado por el momento y embriagado por emociones, buscó los labios de ella nuevamente. Rei le correspondió con la misma intensidad, su pecho retumbaba con gran fuerza, una corriente eléctrica vagó por toda la extensión de su cuerpo por su toque.

Para cuando se separaron, ninguno de los dos tenía claro lo que acababa de suceder. Sin pensarlo, sólo obedeciendo a los impulsos ellos sucumbieron. Se miraron a los ojos una vez más. Ella con los pómulos coloreados de carmín, él con una mirada cargada de un_noséqué_ que destellaba de sus verdosas pupilas.

—Creo que me gustas. -soltó Yaten directo, diciendo la verdad. Le incomodaba tener que lidiar con ese sentimiento extraño para él, y siendo ella la causante de su mal, debía cargar con su parte de culpa. Su tono fue indescifrable.

—¿Qué? -inquirió Rei, parpadeando como si despertara del hechizo que unía sus miradas.

—Lo que oíste. -dijo Yaten por toda respuesta, haciéndole saber que no repetiría sus palabras.

Rei intentó asimilar la información recibida y tragó saliva, abriendo sus ojos grandes mientras los paseaba de un lado a otro, meditando qué decir. De pronto, sus labios mostraron una sonrisa.

—Imposible. Deja de jugar, Kou. No es divertido. -esto ultimo lo dijo con tintes de seriedad.

—No estoy jugando. Creo que me gustas.

Rei escuchó su voz impasible y le dedicó una mirada se podría decir que molesta. ¿Por qué no cedía? Le estaba dando la oportunidad de olvidar todo, de zafarse y hacer desaparecer toda memoria acerca de ese momento incómodo para ambos.

—No digas eso. Lo que ha sucedido ha sido producto de la inestabilidad emocional en que me encontré y tu intento de hacerme parar de llorar. No ha sido nada más.

Yaten enarcó una ceja con incredulidad por la explicación absurda que ella quiso enarbolar. Él la besó porque él quiso y ella no lo rechazó. Eso algo tenía que significar.

—¿Qué te crees que es normal en mí andar besando a la gente para consolarla? Sabes bien que no soy ese tipo de persona. Además, tu no pareciste resistirte. Creo que tampoco yo te soy indiferente.

Y al decir aquello, Yaten se acercó a ella peligrosamente. Sabia que estaba siendo demasiado, pero quería buscar las respuestas a esa inquietud despertada por ella. Odiaba no tener el control de sus propias emociones y en ese caso el único camino a tomar era acallarlas por él mismo.

Rei permaneció inmóvil con los ojos ensanchados por su cercanía. Se sentía desarmada. Todo pasó tan rápido. Ella llorando, él besándola, él diciendo que ella le gustaba. Era demasiada información junta.

—Estás loco, Kou. Creo que ya es demasiado tarde, deberías regresar a tu casa y yo descansaré un poco. Ha sido un día muy largo. -se deslindó ella de toda respuesta, pues realmente no tenía idea de qué decir. Su cabeza era un lío.

—¿Me estás corriendo? -preguntó Yaten con una especie de incredulidad divertida. Por alguna razón, por más que la atmósfera se hubiere tornado rara por el beso compartido, la comodidad iba dominando sobre ello.

—En pocas palabras, sí. -afirmó Rei, contagiándose de su conversación.

-Está bien -concedió él mientras se puso en pie y acomodó un poco sus ropas. Notando que las cosas entre ellos se iban destensando, optó por dejarlas seguir su curso por sí solas y no forzarlas con su necesidad de respuestas inmediatas. Lo que le importaba era que se había quitado un peso de encima al exponer su problema, si es que así se le podía llamar-, pero no terminaste de revisar mi éxito de relanzamiento.

—Lo hice. Fue hermosa. ¿No viste que me puse a llorar por tu culpa? -hizo notar Rei.

—¿Ahora resulta que yo soy el culpable? Ok, ok, asumo toda la responsabilidad de conmoverte, sé que es inevitable -comentó vanidoso. Luego con un tono más calmo agregó-: Pero no vuelvas a llorar así, no creo que a tu mama le gustaría verte hacerlo. Además, como que no es tu estilo -finalizó Yaten con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos, se dispuso a marcharse-. Nos vemos mañana, Rei.

—No creo que mañana sea bueno vernos. -señaló la muchacha, deteniendo así la partida del platinado.

—¿Por qué? -cuestionó él, parado de perfil. ¿Intentaría evitarlo o algo así?

—Saldré con las chicas. -respondió ella.

—¿Dónde? -insistió él.

—No se, por ahí.

La respuesta descuidada de su tutora lo dejó un tanto pensativo, pero después de meditarlo un momento externó:

—Ok, entonces luego hablamos.

Rei asintió en silencio y Yaten por fin se marchó.

En cuanto estuvo en su habitación, la pelinegra se tiró a su cama, boca arriba. Sus pupilas violetas se perdieron en algún punto indefinido del techo. Por varios minutos, su mente se mantuvo en blanco, sin un pensamiento preciso. De un momento a otro y como si de un rayo se tratara, los hechos de hacía un momento se revelaron ante ella. Yaten Kou la había besado.

—Imposible. -murmuró como en un trance, negándose a creerlo.

Llevo dos dedos a sus labios, tocándolos levemente. Y como si sintiera que le quemaba, los retiró en automático.

—Imposible. -repitió esta vez cerrando los párpados, intentado no ver nada, de no repasar la escena inverosímil.

_"Creo que me gustas"_

Las traicioneras palabras hicieron saltar su corazón violentamente. A diferencia de cuando Yaten las había dicho, ahora estaba más consciente de su significado, cosa que antes no captó por la confusión del momento.

—Imposible...

Y es que esa era la palabra. No podía explicarse cómo habían llegado ambos a ese punto. Ese en el que ella se preguntaba qué era lo que Yaten Kou significaba para ella. Porque evidentemente no lo había pensado antes, simplemente esa posibilidad ni siquiera cruzó por su cabeza con anterioridad.

Lo que si debía aceptar, era que de algún modo con la convivencia e interacción que con él tuvo desde el inicio, poco a poco fueron forjando una especie de rutina agradable, haciéndole acostumbrarse a su presencia y a sus palabras. Algunas veces se sorprendía pensando en él, pero no de alguna forma amorosa sino más bien como algo que la tranquilizaba o la hacía reír. Recordó el malestar que sintió cuando se marchó de la cafetería dejándolo atrás, cómo después de estallar en llanto él con unas cuantas palabras la reconfortaba.

Sin embargo, al remembrar las sensaciones que habían recorrido su cuerpo cuando él la besó le dieron cuenta que sí había algo más. Porque deseó besarle de nuevo, tocar su rostro y quedarse envuelta en la calidez de sus brazos. Y definitivamente, si algo como aquello se repitiera, estaba segura que no lo rechazaría. Lo que sólo suponía una sola cosa, y era que efectivamente él también le gustaba.

La atracción entre ambos era mutua. E imposible. Había una gran razón para ello, y Rei no sería capaz de ignorarla.

Minako.

Ahora era consciente de sus propios sentimientos pero también de sus limitaciones. Rei creyó que aún era tiempo de parar todo aquello y salir del peligroso círculo en que se estaba metiendo. Yaten estaba prohibido para ella, por lo que ahora lo sabía, debía proceder a evitar que pasara a otro nivel en que no pudiera controlarlo. Decidió así que si bien no recurriría a la táctica infantil de evitar al peliplata, sí le restaría importancia al hecho, dejando en claro que para ella no significó más que un desliz del momento provocado por una mala pasada circunstancial. Y él, ante la incipiente atracción hacia ella se convencería con aquello y terminaría por olvidarlo.

Teniendo esto en mente, y con el corazón aún inquieto por sus cavilaciones, Rei se acomodó entre las mantas y se dispuso a dormir, esperando que el sueño despejara su mente y le devolviera los pies a la tierra.

.

La música inundaba la atmósfera del lugar, las luces parpadeaban entre la oscuridad en que la multitud de gente bailaba. Las muchachas habían acudido a un club nocturno. En una mesa reservada, se encontraron Lita, Andrew, Amy, Taiki, Serena, Seiya, Rei, Mina y Yaten. Sí, Mina Yaten.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en el rostro de Hino cuando vio que él venia con Mina. No era que fuera algo anormal o algo así, era sólo que estaba mentalizada a que no lo vería aquella noche. Además, después de los hechos suscitados entre ellos, la percepción de ella obviamente había cambiado.

Yaten no hizo más que enviarle una sonrisa que ella pudo jurar, fue burlona. Naturalmente, aquella sensación de incomodidad ya conocida, fue gestándose en su estomago. Minako no estaba mejor.

Sabía que Rei estaría presente, ya lo habían acordado antes. Y su presencia no le causaría ni pizca de molestia si no fuera por aquellas inseguridades que en ella se forjaron a causa de las atenciones que del menor de los Kou, Hino recibía. Incluso el hecho de que Yaten había cedido a ir a ese club sabiendo de antemano las personas que irían. Mina jamás lo vio condicionar algo, era o un no absoluto o un firme sí. Las miradas que ambos intercambiaron en cuanto se vieron, la enfadó, pues sintió que hubo en ello una dosis de complicidad de la que ella estaba totalmente excluida.

—Veo que lograste convencerlo de nuevo, Mina. Buen trabajo. -festejó Seiya en un susurro bajo. La rubia se limitó a reír y se situaron en algún lugar de la mesa. La música seguía sonando.

—¡Vamos a bailar, Andrew! -demandó Lita a su novio, jalándolo del brazo. El chico cedió.

—¿Nos sumamos, bombón? -preguntó Seiya a Serena, ésta emitió un chillido de alegría y corrió a la pista, no sin antes invitar a los que se quedaban en la mesa.

—Yo no bailo. -acotó Yaten ante cualquier intento de sugerencia.

—Ni yo. -apoyó Taiki, que eso de la bailada no se le daba nada bien.

—Qué antisociales. -señaló Rei a los dos muchachos. El platinado le envió una mirada retadora. Mina tragó saliva. Rei sonrió.

—Pues si quieren quedarse a aburrirse allá ustedes -dijo refiriéndose a Amy y Minako, antes de abandonar la mesa y unirse a los demás en la pista.

Yaten la siguió con sus verdosas pupilas. Las hebras de sus oscuros cabellos caían cubriendo su espalda, la blusa strapless dejaba lucir la claridad nívea de sus hombros desnudos, los jeans entallados que se ajustaban a sus piernas definían esa silueta estilizada y elegante de la que ella era dueña. Y el maquillaje cargado le dio una especie de aura mística, realzando el hechizo de sus ojos violetas.

Ahora que estaba consciente de la atracción que Rei ejercía en él, se encontró más propenso a notar todo tipo de detalles acerca de ella, voluntaria e involuntariamente. Como el hecho de que bailaba con un tipo.

Esperen. ¿De dónde había salido aquel tipo?

Ella se movía de un lado a otro, ondulando sus brazos níveos, oscilando sus cabellos negros, mientras aquel hombre respondía a ella y su danza, peligrosamente cerca. Yaten ejerció fuerza sobre el vaso de cristal que contenía su bebida.

Mina notó aquello y su sangre hirvió.

—Parece que Rei se divierte. –lanzó el comentario en tono casual, dirigido aparentemente a Amy pero con toda la intención de que el platinado lo captara. No iba a permitir que Yaten prefiriera a Rei sobre ella, no después de lo que ella había hecho por él.

Lo que Yaten no sabía, era que como parte de la táctica que Rei eligió para evitar que las cosas entre ambos fuera más allá, quiso mostrarle que lo de antes fue circunstancial, y que la situación podía suscitarse con cualquiera que ella quisiera.

Yaten quiso levantarse del asiento, cruzar la pista, tomarla del brazo y sacarla de allí. No obstante, su orgullo –y también la rabia-, se lo impidieron. Bebió de un trago el contenido restante de su bebida y se incorporó. Mina, Amy y Taiki lo vieron alejarse rumbo a la salida. Minako fue tras él.

Lo alcanzó en la salida, donde el viento sopló con un deje frío.

—¿Se puede saber dónde vas? –articuló ella.

—Me largo. Me aburro. –respondió él.

—No puede ser ella, Yaten.

—¿Qué? –preguntó el platinado, no entendiendo de momento.

—Sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Ni siquiera lo pienses. No lo toleraré. –advirtió la rubia, inyectándole rencor a su mirada añil. Después de ello, dio la vuelta y regresó al club.

Yaten se quedó parado allí unos minutos más, repasando sus palabras. Sabía de qué ella habló. Le estaba vetando el siquiera pensar en Rei de alguna manera extraña, de otra manera que no fuera de tan sólo conocidos. Pero era evidente que no podía hacerlo. Rei Hino le gustaba y eso no era negociable, de serlo, él también elegiría no tener esos sentimientos hacia la pelinegra.

Sin embargo, ya era tarde para advertencias. Yaten dejaría correr esas sensaciones, emociones y sentimientos que le inundaban, esperando ver a dónde le llevarían. Y ninguna advertencia surtiría efecto él. Ni siquiera porque viniera de Minako Aino.

Especialmente por eso.

.

.

* * *

12. "Tonight"_ - Big Bang._

¡Annyeong!

¡Siento la espera! *No me apedréen again and again*

No abandono, no abandono. lento pero seguro (?) Así que sean buenitas y comentenme qué les pareció el capitulo. ya se, corto, pero no me pude extender más. Espero que el proximo este pronto y sea mas largo ^^

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar *si lo hacen* y si no también (?) En especial a quienes me han mensajeado para pedirme *amenazarla* con que debía actualizar por favor esta historia: _Sheila Sevigne Sakurai, __Imari Malfoy Vampire Kou, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Dianarr07, Nickrivers (la jueza rivers xD) y la pequeña (?) mizusu._

Y a todos los que se pasan por aqui sin evidencias xD

¡Os adoro!

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews? ¿Ánimos para ésta escritora de oficio?

.

¡Annyeong!

.


	13. The Stuff

.

**"Aléjate de mí****"**

Capítulo XIII

-_The Stuff_-

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Dedicada a Rouge Passion, por sus ánimos a subir esta historia.

.

* * *

.

.

—Me sorprendes Hino. Estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo.

Las palabras de felicitación provenientes de Shouma Kaji provocaron en Rei una agradable sensación. La mancuerna que hacían ella y su asesor de investigación estaba resultando exitosa. Él apuntaba los puntos débiles y ella los reformulaba con mayor enriquecimiento teórico. El avance de su trabajo de recepción era realmente notable y sin una fatiga excesiva para la chica.

—¿Te gustaría que recomendara tu tesis para una estancia de investigación de seis meses? La Coordinación de Sociales puede gestionarla si el proyecto requiere un mayor enriquecimiento académico existente en los Centros de Investigación, Universidades, Bibliotecas y Organizaciones con sede en países extranjeros. Creo que tu proyecto debería ser evaluado para concursar por una de esas estancias. ¿Qué opinas? –preguntó el profesor después de la explicación.

Hino se quedó sin palabras.

—¿Hino?

La pelinegra pestañeó.

—Lo siento. Es sólo que estoy sorprendida. ¿Está hablando en serio? –habló por fin.

Shouma enarcó una ceja con diversión.

—¿Me crees capaz de mentirte?

Rei no pudo ignorar la corriente extraña que le causó su tono de voz, indescifrable.

Ella negó.

—Piénsalo. La semana entrante ingresaré las recomendaciones, incluiré la tuya si así lo decides. –apuntó Shouma con sus ojos grises enmarcados en sus espesas pestañas oscuras.

Rei salió del cubículo con una sonrisa boba en los labios y el corazón queriéndosele salir del pecho. Una ilusión grande e intensa se instaló en todo su ser. La oportunidad que había soñado toda su vida se hacía tangible de la mano de su asesor. Estaría loca si no la aprovechaba. De antemano sabía qué es lo que diría tras una semana sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado, esas cosas no se piensan, se toman. Los sueños no son sueños si no das todo por ellos, si no buscas hacerlos realidad.

Por inercia y siendo llevada por sus pasos, Rei se dirigió a la salida del plantel. Tenía clase de idiomas en una hora y aprovecharía para comer antes. Su intención fue trastocada al reconocer el automóvil oscuro estacionado frente a la acera.

Apretó los labios.

Observó la portezuela abrirse para dar libre paso a su figura esbelta, elegante como siempre. No se movió, se mantuvo observando a aquel hombre que con un adornado ramo de azucenas blancas, se acercó a ella.

—Tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –espetó ella.

—Sabes bien qué día es hoy.

Una sonrisa leve y amarga se pintó en los labios de Rei. Sus ojos con ese brillo incendiario lo miraron fijamente. Realmente había pasado tiempo, tres años con exactitud.

—Creí que lo habías olvidado, Kaidou.

Sus labios desmenuzaron ese nombre lentamente, trayendo a su cabeza mientras lo hacía, los recuerdos sombríos del pasado.

—Jamás podría olvidarlo.

—Más te valdría hacerlo.

Su voz no contuvo expresión alguna. Su mirada antes fija se barrió con indiferencia al retomar su atención en el camino. Ella echó a andar.

El hombre detuvo su avance al sujetarla del brazo. No hubo fuerza, el agarre fue más bien como un roce hecho sólo para evitar su huída. Rei se volvió a él.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? –cuestionó la pelinegra con un tono cansado.

—Feliz cumpleaños. –habló Kaidou, entregándole el ramo de flores.

Rei no las rechazo.

—No tienes que hacer esto. ¿Es que mi padre…?

—No me casé.

La aseveración cortó los argumentos que Hino quiso enarbolar. Su pupilas violáceas se alzaron hasta encontrarse con las olivo de él. Sus labios temblaron al reconocer el brillo que siempre hubo en ellos desde que le conoció.

—¿Y eso de qué me vale ahora? –sentenció ella.

—Yo tampoco lo se. –respondió él.

Rei sonrió desganadamente, con ese deje de añoranza que le causaban los recuerdos y le obligaban a izar banderas blancas, derrotada.

—Al final no pude. Cancelamos el compromiso a días de la ceremonia. Ella estuvo de acuerdo, lo sabía desde el inicio. –contó Kaidou cuando se encontraron hablando en esa cafetería en la que Rei fuera con Yaten alguna vez.

—Irónico. –murmuró Rei al beber de su café negro. Tanto deseaba él obtener poder en las altas esferas políticas para que al último momento se echara para atrás. Él que la había dejado para casarse con otra, argumentando que eso le permitiría obtener las posiciones que él ambicionaba tanto alcanzar.

—De igual modo, me he podido abrir paso por mis propios méritos. No digo que pueda quejarme ahora mismo.

—¿Asambleísta?

—¿Te dijo tu padre? –inquirió el rubio con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Rei negó.

—El periódico es informativo a veces.

No hubo incomodidad, fue más la sensación de distanciamiento lo que les hizo estar en un silencio que duró por varios minutos. Rei terminó con su café y le sonrió lánguidamente.

—¿Me llevas a casa? Ahora mismo estoy cansada.

—¿No tenías clases?

—Me las arruinaste cuando me trajiste aquí. Llévame a casa. –señaló ella, falsamente molestosa.

Kaidou sonrió y pidió la cuenta.

No hubo palabras durante el trayecto, sólo las voces armónicas de los intérpretes de jazz que entonaban las melodías que salían de la radio. A él siempre le había gustado ese género, y ella aprendió de él a adorarlo también.

Rei sólo estuvo enamorada una vez en su vida y fue de ese hombre que sostenía y guiaba el volante. Desde que era una adolescente le vio ir y venir del despacho de su padre. Él fue alguna vez su secretario personal.

Kaidou siempre fue amable con ella, regalándole dulces de pequeña, regalándole sonrisas después cuando creció. Todas sus atenciones para con ella fueron transformándose de a poco en amor.

Rei lo admiraba y temblaba cuando lo tenía cerca. Amaba su dulzura y comprensión. La compañía que él muchas veces le prodigó quizá hizo que se mantuviera entera. Y él tampoco fue inmune a ella.

Cuando la heredera de los Hino se convirtió en toda una señorita, Kaidou quedó prendado. No obstante, aunque él fuese la mano derecha del Senador Hino, este jamás le permitiría convertirse en el marido de su hija, y menos con la posición en la que él se encontró en aquel momento.

Y Takashi Hino se lo hizo saber muy bien.

Por eso lo ligó a la familia del Senador Murayama, ofreciéndole el camino para que se desarrollase en el ámbito político, para que alcanzase las posiciones que él deseara. El Senador Hino le apreciaba, pero no lo suficiente para que se uniera con su hija. Rei tendría otro destino más brillante que el de casarse con su secretario particular.

Más esto jamás lo sabría ella.

Aquel día en que lo vio con una joven colgada de su brazo, adivinó que algo iba mal. Él dijo que se casaría pronto. Ella alegó el cómo podría atreverse a hacerlo sin haber amor de por medio. Él dijo que aquello no importaba y le besó. Fue el primer y último beso que compartieron. Y no volvieron a verse. Hasta ese momento. A tres años.

Kaidou estacionó el auto justo enfrente del templo. Rei bajó y cerró la portezuela.

—Gracias por traerme. –dijo a Kaidou, que había salido a despedirla.

—No fue nada –respondió mirándola de un modo indescifrable, con aires de nostalgia-. Feliz cumpleaños.

Rei sonrió sincera ante la frase. Sabía que lo decía de corazón, y era precisamente por eso que algo se revolvió en sus recuerdos. Sin embargo, a pesar de que las vivencias muertas cobraban vida, ella se sintió reconfortada, justo como un alma en pena que ha encontrado el descanso.

—Gracias, es bueno saber de ti después de tanto.

La pelinegra movió su mano en gesto de despedida y se alejó escalinatas arriba sin voltear, llevando entre sus brazos el ramo de azucenas, como el último vestigio de aquel sentimiento dulce y amargo de su adolescencia.

Yaten observó todo desde arriba, desde el parqué del santuario. Una sensación agria subió a la boca de su estomago, proveyéndole malestar. Después de su huída del bar hacía tres noches atrás, no había buscado a Rei ni una sola vez, y ella ni se había molestado en hacerlo tampoco.

"_Tal parece que no desaprovecha el tiempo"_, pensó con molestia al observarla subir con parsimonia mientras cargaba el cursi ramo de flores. Su expresión se hallaba lejos, seguramente pensando alguna tontería relacionada con aquel tipo.

—¡Hey, despierta! Si no te fijas donde caminas morirás cayéndote por las escaleras.

La voz regañona de Yaten, trajo a Rei de vuelta. Sus ojos violáceos se tornaron a él, y lo encontró ceñudo y fresco como la media tarde. Sin poder evitarlo, ella sonrió alegre. En su pecho esa sensación pacífica seguía embargándola.

—Hola, Yaten.

El peliplata se extrañó de su reacción tan benévola y no pudo atribuirla a otra razón que a su buen humor, provocado seguramente por su cita con el bobo del auto marrón que la había llevado a casa recién. Y eso le fastidió.

—Me enerva tu desbordante alegría. –señaló seco.

Rei frunció el ceño, divertida.

—¿Y ahora qué hice? No es mi culpa que mi buen humor choque con tu amargura permanente.

—Ya, ya, olvídalo. Me voy. –dijo él con una expresión frustrada que Rei no comprendió, al contrario, que se le hizo graciosa.

—¡Pero si acabas de llegar! ¿No viniste a lo de tu canción? –recordó Hino.

—Otro día. –respondió Yaten, pasando a su lado de largo, dispuesto a irse. El aroma dulzón de las azucenas impregnó sus sentidos y sintió nauseas. Quiso alejarse pronto de allí.

Rei contempló su caprichosa partida. Supo el por qué Yaten actuó así y la dudas en su interior se revolvieron de nuevo, preguntándose acerca de la sinceridad con la que él decía albergar sentimientos por ella más allá de una pasajera atracción. Pero era mejor así, ignorarlo y hacerse la tonta ante él. La presencia de Mina era algo que jamás podría desaparecer de su mente aún si estuviese dispuesta a aceptarlo.

Rei aspiró la dulce fragancia de las azucenas nuevamente y sonrió por el regalo de cumpleaños de sus memorias. A pasos lentos, se internó al templo, obligándose a no pensar en nada más que no fuera su tarde solitaria de cumpleaños.

—¡¿Su cumpleaños? –repitió Yaten por el auricular cuando Seiya llamó para preguntar si no estaba con Rei en ese momento.

—Sí, su cumpleaños. ¿No sabías?

—Si lo supiera no lo estaría preguntando. –respondió sardónico, el peliplata.

—Si, si, ya. Pues sí, es su cumpleaños. Bombón me lo comentó esta tarde y me dijo que quería ir a dejarle su obsequio, pero no sabía si estaba en casa. Me imaginé que si te llamaba tal vez podría estar contigo. –explicó Seiya con suspicacia, cosa que el menor no notó para nada.

—Pues no lo está. –apuntó Yaten.

—Ok, me doy cuenta hermano. –ironizó el pelinegro.

—Si ya te diste cuenta entonces, no sé que sigues parloteando.

Y sin decir más, el platinado colgó.

—Tonta Hino. –murmuró entre dientes, pensando en lo fastidiosa que podía resultar a veces ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Acaso detrás de su _'no viniste por tu canción'_ fue alguna señal?

Guardó el celular en su chaqueta y meditó un momento. Una sonrisa breve se dibujó en sus labios. Esas flores tenían ahora una explicación. Aunque obviamente él no le regalaría estúpidas flores, no Yaten Kou.

Para cuando estuvo frente a su pieza en el templo, ya comenzaba a oscurecer. Rayos naranjas se veían a lo lejos, llevándose con ellos el atardecer. Rei había decidido descansar, dedicándose a ella en mucho tiempo. Secaba sus cabellos cuando escucho una voz llamarla desde afuera.

Abandonando la toalla en el respaldo de su silla roja, deslizó la puerta de su habitación y asomó medio cuerpo. Allí lo encontró a Yaten salido como de un equívoco, mirándola de una forma perturbadora. Juraría haber sentido algo palpitar en su estomago.

—¿Pero qué…?

Sus ojos violetas se abrieron, no pudiendo ni parpadear por varios segundos. Su cuerpo sólo fue consciente del calor que emanaban sus brazos, todo él, en ese abrazo cálido en que la envolvió sin avisos.

Yaten la había abrazado allí mismo, acortando la distancia, sin decir nada. No es que lo hubiera planeado, simplemente que al verla salir a su encuentro con esa frescura inocente, con esa nota solitaria que la rodeaba como un aura, se vio en la necesidad de acercarse y abrazarla.

—Feliz cumpleaños… -susurró Yaten casi a su oído mientras la mantuvo ceñida contra él.

El peliplata pudo sentir sus cabellos aun húmedos por el baño que seguramente se había dado recién, el aroma de esa fragancia conocida y que desprendía fue percibida de inmediato, pudo notar también la delgadez de su cuerpo. Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella. No así.

Rei sintió algo recorrer sus venas. Un calor emanando dentro de sí. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder, sabía que podría llorar allí mismo, realmente aquello la había conmovido viniendo de aquel hombre que le había puesto los sentimientos de cabeza.

Sin separarse bruscamente, Yaten apartó su rostro del recoveco de su cuello y fue buscando mirarla de frente sin romper la corta distancia en que se encontraron. Sus ojos esmeraldas pronto se encontraron con los violáceos de ella, brillando como dos estrellas en su hermosa faz.

Yaten la miró por varios segundos, admirándola, reconociéndola, grabándosela. Las sensaciones de estar así con ella se desataban en su interior y eran inexplicables para él; sin embargo, se convenció de que aunque ya lo había notado antes, Rei en ese momento le pareció la pintura más hermosa que en su vida había visto.

Rei tembló ante su verdosa mirada. Leyó cosas que no quiso ver en ellos. La forma en que la veía la hacia flaquear.

—No me hagas esto. –suplicó a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

—¿Qué…? -quiso Yaten saber, fijando sus ojos en el embrujo de su boca.

—Esto… -apenas pudo Rei articular, quedamente.

—¿Qué…? –insistió Yaten, ladeando su rostro, acortando un poco más la distancia, a milímetros de ella.

—No me hagas quererte. –susurró Hino, confesándolo por fin en un secreto.

Una sonrisa vanidosa surcó el rostro de él ante sus tímidas palabras.

—Demasiado tarde, _my dear..._

Yaten tomó sus labios en un beso demandante y profundo. Rei ya no pudo pensar en cuanto su boca se fundió con la suya. Trastabillando, ella lo fue guiando dentro de la habitación para encontrar soporte en la puerta deslizable que cerró tras ellos.

La intensidad del toque fue perdiendo avidez, hasta desaparecer por completo; sin embargo, ellos se mantuvieron cerca, esperando el siguiente movimiento.

—Esto no debería ser… -murmuró la pelinegra.

—Todavía intento entender por qué no. –susurró él. Rei sintió su aliento producirle cosquillas.

La chica desvió su mirada. Y Yaten lo supo.

—Comprende una cosa, Hino –habló quedamente-. Aún si esto no pasara, nada me hará estar con Minako. Ella es… una amiga si podrías decirlo así. Jamás he sentido con ella ni una pizca de lo que siento contigo sólo de tenerte cerca –confesó en un susurro, mirándola alzar sus ojos nuevamente a él-. Así que deja de comportarte como una tonta.

Rei abrió los labios para decir algo, no obstante el platinado aprovechó esa oportunidad como una invitación y tomó sus labios de vuelta, embriagándola al instante, dejándola sin armas.

Rei enredó los brazos sobre su cuello, profundizando así el roce; y así él supo que se había rendido.

De un movimiento, tomó sus piernas y las colocó alrededor de su cintura, cargando su peso. La chica suspiró por la súbita cercanía pero no dejó de besarlo con anhelo mientras la fue llevando a la cama que él ya conocía en otras circunstancias.

Se besaron largo rato, entremezclando su respiración, como si en aquel sencillo rito encontraran algún tipo de expiación que los liberaba. De a poco también, fueron deshaciéndose de la ropa, sin premura, descubriéndose lentamente.

Rei sintió punzar su vientre cuando sintió la humedad de su boca recorrer su clavícula. Mordió su labio cuando sintió que el platinado deslizaba una mano bajo el sostén de negro encaje y cubría la calidez de uno de sus senos. Piel con piel. La cabeza le dio vueltas.

La mirada esmeralda de Yaten se había oscurecido. La palma en su pecho ejerció una leve y placentera presión que hizo a Hino entreabrir los labios. Yaten volvió a besarla, aquella visión fue demasiado para sus ganas.

El deseo se había desatado en ambos, la necesidad de hacerse uno creció hasta desbordarse. Entre tórridas caricias iban perdiendo la razón. No obstante, antes de que eso sucediera, algo la trajo de vuelta.

—Yaten, espera…

El peliplata se quejó ignorando la lánguida petición de Hino, apretando su cintura con las dos manos.

—Yaten…

—¿Qué? –gruñó al morder su cuello. Rei quiso callar con aquello pero no pudo.

—¿No escuchas eso? –musitó la pelinegra.

—¿Escuchar qué? –siseó llegando a su boca y morder su labio inferior.

—Sshh…

Rei se quedó quieta mirándolo con sus ojos bien abiertos, incitándolo a poner atención y no hacer ningún ruido. Cosa que Yaten terminó por hacer.

—¿Qué no es esa la voz de tu hermano? –precisó ella.

—¿Mi hermano? ¿Cuál hermano? Yo no tengo hermanos. –eludió el platinado.

—¡Yaten! Es en serio, juraría haber escuchado la voz de Seiya.

—Qué desagradable. Deberías estar pensando en mí, no en el tonto de mi hermano.

La chica se soltó en risas bajo él, el sentido del humor agrio que estaba mostrando era algo que comenzaba a adorar.

—Sshh…

Esta vez fue Yaten el que la silenció, quedándose quieto nuevamente.

—¿Qué no es esa la horrenda voz de Tsukino? –precisó él, reconociendo el odioso timbre agudo que llegaba a exasperarlo muchas veces.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas, con sus ojos abiertos, entendiendo la situación.

—Diablos, olvidé que dijeron que vendrían a verte por lo de tu cumpleaños. –quejóse Yaten.

—Hubiera servido saberlo antes. –satirizó ella, viendo sus 'planes' arruinados.

—Recuérdame asesinarlo más tarde. –dijo Yaten y Rei sonrió al asentir en total acuerdo.

Se besaron otra vez mansamente, para luego devolver las ropas a su lugar.

—En serio, recuérdame asesinarlo. –repitió Yaten a Rei cuando salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia el templo, en donde seguramente la pareja estaría.

Hino sonrió divertida a su lado. Observándolo caminar con ella, las palabras que él había dicho se revelaron como una invocación.

"_Demasiado tarde, my dear…"_

Definitivamente ya lo quería.

.

.

* * *

13._ "The Stuff" - Lasse Lindh_

¡Holas!

¡Siento la laaaarga espera!

*No me apedréen again and again and again*

En serio, no se si excusarme o no, he pasado algunas cosas personales este tiempo, lo que me impidió escribir sensatamente. Pero al parecer, mi inspiración y ganas has retornado y he retomado esta historia para no dejarla de nuevo *espero*.

¿Y qué les pareció? Sean sinceras~ No se que pasó sólo vi con mis ojos que todo esto pasó y lo plasmé, no me culpen a mí, culpenlos a ellos, yo sólo soy un testigo xD

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar *si lo hacen* y si no también (?) En especial a quienes me han mensajeado para pedirme *amenazarla* con que debo actualizar mas seguido y concluir esta linda historia.

Gracias especiales a: _La pequeña (?) misuzu, Artemis 3, Sheila Sevigne Sakurai, Yukime Hiwatari, Ceci (^^ mi karma fantasma por siempre xD y Patty Ramirez de Chiba._

Y a todos los que se pasan por aqui sin evidencias xD

¡Os adoro!

.


	14. You're in my heart

.

**"Aléjate de mí****"**

Capítulo XIV

-_You're in my heart_-

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Dedicada a Rouge Passion, por sus ánimos a subir esta historia.

.

* * *

.

.

Para Serena y Seiya fue una sorpresa encontrarlos juntos, en especial cuando el menor de los Kou había dicho que no estaba con Rei cuando su hermano le hubo llamado.

—Creí que no estaba contigo. –acusó Seiya.

—Pues creíste mal. –respondió el platinado, haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas.

Rei rio por lo bajo, imaginándose la situación entre los hermanos y el cómo Yaten salía del apuro sin dar absolutamente ninguna explicación. Serena la observó atenta, divisando esa sonrisa alegre que nunca –en los años de conocerla-, le había visto a su amiga.

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Rei! –gritoneó Serena de pronto, corriendo a ella para abrazarla.

La pelinegra se quejó por lo melosa que estaba siendo pero se dejó hacer por la rubia. Después de descubrir su obsequio dentro de la bolsita decorada con multicolores mariposas, le dio las gracias por el presente y la visita.

—Lita dijo que te haría un pastel, pero le fue imposible traértelo hoy. Dijo que debíamos juntarnos a comerlo mañana y que te avisara para que no hicieras planes.

Rei sonrió ante la petición enviada por la castaña, adivinando el mensaje que llevaba intrínseco. Si alguien tenia noción alguna de lo que estaba pasando entre Yaten y ella, esa era Lita. Aunque mucho Rei se lo negara, estaba segura que su amiga no se lo había creído y guardaba sus dudas al respecto.

—A veces puede resultar incómodo e incluso dañar a algunas personas; sin embargo, a veces uno necesita ser egoísta para ser feliz. –había dicho Kino al despedirse de ella esa noche en que conversaron, hacía apenas un par de semanas atrás.

Serena y Seiya se quedaron un rato con Rei en el templo. La sacerdotisa les había invitado un poco de té que sus amigos no rechazaron. Yaten ni siquiera mostró deseo alguno de marcharse y se quedó con ellos. La pareja 'impertinente' a opinión del platinado, notó la extraña acción pero no objetaron ni preguntaron al respecto. Serena y Seiya, a pesar de que no había hablado entre ellos del asunto, cada uno por su cuenta tenía sus sospechas acerca de Rei y Yaten. Pero tampoco dijeron nada.

—Ok, creo que es hora de marcharnos. –anunció Seiya después de un rato. Rei asintió sonriente.

—Gracias por la visita, la felicitación y el obsequio. Comeremos pastel mañana, ¿De acuerdo? –habló Hino, dirigiéndose a su amiga rubia.

Serena por toda respuesta emito un chillido de júbilo y se lanzó a ella para abrazarla de nuevo. La pelinegra volvió a quejarse por ello.

—¿Vienes? –inquirió Seiya a Yaten, incorporándose para salir.

El menor asintió sin objeciones. Sabía que aunque se quedara, Hino lo correría diez minutos después. Había pasado mucho entre ellos y eso había sido suficiente avance para un día, un primer paso.

Seiya y Serena salieron al patio, adelantándose. Yaten y Rei los siguieron; no obstante antes de salir, el peliplata la abrazó de nuevo. Hino también lo hizo y latió ante su cercanía.

—Vendré mañana. No se me olvida que aún tenemos clases pendientes. –murmuró Yaten a su oído.

—Se puntual. –dijo la pelinegra por toda respuesta. Yaten sonrió autosuficiente y bajó a tomar sus labios en un beso suave y breve.

La despedida habitual de los amantes.

Después del aquel día, las cosas entre Rei y Yaten cambiaron –si no drásticamente-, si de manera significativa. Se reunían como siempre en la casa de Rei para trabajar en música, la convergencia primera que los unió; su convivencia era la de dos mejores amigos, con ciertas libertades que de vez en vez se permitían: un beso, un abrazo, algún roce.

No hablaron de formalidades ni de una relación. No querían entrar en complejidades que ni siquiera ellos dos entendían de momento, por lo que simplemente se dejaron llevar. Cuando Yaten vio la noche siguiente a su cumpleaños el colgante color de plata con ese trozo granate de rubí adornar su cuello, supo que Rei estaba aceptando tanto sus sentimientos como los suyos. Aquel había sido su regalo de cumpleaños; no obstante, con los hechos suscitados por el deseo de ambos, olvidó dárselo. Seguro cuando su chaqueta voló al piso, el estuche que guardaba la gargantilla había quedado por algún lugar de la habitación y ella lo encontró rato después.

Yaten no dijo nada pero observó con orgullo que a partir de esa noche, ella llevaba la pieza siempre y a todas partes. Era parte del vínculo silente que entre los dos habían forjado. Porque a pesar de que no se escondían en su trato cercano, tampoco es que lo divulgaran a lo cuatro vientos. Simplemente lo dejaban ser, lo dejaban fluir sin pensar en nada más que ellos mismos. Cerrando los ojos a todo lo demás.

—¿Por qué vives con tu abuelo y no con tu padre? –preguntó una noche en que terminando una sesión de arreglos para el sencillo de relanzamiento –pues la letra estaba ya lista-, descansaran en la duela del pasillo fuera de su habitación. Se hallaron sentados uno junto al otro, tan sólo ocupados en mirar la luz que emitía la luna.

Rei le había mirado desconcertada pero al momento sonrió indulgentemente.

Era inevitable, Yaten siempre se sentía curioso acerca de ella. Su historia, sus pensamientos, sus ambiciones. Todo era relevante tratándose de ella. Era extraño Y extraño para él mismo, que nunca creyó sentirse alguna vez de esa manera.

—Bueno, como sabes mi padre es un funcionario público –comenzó Rei con neutralidad. Yaten escuchó en silencio-. Toda su vida se ha dedicado a la política, su gran pasión. Cuando conoció a mi madre, él ya era asambleísta en la cámara de legisladores, ya estaba muy dentro de ese mundo.

Rei suspiró nostálgicamente. Al hablar de su padre, su mente viajaba al pasado, remembraba esa vida extinta de su niñez, cuando tenían una familia.

—Supongo que los primeros años después de casarse mis padres se amaron mucho, incluso cuando yo era pequeña y no tuve memoria. Sin embargo, también pienso que mi madre siempre estuvo en constante competencia con esa pasión que embargaba a mi padre por la política, dándose cuenta que al final ella era la que perdía.

Yaten la miró un momento y contempló su perfil bañado por la luz lunar. Ella parecía estar sumida en ese monólogo de antaño en que se abría a él. Y no lloraba. Eso lo tranquilizó de algún modo, odiaba la idea de herirla haciéndole recordar cosas que ella deseaba evitar y todo por su necia curiosidad. Pero ella estaba serena. Calma.

—Después que nací, mi madre se ocupó de mi cuidado y mi padre se enfrascó con más ahínco en su trabajo. Casi no pasaba tiempo en casa y mis pocas memorias en familia no son muy numerosas por lo que puedo recordar. Mi madre comenzó a hacerse débil de salud, pero seguía vitalizada por mí y el amor que le guardaba a mi padre.

Rei hizo una pausa para tomar aire. Sus ojos violetas -antes alzados al cielo-, encontraron en el suelo, el soporte para continuar.

—Y entonces pasó aquel incidente en que mi madre murió tratando de salvar a su traviesa hija. Era natural que mi padre se sintiera incómodo de verme. Mi abuelo decidió que era mejor que me quedara con él por un tiempo, en lo que mi padre reordenaba sus pensamientos. Pero pasó el tiempo y él nunca me reclamó ni vino por mí. En el fondo sabía que él me culpaba por quitarle a su esposa. Y no estaba equivocado.

Rei parpadeó al sentir sus ojos brillar. No quería llorar de nuevo frente a Yaten, y no por orgullo, sino porque debía empezar a aprender a controlar su fragilidad acerca de ese tema que siempre la dolía tanto.

—¿Él te lo ha dicho? –se aventuró a preguntar Yaten al despegar finalmente los labios.

Rei brevemente negó con la cabeza.

—Pero lo sé, siempre lo he sentido. Cada vez que me mira, en su voz… incluso no soporta el hecho de verme y estar conmigo más de cierto tiempo. Mirándolo objetivamente, por mi culpa perdió a la persona que él amaba, a esa persona especial.

—¿Estás diciéndome que siendo tu padre hubiera preferido que murieras en lugar de tu madre? –cuestionó el platinado, incrédulo por lo que escuchaba de ella.

—Un hijo puede engendrarse nuevamente, pero la persona amada es irremplazable. Es cierto, hubiese sido una gran pérdida, pero a la larga hubiesen podido sobreponerse y continuar con su vida. Podrían haber sido felices. Ambos.

Las palabras de ella taladraron dentro del pecho del platinado. Por primera vez, Yaten se daba una idea de la carga que Rei llevaba en su alma, de los demonios encerrados en ella. Se le hizo estúpido que él pensara –antes de conocerla como hasta ese momento-, que era una niña superflua y pretensiosa. Nunca pensó en si ella tendría un pasado, y que tan oscuro podría haber sido. Y a pesar de todo, ella iba por el mundo mostrando esa entereza que no tenía.

—¿Te estás escuchando Hino? –preguntó Yaten-. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso frente a mí? ¿Qué tipo de consideración me tienes? Si hubieras muerto, ¿Dónde queda mi persona amada, si ésta es irremplazable? ¿Incluso en este momento, ni siquiera piensas en mí?

A pesar del razonamiento serio de Yaten, el tono en que lo expresó denotaba cierta diversión y jugueteo para destensar el momento, pero al mismo tiempo la hizo volver para que viera su realidad. La presente. La de ellos.

Rei soltó una risa alegre que duró varios segundos. Estaba feliz y a la vez la envolvía un sentimiento de alivio al ver desvanecida su tristeza en un instante, en las palabras tejidas por él. Y comenzó a saber lo que era tener a alguien a quien mostrarse transparente, en quien confiar con plenitud y saberse en paz en medio de la tormenta e incertidumbre.

—Disculpa, fui una inconsciente. –habló Hino, siguiendo su broma. Y al hacerlo, la joven buscó lugar en su regazo, y recostó su cabeza en las piernas de él.

Yaten sonrió por su infantil acción. Por un rato se mantuvo en silencio con ella, pasando sus largos dedos por la oscura cabellera de Rei, sintiendo la fría suavidad de sus hebras bajo su toque. No necesitaban hablar para sentirse conectados. Desde un inicio Yaten lo supo y ella también.

—Yaten… -llamó Rei. Sus violáceas pupilas miraban el horizonte negro que se pintaba desde la vista del pasillo de su habitación.

Yaten emitió un sonido gutural que le hizo saber que la escuchaba.

—Quédate conmigo. No te vayas esta noche.

Los dedos que viajaban sobre su cabello, se detuvieron cuando él escuchó la petición. Rei lo sintió y tomó su mano con la suya. Luego se la llevó a los labios y le besó la palma. Un beso inocente.

—No me iré. –resolvió el platinado, volviendo a peinar con sus dedos el largo de su oscura melena.

Aquella fue la primera noche que durmieron juntos. Y no sería la última.

Rei se abrazó a él, recargando la cabeza en su pecho, siendo capaz de escuchar los latidos intermitentes de su corazón. Yaten pasó un brazo debajo de su estrecha espalda y la atrajo hacia sí. Con la otra delineaba los rasgos de su rostro, suavemente. Rei cerró los ojos ante su delicado toque.

La madrugada los alcanzó presos del sueño, entrelazados en un abrazo descuidado. Rei entornó los ojos aun somnolientos, despertada por el canto de los ruiseñores de la mañana. Sintió el agradable calor a su espalda y sonrió satisfecha al saber de quién se trataba. Revolviéndose entre las mantas cambió de posición hasta quedar frente a Yaten. Dormía.

Admiró sus rasgos apacibles y hermosos. Sonrió de nuevo y se abrazó a su cintura, enterrando el rostro en su pecho. Kou gruñó en medio del sueño y la abrazó también en acto reflejo. Suspirando, volvieron dormir.

Cuando las verdes pupilas de Yaten por fin se abrieron, lo primero que divisó fue una borrosa silueta ir de un lado a otro de la habitación.

—¿Qué haces? –preguntó el chico con la voz amodorrada, sin desenterrarse de la aromática almohada que olía a ella.

Rei se volvió al llamado de su voz y sonrió al notarlo despierto. Sujetaba con la mano derecha una coleta en lo alto de su cabeza y con la izquierda buscaba colocarse el broche de listones lilas.

—Debo ir a la universidad.

—¿Tan temprano? –se quejó el platinado.

—Son casi las ocho, Yaten. –informó Hino, arrugando la nariz.

—¡Por eso! Es de madrugada para mí. –obvió el muchacho.

Rei dejó ir algunas risas. Yaten se regocijó al escucharle ese dulce sonido, adoraba verla reír, y más que fuera por su causa.

—¿Quieres quedarte? Descansa otro poco y luego te vas.

—Gracias por la oferta, pero mejor regreso a casa.

—Ok, como gustes. ¿Quieres café? –ofreció la pelinegra.

—Eso si te lo acepto –accedió el platinado, para después ir al baño a refrescarse.

Tomaron el ligero desayuno que Hino hubo preparado afuera, en la duela del pasillo. Charlaron cosas sin sentido, cosas que quedaban en el aire. Él reía, ella reía. Él la enfadaba y él volvía a reír.

—¿Qué hora es? –preguntó de pronto Rei entre los últimos resquicios de café.

—Las ocho treinta. –comentó el peliplata al consultar su reloj de mano.

—¡Oh, por Dios! Se me está haciendo tarde, mi clase es a las nueve. –exclamó Hino, levantándose como por un resorte.

—Es tiempo suficiente. Te llevaré allí.

Rei abrió los ojos con asombro y parpadeó. Iba a abrir los labios, pero el gesto de Yaten le dijo que replicar no era una opción. Y así, salieron rumbo a la universidad.

—¿Oye, y por qué tu abuelo no está? –preguntó Yaten de pronto, al detenerse en un semáforo en rojo-. ¿Qué no vive contigo?

—Sí, pero ahora mismo está en un seminario budista en filipinas. –respondió la muchacha como si tal cosa.

—¿Y no te da miedo estar en un lugar tan grande, sola?

El gesto que pintó Rei ante la pregunta fue épico.

—¿Por qué habría de darme miedo?, ¿Se te olvida que soy yo la que puede convocar espíritus y esas cosas?

Rei rodó los ojos por su comentario.

—No me refiero a fantasmas y esas cosas, me refiero a que es peligroso que una chica viva sola en una casa que esta en la cima de la colina, casi fuera de la civilización.

Rei enarcó una ceja, inconforme.

—Puedo defenderme. Además no es como si fuera la primera vez que viva sola por un tiempo.

—Pues no me parece. –externó el joven, tomando una calle en paralelo.

Rei se encontró incrédula.

—¿Y por qué tendría que parecerte a ti? Yo soy la que vivo allí, no tú.

Rei observó al muchacho torcer los labios en desagrado.

—Además, no siempre estoy sola. Tú estás conmigo.

Yaten guardó silencio y volvió su vista al camino. El breve gesto de satisfacción y orgullo que pinto en su rostro, le hizo saber a Rei que había abandonado toda discusión. Y el platinado se maldecía por dejar que ella comenzara a tomarle la medida, llevando todo por donde quería.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la facultad. Ambos se despidieron cruzando miradas y una sonrisa que le obsequió la pelinegra. Kou arrancó el auto de regreso al departamento que compartía con sus hermanos.

—¿Dónde estuviste anoche? No llegaste a casa. –había preguntado Taiki nada más verlo cruzar la puerta.

—No te importa. –respondió Yaten, dejando en claro que no esperara ingenuamente que se lo dijese.

Taiki suspiró fastidiado.

—¿Sigues perdiendo el tiempo por ahí? Me pregunto qué diablos estás haciendo con respecto a la canción. Esto no es un juego Yaten, se supone que…

Las palabras del castaño fueron acalladas por las cinco cuartillas que su hermano menor dejó en sus manos.

—Ya, ya, no llores. Iré a ducharme.

Y así, el platinado desapareció de la estancia, dejando a su hermano mayor perdido en las fojas grabadas.

Era la canción de relanzamiento.

—Escúpelo, Hino. –incitó Lita al ver a Rei morderse los labios mientras comían en casa de la castaña. Esa tarde, suspendidas sus clases de idioma, Hino la visitó con previo aviso. Kino sabía por esa manía que le conocía a su amiga que algo le estaba rondando por la cabeza y que quería decírselo pero algo se lo imposibilitaba.

Rei alzó los ojos y suspiró antes de satisfacer la petición de su compañera.

—No sé cómo debería decirlo… Lita yo… creo que estoy siendo una mala persona.

Kino enarcó una ceja con levedad, escéptica.

—¿Lo dices porque tienes algo con Yaten Kou?

La pelinegra no pudo evitar su asombro ante la aseveración de su amiga. La de ojos verdes notándolo, sonrió.

—¿Crees que no lo sabía? Si es evidente, por lo menos para mí –apuntó Lita ante la incrédula mirada de Rei-. Y no entiendo por qué eso te hace mala persona, ustedes dos se gustan y al parecer aún más.

La pelinegra sintió un sonrojo de vergüenza y bajó la mirada violácea de que era dueña. Debió intuir que Lita conociéndola, se daría cuenta de todo.

—Pero siento que no es correcto, Lita. –confesó la chica, dejando ir sus pensamientos.

Kino suspiró resignada.

—Si lo dices por Mina, te golpearé.

Rei parpadeó sin entender y la de ojos verdes sonrió.

—Rei, se que en la amistad existe algo que se llama lealtad, pero no sé en qué momento el hecho de que tú y Kou salgan pueda considerarse como traición a esa lealtad –habló la castaña-. Él no es su novio. Sí, es cierto lo quiere, pero parece que Yaten no comparte esa misma idea. Por lo que veo, él quiere estar contigo. Y supongo que tú también.

A la sacerdotisa le brillaron los ojos y muy levemente asintió, tímida.

—El hecho de que Mina no sea feliz por no tener lo que desea no implica que ustedes dos que se atraen o se quieren mutuamente, como sea, tengan que ser infelices por cumplir con su capricho. Y sinceramente dudo que aunque ambos no tuvieran nada, Yaten fuera más allá con Mina –agregó la castaña con seguridad-. Ella también debe aprender a no ser egoísta y saber que a veces no se tiene lo que se quiere, tiene que aprender a saber perder.

—Lita…

Las palabras de su amiga le pudieron. Un peso pareció elevarse de sus hombros, por lo menos parcialmente. Después de creer que sería acorralada y señalada por todo mundo, salía su amiga con los ánimos que siempre le dio. Desde un inicio, ella había sido alguien en quien Rei encontró confianza y el cariño de una hermana. Si bien era cierto que apreciaba mucho a sus cuatro amigas, Lita tenía para ella un significado especial, como el de una hermana mayor.

—Eres una tonta, Rei. ¿Creías que te juzgaría mal o algo así? Si eso era, entonces si eres una mala persona.

Hino rio con ganas, con los ojos húmedos por las palabras de su mejor amiga. Lita fue y la abrazó fuertemente.

—Ahora terminemos de comer. –ordenó Kino, volviendo a sus alimentos en el plato.

Rei asintió y le regaló una sonrisa que Lita juró no haber visto nunca en su amiga. Ella estaba feliz, estaba aliviada.

_"Está enamorada"_

Y sólo por eso, Lita decidió no asesinar al menor de los Kou. Él seguramente también lo estaba de ella.

_"Enamorados"_

.

.

* * *

14._ "You're in my heart" - Winterplay_

¡Holas!

A que me aman por actualizar tan pronto~ (^o^)/

¿Y qué tal esto? Sale a colación el pasado de Rei, confiandoselo a Yaten que ya lo voy amando al desgraciado XD Y Lita es un amor, estoy en total de acuerdo con ella 3

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, fui tan feliz con los comentarios del capi anterior que me dieron cuerda pa escribir mas xD Espero que la hayan disfrutado.

Gracias especiales a: _La pequeña (?) misuzu, Dianarr07, pyo (thanks my darling), Yukime Hiwatari y Patty Ramirez de Chiba *-*_

Y a todos los que se pasan por aqui sin evidencias xD

¡Os adoro!

.


	15. Long kiss goodbye

.

**"Aléjate de mí****"**

Capítulo XV

-_Long kiss goodbye_-

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

.

* * *

.

.

—Listo.

Hino suspiró al pasar el dorso de la mano por su frente. Con satisfacción, observó el orden pulcro de su habitación. Y no es que estuviese hecha una pocilga –como Yaten siempre trataba de insinuar-, pero decidió que era justo hacerle algunos arreglos.

Lo que más la deleitaba era el toque elegante que el piano –antes enterrado entre pilas y pilas de libros y objetos varios- luciera en todo su esplendor.

Tuvo unas ganas inmensas de abrir la tapa y tocar algo improvisado por sus juguetones dedos, pero se abstuvo mirando el reloj en la pared y ver que era hora de corre a la facultad. Aquella mañana tenía asesoría con Shouma a las once de la mañana y él odiaba la impuntualidad. Otro neurótico con el que se le ocurría tratar. Era como un karma o algo así.

Sonrió divertida ante su pensamiento.

Presurosa y dejando de divagar, Rei tomó una toalla de su armario y arrancó a la ducha. Treinta minutos más tarde, sus pies ataviados de unas sandalias azules descendían las escalinatas del templo, haciendo que su cabello húmedo ondeara sobre su espalda y hombros con grácil desenfado.

En cuanto estuvo por fin ante la puerta casi al final del pasillo, golpeó un par de veces con los nudillos cerrados. Un lejano _"Pase"_ desde dentro dio la libertad a Rei para girar la manija y entrar.

—Hino –saludó Kaji con una sonrisa mientras tecleaba algo en su ordenador, dedicándole una mirada breve-. Dame un minuto, tienes el don de llegar en el momento más oportuno. –ironizó el pelinegro, ladeando sus delgados labios mientras continuaba redactando un oficio inconcluso.

—Claro. No hay problema. –dio por toda respuesta la chica, tomando asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, dejando su bolso en la contigua.

Desde que comenzaron a trabajar juntos, la confianza entre ambos había aumentado agradablemente. Rei no se sentía incómoda como al inicio cada vez que entraba en ese recinto privado, y el ojigris se fue acostumbrado a sus interrupciones constantes y volátiles.

—¿Quieres café? La cafetera está llena –ofreció el hombre al señalar con la luz perlada de su mirada, el artefacto situado sobre un mueble alto de madera-. Debajo hay tazas limpias.

Hino sonrió complacida y fue a buscar al lugar indicado por su profesor.

—¿Quieres una? –preguntó ella.

—Por favor. –dijo él, pasándole la taza vacía que tenía al lado de la computadora.

Rei sirvió el oscuro líquido y se lo ofreció. Sabía que Kaji lo tomaba sin azúcar. Ella endulzó la suya con sólo media cucharadita.

—¿Qué haces? –curioseó la pelinegra al tomar lugar en la silla que antes ocupara y sorber un poco de café.

—¿Quieres arruinar la sorpresa? –dejó Shouma en el aire, mirándola de reojo sin dejar de teclear.

Rei enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué sorpresa?

El pelinegro dejó su labor un momento y se volvió a ella, sonriéndole sin remedio. Quizá debía dejar ese oficio para más tarde.

—Me aceptaron tu solicitud de movilidad académica. Puedes tener tu estancia en el centro académico que desees del padrón. –comunicó el joven profesor, recargándose en el respaldo de su silla giratoria para contemplar la reacción de la muchacha. Con parsimonia, se cruzó de brazos.

Las espesas pestañas de la sacerdotisa se movieron como abanico al procesar la información. ¿Lo que había oído era correcto? ¿Podía ir al extranjero a realizar parte de su investigación? Aquello era fantástico.

—¿En serio? ¿Lo conseguí? –balbuceó la chica, fijando sus ojos violetas en él.

Kaji plasmó un gesto de lo más burlón.

—¿Crees que soy de las personas que juegan con ese tipo de cosas? Además, es lógico. _Yo te elegí_.

Hino no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo recorriéndole la piel y un ligero calor abordar sus pómulos.

—El jurado revisó los proyectos y el tuyo fue uno de los que llamó su atención. Esto no es más que el resultado de tu esfuerzo. Felicidades.

Rei dejó ver una sonrisa amplia y nacarada, contrastando en un bello cuadro con el brillo que fulguraba en el tornasol de sus ojos.

—¿Ahora me dejarás hacer el oficio de notificación? Porque es obvio que aceptarás. ¿No? –evidenció el docente.

—Por supuesto. –respondió sin dudar.

—Bien. Terminaré esto y en un momento revisaremos los avances de hoy. ¿De acuerdo? –propuso Shouma.

La joven asintió emocionada como una chiquilla, bebiendo otro sorbo de café. La felicidad no le cabía en el cuerpo y burbujeaba en su interior. Finalmente una de sus ambiciones se tornaba real.

_Bellos sueños._

El teléfono sonó cuando Hino se tambaleaba para llegar a la puerta del bus y oprimir el timbre de descenso.

—¿Dónde estás? –escuchó la voz aterciopelada del menor de los Kou.

—En verdad, Yaten. Deberías postular con mi padre para ser mi guardaespaldas personal –jugó la pelinegra al bajar del colectivo. Pudo escuchar para su deleite, la risa gutural de él-. Ya voy llegando a casa. Estoy por subir el páramo. ¿Tú?

Hino subió sin prisas, sintiendo la brisa vespertina mecer su pelo y acariciar sus mejillas con frescura. Dejó que el bolso que traía en la mano se columpiara al ras del suelo con pereza.

—En el estudio. Estamos haciendo las grabaciones de la canción. Taiki está desquiciadamente encantado.

—Eres malo con tu hermano. –regañó Hino al oírlo decir aquello.

El peliplata gruñó en respuesta.

—Por cierto, tengo una buena noticia –advirtió Rei subiendo los últimos escalones-. Es algo genial.

—¿Qué es? –indagó el ojiverde.

La pelinegra sonrió emocionada de nueva cuenta como si hubiese pasado hacía un minuto.

—Esta mañana mi asesor me avisó que…

La voz se quedó atorada en su garganta cuando ante sus ojos divisó la elegante silueta que mucho aturdía su mente.

—Yaten…

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en sus labios por la sorpresa dada a la hermosa pelinegra. Tenía un rato esperándola y, al verla llegar a los pies del templo, se le antojó jugar un poco con ella.

—Hola.

—¿Qué no estabas en grabaciones? –alegó ella incrédula.

—No. –deslindóse, pretendiendo no saber de qué le hablaba.

—Eres un tonto. –acusó la de ojos violetas y se acercó feliz hasta donde él.

Sin trámites se abrazó a su cintura.

—Hola.

El platinado curveó sus labios arrogante. Le fascinaba causar ese efecto en ella.

—¿Ya comiste?

Hino negó a su pregunta, deshaciendo el toque. Kou alzó su mano derecha de la que pendía una bolsa, haciéndole notar que había llevado algo. Sin ocultar su alegría, la de mirada violácea se puso de puntillas y depositó un beso fugaz en la pálida piel de su mejilla en agradecimiento.

—Creo que tendré que hacer esto más seguido. –bromeó el muchacho al caminar con ella de la mano hacia el interior del templo, a su lugar predilecto.

La joven arrugó el entrecejo andando a su lado.

—¿Y cuál es la buena noticia de la que me hablabas antes? –recordó Yaten cuando se dispusieron a comer, sentados en el centro de la duela.

—Oh, cierto –recordó Hino con una chispa en sus ojos-. Adivina a quién aceptaron para la estadía de investigación en el extranjero.

Yaten alzó las cejas.

—¿A quién? –indagó el platinado, fingiendo no imaginarlo.

—¡Yaten!

—Ok, ok… ¿Tú?

Rei rodó los ojos.

—Obvio.

—Ya lo sabía –aseguró el ojiverde-. ¿Y dónde irás?

La pelinegra meditó un momento.

—No lo sé. Me enviaran la lista de las sedes esta semana. Veré cual me convence.

Yaten asintió sin congoja y por algún motivo, Hino se sintió extraña. No esperaba una sobre-reacción de su parte, mucho menos un drama acerca de una eventual relación a distancia o lo que fuera que tuvieran. Sin embargo, no dejó de inquietarla el hecho de que a él, pareciera de ninguna manera afectarle. Y evidentemente no se lo iba a callar.

—¿No te importa? –preguntó neutral la de ojos violetas, ladeando su cabeza, provocando que las hebras sueltas de su pelo se deslizaran delante de su hombro.

—¿El qué? –precisó Yaten de vuelta, no entendiendo a lo que se refería.

—Que me vaya. Es decir, en cuestión de semanas me mudaré a otro país y no volveré en varios meses, lo que significa…

Rei miró a Yaten, dándole la pista a que completara su idea, cosa que él comprendió.

—¿Qué no nos veremos?

La pelinegra asintió.

El menor de los Kou dejó escapar de sus labios, una risa breve.

—Ah, olvidaba que a veces también tienes tu lado cursi.

La aseveración cayó como agua helada a Rei, que con las mejillas rojizas, quiso asesinarlo en ese momento.

—Idiota. –escupió Hino, tomando su vaso para beber del agua que tenia frente a ella.

—Tonta.-retrucó él con parsimonia.

La chica abrió los labios para replicar indignada, pero Yaten le robó la palabra.

—La mayoría del tiempo eres inteligente y de lo más lúcida, me sorprende que te agobie una cosa así –externó-. No es que no me importe, simplemente que no veo el problema. Es como si yo estuviera de gira por un tiempo, no podríamos vernos pero podríamos comunicarnos. Además, si quiero verte bastará con ir a donde estés. ¿Dónde está el inconveniente?

Hino parpadeó y sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas. De estar hecha una furia, ahora sentía dentro de sí algo derretirse. Él ya había pensado en ello y encontrado una solución, una solución muy de Yaten Kou.

—Idiota. –volvió a decir la joven, virando sus ojos brillantes de agua a algún punto en que él no los mirara. Cosa que sin saberlo no funcionó, el peliplata se dio cuenta de su escondida emotividad.

Estuvieron un rato en un silencio cómodo hasta que terminaron de comer. Caminaron un rato, hablando de esto y aquello. Finalmente, Yaten percibió que el piano de su habitación ya lucia precisamente como eso, como un piano.

—Ya era hora. –se limitó a decir, sentándose en el banquillo frente al instrumento y sin más, deslizó sus dedos por las teclas en una melodía desconocida para la de ojos violetas.

Rei se mantuvo en silencio, apreciando las notas tan hermosas que allanaron su habitación. Sus ojos delinearon el perfil perfecto del muchacho, regrabándose su rasgos, avivando los sentimientos que por él, en su corazón albergaba.

_Le quería._

—¿Qué canción es esa? –curioseó ella cuando el dejó de tocar.

—¿Te gustó? –preguntó Yaten, satisfecho.

La chica asintió.

—Es mi nueva creación. –presumió el peliplata y Rei abrió grandes los ojos.

—¿En serio? ¿Tú solo? –verificó sin poder creerlo del todo.

Engreído, el menor de los Kou sonrió, dándole la respuesta.

—Oh, vaya. Realmente soy buena enseñando. Debería poner una escuela o algo así.

Yaten la miró inconforme, notando como ella se robaba el crédito de su esfuerzo, aunque supo que en realidad no mentía, ella le había abierto la mente. Y en muchas formas.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas. –enarboló él queriendo darle por su lado.

Hino rió por su reacción.

—Bien, debo irme. Mañana habrá grabaciones y pasado mañana, y el día siguiente, y el siguiente… Quizá no pueda visitarte en varios días. –informó él, incorporándose.

—Oh, está bien. No es como si no nos fuésemos a ver otra vez –jugó ella, regalándole una blanca sonrisa, limpia y sincera, de esas que Yaten adoraba-. Es mejor que te esfuerces en ello y no andes vagueando por aquí.

Yaten la retó con una mirada llena de advertencia. Rei se mofó en silencio, alzando una de sus perfectas cejas. El chico entonces la cargó de pronto y en medio de las melódicas risas de ella, la dejó caer sobre la cama.

Le hizo cosquillas, y la pelinegra luchó por sacárselo de encima, ahogándose en carcajadas. Maldita fue la hora en que él supo de esa debilidad. No encontrando otra forma, se alzó un poco y le mordió la mejilla izquierda, cosa que pareció funcionar.

—Eres una salvaje. –acusó el peliplata, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Hino rió y acarició el lugar de la "herida", depositando un beso después.

—¿Mejor? –consultó como si hubiere sido parte de un efectivo remedio.

Yaten negó con sus ojos verdes fijos en ella. Era tan bonita y de algún modo tan encantadora. Era difícil no caer rendido ante esa mujer.

Sus cavilaciones fueron suspendidas por la tibia humedad de su boca. Ella se había arqueado ligeramente para rozar sus labios entreabiertos. Sin demora, Yaten correspondió, inclinándose más sobre ella para profundizar el beso.

Sus cuerpos en contacto, reaccionaron al instante, reconociéndose. El embriagante elixir del deseo corrió lento por sus venas, despertando esa necesidad urgente por el otro.

—Te extrañaré. –confesó Rei, desvaneciendo el toque.

El platinado asintió en acuerdo, alejándose un poco para poder reincorporarse. Si no salía de allí en ese momento, no saldría en toda la noche. Y algo les dijo que era mejor esperar un poco más, que aquello se diera naturalmente, sin prisas.

—Te llamaré. –dijo él.

—Más te vale. –advirtió ella.

Y sonriéndose con el amor oculto que se profesaban, aquella noche se despidieron.

Aquella noche de luna menguante.

.

.

* * *

15._ "Long kiss goodbye" -Halcali-_

¡Holas!

A-Yo! aquí de nuevo~ (^o^)/

No se si decir algo, mejor ustedes ilustrenme y déjenme su opinión en torno a este capítulo transitorio (?) El próximo quizá sorprenda un poco, no lo se. Espero actualizar lo más pronto posible ^^

Gracias especiales a:_ Imari Malfoy Vampire, malkav-iztli, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, pyo ( ), La pequeña (?) misuzu, Artemis, bermellon *-*_

Y a todos los que se pasan por aqui sin evidencias xD

¡Os adoro!

.


	16. Sin razón ni despedida

.

**"Aléjate de mí****"**

Capítulo XVI

-_Sin razón ni despedida_-

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

.

* * *

.

.

Yaten lo recordó como si apenas del día de ayer se tratase. Aún sentado en esa duela solemne, pudo escuchar las risas ahogadas de Rei inundar la habitación hueca y vacía a sus espaldas. Le parecía increíble que se fuera sin decir nada, que huyera como una cobarde. Porque era eso, había huido. De él. De sí misma.

Y todo por una estupidez.

Minako.

Como bien le comunicara esa última noche en que se vieron –tres semanas atrás-, Yaten se enfrascó en los procesos de grabación, producción y arreglos para el nuevo álbum de relanzamiento, al igual que Seiya y Taiki. Y durante ese tiempo –o por lo menos las primeras dos semanas- todo iba normal en opinión del platinado.

Él la llamaba de vez en cuando, ella le acusaba por vaguear durante las grabaciones y le colgaba, obligándolo a regresar a sus actividades. Le decía que estaba bien y que sus trámites procedían perfectamente, aunque seguía sin elegir la institución a la que se iría en su estancia académica. Él sugirió escaparse un día de aquellos para verla. Ella se lo prohibió tajante y le propuso esa idea idiota de la que después se arrepentiría, y que fue la causa de que no supiera a tiempo de su huída.

Prometieron no verse hasta que él terminara con todos los pendientes en la disquera y ella con los pocos días en la Universidad. A regañadientes el menor aceptó lo que ella quiso, tranquilizándole la idea de que pronto la vería, que faltaban pocos días.

Y es que la presencia de Rei como una constante en su cotidiano vivir se hizo necesario, no sólo por esa urgencia que da a los amantes por la contemplación sempiterna del ser amado; sino por esa sensación de conjunción, de plenitud, de complemento. Como si estuviera lleno de algo… Lleno de vitalidad.

Fue por eso que ya no la llamó, que ya no la buscó, que evitó saber de ella durante la última semana y media. Ese fue el deseo de ella, y él por primera vez quiso cumplir su capricho. Con lo que no contó, fue con la estúpida intervención enfermiza de Aino.

Un líquido ardiente y amargo subió por su tráquea al rememorar cómo se enteró de aquello.

Conocía la necedad y persistencia de Mina para cualquier asunto, en especial cuando se trataba de él. Y Yaten creyó que así como sus hermanos y las otras amigas de Hino se habían ido enterando a su modo de que entre el cantante y la sacerdotisa habían una relación más allá de la amistad, Aino también lo supo y se resignó a asimilarlo. Finalmente no la creía capaz de gastar sus energías en algo que ya no tenía remedio ni solución. Se lo había dicho una tarde en que irrumpió en su departamento junto a la chillona de Tsukino.

Él se encontró sentado frente al piano que tenían en la sala, con una hoja arriba y un lápiz pendiendo de sus labios. Sus dedos tocaban improvisadamente algunas notas, probando sus sonidos, eligiendo y desechando los más convenientes para la pieza. Componía una melodía.

Tocaron el timbre y el peliplata no hizo caso, esperando que alguien más se dignara a abrir, o que el anónimo visitante aguardara o se fuera. Le daba igual.

—¿Qué no estás oyendo que llaman a la puerta, idiota? –reclamó Seiya, apresurándose a la entrada, terminando de abotonarse la camisa en el trayecto.

Yaten lo ignoró magistralmente. Estaba tan absorto en sus cosas que le importaba un comino la misa que diera el pelinegro.

Y allí estuvieron a los pocos segundos. Serena y Aino.

Minako corrió hasta Yaten en cuanto notó su presencia en la estancia. Serena esperó en la sala a que Seiya terminara de alistarse en su habitación, y ni se ocupó en saludar a Yaten ya que sabía que ni le haría caso.

—¡Yaten! ¡Qué gusto verte! Un milagro que estés en casa. –comenzó a parlotear Mina, saludándolo y entablando una conversación con el muchacho.

El peliplata emitió un gruñido por toda respuesta y continuó probando notas en el piano. Quería terminarla, ya le faltaba poco y si corría con suerte, podría mostrársela a Rei como una primicia antes de encerrarse en la disquera con sus 'queridos' hermanos.

Mina torció los labios ante su seca indiferencia.

—Al menos mírame, ¿No?

El menor de los Kou alzó sus ojos esmeraldas hacia la chica y le dedicó una mirada breve y solitaria, sin una risa, gesto o mueca. Nada. Luego bajó los ojos a las teclas bicolor y regresó a su faena.

Minako apretó los labios y respiró para no soltarle unos diez mil improperios atorados en su garganta.

—¿Y qué haces? –preguntó en paz.

—Una canción.

_"Vaya, al menos habló"_, se regocijó Minako por dentro, recuperando su gesto alegre y jovial.

—Seguro te quedará hermosa –afirmó la rubia-. El álbum será un éxito.

—Eso espero. –respondió Yaten siguiendo su hilo escuetamente.

Hasta a Serena le resultó extraña la disposición del chico a charlar aunque fuera con escasas palabras, particularmente cuando hacía mucho que no le veían. Aquello había afectado a Minako más que a cualquiera, pues la última ocasión que ellos dos cruzaron palabra, no fue en términos precisamente cordiales.

—Hey, iremos al cine a ver una peli. Sería bueno que te despejaras. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Te distraerás. Anda, vamos. –propuso Mina con su gran sonrisa.

—No puedo. Voy a salir en un rato. –declinó el de ojos esmeraldas, sin afectación en la voz. Como si por problemas de agenda no pudiera ir con ellos, y no porque no quisiera.

—A… ¿A dónde?

Minako vaciló en preguntar, ese miedo que rasguñó su estómago la hizo predecir una de las posibles respuestas.

—Quedé con Hino.

—Creí haberte dicho que no lo toleraría. –recordó Mina borrando su sonrisa.

—Y yo creí haberte dicho que no era de tu incumbencia. –replicó Yaten, dejando de tocar. Ya lo estaba enfadando.

—¿Por qué, Yaten? ¿Por qué tiene que ser ella? ¡Ni siquiera te conoce!

—¿Y tú sí? –cortó el peliplata, sabiendo por donde iba-. El que te pegues a alguien por años no significa que lo conozcas bien.

El _'crack'_ que se escuchó dentro de su pecho, punzó como un trozo de vidrio incrustado de golpe. ¿Todo eso pensaba de ella? ¿De nada le valía su dedicación y el amor mostrado sin condiciones? ¿Por qué era cruel? ¿Por qué no le daba la oportunidad de amarlo? Estaba segura que nadie lo amaría tanto como ella.

Y la herida debió doler tanto, que Yaten notó su expresión sombría y lastimosa. Repasando fugazmente supo que se había pasado un poco y quiso rectificarse –que no retractarse-.

—Mina, no quiero discutir contigo. Si tanto me conoces entonces deberías comprender el por qué me enamoré de ella.

A la chica se le fue el aliento.

—¿Qué… dijiste?

—Lo que oíste. –aclaró el ojiverde, haciéndole saber que no volvería a repetirlo-. No quiero volver a tocar este tema contigo.

Incómodo de entablar tal conversación, Yaten se levantó del banquillo frente al piano y tomó las hojas de su composición. Pasando de Mina, se dirigió a su cuarto lejos de aquellas mujeres problemáticas.

Aino se mantuvo inerme, conteniendo las lagunas que se llenaban en sus ojos. No quería soltarse a llorar, y trataba de calmarse dando ligeras y profundas respiraciones.

—Mina… -susurró Serena, angustiada por su amiga. Había escuchado absolutamente todo.

—Estoy bien, Serena. –había murmurado para tranquilizarla, y de paso para convencerse a sí misma de que lo estaba.

Desde entonces, Yaten creyó que el asunto había sido zanjado, que Mina lo habría asimilado y comprendido. No podría siquiera imaginar lo errado que estuvo.

Los días se sucedieron uno tras otro entre grabaciones, arreglos y ajustes en los detalles. Por fin después de casi un mes, todo estuvo listo para el relanzamiento del álbum y las fechas programadas de los primeros dos conciertos en el _Tokio Dome_. Yaten pensó en sorprender a Hino en cuanto saliera de la disquera.

Había recogido sus cosas listo para irse, cuando sus hermanos interceptaron la huida alegando que tenían que asistir a la cena con los patrocinadores de su gira. El platinado rodó los ojos, quería ya largase de allí; sin embargo, por más que quiso –y lo intentó- no pudo escabullirse.

Sorpresa le causó cuando por la entrada de la sala de eventos, vio entrar a Serena Tsukino, Minako Aino, Amy Mizuno y Lita Kino enfundadas en vestidos de coctel. No le hubiera causado extrañeza que Mizuno y Tsukino asistieran, pero las otras dos no tenían mucha cabida en la reunión. Cruel, pero cierto. Adivinó que Seiya era el culpable del asunto.

De cualquier modo, el menor de los Kou no dejó de cuestionarse el por qué si las cuatro _scouts_ estaban allí, faltaba Rei. ¿Era tan antisocial que recibiendo la invitación, la declinó para quedarse en casa? ¿O quizá sería que enterada de que sus ocupaciones habían finalizado prefirió quedarse en casa por si él la visitaba? Esta última idea le hizo dibujar una sonrisa de satisfacción al platinado.

Y estuvo por irse, cuando sintió el breve tirón en su brazo.

—¿Dónde vas? Divirtámonos un rato.

Era Minako, con sus tremendos ojos azules enmarcados en un delineador oscuro que acentuaba sus rasgos felinos. El vestido de transparencias blancas y encajes que se adherían a su piel la hacían ver sumamente delicada y atrayente. Por alguna razón volátil, el ojiverde sonrió.

—Si siempre lucieras como ahora y mantuvieras tu boquita cerrada, serías un buen partido, Aino. Lástima que tengas ese "encantador" lado oscuro. –ironizó el muchacho.

—Gracias por el cumplido. –respondió ella, alzando sus finas cejas, feliz de la reacción de él.

Enseguida, se prendió de su brazo.

—Bailemos.

—Sabes que no bailo –recordó Yaten-. Además tengo que irme.

—¿A dónde vas? No te vayas, quédate un rato más conmigo. Anda, no seas así. –presionó Mina con su voz dulzona. Yaten suspiró y se rindió ante el pensamiento de que se lo debía.

—Está, bien. Sólo por un rato.

La rubia contuvo sus deseos de saltar de regocijo y en su lugar, mostró su hermosa sonrisa perlada. A continuación, ambos anduvieron de un lado a otro por el salón, deteniéndose de vez en vez con alguno de los patrocinadores que saludaban a Yaten a su paso. Una hora después, el chico consultaba su reloj.

—Ya deja eso, relájate. –dijo Aino, notándolo ansioso.

—Debo irme, Mina. Tengo que ver a alguien.

—¿A Rei? –precisó ella, adivinándolo.

Yaten no dijo nada, pero con la mirada le dijo todo.

—No creo que sea necesario. –soltó ella por lo bajo, casi en mofa.

—¿Qué dices? –preguntó el platinado, dudando de haber escuchado bien.

—Olvídalo.

—Dime qué sabes. –exigió Yaten con voz neutra.

—Nada. Pregúntaselo a ella. –respondió la rubia, con sus ojos añil como enigmas.

Yaten frunció el ceño y algo no le sentó bien con sus palabras. Un mal presagio –como Hino solía decir-, le allanó el pecho. Sin tiempo qué perder, sintió la necesidad imperiosa de correr hasta el santuario y verla. Y así lo hizo. Sin detenerse, abandonó el salón y se dirigió al templo _Hikawa_.

El enigma encerrado en las palabras de Minako pronto le fue develado al llegar y no encontrarla, al descubrir que ella se había ido. Sin razón ni despedida.

Deshaciéndose de los recuerdos, Yaten se puso de pie y echó una última mirada a la habitación vacía a sus espaldas. Si ella se había marchado, tenía que averiguar dónde, y esa información solo podrían poseerla dos personas. Por considerarlo de mayor facilidad, optó por preguntar al profesor encargado de la estadía de Rei, pues si de algo estuvo seguro es que ella se había ido antes de tiempo.

Orientado por los canales institucionales de la universidad, Yaten dio con Shouma Kaji, el odioso profesor que le negó la información con el mayor de los descaros. Insolente.

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo proporcionar la información académica de mis estudiantes sin su consentimiento. Si necesita localizarla, recurra a otros medios.

Aquellas habían sido sus palabras, mismas que dejaron al platinado con la boca abierta y con la rabia cruzada en el estómago. ¿Quién se creía ese sujeto para ocultarle su paradero? Estaban hablando de su… novia por decirlo de alguna forma. Sabía que había una razón buena para que el tipo –aún sin conocerle- no le agradara en lo más mínimo a pesar de los muchos elogios que destilaban frecuentemente de los finos labios de Hino.

No tuvo otra opción más que recurrir a la cocinera.

Los ojos de Lita cuando lo vio empotrado en la puerta de su departamento fueron todo un poema. De entre todas las excentricidades del mundo, esta era la más inconcebible: Yaten buscándola.

—Quiero pensar que esta es una visita social. –dijo la castaña, enarcando las cejas.

—Sabes que no. –respondió por la "cálida" bienvenida.

—Entra.

La joven alta se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. El platinado no complicó más las cosas y se adentró al departamento que aun sencillo, estaba pulcramente ordenado. Al cerrar la puerta, Lita se adelantó a la salita en el centro del espacio y se sentó. Yaten se mantuvo de pie y sólo recargó su brazo en el respaldo de uno de los sillones.

—¿A dónde fue a hacer su estadía? –habló Yaten, despegando los labios sin pretender gastar demasiado tiempo allí.

—¿Quién?

—Kino, no va a funcionar que te hagas la tonta conmigo. Rei se ha marchado a su estadía académica y quiero saber dónde. –zanjó el peliplata, dejando en claro que no se prestaría a rodeos estúpidos.

—Tú siempre tan diplomático y agradable.

—Kino… -vibró la advertencia en la voz del ojiverde.

—No lo sé, Kou. No me dijo dónde se iba. –mintió la de ojos verdes, impasible, como le encomendó Hino que fuera ante la posibilidad de que Yaten fuese a buscarla tal como en ese momento.

De sus labios, el platinado emitió un suspiró frustrado.

—Lita, se que Rei te prohibió decírmelo. Y si tuviera otro medio de saberlo, créeme que no habría recurrido a ti. Necesito saber dónde está. Iré por ella.

Yaten notó a la perfección cómo el ceño de Lita se tensaba, reflejando interés en sus palabras. Y supo entonces que tenía que exponerle algún motivo creíble que ella considerara lo suficientemente válido como para soltar la información.

—No sé qué fue lo que sucedió para que huyera así de repente. Rei no es así –afirmó sin ápice de duda-. Sea lo que sea, quiero hablarlo con ella y aclararlo. No es como si la fuera a dejar así tan fácil. Es realmente tonta si cree eso.

Los argumentos de Yaten lograron provocar una imperceptible sonrisa en los labios de Lita. En realidad no pensaba hacerle demasiado alboroto por evitarle saber el paradero de su amiga pelinegra, puesto que ella misma consideró una estupidez que Rei después de arribar a su casa bañada en llanto, le informara que había decidido irse lo antes posible, quizá en tres o cuatro días. Y por una razón a sus ojos, de lo más idiota.

Si Kou estaba tan decidido, no sería ella quien le impidiera poner en su lugar a su querida amiga. Por esta vez, se lo permitiría.

—París. –destiló Lita, cual bendición.

Como un eco que llegó al corazón inquieto de Yaten.

.

.

* * *

16._ "Sin razón ni despedida" -Paté de Fuá-_

¡Holas!

A-Yo! aquí de nuevo~ (^o^)/

¿Qué tal esto? No estoy muy segura, como que me convenció como capítulo bisagra pero no se qué percepción tuvieron ustedes al leerlo, si se entendió como pensé en mi cabeza ^^

¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué hay de la actitud de Yaten¡ ¿Mina? Descubrámoslo en el próximo. aunque he de decir que esto se acerca a su pronto final. No se decir cuantos restan, creo que mientras vayan desarrollandose lo sabré, pero quizá no exceda de los 4.

En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado, debería comenzar alguna cruzada o algo así para "Un mundo por más Rei & Yaten" ¿Alguien se une? xD

Gracias especiales a:_ pyo, Yukime Hiwatari, Imari Malfoy Vampire, la pequeña (?) misuzu, mi estimada Patty Ramirez de Chiba y a la muy extrañada jueza Rivers *-*_

Y a todos los que se pasan por aqui sin evidencias xD

¡Os adoro!

.


	17. Las estaciones

.

**"Aléjate de mí****"**

Capítulo XVII

-_Las estaciones_-

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

.

* * *

.

.

El salado sabor de la mantequilla se propagó por su paladar en tanto que sus pupilas no se apartaron de la nota periodística acerca de la situación financiera en Europa, muestra de una terquedad diplomática y moral digna de ser analizada por cualquier estudioso de las relaciones internacionales y sociales en general. Rei meditó profundamente sobre las consecuencias del fenómeno y suspiró afligida, efecto ineludible de sus lecturas matutinas.

Bebió de un trago el café sobrante en la taza de porcelana. Cerrando el tabloide se levantó de la mesilla en que tomó los primeros alimentos de la mañana y salió de la _boulangerie, _rumbo al Centro de Investigación en la sede de la UNESCO.

Después de un gran debate interno y una revisión exhaustiva de las ventajas, desventajas y toda una serie de condicionantes, Rei Hino decidió el destino que elegiría para su estadía de investigación: París.

La ubicación de la sede de una de las organizaciones internacionales vitales para el desarrollo e investigación de la cultura, la obligó a considerar seriamente la opción de elegir a la capital francesa en lugar de San Petersburgo, Berlín o Ginebra, decisión que no fue nada fácil.

Favoreciendo a la _"Ciudad Luz"_, Rei notificó a su tutor Shouma Kaji de su elección, llenando así el espacio faltante para el envío de sus documentos. Sin ninguna observación de por medio, ella podría viajar quizá entre las tres semanas siguientes.

—Ve buscando algún piso temporal, la beca cubrirá el alojamiento en términos sensatos. Te enviaré el contacto de uno en el barrio de _Montmartre_, allí me quedé un tiempo cuando estudié el posgrado. No es la gran cosa, pero tiene lo justo. –le había dicho Kaji en cuanto los documentos pendientes fueron enviados al comité.

—¿De verdad? Te lo agradecería mucho, me siento un poco desorientada al respecto.

—No te preocupes, es natural que el cambiar de paisaje suponga una gran incertidumbre pero te acostumbrarás pronto al ambiente. Además tu francés es bastante bueno, dudo que tengas mayor problema en adaptarte.

Rei tomó confianza con las palabras de su joven profesor y lo único que pudo pensar al salir del cubículo académico –que ya era como su segundo hogar-, fue en contarle a Yaten. Trazando su camino de vuelta a casa intentó llamarle al móvil sin éxito, seguramente debía estar ocupado con las grabaciones y, como semanas atrás prometieran, se suponía que no tendrían el mínimo contacto. Pero quería decirle, compartirle ese pequeño triunfo íntimo y personal. Se rindió después de tres intentos más.

Arribó al templo cerca de las seis de la tarde, había luz todavía. Cuando escuchó el llamado a la puerta, acababa de salir de la ducha caliente que su cuerpo le pidió a gritos. Los labios que se curvearon en una grata sonrisa pensando en el visitante, desvanecieron su cuadro en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en los añiles frente a ella.

—Mina…

—Hola, Rei.

Sus espesas pestañas aletearon para hacerla volver en sí. A pasos no acelerados pero continuos, entró al vagón del tren que abrió sus puertas en _Musée d'Orsay_. Dos estaciones más le adelantarían cerca de _Champ de Mars,_ y de allí andaría a pie hasta la sede internacional.

Al salir al exterior del subterráneo, la brisa fría de principios de otoño le dio la bienvenida. Se acomodó la chamarra marrón y se subió el cierre hasta el pecho, apretó las carpetas en sus brazos y bordeó la _Eiffel_ hasta dar con el edificio que albergaba la sede del organismo de cultura y desarrollo mundial.

Se registró en la recepción y se dirigió a la sala de consulta, un piso amplio y bien suministrado de materiales bibliográficos, almanaques, anuarios y todo tipo de recursos de investigación. Cada día, Rei hacía una visita para consultar y hacer avances en su trabajo, extrayendo ideas nuevas, estudios que contrastaban distintos puntos de vista, y consolidar los datos cuantitativos, lo que le brindaría un mayor sustento en su argumento.

Las veces que no estaba allí, se encontraba haciendo alguna visita en bibliotecas universitarias u otros centros de investigación, los fines de semana los dedicaba a recorrer sin rumbo fijo la inagotable belleza parisina.

Cuatro meses habían transcurrido desde su precipitada llegada a Francia, dos semanas antes de lo planeado. No le quedó otra opción, quizá no había sido lo correcto pero no pudo encontrar un remedio más sensato que aquel.

Huir.

—Déjalo, Rei. Aún no comprendo cómo pudiste ser capaz de acercarte a él sabiendo que yo lo adoro. –había dicho Minako al comenzar la discusión, cuando su paciencia se había ido al caño y la ira guardada en sus entrañas por tantos meses, burbujeaba por su sangre.

—Yo no me acerqué, Minako –respondió la pelinegra cuando por fin pudo abrir los labios secos por el nerviosismo. Sabía que algún día tendría que enfrentarle, pero lo veía como algo muy lejano porque creía ilusamente que ella lo había comprendido-. No fue intencional, sólo se dio.

—¿Sólo se dio? –repitió la rubia con incredulidad herida-. Se supone que tu sentido común debería orientarte sobre lo que está bien y lo que no. No fuiste leal. ¡Éramos amigas!

Hino se encontraba imposibilitada para hablar, como si de buenas a primeras, un gato comiera su lengua. Algo en las palabras de ella le decían verdad, desde siempre esa espina se halló incrustada en su pecho pero lo ignoró, privilegiando la felicidad egoísta que era estar con Yaten; no obstante, al mismo tiempo le hacían sentir incómoda, enojada y avergonzada también. Quería replicar, quería explicar, pero no salía nada de su boca. Minako se adueño de la querella.

—Tú que tanto presumes de tu inteligencia y prudencia, ¿No pudiste verlo? ¿No te diste cuenta? ¿Es que siempre fuiste una hipócrita como ahora mismo? –expuso la ojiazul, con enfado y decepción-. Yo confiaba en ti. Pensé que eras mi amiga.

—Lo soy… yo…

El murmuro quedo llegó a oídos de Mina, enfureciéndola.

—¡No lo eres! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínica para decirlo? Si nunca te hubieras entrometido, si hubieras visto tu lugar en todo esto, jamás me hubieras dañado a mí, a nuestra amistad ni a Yaten.

—Nunca lo he hecho. Jamás le haría daño. –se defendió la chica de ojos violetas, en un momento de lucidez al escuchar el nombre de él.

—¿En serio? Poco falta para que lo hagas –advirtió Mina con más calma-. Hay algo en ti que hace que la gente a tu alrededor sea lastimada. Tu presencia sólo sirve para eso. ¿No lo ves? Es cuestión de tiempo para que le hagas lo mismo. Tu padre, tu madre, Nicolás, tu abuelo, yo. ¿No te es suficiente? ¿No te das cuenta?

Su rostro palideció y el dolor se le cruzó a mitad de la garganta como una aguja bloqueando su tráquea. Rei sentía sus ojos arder, señal inminente de lágrimas a punto de verterse. Mina en su cólera y desesperación por recuperar al amor de su vida, había tocado el punto más sensible y vulnerable de Rei. Aquel que la haría desmoronarse.

—Vete. –demandó la pelinegra en un hilo de voz.

—No, hasta que me digas lo que harás con respecto a él. –insistió Aino, con firmeza.

—¿Si te digo lo que quieres escuchar, te irás?

—Sabes bien que sí.

—Entonces, lárgate.

Minako entendió su respuesta. Ella había ganado. Rei dejaría por fin ese capricho que le había dado con Yaten, al igual que pensaba le había dado a él por ella. Seguramente era cuestión de tiempo para que eso se desvaneciera y todo volviera a su estado original, para que la distancia entre esos seres que nunca debieron juntarse, les hiciera retomar el camino trazado del que nunca debieron desviar la ruta.

—Bien.

Ni un adiós, ni un gesto cordial. Entre ellas la amistad se había roto, estaba dañada y deshecha. Aquellos días de su adolescencia en que sus problemas consistían en despertar, ir a la escuela y conseguir una cita habían desaparecido, habían sido desgarrados por la sombra oscura de la dañina rivalidad.

_"Hay algo en ti que hace que la gente a tu alrededor sea lastimada, tu presencia sólo sirve para eso"_

—¿_Mademoiselle_?

El llamado de un joven castaño retomó su atención al solicitarle el paso en la sección de almanaques, mismo que Rei bloqueaba en su distracción mental de recuerdos. Respirando hondo para recuperar la compostura, la chica sonrió y se hizo a un lado. Miró su reloj y consideró que aún le quedaban un par de horas que bien podía aprovechar, pues el lejano cielo negruzco que se pintaba en el oeste pronosticaba una buena lluvia antes de que anocheciera. Dejando a un lado las desagradables memorias, se concentró en su tarea académica.

Para cuando salió de la sede, el pavimento y césped mojado dieron cuenta de la llovizna que terminaba de caer sobre la ciudad. Rei se resguardo un poco más bajo el techo de la entrada hasta que las gotas menguaron, momento en que Hino ya sin peligro de empaparse, se enfiló a _"Le progrès"_, un bistrot francés en el que comería algo rápido para recuperar fuerzas antes de irse a casa. No tenía ganas de cocinar. Si acaso, al llegar a casa pondría la cafetera y se sentaría a teclear sus anotaciones del día en su _notebook_. Si Lita la viera le daría un sermón digno de su padre.

Lita.

Fue la única en la que pudo pensar aquella noche oscura en que sintió el dolor desbordarse en su pecho y de sus aguados ojos. Al sentir su entereza fragmentarse como un jarrón a medio quebrar, tomó el abrigo más cercano y salió en busca de su mejor amiga. Al abrir la puerta, y extrañada de recibir visitas a tal hora de la noche, Lita se sorprendió enormemente al mirar a Rei resquebrajarse ante sus ojos.

—Me iré a París. –dijo Hino la de ojos violetas en cuanto dejó de llorar, y accedió a beber el té de rosas que su amiga le había preparado.

—Espero que no por esto.

—No quiero hacerle daño. –aclaró Hino, afirmándolo indirectamente.

—No puedes creer en esas tonterías. ¡Por Dios, Rei! Te lo prohíbo.

—Tiene sentido –alegó con un falso humor-. A la larga, felicidad no es precisamente lo que traigo a la gente.

Lita suspiró frustrada por esa autocompasión que en algunas ocasiones le exasperaba.

—Eres una idiota. –determinó.

—De cualquier modo me iré, si no es de un modo será de otro. La estadía académica es quizá la puerta de salida para todo este asunto.

—¿Tanto estás dispuesta a perder? Me parece un patético acto de masoquismo el tuyo. Dejarte vencer por los "argumentos" coléricos de una mujer despechada, _aún_ si la consideras tu amiga. Precisamente tú deberías poder ver a través de todo ello. ¿No será más bien que buscas cualquier pretexto para alejarte?

El apunte descolocó a la sacerdotisa, poniendo en tela de juicio las razones con las que supuestamente pretendía blandirse.

—No digas tonterías. ¿Por qué yo habría de…?

—Rei, tu alma está atormentada, un ente que se siente culpable tan sólo por su existencia. Según la explicación freudiana, no es extraño que de manera inconsciente te auto castigues en cada oportunidad que tienes de hacerlo. Es patológico, y no es la primera vez.

—¿Ahora eres mi psicóloga? –acusó ofendida.

—No empieces con esa necia autodefensa tuya.

—Me iré. –refrendó Rei sin vacilar, dejando en claro la consistencia de su decisión.

—Y yo no voy a detenerte. –aplacó la castaña, consciente de que insistir en persuadirla sería un desgaste inútil. Y Rei sabía que conociéndola, no se atrevería a hacerlo.

—Lo sé.

Después de esa noche, no se dijo más al respecto. Hino tomó su decisión y Lita no insistió en cuestionarla porque, aunque no lo dijera, la castaña sabía muy bien que había dado en el clavo. Se despidieron el día anterior a su partida, ambas rehusaron la idea de verse en el aeropuerto.

—¿Es todo?

Una vez más, fue la voz del encargado de la librería el que la trajo a su presente, diluyendo las evocaciones del pasado. Con una sonrisa, Hino asintió y pagó el total de los dos tomos bibliográficos. Dejando el tintineo de la campanilla en la puerta, puso pie en la calle, todo indicaba que no tardaría en volver a llover.

Se encaminó a su departamento en _Montmartre_, pieza no muy amplia pero lo suficientemente espaciosa para habitar cómodamente con lo indispensable, con un aura de privacidad y secrecía que a Rei le gustaba, especialmente por el pequeño balcón del ventanal que le ofrecía una hermosa vista de los techos de la ciudad. Al llegar a la zona de esparcimiento común del complejo –una especie de parque privado-, uno de los libros resbaló de sus manos.

—Eres una tonta –se dijo a sí misma por su error, levantándolo del suelo. Con ayuda de una baranda que bordeaba un discreto estanque, Rei acomodó su carga de tomos.

—Y también predecible.

Una descarga casi eléctrica recorrió en un segundo cada corpúsculo de su piel, haciéndole preguntarse si su mente había sido capaz de ir tan lejos como para de recuerdos, evocar sonidos como esa voz que en no pocas noches, le impedía dormir.

Giró su rostro, esperando encontrarse con la nada, con el eco vacío de su imaginación. Y hubiera creído que era así, si el fulgor inconfundible de esos orbes verdes no estuviese centelleando con diversión frente a ella.

—De todos los lugares a los que pudiste haber escapado para esconderte de mí, ¿eliges París? Que poco original.

El gesto torcido de su sonrisa característica, ese que claramente reflejaba el regocijo de una victoria y el de tener todo bajo control, se dibujó en el rostro de Yaten. Con las manos en los bolsillos miraba a Rei con un deje de enigma y reserva. Buscaba en silencio reconocerla. Otra vez. El tiempo alejado de ella, lo sorprendió frecuentemente con una angustia palpitante de no recordarla en su totalidad, de creer olvidar algún detalle, de no estar seguro de mantenerla intacta en su mente. Tuvo que lidiar con la necesidad urgente de volver a verla y confirmarlo.

—Yaten… ¿Qué…? –balbuceó Hino cuando por fin pudo hablar.

—Sabes bien qué es lo que hago aquí. –anticipó y precisó a la vez el platinado, no dándole opción a la muchacha de esquivar ni dar vueltas a ningún asunto que no fuera el que les apremiaba.

—No me escondía. –corrigió la pelinegra aludiendo a su comentario primero, y al comprender el mensaje de no responder a preguntas introductorias.

—Pero sí escapaste.

Rei calló. No podía hacer otra cosa que mantener el hechizo que su mirada esmeralda ejercía sobre la suya, incapaz de deshacer el contacto de sus ojos. Sólo eso bastó a Yaten para saber que había acertado, y la chica no lo negó.

Él tenía razón.

—¿Me invitarás un café? Este clima está matándome.

El embrujo por fin fue roto e Hino puso a trabajar nuevamente su cabeza. No sabía lo que debía hacer ni cómo actuar, pero estaba consciente de que tampoco era algo que podía evitar aunque quisiera. Yaten estaba allí, frente a ella, y estaba segura de que no se iría a ningún lado sin llevar a cabo su propósito, cualquiera que éste fuera.

Echó a andar y el platinado la siguió, entendiendo el mensaje. Siempre valoró esa comunicación, ese entendimiento intrínseco que tenían sin necesidad de palabra alguna, tan sólo con un gesto, con una acción, con una mirada. En silencio, detalló el espacio que la acogía día tras día, los caminos que la acompañaban y donde realizaba sus itinerarios diarios. Al llegar a uno de los edificios, vio que no eran tan altos como de lejos, constituidos de apenas tres niveles, ellos subieron al último.

—¿Por qué siempre eliges las alturas? ¿Te gusta cansarte, no? –se quejó Kou, atribuyéndolo a su posible apego con la colina del templo Hikawa.

Rei no contestó, pero al ir delante y sin riesgo de que él se diese cuenta, no pudo evitar permitirse una sonrisa. Los efectos de su presencia eran ineludibles.

Buscó en la chamarra el juego de llaves, sin éxito. Procedió entonces a buscarlos en el maletín, dejándole a Yaten en los brazos y sin pedir su opinión, los libros que cargaba. Por fin las encontró en el compartimento interno.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? Tan desordenada…

—Cállate y entra. –cortó Rei en advertencia. El peliplata se regocijó internamente por provocarle.

—A la orden.

Sin titubear, el peliplata ingresó al departamento, percibiendo de inmediato el aroma a jazmines que era sólo de ella. Con la luz que alumbró la pieza, pudo mirar el contraste de las paredes cubiertas de un color perla con los muebles en un tono marrón clásico, el decorado sencillo y sobrio dando cuenta irrefutable del sello Hino.

—Lindo lugar.

—Sí, es cómodo –apuntó la joven, deshaciéndose de la chamarra y el maletín para dejarlos en el perchero junto a la puerta-. Pondré la cafetera.

Hino se escabulló a la cocineta, del lado izquierdo de la sala. Del lado derecho había un estrecho pasillo que daba a dos puertas más, lo que Yaten adivinó como su habitación y el cuarto de baño. A pesar de que el lugar no era muy grande, estaba bien distribuido y era cálido para vivir por un tiempo. Al fondo de la salita, se hallaba una ventana enorme, de esas que llegan del piso casi al techo, y que si abrías, te daba paso a un pequeño balcón que bien podía otorgarte un buen rato de tranquilidad en la compañía de una taza de té o un buen libro.

El aroma del café recién destilándose llegó a sus sentidos, alertándolos en una deliciosa anticipación por beberlo. Pronto sus deseos se vieron cumplidos cuando notó con atención que Rei se acercaba haciendo malabares con una bandeja de té y sus dos rellenas y solitarias tazas en ella.

Le causó gracia y, sin externarlo, pensó que era una de las imágenes más adorables de las que alguna vez había sido testigo. Tal vez fuese cursi, pero la idea se forjó en su cabeza.

—¿Una de azúcar?

—No necesitas preguntar porque lo sabes perfectamente.

Hino no quiso comprender el significado de aquello y desenvolvió un cubo de azúcar, dejándolo caer en la oscura bebida. Al hacerlo, Kou pudo detallar sus pestañas negras y espesas rozar sus pómulos al parpadear, la palidez de su rostro tenía un natural toque rosa, efecto del frío clima. También observó con placer las hebras de su cabello negro caer sobre sus hombros a pesar del arregle liso que quiso darle en algún momento de la mañana, Yaten sabía que la humedad era un enemigo que causaba desastres en su melena, cosa que ella aborrecía. Tal como la recordaba.

Realmente la había extrañado.

—Te ha sentado bien el ambiente parisino. Estás preciosa.

La frase destilada de los labios de Yaten flotaron en el aire mudo de la habitación, llenándolo todo, como un eco que erizó la piel de la joven pelinegra.

—Mentiroso. –refutó ella, acercando la taza a él y sentándose en el sofá contiguo.

—O será que no te he visto en un tiempo. –teorizó jugando con las palabras, siendo arrastrado por su enigmática presencia, queriendo arrastrarla con él.

—Quizá eso sea. –estuvo la sacerdotisa de acuerdo, todavía resistiéndose a izar banderas blancas, queriendo mantenerse al margen, a una distancia segura y de confort que no le dejara sucumbir al embrujo de su atracción.

Dándose cuenta de que su musa no podría mantener el estoicismo e indiferencia por mucho tiempo, Yaten sonrió antes de beber el aromático y humeante café negro.

.

.

* * *

17._ "Las Estaciones" -Bocafloja-_

¡Holas!

A-Yo! aquí de nuevo~ (^o^)/

Ya estoy lista para los bateos, pastelazos y tomatazos xD Yo se que quizá esperaban una descripción detallada de tooodo el embrollo, pero me pareció mas sensato y conveniente dejar esos destellos que dieran cuenta de lo que pasó en sus distintos momentos. Por otra parte, no es mi intención que Minako sea percibida como una maldita bruja -que no niego que lo es-, pero hay que ser conscientes de las circunstancias que la llevaron a ella, porque el amor no siempre es un sentimiento bueno, tambien tiene su lado oscuro como en este caso. El que se vaya a redimir... no lo sé, tengo la idea de que algunas personas logran cambiar motivadas por algún móvil, pero algunas no y nunca lo harán; así es la realidad lamentablemente, si la gente siempre se redimiera, todo sería amor y felicidad en este mundo. Eso sí, amo al desgraciado de Yaten, y la necedad de nuestra heroína favorita que me inclino a pensar que efectivamente tomó cualquier excusa para no herir a nadie más, ni a sí misma.

Pero bien, espero hayan disfrutado su paseo por París, que esto esta llegando a su punto máximo. Nos veremos en el próximo~ ^^

Gracias especiales a:_ Yukime Hiwatari, Dianarr07, Imari Malfoy Vampire, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Lea (cosona muchas gracias *-*), pyo._

Y a todos los que se pasan por aqui sin evidencias xD

¡Os adoro!

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews? ¿Ánimos para ésta escritora de oficio?

.

¡Annyeong!

.

*Sol*


	18. Be mine

.

**"Aléjate de mí****"**

Capítulo XVIII

-Be mine-

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

.

* * *

.

.

No fue difícil encontrarla. Bueno, no tanto como pensó.

En el momento en que Lita dio la pista vital para iniciar su búsqueda, Yaten no escatimó en hacer uso de uno que otro recurso de conexión para buscar a la sacerdotisa en la matricula de las Universidades parisinas dedicadas al estudio de las ciencias sociales, reduciendo así el universo de rastreo.

En cuestión de dos semanas, la información fue arrojada y su paradero encontrado. El problema sobrevino cuando Taiki y Seiya le prohibieron tajantemente el dejar el país en medio de la gira de promoción en la que se habían ya embarcado.

—No puedes ser tan irresponsable. –le había dicho el mayor, notando las intenciones del peliplata por reservar un vuelo a Francia, mismo que terminó cancelando de última hora.

Y es que si bien era cierto que Yaten no se dejaba influenciar fácilmente por amenazas y chantajes sentimentalistas de ninguna índole, estaba consciente de que había límites.

El hecho de que los conciertos estuvieran ya programados, las localidades agotadas en todos los escenarios de los 8 países que visitarían en la gira, y el trabajo que nos sólo ellos tres habían aportado, sino el de miles de personas que igual se esforzaron para preparar su regreso al medio musical no eran cualquier cosa como para tirarlos a la basura así como así. Simplemente algo le impidió dejar todo botado y largarse en busca de lo que él quería.

Irónicamente eso que anhelaba, era lo que le ponía ese alto. Ya se imaginaba a Hino reprochándole su falta de consideración y ética.

Por eso se obligó a esperar hasta que las fechas y el trabajo hubiese concluidos con satisfacción y no quedaran más pendientes por cumplir, eso evitaría que le distrajeran de su motivo fundamental. Porque por vez primera, Yaten sentía que tenía un motivo para hacer música fuera de aquella excusa de encontrar a su princesa o tener que hacer algo para sobrevivir en el mundo humano.

No. Yaten sentía ahora el deseo y el placer de hacer música. Y era obvio que tenía una razón para ello. Una razón que se encontraba domiciliada en algún lugar de Paris.

Prácticamente en cuanto el último concierto terminó, el menor de los Kou salió rumbo al aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo con destino al Aeropuerto Internacional _'Charles de Gaulle'_. Hospedándose en un hotel en el corazón de la ciudad, Yaten pasó la noche antes de dar su siguiente paso.

No la buscó de inmediato. Se tomó su tiempo para ubicarla, casi memorizando el mapa de la ciudad en su afán por detallar los lugares en que podía bien hallarla además de su domicilio. No quería alertar de su presencia, deseaba reconocerla quietamente. Su corazón latió fuerte cuando sus verdes ojos la notaron cruzar el páramo del edificio en que vivía en su actual estancia. Fresca, esplendorosa, encantadora. Bella como la recordaba, con esa aura de misterio que le fue atrapando lentamente.

Acompañó sus pasos diarios, conteniéndose en más de una ocasión de acercarse y simplemente rodearla en un abrazo de añoranza. Por alrededor de tres días fue su sombra silente, detallándola a la distancia, respirando el mismo aire. Sus labios decidieron abrirse en automático cuando aquel libro resbaló de sus manos y su dulce voz llegó a sus oídos.

Una imperceptible sonrisa se pintó en sus labios al rememorarlo, sabiéndola ajena y asombrada ante su brusca presencia mientras el aroma del café recién hecho flotaba por la estancia.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? –preguntó Rei después de unos segundos de mutismo. El ruido que venía del exterior podía apreciarse claramente.

—No hace mucho.

Rei frunció el ceño por la ambigüedad de su respuesta.

—¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba? –insistió.

—Tengo mis medios.

—Deja de hablar en clave y explícate, Yaten. ¿Qué haces aquí? –soltó la sacerdotisa, crispada por la vaguedad de sus respuestas y el cúmulo de estremecimientos que iban y venían por la extensión de su ser.

—Nada en especial, ya sabes. Tenía curiosidad por conocer París y heme aquí –habló sátiro el peliplata-. Ya te lo dije, tú bien sabes lo que hago aquí.

Rei lo miró seria y desafiante, irritada por su sarcasmo.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? –lanzó a quemarropa.

—Mi estadía académica. –contestó ella.

—Mentirosa.

—No miento. –replicó Hino, decidida a no dejarse vencer.

—¿Qué fue tan hiriente para que Mina consiguiera ahuyentarte?

Rei abrió sus ojos violetas. ¿Cómo se había enterado de aquello?

—No soy idiota, Hino. Puedo parecer, pero no lo soy –precisó con la mayor parsimonia del mundo, adivinando su asombro-. ¿Pensaste que con este acto cobarde todo se acabaría, que te desharías de cualquier suceso y sentimiento ligado a nosotros? ¿Pensaste que me quedaría muy campante dejando que te fueras así como así sin nada más que decir?

El alegato de Yaten fue directo y llegó a Rei como dagas certeras que arribaron sin compasión a su consciencia, encarándola, exigiéndole respuestas sin reservas y sin opción a esquivarlas. La pelinegra se mordió el labio, procesándolas, pensando en la respuesta que le daría, el modo en que explicaría el impulso único que la llevó a tomar tal decisión.

No alcanzó el tiempo.

Para cuando Rei fue capaz de reaccionar, Yaten había ya abandonado la taza en la mesilla que los separaba y sin el menor índice de delicadeza había ido a sentarse junto a ella para ladear su cabeza y mirarla fijamente con una seguridad que la hizo tambalear.

—¿Quién te crees para ir y venir a tu antojo, enamorándome y exigiéndome que te olvide cuando te apetece? Creo que eso no es muy amable. –habló Yaten en un tono quedo que más pareció un murmuro que una pregunta en sí.

Rei sintió erizarse cada corpúsculo en su piel, tanto por su cercanía, tanto por su expresión, tanto por sus palabras.

—Yo no quería…

—Pero lo hiciste.

—Tenía…

—Miedo.

La pelinegra lo observó perpleja, preguntándose cómo era él capaz de leer tan claramente, siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos tan sólo con el timbre de su voz o el semblante de su faz.

—Deja de hacer eso. –reprochó molesta en autodefensa, percibiéndose tan transparente ante él.

—¿Qué? ¿Decirte lo que no quieres ver?

—Cállate.

—Dudo que sea la razón principal, pero aunque le dejes el camino libre a Mina jamás la amaré ni le tendré más afecto que el que me merece una buena cordialidad o amistad. Grábatelo en la cabeza. –asentó Yaten, y Rei pudo percibir una nota de dureza destilar de su boca.

—No quiero hacerte daño. –soltó Rei, sucumbiendo a la persuasión. No sabía por qué, pero no podía callarse nada teniéndole enfrente. La verdad parecía brotar en su presencia como en un conjuro del que no pudiese escapar.

—Eres una tonta. –aseveró el de mirada esmeralda.

—Lo sé. –admitió Rei.

Yaten suspiró resignado y la atrajo en un abrazo cálido, comprensivo y casi paternal.

—Eres una tonta. –repitió ahora con humor, sabiendo el malentendido aclarado sin mayores complicaciones, sintiendo la rendición de ella entre sus brazos.

Y es que así eran ellos, las palabras sobraban cuando eran sus almas las que interactuaban y se reconocían, las que hablaban con esos murmullos inexistentes y etéreos, con esas miradas escondidas detrás del brillo de sus ojos o del tenor de su gesto. Almas pares y dispares, almas adversas y complementarias. Una pareja.

—Te extrañé. –confesó la pelinegra, aspirando el varonil aroma de su camisa. Sus pestañas húmedas aleteaban intentando no dejarse llorar como una niña.

—Lo sé. –contrarrestó el platinado, y que en su idioma significaba _"También te eché de menos"_.

Como muchas otras noches en su vieja rutina de meses atrás, Yaten se quedó a dormir. Con placidez, el descanso vino a ellos en un trenzado letargo, con ella hundida en la protección que le brindó su abrazo y él envuelto en ese hálito místico que era toda esa mujer. Y no fue la luminiscencia de los rayos solares lo que los arrebató del sueño, sino el vientecillo frio que se coló por la ventana de la habitación de la sacerdotisa, que con el marco frágil se abrió brevemente.

La reacción inmediata de Rei fue moverse entre las sábanas para pegarse más al cuerpo cálido de Yaten, que al volver a ser consciente de su realidad se encontró con la agradable vista de sus cabellos negros regados en sus brazos.

—Cierra la ventana. –la escuchó de pronto con esa voz lánguida y perezosa. Él supo que no había abierto los ojos.

—No quiero, levántate tú.

—Yaten, tengo frío.

—Yo también y no te mando a cerrar la ventana.

—Eres imposible –se rindió la pelinegra-. Dame calor.

El menor de los Kou rio por lo bajo y no osó protestar, esa era la mejor solución que se le había podido ocurrir a su chica. Porque era así, aunque no lo dijera, aunque no existiese una confesión expresa de por medio. Ellos eran una pareja, desde el principio lo fueron, y no hacía falta nada más que la naturalidad de sus acciones para reafirmarlo, para vivirlo día con día.

No había más que arreglar. El miedo había desaparecido. Juntos lo harían desaparecer.

—Creo que tendremos que salir a comer algo, no tengo nada en la despensa –dijo Rei al colocarse un par de argollas en las orejas-. No pretendía cocinar ayer ni hoy en la mañana.

—No me digas… casi ni se nota –escuchó el sarcasmo de Yaten venir desde la cocina. Por el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse, Hino supo que andaba hurgando en su refrigerador-. Tan quejumbrosa que eras antes con eso de la comida.

—Si bueno, no es lo mismo. Hay un ritmo diferente aquí, el tiempo se pasa como un suspiro. –excusó la joven saliendo de la habitación.

—Tan rápido que ni me extrañabas…

—No empieces de dramático. Sabes que no es verdad. –desdeñó la pelinegra tomando su bolso del perchero junto a la puerta.

—Lo sé, pero comprende que necesito un motivo para hacerte enojar. –señaló el menor de los Kou, yendo tras ella para abrazarla por la espalda.

—Tonto. –dijo antes de besarle fugazmente. Tomando su mano, salieron a la expedición del día.

El cielo mostraba un manto gris brumoso, sin rastros de sol por ningún lado. La lluvia era una constante que estaba a la orden del día, y Rei agradeció haber llevado consigo el paraguas grande del armario. Andando por el sendero, salieron a las calles estrechas y laberínticas del barrio de _Montmartre_.

Entraron en un pequeño restaurante al final de una callejuela larga y empedrada, el aroma a pan de horno impregnó sus sentidos nada más poner pie dentro, el arreglo campirano y austero les dio a ambos la sensación de haber cruzado algún agujero del tiempo a siglos antiguos, a esas calles añejas evocadas por Víctor Hugo. El respirar daba incluso una sensación nueva y vibrante, desconocida. Allí encontraron la atmósfera perfecta para que las palabras se destilaran de sus labios como en un arroyo incesante y fluido.

—¿Entonces concluyeron su gira con éxito? Esa es una buena noticia, ya sabía yo que les iría bien, dejaron demasiadas fans ilusionadas cuando volvieron a su planeta. –comentó Rei cuando él le hubo contando la travesía que tuvo que pasar antes de ir a buscarla, describiéndole el buen acogimiento de su nuevo disco y las canciones que gracias a ella había podido componer. También aprovechó para darle el CD que Seiya le había enviado de regalo _au-to-gra-fia-do_.

—No entiendo ese fervor por personas que están fuera de tu alcance, es decir, nosotros sólo somos la proyección de imágenes creadas por el marketing y la publicidad, sigo aún sin poder comprender la razón por la que ellas aseguran amarnos sin conocernos realmente a fondo, sin siquiera imaginar la clase de "seres" que somos.

—Ustedes tres son bellas personas, Yaten.

—Eso me deja aún sin entender. –disintió el peliplata, no encontrando su aportación en nada explicativa.

Hino se aclaró.

—Es que lo que aman no es a ti, es a tu música, a la música que ven a través de ti. Los mensajes, los sentimientos, las sensaciones y sueños forjados a partir de las melodías que ustedes crean es lo que realmente ellas o ellos –precisó dando crédito a su _fanboys_-, aman. De otro modo, puedo apostar el templo Hikawa a que ninguna de ellas daría un cinco por ti.

Yaten la miró retador.

—¿Realmente quieres apostar? Conozco más de una que lo haría.

—Cierra la boca. –ordenó ella, terminando con la taza de chocolate que yacía en la mesa.

Una sonrisa burlona asomó a los labios del platinado.

—_Just saying…_

—Idiota.

Pidieron la cuenta y salieron rumbo al subterráneo con la intención de ir a la sede de la UNESCO. Yaten se había quejado, argumentando su incredulidad ante el hecho de que prefiriera estudiar e investigar antes que pasar con él la mayor parte del tiempo posible de su estancia. Porque no era como si se fuera a quedar para siempre allí. Y ambos lo sabían.

—No me importa, tengo deberes. Si te gusta, bien.

Definitivamente no hubo formas de persuadirla. Y así, terminaron en el recinto del _Champs de Mars_, recorriendo la biblioteca por alrededor de un par de horas.

—Tienes suerte de que hoy sólo venga a devolver títulos y llevarme otros prestados para leer en casa. –apuntó Hino abrazando a su pecho los títulos que le acabaran de autorizar en préstamo domiciliario.

—Me siento tan afortunado –ironizó el peliplata-. Quizá hubiera sido mejor si no vengo, viendo cómo me tratas.

—¿En serio? Pues nadie te dijo que vinieras. –riñó la pelinegra saliendo de la sede, echando a andar por el _campo marte_ en dirección a la Torre Eiffel ubicada justo al otro extremo.

Yaten rio nuevamente, consciente de que había logrado enfadarla una vez más. Corrió a alcanzarla cuando gotas comenzaron a caer incesantes, sorprendiéndolos con un repentino aguacero. El ojiverde se quitó el saco e improvisadamente lo usó para cubrir sus cabezas en lo que se acogían en algún techo cercano. Para cuando llegaron al establecimiento al otro lado, el agua ya los había empapado de pies a punta.

—Te dije que era mala idea venir hasta acá. –punzó Kou.

—Y yo te dije que no tenías que venir. –refutó la de mirada amatista.

Rei sintió los brazos de Yaten cubrirla en un abrazo protector desde la espalda, brindándole calidez mientras veían llover hasta que poco a poco fue menguando. Las sensaciones de antaño iban despertando, recordándole lo que era tenerlo a su lado en su vida diaria, en su andar por la vida, lo que era esa necesidad creciente de amarlo, de quererlo para ella, para siempre.

—Volvamos a casa. –señaló Rei cuando la lluvia cesó.

Sus ropas se hallaban todavía húmedas cuando el cerrojo de la puerta cedió a la llave que Hino introdujo con sus manos temblorosas. Sin perder tiempo, encendió la calefacción y preparó el baño para una ducha caliente. Debían cambiarse rápido o corrían el riesgo de pescar un resfriado.

—¿Puedes preparar dos tazas de té? El agua está ya caliente, volveré en seguida. –anunció Rei, corriendo al cuarto de baño.

Yaten estuvo por apuntar alguno de sus comentarios ácidos pero se contuvo, la verdad es que también tenía algo de frío y la idea de una infusión caliente era demasiado tentadora como para desdeñarla, así que sin agregar nada más se enfiló a la cocineta en busca de un par de tazas.

El aroma a canela llegó a la nariz de Hino cuando entró de nuevo a la sala con una toalla en sus manos y con la cual secaba las puntas de su cabello. Venía ataviada con un short de mezclilla que apenas cubría la mitad de sus muslos, complementaba el atuendo una camiseta de tirantes blanca encimada con otra negra debajo. Yaten no se fijó al principio, fue al pasar a su lado rumbo a la ducha, que se dio cuenta por la forma de sus curvas que su adorable chica no traía sostén. Tragando saliva pensó que si no desaparecía de la estancia necesitaría en vez de una ducha caliente, una muy fría.

Rei como siempre, no se enteraba de nada, había elegido esas ropas porque eran las que habitualmente usaba en casa para andar cómoda sabiendo que no saldría el resto del día. Por lo consecuente, la sacerdotisa fue en busca de la cálida infusión.

—Qué clima del demonio. ¿De verdad te gusta vivir aquí? –inquirió el ojiverde una vez que se hubo duchado y puesto una camiseta y unos jeans cualquiera. Sus maletas le habían sido enviadas al departamento de Hino al decidir de mutuo acuerdo que se quedaría allí durante su estancia.

—No es que me guste tan sólo, Yaten. Aquí está la sede de la UNESCO, sería una tontería no aprovechar esa fuente directa de información.

—Ya, ya entendí –desmeritó-. ¿Y a todo esto, qué dijo tú padre al respecto? ¿Le avisaste? ¿O igual que conmigo huiste y no diste explicaciones?

—Sí le dije. A él y a mi abuelo. A ninguno le cayó muy bien la noticia. Igual no les estaba pidiendo permiso.

Yaten sonrió por la aseveración. Imaginó lo que le habría costado el mencionarlo a esas personas que a pesar de las asperezas con las que teñían sus vínculos, eran las únicas que ella tenía como familia; y aun así, el hecho de que tratara de ocultárselo se le hacía un absurdo pero así era ella, orgullosa igual que él lo era.

—Al menos a ellos les dijiste –se quejó Yaten, tomando con sus dedos y por inercia un mechón de su pelo-. Te saliste con la tuya.

Rei lo miró inquisidora, pretendiendo descifrar sus palabras. Yaten no la dejó, perdiéndose en el brillo amatista de sus preciosas pupilas. No encontró otro refugio que el de su boca.

Suaves.

Yaten probó de nuevo esos labios que sometían a su cuerpo al millar de sensaciones que bailaban por su sistema. Por Dios que la había extrañado, y el besarla era otro de esos alicientes que la hacían necesitarla, semejante a una droga de la que no pudiera ya desprenderse. Rei no pensaba distinto a él. Sentirlo estrecharla en sus brazos, aspirar su varonil aroma, oír su voz, ser presa de esas manos que vagaban por su espalda no eran cosa fácil de olvidar.

El incremento en la intensidad de aquel beso demandante les obligó a tomar una mejor posición, llevando a Rei a sentarse a horcajadas sobre el platinado y así encontrar un mayor contacto. Opción peligrosa.

El ojiverde se apretó a ella, prensando su delineada cintura con ambas manos. Pudo sentir la suavidad de esa piel que antaño tocara, y una oleada de calor golpeó sus pensamientos. Esas largas y esbeltas piernas acunando sus muslos no era precisamente la imagen más inocente del mundo.

Rei se abrazó a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, no resistiéndose al deseo que se propagaba por sus venas y le rogaba aferrase a su amado. Sus delgados dedos se enredaron con los cabellos plata de su nuca, atados en esa coleta que pronto deshizo, dejando las hebras libres sobre la espalda masculina. Yaten dióse cuenta de su acción provocadora y sin miramientos tomó la camiseta doble y se la sacó de un tirón. Hino se dejó hacer. Teniéndolo con ella no pensaba más.

La nívea piel de su torso desnudo se mostró a sus ojos como una pieza perfecta de mármol. Sus manos parecían ajustarse con exactitud a sus formas, a la estrechez de su cintura, a la gracia de sus hombros, a la redondez de sus senos. Estuvo seguro de perder absolutamente la razón cuando los montículos de sus pezones rozaron exquisitamente las palmas de sus manos, la tensión acumulada en su entrepierna daba cuenta clara de ello.

Rei suspiraba bajo su toque, sintiendo su piel arder a cada caricia que el ojiverde le iba prodigando. No pudo evitar gemir por lo bajo cuando Yaten mordisqueó su cuello, esa zona que para ella era demasiado sensible; instintivamente se movió sobre él provocando el roce involuntario de su intimidad con la dureza de la varonil erección. Aquello les bastó para obligarlos a contener la respiración.

Se miraron a los ojos. El deseo destellaba en las pupilas verdes y amatistas, pero había algo más. Era entendimiento, plenitud, comprensión. Era amor. Y ambos supieron sin necesidad de preguntar, que era el momento. Que así como sus almas eran ya una sola, sus cuerpos armonizados era lo único que restaba para fundirse por completo, en una eterna complicidad carnal, etérea y espiritual.

Con una destreza recién descubierta, Hino despojó a Yaten de la camiseta oscura y deslizó sus manos por el marcado y pálido pecho, mordiéndose los labios mientras se retardaba en el toque bajo su palma, disfrutándolo. La imagen no hizo otra cosa que avivar el fuego que consumía las entrañas del peliplata y, sin mayor trámite, la tomó de las caderas y se incorporó con ella, obligándola a aferrase a su cuello para no caer. El roce de sus senos con el pecho de él constituyó todo un suplicio en la urgencia que se exacerbaba en el fervor de sus cuerpos.

Nada ya podía detener aquello que los consumía, hundiéndolos en la marea de sentimientos que desde un principio fue arrastrándolos a sus profundidades, sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta. En silencio… con sigilo. El hilo rojo del destino una vez desenredaba su nudo, descubriendo los extremos atados a sus corazones. Dos almas afines, opuestas y a la vez complementarias.

—Te adoro. –suspiró Yaten a su oído, besando su mejilla, sintiéndose dentro de ella.

Rei sonrió asiéndose de su hombro, abandonándose al millar de aleteos que surcaban su cuerpo sabiéndose enteramente suya y viceversa. Supo cómo descifrar esas palabras que valían incluso más que un _te amo_ callado, y su corazón se llenó de regocijo.

—Te amo. –no vaciló en decir ella cuando vencida descansó recostada sobre él, regando besos húmedos y perezosos a la piel de su pecho, el que vibró con esa risa gutural que amaba.

—Comamos algo. –sugirió el platinado, deslizando sus dedos por la espalda desnuda de la sacerdotisa.

—¿En serio quieres levantarte? –inquirió la pelinegra, incorporándose un poco para sentarse sobre su cintura. La sábana que la cubría resbaló, dejándola expuesta hasta el vientre.

Yaten se mojó los labios al observar una vez más su cuerpo de ángel. Hino ladeó su cabeza en espera de una respuesta. El platinado la sujetó de la cintura y rodó con ella para quedar ahora él arriba, sin dejar ir todo su peso, sólo lo suficiente para acorralarla.

—¿Me estás seduciendo? –gruñó al mordisquear juguetonamente su cuello.

—¿Cómo podría yo? –fingió inocencia la joven, enterrando sus largos dedos en las sedosas hebras plata, complaciéndose de sus atenciones.

—Eres la única que puede. –declaró Yaten mirándola a los ojos.

Rei sonrió alegremente y lo besó con urgencia. La necesidad de sus cuerpos resurgía otra vez.

.

.

* * *

18._ "Be mine__" -2NE1-_

¡Holas!

A-Yo! (^o^)/

Lalalala, ¿Les gustó? ¿No? No se aceptan devoluciones debo decir xD A mi personalmente me ha gustado mucho, en especial esa parte... hahaha, digo, esa parte en que el problema de parecier complicado, deja de serlo ante sus ojos, poniendo sus sentimientos delante, no engañandose, dejando ver la esencia de ellos dos como pareja, la razón por la que ellos son perfectos uno para el otro. Awww *suspira* Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Ojalá comenten mucho y me hagan saber lo que les pareció, realmente estoy curiosa por saber si el reformado estilo de mi narración no las confunde y o es mejorable, si estoy mejorando dia a dia :)

Una mala noticia... escribiendo este capítulo he llegado a la cuenta que este es el penultimo, so, el próximo será el final y dependiendo del descenlace consideraré hacer un epílogo. No lo decido aún. A pesar de la tristeza que esto me causa, me siento contenta porque pude descubrir a una pareja tan adorable como son estos dos, y que me ha emocionado en demasía. Por otra parte, me he sentido muy feliz de compartir esto con ustedes mis lectores, a quienes con mucho amor les doy las gracias por tomarse el tiempo valioso de leer estas letras y dejarme sus comentarios siempre cálidos.

Y no me rindo, seguiré escribiendo de esta pareja para que poco a poco sea aceptada y que tambien se vaya ampliando el numero de historias de ellos en el fandom, lo merecen y vale la pena escribir de estos dos. ¿Quien se une a la cruzada? 'Por un mundo por más Rei & Yaten' *3*

Gracias especiales a:todos los anónimos que me han dejado comentarios hermosos, pero que por no poner su nombre lamento no agradecerles como realmente se merecen, aún así, infinitas gracías; tambien claro a_ Jenny Anderson _por su lectura maratónica_, Patty Ramírez de Chiba _siempre constante y acertada_, _a la querida_ bermellón _y la adorable_ pyo. A la jueza Rivers,_ decidle que la echo mucho de menos :)

Y a todos los que se pasan por aqui sin evidencias xD

¡Os adoro!

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews? ¿Ánimos para ésta escritora de oficio?

.

¡Annyeong!

.

*Sol*


	19. Spin off Yell

.

**"Aléjate de mí****"**

Spin-off

_-Yell-_

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

.

* * *

.

.

Han pasado meses desde aquel suceso. Nunca creí que esto terminaría así.

Quizás siendo sincera conmigo misma, en el fondo sabía que podía pasar. Hasta cierto punto me lo dijeron, si bien nunca una de _ellas_, si lo hizo Catherine. La buena Catherine.

Cierto y doloroso. Ver cómo se deterioro la amistad, la confianza y el poco amor que había. Por un momento quise ser la mala del cuento, y lo fui. Acepto que fui cruel con ella, diciendo todas esas cosas… Era mi amiga.

Sí, lo era.

Ella se fue después de que la herí cobardemente. Nunca supe dónde. Y realmente no me importaba en esos momentos, lo único que deseaba era recuperarlo a él.

Lo irónico es que no fue así. Conseguí que él me odiara. Si antes no lo hacía y sentía un mínimo cariño hacia mí, fui yo misma la que hizo que muriera, lo supe en cuanto fui blanco de esa mirada fría y de sus palabras filosas como dagas.

Descubrí que realmente la ama. ¡Por Dios, amar! Él, la ama. A ella. La necesita, la extraña, la desea. Ella logró en días, semanas, meses, ya no importa, lo que yo no logre en años.

_Años…_

Jamás imaginé que un día todo se vería destrozado, cortando lazos con alguien que apreciaste, que amaste. No después de toda la historia que existe detrás de nosotros. Lo que una vez nos unió se reduce a cenizas, ya quedo en el pasado. Hoy todo es diferente.

Ahora cada uno de nosotros está siguiendo su propio camino.

Sé que la encontrará –si no es que ya la encontró-, y sólo está esperando el momento adecuado para acercarse a ella. Él lo obtendrá. Él lo hará.

Espero algún día en que se me curen las heridas, en que no sienta este trozo de metal ardiéndome en el pecho, poder decirle lo mucho que lo siento y lo estúpida que fui por actuar como una idiota.

Y a ella también. Que no lo merecía.

Ojalá que la vida o el destino actuaran de nueva cuenta y nos unieran de nuevo. Tal vez no recuperemos la amistad intacta, pero quizá podríamos comenzar de nuevo. Quizá.

Rememorando, sólo puedo escribirte:

_"Me hubiese gustado verte una última vez, lo cierto es que ya no está es nuestro destino el volver a vernos. Pensé muchas veces en cómo dedicarte esta carta, nunca encuentro las palabras correctas para plasmarlas y poder expresar todo lo que quiero decir; pero tenía que hacerlo… tenía que despedirme de ti._

_Me rindo._

_Nunca creí decirlo: Me Rindo._

_Me rindo de ir contra el destino, de seguir imaginando y de creer ilusamente que realmente me amas; de desafiar el destino e intentar un acercamiento contigo, para hacer surgir algo que claramente nunca existió._

_Es duro aceptarlo, pero es cierto. Como también es cierto que te Amo. Te Amo, te amé y siempre lo haré. Pero ya es tiempo de dejarme en libertad._

_Sí, a mí._

_¿Has escuchado de ese hilo rojo que une a las personas? Es claro que es el mismo que te une a esa alma. Y simplemente encontré que hoy me siento libre para decirte que me alegra que sea ella, que Rei sea la elegida. Tu elegida._

_Ya es hora de encontrar mi camino. Tú siempre has sido libre y deseo ser tan libre como tú, para amar de nuevo, para tomar oportunidades, para ir y venir._

_De descubrir quién soy, para saber quien quiero ser…_

_Uno nunca sabe cuándo es el momento correcto de avanzar, de soltar eso que te retiene. Supongo que existe un momento adecuado para hacerlo, y cuándo, es la decisión de cada uno. Cuándo avanzar y cuándo rendirse._

_Yo tomo la decisión de avanzar._

_Tienes a alguien especial en tu vida, espero y deseo que seas muy feliz junto a ella. Ámala, ríe y comparte bellos momentos._

_Gracias por lo que conmigo viviste. Es hora de decir adiós."_

_With love,_

_Minako Aino._

.

.

* * *

19._ "Yell__" -Ikimono Gakari-_

¡Yay! (^o^)/

Como podrán darse cuenta, esto no fue un capítulo del fic. Cierto, se encuentra dentro del argumento central de la historia, pero no es parte de ella directamente. Este trozo de letras originalmente llevaron el título de "Somebody that I used to know" y fue escrita por Lexie Martínez, quien en un arrebato de inspiración plasmó a partir de "Aléjate de mí", una especie de Spin-off. Me pareció muy egoísta sólo leerlo para mí y dejar pasar este puñado de bellas letras, por lo que decidí enmarcarlo e integrarlo al fic -previa autorización de Lexie- como una astilla que muchos tenían con el asunto de Minako. Y yo no habría sido capaz de escribirlo de esta forma, de hecho, quizá sea este spin off el que venga a llenar el hueco que hubiese dejado en el capítulo final, que a pesar de que ya llevo la mitad, aun no se concreta. So, este breve preludio, le pertenece a esta chica que me dio una bella sorpresa escribiendo algo extensivo e inspirado en esta historia que tanto amo.

Muchas gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el último ;D

¡Os adoro!

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews? ¿Ánimos para ésta escritora de oficio?

.

¡Annyeong!

.

*Sol*


	20. Nothing else matters

.

**"Aléjate de mí****"**

Capítulo XIX

_-Nothing else matters-_

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

.

* * *

.

.

—¡Serena allí no!

La voz imperativa de Lita llegó a oídos de la joven rubia que de la pura impresión de saberse pillada, respingó y tiró la bandeja de huevos que traía en manos al suelo. El resultado: Yemas y claras por todos lados.

—Uh oh…

La cocinera cerró los ojos y suspiró resignada del hecho.

—¿Qué pasó? –se asomó preocupada Amy por escuchar alboroto el la cocineta.

—Rompió los huevos. –respondió Taiki estirándose por sobre su cabeza, siguiéndola en la curiosidad.

—Ay, Serena… –dijo la peliazul, entrando de lleno a la habitación y coger unas hojas de periódico viejo para limpiar el desorden.

—Pero yo sólo… -Serena tragó saliva y sintió escocerle los ojos-. Sólo quería ayudar.

—Lo sabemos pero, eres un poquito impulsiva. –explicó Lita con tacto, al igual que a una niña.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¡Seiya! –exclamó Serena casi al borde del llanto, yendo a abrazarlo-. Yo sólo quería ayudar. –gimoteó contra su pecho.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Ya, tranquila. Cálmate. –consoló el pelinegro, pasando sus largos dedos por el cabello de la rubia.

El resto rio por lo bajo, aquello era tan natural en la chica de dangos.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Compramos más huevos o compramos un pastel? –apuntó en dilema Lita, mirando el reloj en la pared y calcular que no quedaba mucho tiempo.

—No creo que sea necesario. –dijo Seiya esbozando una sonrisa, causando que incluso Serena dejara de lloriquear.

—¿A qué te refieres? –quiso saber Lita, notando esa chispa de complicidad brillar en sus ojos zafiro.

Con un movimiento de ojos, Seiya señaló la estancia. Y Lita y Amy salieron de la cocina, seguida de una saltarina Serena que abrió los ojos grandes ante la sorpresa.

—¡Mina! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Un leve codazo de Seiya le indicó a su novia rubia que aquello había sonado algo incómodo, en especial para la chica Aino.

—Traje el pastel. –informó Minako sabiendo sortear una sonrisa, como si la tarea le hubiere sido encomendada, dejando la caja en el centro de la mesa de té.

El silencio y los parpadeos incrédulos permearon la atmósfera que prudentemente rompió Taiki, acercándose a Mina para ayudarla a sacar el postre del envoltorio y disimular en algo el nerviosismo que bien supo leer en la rubia de mirada añil. Estar allí por iniciativa propia no era fácil, y fingir calma y despreocupación en un momento en que lo más lógico sería huir o echar a llorar, constituía sin duda un acto de valentía sin precedentes en ella.

—Se ve delicioso. –opinó Taiki al mirar el postre, en un susurro que más sonó a Minako como una frase de aliento que como una adjetivación cualquiera.

—Es cierto, se ve muy rico –afirmó en concordancia Amy-. Creo que esta vez, Mina ha sido la heroína del día.

—Tienes razón. –juzgó Lita, sonriendo cómplice. En el idioma de las amigas, aquella conversación no versaba ya de dulces ni confitería, sino algo más profundo que entrañablemente ellas tres entendieron. Seiya y Taiki sonrieron en complacencia, sintiendo el aura cálida que de a poco hizo desaparecer esa ruptura que desgarró el aire cuando fueron conscientes de la presencia de Minako.

—Pondré esto en el refrigerador. –se ofreció Taiki, llevando el pastel rumbo a la cocina. Amy y Lita asintieron.

—¿Y a qué hora llega?

—No ha de tardar mucho, quizá ya estén en camino. Una media hora, quizá. –respondió Lita a Minako, deshaciéndose del delantal que ya no usaría más, descubriendo la bonita blusa verde brillante que se ajustó a su figura esbelta.

—Claro, fue a recogerla.

No fue una pregunta ni un comentario, el murmullo de la rubia fue dicho en un recordatorio de algo que quería grabarse y mantener presente en su memoria. Una nota mental. Amy y Lita intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión.

Por primera vez, Serena no decía nada, absorta en observar a Mina conducirse con esa nueva faceta suya que no le conocía, reprimiéndolo todo, tragándolo todo, aceptándolo todo. Porque eso era lo que significaba y podía significar su renovada actitud, que lo aceptaba, que prefería anteponer la amistad. Y quizá el hecho de no convertirse en una marginada e indeseada presencia para nadie fuera otro de los motivos. Mina también fue muy siempre solitaria, pero no le gustaba estar sola.

La balanza se inclinó a uno de sus lados, y Mina supo leer bien cuál era ese. Había madurado.

—No hay hielos –volvió a irrumpir Seiya-. Habrá que comprar más, ¿Quieres acompañarnos? –se dirigió sonriente a Minako.

La rubia Aino asintió contenta. Serena sonrió y se le colgó del brazo. Seiya las escoltó hasta la puerta, ganándose un gesto condescendiente de Taiki, que veía con satisfacción cómo tanto como él, como sus dos hermanos menores aprendían de las vivencias humanas, siguiendo su ritmo y ajustándose a sus vaivenes inciertos. Paulatinamente, ellos también se _hicieron_ humanos.

Serena salió al patio de un brinco, adelantándose para animar a Mina a hacer lo mismo y saltar de la duela hacia afuera. Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco ante la figura desconocida e imponente que cortó sus risas infantiles de tajo. Seiya adelantó dos zancadas para divisar lo que causó su estupor. Minako también se quedó inmóvil, mirando al extraño y parpadeando en expectativa.

—¿Quién es usted?

La voz del mediano de los Kou destiló lo que las otras dos tenían en la punta de la lengua. El hombre aquel no hizo otra cosa que alzar las cejas con asombro.

Y tal escenario era lo último que a Rei se le ocurriría encontrar a su retorno al templo, a su hogar. Su estancia en París había concluido.

Cuando escuchó el llamado del primer oficial advertir del próximo descenso y aterrizaje al Aeropuerto Internacional, Hino se despabiló de la siesta que no recordó haber tomado. En algún momento se habría quedado dormida mirando por la ventanilla el cielo lleno de nubes, brillantes por el reflejo del sol de medio día. Pronto, comenzó a distinguir los edificios y construcciones de la ciudad mientras el aeroplano sobrevolaba la urbe para realizar sus maniobras de aterrizaje. Y sonrió tontamente, como con una alegría nostálgica.

Estar de regreso se sentía _tan_ bien.

Con algunos resquicios de la pereza que las varias horas de vuelo le dejaron en el cuerpo, la sacerdotisa caminó por el túnel de descenso rumbo a las bandas magnéticas con el objeto de recuperar su equipaje, cosa que no sucedió hasta varios minutos después en que las maletas fueron liberadas.

Tomó su par de valijas oscuras y las condujo con ella hacia la salida, decidiendo que lo más sensato era contratar un servicio de taxi. Pero sus intenciones fueron echadas por tierra al sentir vibrar su móvil en señal de alerta, demandando ser contestado.

—Continúa caminando y me encontrarás.

Rei no necesitó preguntar para saber que esa era la voz de Yaten, y sus ojos violáceos recorrieron la sala de espera para los arribos, buscando reconocerlo en esa marea multitud de gente. Le divirtió pensar que debía estar camuflajeado e intentando pasar desapercibido; era un cantante después de todo, y en los aeropuertos lo que hace falta no son precisamente reporteros.

Dibujó una sonrisa al divisarlo debajo de una _hoodie_ en gris lustroso, con la capucha amplia cubriéndole casi la mitad del rostro. Fue capaz de identificarlo por las hebras de su flequillo que asomaron apenas, y el destello esmeralda que alcanzó a contemplar cuando bajó ligeramente las gafas oscuras que usaba.

No llegó hasta él directamente.

Regalándole una sonrisa, Hino siguió su camino de largo hacia la salida como en un inicio y, él enterado del razonamiento de su actuar, la alcanzó en segundos, poco después, arrebatándole las maletas para llevarlas al estacionamiento donde había aparcado. Todo en silencio, en la discreción que ambos se conocían.

—No tenías que venir. –dijo Rei finalmente, viendo a Yaten colocar la valija en la cajuela del automóvil.

—Calla y entra. –dijo el platinado por toda respuesta, dejándole en claro que no comenzaría a discutir por nimiedades. Otra vez.

Hino rodó los ojos e hizo lo que le indicó, tomando lugar en el asiento del copiloto.

—Si tu manager se entera te prohibirá salir conmigo, Un idol en un aeropuerto no es precisamente la mejor idea que se te puede ocurrir, y menos cuando vas a encontrarte con una chica.

Yaten sonrió por la acotación, imaginando vivamente la imagen del hombre que llevaba sus asuntos ponerse pálido y proferir una serie de reprimendas en su nombre.

—No es para tanto –desdeñó-. En todo caso, de resultar así las fans estarían enfadadas contigo, no conmigo.

La pelinegra alzó una ceja.

—¿Eso tendría que consolarme?

—No necesariamente. –dijo el menor de los Kou, complacido en ver que ella alargaba una sonrisa.

—¿Dónde vamos? –preguntó Rei al notar que su novio daba vuelta en la glorieta central.

—A tu casa. ¿Dónde más? –apuntó él, con un tono que obviaba la cuestión.

—¿A mi casa?

—¿O quieres que vayamos a la mía? No hay nadie allí si quieres saber. –retrucó el platinado con una sonrisa ladina.

—¡Yaten! –exclamó Hino, dándole un golpe en el hombro, llenándose de la risa grave que le escuchó soltar. A pesar de haber transcurrido un mes desde la última vez que lo viera, le había extrañado más de lo que las palabras podían expresar.

Como lo prometió, el ojiverde la visitó en varias de las ocasiones que su agenda, su manager y el humor de Taiki lo permitieron. A veces de sorpresa y sin avisar, consiguiendo toda absolución al argumentar que la había extrañado. Otras, planeadas y premeditadas, de esas veces en que sólo contaba con un fin de semana libre o alguna ciudad de promoción que se hallara cercana.

Un año parecía tan poco, y sin embargo, pese a que lograron acoplarse a sus tiempos, a sus ritmos y a sus distancias; Rei se descubría frecuentemente regalándole sus pensamientos en medio de alguna conferencia, mientras hojeaba algún informe de la OCDE, cruzando el boulevard de _Montmartre_, en el aroma dulzón del café recién destilado de _Le Progrès._

Poco les duraron las vacaciones –como a Yaten dio por llamar a su primera estancia en París-, antes de que Taiki llamara al menor de sus hermanos para demandar su presencia en Tokio: Había contratos publicitarios que cumplir con su compañía. Sin oponer demasiada resistencia –para sorpresa del mayor, que ya se preparaba para excusarlo ante los medios-, el menor de los Kou cedió y reservó un pasaje de vuelta.

Y es que aunque no se diera cuenta, Yaten también aprendió a ser paciente, a ver un segundo plano, no sólo el que lo involucraba a él mismo y sus intereses; sin saberlo, aprendió a ponerse en el lugar de otro, a sentir empatía.

A ser una persona y no un individuo.

—¿Ya no te irás otra vez?

La pregunta de Yaten flotó en el aire y sonó impersonal, pero contenía todo. Y Rei negó, ocultando esa sonrisa cómplice de entendimiento, viendo a través de sus palabras la impaciencia, el anhelo, los temores y las esperanzas por el futuro. De él, de ella, de ambos.

Aquello realmente debía ser amor.

—Tengo hambre. –dijo ella, rompiendo la comunión secreta en que se sumergieron.

—¿Quieres pastel? –preguntó el platinado al detenerse en el semáforo en rojo, descolocándola por lo extraño de su cuestionamiento.

—¿Me comprarás pastel? Porque ahora que recuerdo no tengo nada en la despensa ni en la nevera.

—Quizá mas tarde. –respondió él, dejándose sonreír una vez más antes de avanzar ante la luz verde, en el último crucero antes de la vereda que conducía al templo Hikawa.

Al detenerse a un lado de las escalinatas del santuario, Yaten se permitió una pequeña distracción con el celular antes de salir del auto, cosa que Rei notó pero no hizo caso. Bajaron las maletas y fueron arriba, tomándose su tiempo en el trayecto. La sacerdotisa se halló embelesada, disfrutando de cada paso que parecía darle la bienvenida, grabándose nuevamente esos caminos cotidianos.

Echando de menos.

Entre el silencio que silbó entre las ramas de Sakura, lo único que pudo escuchar fue el trinar de los pájaros, las hojas secas siendo arrastradas por el viento cálido de la tarde y el murmullo quedo de la fuentecilla del estanque que siempre se alojó a un lado de la capilla de oraciones.

Sonrió al darse cuenta que a pesar de todo, ese lugar era el único al que podía sinceramente llamar hogar, con esa connotación de pertenencia que siempre anheló tener.

—¿Quieres darte prisa? Muero de hambre. Si quieres luego puedes dar veinte vueltas a tu amado templo.

El sarcasmo del menor de los Kou, sacó a Rei de su contemplación, haciéndola recuperar el humor y los sentidos. Riendo por lo bajo, continuó caminando detrás de él, por ese sendero que daba a su habitación, al espacio cómplice que antaño fuera el eterno lugar de sus encuentros y desencuentros. Yaten libero una de las manos en que llevara una de las maletas y Rei entendió el mensaje al tomar su mano para andar juntos. Suavemente, apenas tocándose.

Nadie preparó a la sacerdotisa para lo que le siguió a continuación.

Tan inmersa estuvo en su disfrute personal, que no fue consciente de los sospechosos murmullos que se oyeron a lo lejos y encontraron cauce en el escandaloso grito que la sorprendió al correr la puerta de la estancia de té, una vez abandonado el equipaje en su hasta entonces inhabitado cuarto empolvado.

Impresionada, Rei gritó también, y Yaten se vio en la necesidad de sostenerla por la espalda para que no resbalara por el filo de la duela. Él no parecía muy asombrado que digamos.

Las tiras de serpentina que ondearon en el aire como una lluvia de color, cayeron al suelo develando un desfile de sonrisas y rasgos familiares, chispeantes de regocijo e inmersos en la algarabía más ruidosa que Rei no recordaba haber atestiguado antes en su vida. Parpadeando, fue reconociendo uno por uno; y el nudo se atoró en su garganta al vislumbrar a esas dos personas que no imaginó contar entre sus efusivos amigos.

Minako.

Takashi Hino.

El cristal de su mirada se empañó, y Rei tuvo que morderse la esquina del labio para evitar que las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos se derramaran rebeldes por sus mejillas. Notando que su esfuerzo era en vano a pesar de casi llegar a lastimarse, agachó la mirada al suelo esperando desvanecerlas una vez más. Sin éxito.

—Deja de llorar –jugueteó Yaten-, de saber que te pondrías así te hubiera llevado a comer pastel a otra parte.

Y Rei comenzó a reír.

De nervios, de alegría, de histeria.

Sus espesas pestañas se humedecieron entre las risas que intentó acallar con la palma de su mano. Se encontraba feliz. Con una sensación en el pecho, como un calor que la reconfortaba y le embalsamaba el corazón.

Dichosa.

Serena tomó la iniciativa y corrió a abrazarla, colgándosele y apretándola como si quisiera ahogarla. Como era su costumbre ante las excesivas muestras de afecto de la chica de dangos, Hino fingía empujarla sin las fuerzas suficientes, quejándose incansablemente; aunque en realidad fuera la primera gota de cariño fraternal del que tanto se halló necesitada y privada por la distancia.

Lita reclamó su turno. Al igual que Amy. Los hermanos Kou bien podían esperar. Ellos se deleitaban en la contemplación de las jóvenes repartiendo abrazos, besos y frases inconexas entre ellas; como espectadores. Siempre lo habían sido.

—Mas vale que me hayas traído un _souvenir_.

Rei parpadeó ante el brillo azulino que destelló en los ojos de Minako al hablar, como si en el timbre de su voz guardara un misterio. Se había acercado en medio de la fiesta que se traían sus amigas y por supuesto que no quiso quedar excluida, ese no era el punto. Arriesgándose, y tomando el valor que antes le infundiera Taiki en su parloteo sobre el olvidado asunto del pastel, dio unos cinco pasos hasta plantarse frente a la sacerdotisa, y llanamente le soltó aquél _ultimátum_.

—Obviamente –respondió Hino, como si el hecho de que dudase constituyera ya de inicio una ofensa-. Jamás me olvidaría de algo así.

Y se sonrieron.

Sinceras, transparentes, en calma.

No hicieron falta las disculpas, las miradas lastimosas o de arrepentimiento. Nada de humillaciones, ni de un vencido o un vencedor; sólo la intensidad de sanar el delgado lazo que aún se mantenía entre ellas, con el trasfondo que palpitaba en sus palabras, con esa virtuosa propiedad que posee la amistad pura, esa que se considera valiosa más allá de todo. Sin que nada más importe.

Yaten sonrió fugazmente al observarlas abrazarse. Por dentro sintió henchirse su pecho de orgullo al darse cuenta que no estuvo equivocado al pensar que esas dos mujeres eran especiales para él de tan distintas formas, y que las desavenencias que entre ambas acaecieron no debían ser permanentes. Rei y Mina eran dueñas de personalidades casi contrarias, pero compartían ciertos rasgos que las unieron desde siempre: su lealtad, su carácter noble y blando detrás de una coraza de indiferencia o de firmeza; la templanza para reconocer sus propios errores y la paciencia para rectificarlos.

Y jamás lo diría pero, en ese momento Yaten agradeció a los cielos el no tener que renunciar a una de ellas. Aun estando enamorado de la heredera del templo Hikawa, el optimismo y la alegría inagotable de Minako siempre sería algo que echaría en falta.

El aroma dulzón de esas flores que conocía perfectamente, distrajo a Rei de su concilio con la regidora de Venus. El sonido del celofán que envolvía el ramo fresco y elegante que se extendía ante sus ojos, fue como una nota musical suave y precisa.

Con titubeos, Rei alzó sus ojos amatistas hasta encontrarse con la mirada eternamente indescifrable de su padre. _¿Qué hacía allí? Y ¿Cómo era que había llegado?_ fueron las preguntas primordiales que palpitaron en su cabeza. Le asombraba tenerlo frente a frente, en medio de todo ese festejo improvisado y escandaloso que sus amigos habían armado para ella, aportando su presencia y seriedad en un lugar que evidentemente no tenía nada que ver con él. Tan ajeno al Senador Hino.

Y Rei despegó sus labios para decir algo pero los selló de nuevo, incapaz de decir una sola palabra, muda por la impresión, por el remolino de pensamientos y significados que quiso descubrir en tal inusual acción de su parte. De pronto le vio imperceptiblemente alzar una de sus pobladas cejas y mirar brevemente el ramo en sus manos, y Rei por fin comprendió. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de agua y sus labios temblaron, mientras sus manos torpes recibían el obsequio.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se trazó en el rostro albino de Yaten, desde que lo vio acercarse a ella y entregarle esas azucenas _Casablanca_ que sabia ya, eran sus favoritas; y su placer aumentó al escucharle pronunciar las palabras que Hino tanto anheló escuchar:

—Bienvenida a casa.

Nadie esperó que un acontecimiento familiar de ese tipo se suscitara precisamente en esa reunión de bienvenida; de hecho, la mayoría de los presentes tenia vaga idea de la clase de relación que Rei mantenía con su padre, y como ya antes pudieran percatarse, apenas un trío de ellos le conocían en persona: Lita, Amy y Taiki.

Oh, y Yaten.

Por azar y sin querer, el político y el cantante se habían conocido en un evento altruista y de beneficencia. Ambos fueron invitados a la exclusiva celebración y, entre los vaivenes de la gente, el menor de los Kou escuchó el nombre de esa persona salir de los labios de su manager mientras parloteaba acerca de las múltiples personalidades que los rodeaban.

Desde la distancia, Yaten fijó la vista en aquel hombre que con elegancia y cuidado se conducía, gesticulando delicadamente al hablar a sus acompañantes que seguían sus argumentos con ávido interés. Pensó en Rei y también un poco en su madre, haciendo un esfuerzo por imaginar la lógica del distanciamiento autoimpuesto entre padre e hija. Esbozando una sonrisa, decidió que ya iba siendo hora de establecer buenas relaciones parentales.

En algún momento, el platinado se aproximó al hombre con dos bebidas en la mano, envistiéndose con ese porte casual y la seguridad que le valía el ser uno de los invitados especiales.

—¿Senador, Hino?

El hombre enfundado en aquel refinado traje gris perlado se volvió, y Yaten no pudo evitar sentir una corriente extraña recorrerle el cuerpo. Su sola presencia imponía un obligado respeto y un aura de incorruptible solemnidad.

Con atrevimiento le ofreció una de las copas de champagne.

Takashi frunció el ceño en desconcierto, pero el buen tacto que le otorgó la experiencia le llevó a asentir y aceptar la bebida con agrado. Sus ojos azulinos analizaron al joven de cabellos plata y mirada altiva.

—Me gustaría aplicar. –le escuchó decir de pronto.

—¿Disculpe?

—Dije que me quisiera aplicar para ser guardián de su hija. –repitió Yaten sin tapujos.

La expresión del Senador se acentuó.

—¿Y usted es...?

—Yaten Kou -alargó la mano para ofrecérsela, sin desvanecer ese gesto seguro y decidido-, el novio de Reiko.

Nadie en realidad supo de aquel en encuentro. Nadie con excepción de Lita, que más que saberlo lo intuía, pues al igual que Rei, tener a Takashi Hino en medio de una verbena festiva para darle la bienvenida a su hija constituía una realidad inverosímil; ni siquiera en una ocasión como su cumpleaños fue capaz de llegar a su casa y llevarle un obsequio. Aquello le parecía obra del diablo, o en todos los casos, obra de Yaten. La sonrisa victoriosa que se dibujó en sus labios al contemplarlos mirarse, la escasa sorpresa por tener a aquel intruso que apenas ella había visto en un par de ocasiones, y el evidente hecho de que el menor de los Kou parecía conocerle y no sólo de vista, era suficiente evidencia para la _Chef_.

Pero optó por callar y guardarse sus conclusiones, consciente del orgullo de los caballeros, y también porque si era por el bienestar de su mejor amiga, ella se haría la tonta una y mil veces, fingiendo que nada sabía.

Como fue natural, no hubo más que un intercambio de miradas y dos palabras. No hubo abrazos ni muestras de excesivo sentimentalismo, eso hubiera sido incómodo para padre e hija; pero quizá con el tiempo la tensión en su particular lazo fuera suavizándose hasta permitirse alguno de esos afectos familiares tan poco comunes entre ambos. Tal vez algún día.

Poco permaneció Takashi entre los jóvenes, un compromiso surgió en su agenda y no tardó en excusarlo para retirarse del templo, dejándole el recordatorio a Rei de que la llamaría más tarde. Y no supo si fue su imaginación, pero cuando su padre pasó a un lado de Yaten, casi pudo jurar que se miraron de una manera extraña, casi con entendimiento. Fue solamente un segundo, en que el menor de los Kou inclinó casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza en señal caballeresca de respeto. Sin embargo, antes de darle tiempo a analizar la situación, Lita y Serena la jalaron a la mesa del té y urgieron a Seiya a que fuera a buscar el pastel en la nevera.

Tan largo tiempo de no compartir tiempo con sus amigos, de no ser partícipe de sus locuras, de sus ocurrencias y de sus gestos al hablar, que Rei sintió como si los estuviera viendo por primera vez, enajenada de esa magia e interés de la nueva amistad creada. Y a su lado, Yaten. No recordaba un momento más feliz en su vida, uno realmente sincero. Aquel pensamiento lejano en que llegó a pensar que el mundo, que las personas que la rodeaban podrían haber estado mejor sin ella, sin su existencia, de pronto le pareció absurdo. Como lo que era. Hino entonces comprendió finalmente que ella misma no quería ser ajena a sus vidas, que quería vivir compartiendo de su tiempo, de sus sonrisas y de sus palabras. De su amistad.

Comprendió que la vida era hermosa.

—¿Te gustó el pastel? –preguntó Yaten colocando un par de platos en el fregadero, ya cuando la noche había caído y sus amigos desaparecieron uno hasta que sólo quedaron ellos en la pequeña casa que ahora a Rei se le antojaba más grande que nunca.

—¿Tú lo planeaste?

—Por supuesto que no –se ofendió Yaten-, ¿me ves como alguien que tiene mucho tiempo libre?

La sacerdotisa enarcó una ceja con suspicacia.

—Simplemente de la nada Tsukino empezó a gritar: _"¡Ya sé! ¡Hagamos una fiesta sorpresa!"_ –imitó con una vocecilla chillona-. Y tú amiga la cocinera ni rechistó para apoyarla en su escandalo: _"¡Ay, si, y haremos un pastel!"_. Seiya con lo loco que es, obvio le consintió el capricho a su noviecita, y a Mizuno y Taiki no les quedó de otra. Eso sí, Mina se coló, ni siquiera yo sabía que vendría. –aclaró antes de cualquier cosa que a esa mujer le diera por imaginar.

Pero como siempre, ella lo sorprendía una vez más y en vez de replicarle, comentar algo en contra o simplemente quedarse callada, Hino comenzó a reír. Fuerte, con ganas, libre. Y de nuevo Yaten fue testigo de ese gesto sincero que su amada pocas veces dejaba ver. Absorto, no pudo dejar de contemplar aquella visión que le produjo un _nosequé_ en las entrañas. Sus ojos por más que quisieron, no dejaron de mirarla y Rei dándose cuenta de ello, sintió un calor en sus mejillas que la asaltó de pronto.

—¿Qué, por qué me miras así?

Yaten parpadeó, sintiendo que eso ya lo había vivido antes, como en un _Deja vú_.

—No es nada. Es sólo… -se detuvo un segundo en el recreo de seguir mirándola-. Te ha sentado bien el ambiente parisino. Estás preciosa.

Rei entornó sus grandes ojos, y reconoció el aire de antaño en esa frase destilada de sus labios hacía ya un tiempo.

—Mentiroso. –refutó ella con una sonrisa, siguiendo su juego.

—O será que no te he visto en un tiempo.

—Quizá eso sea. –concedió Rei con un enigma asomando en los labios. A Yaten no le quedó otra opción que apoderarse de ellos en un beso demandante que enseguida se extinguió, como un suspiro.

Sin alejarse de la palidez de su rostro, el platinado se mantuvo prendado a la sacerdotisa, embelesado con su mirada, con la perfecta línea de sus cejas, con sus espesas pestañas por las que asomaba esa luz violácea que le vitalizaba el alma.

Era tan bonita.

—¿Sabes que te adoro? –murmuró quedamente.

—Siempre. –le hizo saber ella, acariciándole la mejilla con la punta de los dedos, largos como espigas de avena.

Él sonrió y la abrazó, guardándola entre sus brazos, aferrándose a su musa; rindiéndose a sus sonrisas, a su voz, a sus miradas. También a su llanto y a su dolor. Yaten adivinó entonces, que quizá de eso se trataba la vida: de entender, de reír, de llorar, de enamorarse, de confiar, de amar.

De vivir.

.

.

* * *

19._ "Nothing else matters__" -Metallica-_

T^T Fin.

*llora desconsolada*

Yo se, yo se que quizá muchos están formados ya para reclamarme acerca del final, pero ¿qué le hacemos? Mis finales siempre han sido así, escuetos, sencillos, abiertos como sólo dando la pauta del final feliz. Me gustan esos finales, y estoy satisfecha con este. Les diré, que realmente me costó mucho terminar el último capítulo, quizá inconscientemente me estaba autobloqueando para no concluirlo y decirle adiós, tanto así que las ultimas líneas se reescribieron una y otra vez hasta que contuvieron el sentido que quise, pero me costó. Pero así es la vida, y como ley universal, todo lo que comienza debe terminar, so, esta historia ha llegado a su fin y vuelta a la página.

Está de más decir que esta historia se ha convertido en mi favorita en todo mi trabajo como escritora, creo que contiene todo mi esfuerzo, cariño, amor y entrega; en especial, por ser mi primera incursión con mi pareja favorita en el mundo, y porque con ella, muchos más se arriesgaron a conocerlos y a amarlos como yo, a aportar sus granitos de arena para hacer crecer sus historias, y a darles una oportunidad.

Realmente me siento afortunada de haber podido compartir mi tiempo, mi inspiración e imaginación con ustedes, lectores fieles que siguieron esta historia hasta su conclusión, dejándome ánimos, comentarios y reviews. Cada uno es preciado para mi, y eso no podría pagárselos jamás con nada, realmente ha sido un placer escribir para todos ustedes.

La cruzada "por un mundo con más Rei & Yaten" continúa, así que seguiré escribiendo de ellos; quizá por ahora con miniseries cortas como el caso de "Temptation" o Viñetas como es el caso de "Orden del día"; pero tengo un par de proyectos largos en preparación, espero que cuando llegue el momento, tenga yo el placer de volver a compartir mis letras con todos ustedes.

Gracias: _Katabrecteri, TOMOYOSEI, Michiru Tenoh, Magdalena, Andromeda K, Sheila Sevigne Sakurai, hikariadi, nickrivers, pyo, Ashamed Kawaii, Diivaa, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, LESVAL, MissOdango, Leonor de Eboli, Imari Malfoy Vampire, malkav-iztli, Rei-Videl3, vic90, Dianarr07, anonimo, Guest, misuzu, Artemis, Yukime Hiwatari, Ceci, bermellon, Jenny Anderson, Guest2, Lea, Ross Kou, Genddrene y Stern-Rosenkreuz._

De verdad, mi agradecimiento más sincero.

¡Os adoro!

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews? ¿Ánimos para ésta escritora de oficio?

.

¡Annyeong!

.

*Sol*


End file.
